Spider-Man Unlimited: U HERO OF THE MULTIVERSE
by The Whip
Summary: MEGA CROSSOVER: New project I work on for a few months. Favorites of Story elements from your heroes or comics or movies or amines. This is also of a new Spider-Man mixed with Batman. Oh one last thing, I DON T OWN ANY OF THESE PROPERTIES, THEY'RE OWN BY THEIR OWNERS, BUT THE IDEAS ARE MINE! Oh yeah, Spidey is an OP OR GODLIKE, as his powers are godlevel and weapons are custom. t
1. Chapter 1

Harem list: Gardevoir, Elsa, Lightning, Aelita, Wasp, Tigra, Black Widow, Sue Storm, Spider-Girl, Emma Frost, Hope Summers, Ms Maverl, Black Cat, Shadowcat, the Scarlet Witch, X-23, Firestar, Elektra, Songbird, Silver Sable, Enchantress, Ana Kravinoff, Gwen Stacy, MJ, Kara Kent, Powergirl, Black Canray, Zatanna, Madoka, Spider-Gwen, Gwen of Earth 616, Mary Jane Watson, Akame, Sheele, Chelsea, Leone, Spider-Woman, Madam Web, Dawn Bertliz, Aelita Maple (OC), and Rogue of the X-Men...

Chapter 1: The Exodus; Ending the War...

Earth-6165

 _In a battle between a super villain named Nitro and a band of heroes, calling themselves the New Warriors, Nitro exploded, seemingly killing the entire team and a huge number of civilians (including 60 school children.) This led the United States government to introduce a "Living Weapon of Mass Destruction" registry for all super-powered individuals. Most heroes were divided on the issue, and a Civil War ensured._

 _The history behind this was when the Superhuman Registration Act had been a long time in the making. The logical extension of the often-proposed, never-passed Mutant Registration Act, the Superhuman Registration Act arose following the devastating attack on Manhattan in reprisal for Nick Fury's 'Secret War' and the Hulk's destructive rampage in Las Vegas, which killed 26 adults, 2 children, and a dog (unbeknownst to the general public, S.H.I.E.L.D. subsequently deceived the Hulk and jettisoned him into space following this incident)._

 _Following M-Day, 90% of the Earth's mutant population found itself spontaneously depowered. With the mutant population suddenly far less visible and extremist groups claiming the event marked a turn in the tide of growing mutantdom (if not divine punishment against all mutants), sympathy for the group was near an all-time low. The majority of the remaining mutants—estimated at 198—were gathered up and forced to relocate to the Xavier Institute for their own protection. These events put public support for the registration bill at around 50%._

 _Tony Stark, the hero known as Iron Man, was among those working to prevent passage of the act. He even hired a new Titanium Man to attack him immediately after his testimony before the Commission on Superhuman Activities, hoping it would hammer home that the act would make the nation less capable of dealing with rogue or foreign superhuman threats. The anti-registration camp seemed to be making headway, and may have even defeated the bill by the narrowest of margins, if not for the events that took place in Stamford, Connecticut._

 _Villains Nitro, Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, and Coldheart had been holed up in a house in Stamford when the New Warriors located them. The Warriors were at the time the focus of a reality TV show, and although a number of them felt that the villains were out of their league, the network and others in the group thought it would be great for ratings. When Namorita attempted to capture Nitro, he used his explosive powers and destroyed several city blocks, including the elementary school at the epicenter. All of the New Warriors, the three villains accompanying Nitro, and over 600 civilians, among them 60 children, were killed. Numerous members of the superhero community arrived on the scene to search for survivors._

 _Public sentiment towards superheroes plummeted. The inactive New Warriors were widely regarded as 'baby killers' by association. Hindsight, desperate to distance himself from them, began releasing their secret identities, and almost as many were killed by lynching as by the explosion in Stamford. The Human Torch, aka Johnny Storm, was beaten into a coma outside a Manhattan nightclub. Public opinion had been lukewarm for the Superhuman Registration Act before; now it passed the tipping point. Although nominally a UN agency, SHIELD seemed to have assumed the brunt of enforcing the act under acting director Maria Hill._

 _Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, balked at leading a force to apprehend rogue heroes. He felt that heroes needed to be above direct government control, because when politicans could control the heroes, they could decide who the villains were. He escaped the SHIELD Heli-Carrier and began organizing other anti-registration heroes into a group the press dubbed the "Secret Avengers.' Most of his core group—Captain America, Hercules, Bill Foster, Luke Cage, the second Daredevil, Daniel Rand, Falcon, and Cable—had to take on a series of identities to avoid capture, literally becoming outlaws. The Secret Avengers apprehended a number of criminals while evading the opposing heroes and the new SHIELD "capekiller" units. Other heroes joined them or were liberated after their arrests. The Young Avengers, Cloak, and Dagger were some of these later heroes to join the group._

 _Iron Man, on the other hand, felt that it was reasonable that heroes have proper training and oversight, that the casual self-policing the superhero community had enjoyed until now was insufficient, and (most importantly) that it was now impossible to resist this change in the political landscape. He gathered his own pro-registration heroes to bring in Captain America's group and other non-registered combatants. Mister Fantastic, aka Reed Richards, with the help of Yellowjacket, aka Henry Pym, and Tony Stark, began work on designing a prison (nicknamed 42 because it was the forty-second idea on Tony's list of ways to improve the world) to detain superpowered violators._

 _Most of the pro-registration heroes, such as Mister Fantastic, Doc Samson, She-Hulk Jennifer Walters, Ms Marvel Carol Danvers, and Wonder Man, already had highly public identities. Even Stark unmasked himself as Iron Man (for the second time in his career), and admitted to previous attempts to hide his identity. One supporter, however, was not yet public: Spider-Man, and his companion Toothless the Night Fury dragon, Bladewolf, and his new girlfriend Diantha's Gardevoir, at the age of fifteen, was reluctant to reveal his identity. He prepared to liquidate his assets and flee the country with his girlfriend, Mary-Jane Watson, and his aunt, May Parker, to avoid revealing his identity and putting them in jeopardy. They, on the other hand, were supportive and felt it was time for Spidey to finally get some recognition for his good work he had done for a whole year, since he became the wall-crawling superhero and the Embrace Pokemon and the Night Fury, and Cyborg Wolf, Spider-Man and Gardevoir and Toothless and Bladewolf. During a live, nationally televised broadcast, his mask removed by nanobots and announced, My name is Spidey Benjamin Parker, and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old.'_

 _That one even changed everything._

 _A war broke out, as superhero fought against superhero. Those that worked with the Government, and those who became the Underground Resistance to fight this Registration Act. However, it became apparent that normal humans fighting against power-enhanced, whether by accident, mutation, or other dimension, was proving too difficult, as normal people were being caught in the crossfire. So the government brought in the Sentinels: gigantic mecha robots that were designed for the sole purpose to hunt down and detain Mutants. Now, they were programmed to take super enhanced humans as well. Things seemed bleakest for humanity at this moment, but the darkness did not stop there._

 _In the confusion of the Civil War, an adversary of Spider-Man and Bladewolf and Gardevoir and Toothless tampered with the Sentinel's main AI and main constructor of the Sentinels. Now, the Sentinels were programed to attack their new enemy: Everyone Else. As the human race was being hunted for extinction, the adversary, Norman Osborne, and a select council of the most notorious rogues as his command, were now planning something terrible with the Triskelion, the flying island fortress of SHIELD._

 _And now it was up to one hero and one Pokemon and one Night Fury and one robotic wolf to make a final stand against them._

9 years Later…

New York Skies

Triskelion

Now

There, floating above the ruined dysa-apocalyptic city that was once New York, was a gigantic floating fortress of unimaginable technology. This was the vessel, the Triskelion, the main island headquarters of SHIELD, and former inhabited base of the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes. The Triskelion was partially, but significantly, destroyed by the Liberators when its super-soldiers pushed and scuttled S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers onto the facility, which the Scarlet Witch, who was present in Nick Fury's office, used her powers in saving only the first three floors of the building and everyone within them. While in the process of repair, the Triskelion later experienced a massive prison break caused by the Green Goblin.

In that confusion, the Green Goblin took over, and rewrote Master Mold's program, making him loyal to Osborne alone. Now the fortress was the Goblin's personal castle, watching the Sentinels destroy what was left of New York, and the world. Giant humanoid robots, colored violet and blue, equipped with advanced weaponry, flew or stood protecting the darkened fortress. But now, some were blown up, or torn apart, destroyed, as fighting was heard from within the now flying fortress. The Triskelion took off, lifting upward, as it was heading towards the skies.

Heading right towards a massive Black Hole, ripped open within the skies above New York. As it did so, several lights erupted from the former SHIELD flying fortress; escape pods, carrying who knows who back down below the ruined island of Liberty Island, where the remains of the melted and worn Lady Liberty once stood. And even though despite the safe landings and escapees were exiting their pods, or helping others as they landed, a few watched up as the Triskelion was making its way towards the Black Hole.

And even so, a fight was still going on within the Triskelion itself.

Triskelion Main Control Deck

Within the command center of the Triskelion, a fierce fracas of explosions and brawling was still commencing. The place looked halfway baked and bombed, as the main controls were nothing more than scrap metal. The holo-nav platform was flickering on and off, showing what appeared to be diagrams of Earth… or rather _several_. Millions of Earths, with the continents formed differently, or colored differently, but still all read Earth. Apparently, whatever was going on, it had to do with this, as on the chart, one Earth was selected, flickering with coordinates. Suddenly, a blue and black and red figure along with a howling and roaring were thrown into the holo-nav deck, shattering the lens and killing the map. The figures crashed into another control console, as it left a dent in it, but it didn't deter him to slowly get back onto his feet along with the other three.

The figure was revealed from the lights that still remained on, as he stood up, slightly hunched from the injuries. He was a male individual, slim lean and powerful build, like Goku, appeared to be in the age of 29 and he was about 6'5 ft tall. He wore a full-body suit, covering him from head to toe, and colored red and blue with black mixed in the areas. The black bodysuit has some of middle areas with blue coloring mixed in there, but inside of the thighs to until the knee section were red lines down to the first knee section, on the calves to ankles were three red lines curved around the back calves, with the legs having ballistic shinguards intergreted in the suit with steel top tips under the suit boots, giving them the look of a usual tactial/cowboy boots and metal cletts on the soles. On his chest was the insigina of a bright red spider, with it fronts legs stretching outwards and outling his shoulders, with the shoulder's lines outlined the middle length of his arms, as well as the bottom legs going his waist, making a sort of belt, which there was a high-tech computerized bright yellow utility belt with magnetized holding pouches and clindyers to carry his gadgets and other weapons non lethal he find useful around his waist, with the belt's buckle being a small mini computer. On his back, where his neck met his back, was a bright red spider insignia, also on the back was a black metallic backpack with a another specialized belt around his waist below the utility belt, the latter being that was black with white lingings around the edges and a circular belt buckle with a button and under that, was a long cape that reaches down to over feet of his simple soled black and the underfoot blue boots, it's a jet black scalloped cape with the end of them are winged tips, and its The Batman series version. A memory cloth cape that was developed by Wayne Enterprises that had been shelved and never utilized, it's material also incorporate Nomex-fire resistant/retardant, along with a Kevlar weave to stop or slow the impact of bullets. At first glance, it looked like a simple, flexible fabric. Nylon on the outer layer was like a parachute, but when a electric current was applied the loose molecules of the shape-memory fibers (much like Shape memory polymer) aligned and became semi-rigid form, resesmbling a bat's wings, which allowed him to glide over long distances, additionally the material was water and fireproof and ice, frost, or hail proof, along with being indestructible too, magical proof too, and the winged tips could be used to disorient foes in combat. The cape also has a secondary feature that allows him to hide where his body in darkness, make it difficult to know where to strike, making the villains attacking him at long range cannot determine wheather they are shooting at the man's body or just the cape. On his forearms, were what appeared to be armguards made to look like spiders, reaching out to the back of his hands make hands guards as well, with ballistic combat gloves reinforced knuckles with brass and Kevlar, on the sides of the forearms were miniature, but good size, retractable metal scalloped three simple trianglur blades. His fingers were black with blue coloring on the edges of the fingers too, protecting it from the burning rays of the sun and the chill of the night, and they were slip-free gripped. The moonlight glinted off a legendary sword of Jetstream Sam: The High Frequency Murasama Blade: steel gray pommel, it's weird as there were gaps but tightly spaced and shaply round black metal tsuba or guard with a red like caster at the hilt, the hilt itself is black and was crafted with weird zigzags, measuring about 12 inches, sheathed in a special sword scabbard, which was built out of an heavily modified AR-15 receiver with a handguard-mounted trigger, along with a left-handed ejection port, with a rod fixed inside the short barrel, the entire scabbard is wired to a explosive charge with a magazine in the receiver, inside the scabbard is the blade itself: a VT7 high-frequency blade, but the fact that its efficay depended on the original blade's quality suggests that the designation actually refers to the HF oscillator. The VT7 also had ID lock capabilities that included a timed unlock function, and its belong to this very man now, the blade length of 26.5 inches, it's overall length is 41.35 inches, the blade itself shines in the light right down to its perfectly crafted curved edge, the blade martial was mixed alloys of heat-tempered high 1045 carbon spring stainless steel, along with Antarctic Vibranium, adamantium/vibranium, weighing at 1.7 kg (3.75 lbs), a notorious blade passed down through generations of the Rodrigues family, its 16th century made, been recasted into a HF blade, enchancing the already astonishing properties of the original metal and giving it an ominous crimson blood glow, is on a track system from his lower back, the gun scabbard on the swivel-arm connection, meaning that it is compatible for his own sheath 'swivel-arm' so he can use the rifle mechanism to the fullest unlike the original sheath of the Undead Apocalpyse Katana aka the Star Saber made with Tamahagane with the real Star Saber's martial, which has the martix of leadership energy inside the blade, and its secondary martial of Carbonadium, which it can nullifies healing capabilities, and it can delivered energy waves of blue, and casted into a HF Blade too, but its like Raiden's HF blade, its different to the Murasama strapped to his belt as he cannot strapped the original sheath with the Star Saber katana sword to his own 'swivel-arm'. It was hook up the sheath to his sword holder, but instead of holding it at his back like Blade's Sword now he hold it at his waist just like Jetstream Sam with a little difference between them. Sam's secure his sword at his waist just like a samurai does but he can move the sword from his left side to his back but still on his waist level. To him it looked nice, the black handle clean as it's metal, with the plates on the sides of the hilt having the words "Murasama". Inside in the hidden holsters in the suit, except for his HF Murasama blade: his weapons: Conner Kenway's Tomahawk, Star Saber, HF Murasama blade, Hawkeye/Green Arrow mix's Bow and Arrows, Captain America's Shield, Indiana Jones' Bullwhip, Ultimatrix, Spider-Morpher, Golden Tiger Claws, dual 1873 Colt.45 SAA Revolvers, 1873 winchester, .50 caliber barrett M107, Sonic Underground guitar necklace on his neck, 30-38 lever action shotgun of the Ghost Rider, Jenji and the Solar Lamp, Solar Streak Express card with the Solar Cell Morpher ticket puncher, Triassic battlizer armor but with brachio morpher look, Blade's sword, his Glaives flying bladed chakram style, Automatic Pistols and heavily modified MAC-10 machine-pistols guns from Blade, M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher with HE and Frag, smoke, flash grenade varients, modified ArmaLite Model 15 (AR-15) that uses bullets, AA-12, dual Desert Eagles, dual TMP's, Nova Grenades, Ballistic Riot Energy Shield, Silver Knuckle Dusters with syringes, UV grenades, throwing ninja knifes, Silverballer dual pistols and silencer dual Silverballer pistols too, Hidden Blades of Ezio, Sword of Eden, Apple of Eden, Shard of Eden, Shroud of Eden and its flying pods, and Benelli M4 Super 90 with TacStar pistol grip, can fire sliver stakes and nomarl ammunition in it from Blade, Portable Handheld Rail Gun, M134 Handheld GE Mini Gun, Cobra assault cannon, LPO 50 Flamethrower with a indestrucible tank of fuel, Magic satchal, RPG-7, and Tyson's white Dragoon customize launcher grip version from G-Revolution with the dark blue left spin launcher, yellow dragon ripcord stowed in the black belt of Tyson, Dragoon Starter Key, Dragoon GTUV (mixed of a plastic and HMS Dragoon MS and MSUV, making it a extremely powerful Blade) metal frame grip trigger of Driger, A68-Double Sniper Scope with a PSO-1 scope, A-101 Spring Supporter, Thor's Mjolnir, 47's syringes, black eggs, Phantom Blade, (Utility Belt and in the suit: Grapple launcher and Grapnel gun, finger taser, shockgloves, explosive gel, batarangs unlimited, blow dart gun, electromagnet, Bat stungun, EMP grenade, Tear-Gas pellets, Bat-ice skates, Flash-Bang grenades, smoke pellets, Gas Pellets, batlight, Batclaw, Bat-saw, Crytographic Sequencer, Thermite Grenades, Night Vision Bat-goggles, collapsible Bat-Sword, Lock pick, Master Bat-Key, Batrope, line launcher, Bat bombs, Rebreather, Bat cuffs, Bat-heater, Acetylene Torch, M2A1-7 Flamethrower, Bat-goo gun, Bat-Darts, medical kit, Spider-tracer, Communications Devices, Computerized Batarang, Magnetic Batarang, Handheld Rocket Boosters, EMP Gun, Spider-Mask tear gas, Pneumatic Mangler, Knightfall gloves, Rocket Boots, Heated Batarang, Audio Frequency Jammer, Stealth Mode, Uility Belt Taser, Spider-singal, Bat-nets, Cryo Capsules, Energy Deflector, Bat-camera, Mirco-Cassette Recorder, Mirco-Processor power source, Underwater Boot Propellers, Miniturized Bat-toolkit, Minicam and recorder, Shark repellent Bat spray, remote Control batarang, Electric batarangs, explosive batarangs, Bolas, glue globules, Concussion mines, Ear Microphone, Cell Phone Sonar Device, Napalm, stun pellets, Disruptor, Remote claw, Sonic Devastator, Freeze grenades, Krytonite ring, Built-in lie detector, Ultrasonic Bat Beacon, Fake Vampire Teeth, Lamborghini Remote control) rope darts, Solid Eye, and the Mask of Loki) (all of the guns bullets and gadgets are unlimited) (Suits upgrades with EXO: Exo shield, Stim, Overclock, Hover, Mute Grenades, Exo grappling Hook, Sonics, land Assist, Mag Gloves, Overdrive. With Cyber Core abilities of Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Adaptive Immolation, Charged Smokescreen, Concussive Wave, DNI Tactial Mode, Electrostatic Arc, Enchanced Cacophony, Enchanced Protocol Override, Enchanced Ravage Core, Enchanced Remote Hijack, Enchanced Sonic A.P, Enchanced Detective vision, Firefly Swarm, Homing Surge, Mass Overload, Mass Paralysis, Mass Short-Out, Mass Weapon Lockout, Overdrive, Rapid Strike, Terminal Breakdown, Unstoppable Force, Wide-Area Misdirect. Specialist Weapons and abilities of the suit: Gravity Spikes, Sparrow, Tempest, War Machine, Annilhilator, H.I.V.E, Scythe, Ripper, Purifier, Psychosis, Heatwave, Glitch, Combat Focus, Vision Pulse, Kinetic Armor. Some abilities of the suit too: Data Glove Paired, and DNI in the hands). There was a mask and its color with some red on the sides and back of the entire head and the middle was black to the full circle with two white large eyes pieces, hiding the eyes completely. As the well as the mask is made inside with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from all types of caliber firearms and concusive blows. An advanced eavesdropping device was concealed within the mask's right ear and enabled him to listen in on conversation from a distance. The mask didn't have any slits on the neckline. But there was a secondary sling black and red backpack (inside was pack's armor known as the XE Suit or known as Extreme Environment Suit) a third back pack but only in bright red and gold with a small spider emblem (Iron Spider armor). And his main suit has nanotechnology, with the entire suit made in adamantium/vibranium mix, it also has a magnetic signature harness to attract his body to gargantuan metal objects, filled with MR-fluid armor, Kevlar with ceramic padding on the chest, calves, thighs, calves, stomach, shoulders, arms, and back. Also made out of the same material of the radiation suits. Also made of hardened the usual kevlar plates on titanium-dripped tri-weave and is broken into mutliple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. This benefits of this suit not only allow him to be faster and more agile, but it also allows him to survive the G-Forces applied to his body and the suit. Tear-Resistant with Kevlar Bi-Weave that could stop slashing weapons and protect against all types of firearms and reinforced joints that allowed flexibility and mobility, the proprietary WanyneTech Smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into counterattacks. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fiber-based alternatives, allowing for greater maneuverability to facilitate quicker elimination of mulitple targets in quick succession (Fear Takedowns). Also it's fitted with that armor tri-weave titanium fibers in the bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh, with the MR-fluid based liquid body armor sandwiched in between, in addition to ballistic protection from Kevalr and Ceramic armor, there's also was it fitted with impact resistant panels and gels to protect him from blows received during combat, along with interlocked nano-polymer plates that provided some ballistic protection, The WayneTech Smart MR-fluid layer will consist of iron nanoparticles suspended in an oily liquid. This leaves the armor flexible in normal use, but when an electricl current is applied to circuits running throughout the armor, the resutling magnetic fields re-aligns the iron particles and hardens the armor to protect him from impacts. Interesetingly the spider-suit's liquid armor is stated to harden on impact not via electrical current, a property of dilatants, not MRFs. This likely explanations is that the suit incorporates piezoelectric/piezomagnetic elemets that generate magnetic fields when forcefully struck (or when forcefully striking). Along with military grade spun para-aramind fibers molded into the spider chest piece provided greater protection from attack, super lightweight Nano-engineered polymer plating incoporated into the suit too created a more resilient outer shell. Ultra-strong micro plating by Waynetech, layer between the regular armor and undersuit provdied futher protection. And the armor was soaked in a top-secret prototype formula, durability and protection was greatly increased while retaining full movement and flexibility. The hands are made of a dense but malleable nanotechnology with ribbing on fingers (palm side), raised piping and convex metal knuckles (topside). Mesh detail appears just beneath the palm and inside the three recessed louver-like shapes located on both topside, along with the red pads sat in middle of his palm. This suit has also palladium, all over the suit, ingreted into the armor and suit itself, liquidmetal steel carbon allow infused with palladium, phosphorous, germanium, silicon and silver too, also treated with purified carbon nanotubes, to make it stretch up to ten times bigger. The suit is also covered with titanum for electricity insluated and rhinoplate for bulletproof and Core-tex, the Core-tex for non heat signtaure. Also, it has an Nomex survival suit, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. And the suit has retractable blades on the sides of the forearms along with sensors that work in conjunction with Detective vision to analyze foreign samples and upload data to remote sites, along all that it has OctoCamo. And a electric network system on this nanosuit, enabling the suit to let out 10 billions volts of electricity, this suit has giving him the appearance of Batman from the Arkham Knight game, without the signtaure cowl, but it was an skintight bodysuit with hard points. The armor panels are motorized to contract to the form of the wearer, the pieces are highly articulated and the chest armor has high tensile wire to hold the pieces to expand and contract as he breathes and moves giving the entire suit a far less bulky appearance. And the nanotechnology are Anti-Reforced Shock known as Nanomachines, they harden in response to physical trauma. With a holster on his back was a very long red and wicked spear/halberd with a red jewel in the middle, known as _Neuntote,_ with the the large oddly shape 'A' front pointed upward over the left shoulder. Though not as tattered as his costume at the moment, as it was busy repairing in nanobots and his wounds were rehealing quickly like Deadpool. This was Spider-Man, and secretly Spidey Benjamin Parker, a superhero with the abilities of a spider, along being the wielder of the Ultimatrix, a former Avenger, The Ultimate Hero, the Cape Crusader of 4th, Dark Knight of New York, 2nd World's Greatest Detective, and right now, the last hope for his city, and the world. His three companions were Gardevoir in her Halo costume, Bladewolf, and Toothless.

Gardevoir: Civilian identity: a 5'11 white skin humanoid woman with a elegant pearl slim ballroom gown with a green underside with some small openings of the dress revealing just how toned her legs were and giving a small curve towards her hips and waist line with 'curl hair' down the sides of its head and one over the forehead between her eyes. Long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, green arms that are connected to the hand with no defined wrist, and slender fingers like claws that are connected to the arms directly, appearing more glove-like. It also has spikes to the side of its face that has a close resemblance to a masquerade mask. A band of green extending on its chest to the centermost and literally being pushed out with her very large and rounded E size cup breasts, they look as if one were to look carefully could see that the female Pokèmon, her small nipples were pressing against the dress connecting to the sleeve-like arms, almost appearing to resemble a Torso or top-like part to the dress. The red fin-like horns are on its chest and its back. While her red sensitive horn nearly being swallowed by her large breasts as well showing off some cleavage to the world. A yellow star like flower pendent on her neck, holding a crystal clear with a DNA helix red and green over her red horn. Gardevoir's costume was like a dragon jumpsuit, only difference is its covers from neck to toe, deep ocean blue with black stripes on the sides and arms, with a masquerade mask of purple and a butterfly wings of a tiger on the sides over her eyes, spourting from her back was a large pair of pink and pale blue, glowing, transparent butterfly wings that jutted out of her back. They were outlined with a thick pink and the rest was the same orchid purple - save for the blue circle designs on top of the purple, with intricate heart designs. They shimmered brightly in the sun light as they fluttered gently. On her hands were a three fingered black gloves with symbols of air insignia in a royal blue color etched in the middle of it. Her shoes were booties on her slender legs, but made of silk and also very durable, along with them not being transparent. The color was sea green. This is Gardevoir's hero ego: Halo, known for her Pokemon powers and the suit's flight along with being very durable to the teeth. On her back was a single straight royal long sword of King Aruther: Excalibur!

Toothless: he has a trianglar head with intelligent green eyes, short but long neck, the dragon is 27 feet in length, a large but streamlined body made of muscle, the body strutcue of a salamander. Two ears that stood erect on its head. Two flaps hung loosely below the ears on either. It's paws were clawed, and it had two batlike wings protruding from it's back and folded close to its body. It was giving a gumless smile, when a set of retracable teeth popped out, as they were sharklike, as he growled. The riding gear on its body. It was a Night Fury. The saddle was large of a regular horse saddle, barely more than a leather pad positioned high on the Night Fury's shoulders to keep it out of the way of its wings. A single strap passing at the base of the dragon's throat kept it in place. It looked, if you dare think it, comfortable for the Night Fury. Complicated stirrups attached to the saddle and secured around the dragon's front legs by metal rings drew everyone's eyes. At first, they thought them some means of keeping the Night Fury well behaved, but then their eyes traced the wires back along the jet black dragon's body. They attached first to the base of the saddle at it's back where they were wrapped in thin leather to keep them from weathering and from wearing on the Night Fury's scales. The leather-wrapped wire continued down the dragon's back to his tail. The wires connected to a red leather fabric...ARTIFICAL TAILFIN! The tailfin was red with a white viking symbol on it and it was obviously controlling its angle and extension.

Bladewolf: black figure. If one would take a closer look at it they would surely think it was an animal like a tiger, dog, or a wolf from the way black figure rising out of the back seat. The figure was definitely quadrupedal, it had a really long tail and an pair of glowing red eyes that seemed to glow with power. Landed on the ground from the map light shone directly upon it most of it's details could be seen. If the figure were to resemble an animal it'd be wolf of some kind. The only different being that it looked nothing like a real wolf, as this "wolf" looked like it was made out of metal and was mostly colored in black, silver, and yellow. The head in no way resembles a wolf's but one could argue that it does look wolf-like. It's "face" was very triangle-like with "ears" that doubled as some kind of visor that can cover it "face". It also had claws three on each "paw". It also walked on the tips of the claws of on its palm like other wolfs would. It also possessed knife-like blades attached to the underside of each leg, spring loaded types. Attached to the hips of the 'wolf' were two holsters, each leg holding an unlimited three knife like weapons that looked different from your usual ninja kunai. The "wolf's" tail was also quite odd and differed from any other wolf as it was a long and thin tail that looked like belonged to a mouse. It also seemed as if the tail itself was alive, moving around non stop, touching its surrounding with the tip of the tail that bore three small "tails" in a triangle formation and a clip was on the back holding a chainsaw.

Spidey groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, still reeling from the explosion, and getting tossed around. "Ugh! Remind myself, never to let my guard down. Especially around _that_ guy."

"I should've warned you about that," a voice appeared around Spidey and his gang.

He lifted his right forearm, and from a lens hidden in the armguard, a small blue holo-light appeared. And from the light, a small holographic insignia of his Spider symbol showed up, with a simple face consisting of eyes and a mouth. This was Mainframe, an A.I. computer given to him by Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, one of the Avengers that remained alive in this 3-year war. And Spidey, Toothless, Bladewolf, Gardevoir's only friend left.

"You should've warned me faster," Spidey groaned. "My Spider-sense warns me faster than you compute battle plans."

"At least I have plans; you just rush in head first," Mainframe argued. "It's only when you're in a fight, you actually plan… after you get your butt beaten a few times."

"Note on that you still a spoiled jerk." Gardevoir said in a heavenly like voice, Toothless grumbled and shook his head, saying he agreed.

"I agreed." Bladewolf said in a monotone mechiancal voice.

Spider-Man sighed, "Why did Tony make you so life-like? Oh yeah, to annoy me as much as I annoy the bad guys." Suddenly, a hideously insane cackle echoed throughout the room. Spidey shut Mainframe down, as he shook off the pain, Gardevoir's eyes glow blue and prepared a Electro Ball, Toothless growling, his back, nose, and mouth glowing bluish color similar to his fire, giving him a more menacing look, as there was a high pitch whistling and hissing sound coming from Toothless, Bladewolf's ears slide down and slammed over his eyes with a red scan, tail gripping the HF Chainsaw. "Speaking of bad guys, end argument now, take Gobby down at this moment."

"Let's dance." Spider-Man said, his voice sounding like ground glass on sand paper.

Then suddenly, as if Spider-Man, Gardevoir, Bladewolf, and Toothless's worst fears were answered, something slowly hovered out of the smoke and shadows. There, standing on what appeared to be a black and purple glider, shaped like a bat, was an imposing opponent. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties or early forties, medium muscle build body, and strangely… had sickly green skin. He even wore some kind of purple body armor, on his boots, forearm guards, a long loin cloth held up by a utility belt with a smiling Jack O'Lantern buckle, and a sort of pilot hood on his head. His face was long and twisted, with a pointy nose and chin, yellow eyes that seemed to go on forever, like a black pit, and an insane smile on his face, with no chance to reason with. This was the Green Goblin, the reason the Sentinels were destroying the world, and Spider-Man and his three companion's number one nemesis… and most dangerous.

The Goblin cackled aloud, as he folded his arms across his chest, "You are a real piece of work, Spider-Man. The others fled as soon as the Triskelion took off, but you three decided to stay behind. I don't know whether you're just stupid, or crazy like myself."

Spider-Man flipped up, landing on a pillar console, as he readied for an attack, as well as his gang, "Stupid, no. Crazy, not up to your level, thankfully."

"Aww, now that's a darn shame…" Goblin smirked, as suddenly, Spider-Man along with Gardevoir and Bladewolf and Toothless leapt forward, preparing to charge at him. Unbeknownst to the four, Goblin slowly pulled out what appeared to be a spherical grenade that looked like a jack o'lantern. "It would have come in handy for this."

Spider-Man and Bladewolf and Gardevoir and Toothless were about to land on the glider, until he got a massive tingly sensation up his spine, sounding off senses of danger. His eyes opened wide with shock, as he realized his Danger sense, or Spider Sense as he liked to call it, was sounding off. 'Crap! Now what?' he thought, but was answered, as the Goblin tossed a Lantern Grenade at him. Just as the bomb was close to his face…

"GO!" Spider-Man pushed the others out of the way and through a window.

KA-BOOM!

Spider-Man and Gardevoir and Toothless and Bladewolf were thrown out of the window, half of his mask burnt, as the left lens was gone, and part of his mouth exposed, Toothless and Gardevoir and Bladewolf held on a cliff of metal. He began to fall downward, as the Green Goblin flew out, hoping to capture the horrid aftermath of his foe's death. But that never came to be, as Spider-Man shot out his left wrist, a red light flash, and fired from it a string of web, hitting the tip underneath the glider. He pulled at it, shooting himself at the glider with his black scalloped cape flaring like bat wings, and landed underneath it. And before the Goblin could do anything, he smashed his fist through the Glider's engine, causing it to sputter and stop, as the two fell towards the platform below. Along with Toothless and Gardevoir and Bladewolf, but they stay away from the battle.

The Goblin and Spider-man crashed on the ground, as the glider did so, exploding behind them. Spider-Man slowly got back to his feet, but his spider sense went off again. This time, he was ready for anything, as the Green Goblin charged at him, and Spider-Man flipped above him, and delivered a back-kick once the Goblin was in the right spot. The Green Goblin fell face first to the ground, as Spider-Man pounced right at him. But the Goblin spun around on the ground, and shot his open hands forward. Bolts of electricity shot forward, striking Spider-Man as he cried out in pain, but he fought through it and doesn't feel it, but the suit cancels the electricity. The boy fell to the ground, as the Goblin brought out what appeared to be a lance staff, as the front opened into a three-pronged pitchfork, sparking with electricity.

The Goblin charged at Spider-Man, but the Wall Crawler was ready. With a flick of both wrists, out shot from them 14 inch blades, hidden blades with Assassin's Creed designs on them, and easily blocked the Goblin's stab. Now it was a duel between lance and blades, as the two parried on the encroaching flying fortress, that was still heading towards the Black Hole.

Spider-Man got at Goblin's chest with a swipe, slicing at the armor and leaving a mark on it. Goblin looked at and then at Spider-Man, "Adamantium, eh? Didn't think there was any left."

"The old Weapon X base was still standing in Alkali Lake," Spider-Man answered. "There was still a vat of Adamantium still in cold storage; all that was needed was to make the blades before they cooled over."

Goblin then smirked evilly, "Really? I would've thought you raided Wolverine's body while he was still healing."

"Hardly," Spider-Man crossed his blades, "Laura would skewer me if I did that." And charged forward, until that tingling sensation hit, 'Spider sense? Already?'

He didn't see it coming, as the Goblin pulled out a blaster, and shot an unsuspected Spider-Man in the shoulder. The Wall Crawler slid on the gorund past the Goblin, almost fallen, and a small puddle of blood forming from the wound in his shoulder. He slowly got back up to his knees, and held his shoulder, feeling a sting or two. Not something a normal lead bullet would do to him; his skin was a bit more durable, as he pulled back his hand to see it stained with blood.

"Ooh, did I hurt you? Good!" Goblin put his lance away, as he smirked, "Did you, Fury, and the rest of the remains of the Avengers and SHIELD think you could stop me?"

"Depending on how crazy you were, Fury said it'd be an easy victory," Spider-Man winced from his shoulder, but he cracked it with a audible pop, sealing the bleeding with the skin resewed and the blood dried off, as the nanosuit repaired quickly, "Even though we still didn't know what you were doing with a Black Hole."

The Goblin cackled at that, as he asked, "Do you really believe that up there is a Black Hole? It's far from a mere collapsed star." He looked upward, and smirked at his work, "It's actually the end result of research from one of my company's greatest minds, Dr. Jonathan Ohnn."

Spider-Man managed to get back on his feet, cracking his knuckles with a loud pop, as he asked, "So what is it? A fancy space gopher hole?"

"A portal to another dimension," Goblin answered, "Another dimension leading to an alternate Earth. Maybe one where there aren't heroes." He spotted the credulous look on Spidey's face, even though it was half-masked. Goblin put his hands to his sides, as he shook his head, tsking, "Oh, come now, Spider-Man. Don't tell me the theory's never boiled inside your head?"

"Alternate Earths? Sounds like another theory gone untested," Spider-Man quirked, "Or something you'd dream out of the comics."

"I assure you, they're quite real; Ohnn's research stated the obvious," Goblin defended. But as the five were standing by, an unseen figure was climbing from one of the Carrier's inner ladder vents, overlooking the scene. "Think about it, Spider-Man and everyone: Infinite Earths with Infinite Realities. For instance, on one Earth, our roles are reversed, in which I'm the hero and you're the psychopath. Or in another one, in which mankind has evolved into creatures of the dark. Or others where mankind didn't evolve into what we are, but something else. Or a world where nuclear war wiped out all humanity, or even one in which Earth was thrown out of Orbit."

"Okay, I get it. I don't need a lecture coming from you of all people," Spider-Man interrupted, but then pieced it together, "The Holo-Nav computer; that wasn't a map of a solar system. Those were the Alternate Earths you were blabbing about. I don't get it, you've already or nearly taken over this Earth, so why…?"

"Why limit myself to merely just one Earth," Goblin answered, as he walked over to a downed Sentinel nearby, "Call it the businessman in me, but to me this is Business. I'm merely expanding my horizons." He then yanked the cannon off from the Sentinel's forearm, "And who knows: the Earth I'm going to might not have a Spider-Man. Not that I don't mind the fights and battles we've had these past four years, but I'd really not have the distractions." He then aimed at his opponent, and aimed carefully, "And as for you… this Ion cannon should do the job."

"Spidey," Bladewolf spoke up, getting Spider-Man's attention, "That cannon's blast is a fatal one; one direct hit and you won't make it. And with the current state you're in, dodging it might not be an option anymore."

Spidey winced at that thought, but looked to the Goblin, ever defiant, as they felt wind pull around them. "Even if you do kill me, or if there isn't even a Spider-Man or my three companions where you're going," Spider-Man stood defiant, as he shot out, "I'm certain there'll be heroes in that dimension; others willing to stand against you and them."

The Green Goblin cackled, as he aimed, the cannon glowing to life, "Then I guess I'll have to destroy them all then, won't I?!" and fired the cannon.

The beam charged right at Spider-Man, who could only stand there as the beam reached him. He figured that this would be the end, and that he'd join the others very soon. First his Uncle Ben, whom he should've have tried to prevent that one night. Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend who was killed by the Green Goblin; in which he had felt responsible in part, due to the way he caught her. Then Aunt May, and Mary Jane… so many deaths, and so little to go on with. But he knew that if he had failed to stop the Goblin now, all would be lost. He thought this was the end, and that he failed them all… until…

Suddenly, the figure from the vents shot forward, and pushed Spider-Man out of the way, taking the blast for himself. The figure crashed to the ground, skidding until they were left on the hull, lifeless. Spider-Man along with Toothless and Bladewolf and Gardevoir managed to get back onto his feet helping their friend up, and looked at the individual who took the blast. It was a male of his build, but was wearing a military black and green battle suit of sorts. Spider-Man and Gardevoir and Toothless and Bladewolf went wide eyed, realizing who it was.

"Harry!" he shouted as he leapt to him along with his friends.

He landed on the ground next to him, and gently rolled him over, as the mask was halfway blown off, revealing a dark brown haired Caucasian boy, with a slight scar on the left side of his face. Spider-Man looked in loss, as he realized his best friend, his brother, had remained on the Triskelion, hoping to help him finish this mission. And he did help him, by giving his life to save his. Spider-Man lowered his head in shame and regret, knowing that now… he was alone.

The Goblin huffed, as he tossed the cannon aside, "What a waste of ammunition." And then slowly walked towards Spider-Man and the three companions, "And what a complete waste of my genes; I always knew my son, Harold was useless. And this proves it even to the very end of his miserable and unimportant life. The only good thing he's ever done is befriend you… just so I could kill you."

Spider-Man gently laid his downed friend on the ground, and balled up his fists. Spider-Man… Spidey… had enough of this guy. He turned around, keeping his face to the ground, as he spoke up, his voice getting deeper, "After 29 years of all this, I finally know one thing about us, Norman Osborne."

The Green Goblin smirked, as he pulled out his lance, "And what do you think is it that you know?" And charged at the Wall Crawler…

But Spider-Man grabbed the lance's front by quick draw his Murasama quickly, ignoring the stinging of the electricity, as due to the fact that his sword was reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies, the HF Murasama blade canceled out the electricity, sparking against it, and amazing Osborne, overpowering him with his super strength about 30 times which Spider-Man didn't use until now, as he looked at the madman, with anger in his eyes as it glows blood red, "That in this world, or any Alternate versions of it, will never be big enough for me and my gang or you to coexist."

And shoved the Green Goblin with such force, that he flew halfway off the ground, and into the wall. As the Goblin tried to get up, Spider-Man webbed a Sentinel forearm and fist, and with the web, swung at the Goblin like a mace, smashing him back into the wall. Then Spider-Man webbed from above the Goblin, and began to pull at the wall his webs made contact with. The sound of straining metal could be heard by the Goblin, as he looked upward, and saw the wall above him slowly being pulled out. The Green Goblin ran for it, but it was too late, as Spider-Man managed to pull it off its hinges, and fall right on the green psychopath, pinning his legs to the ground.

The Goblin cried out in a bit of agony, as he struggled to pull himself free. But then he looked up, as he felt a shadow over him, and saw Spider-Man standing defiantly in front of him with his Murasama pointing at Goblin's neck. "This what happens when you bring a tool to a sword fight." Spidey said with the Ripper in his voice, the Murasama crackling with red electricity. The Goblin chuckled a bit, as he whispered, "You know, I was wondering now… are you finally going to do it this time? Is this when and where you finally kill me? If that's the case, you might as well finish me off now."

Spidey's blood red eyes sneered at his downed arch-nemesis, as he balled up his fists, rearing back the Murasama over his head to chopped on Goblin, "It's over." But then suddenly, they both heard a loud metal roar coming from the front of the Triskelion. It had reached the portal, slowly entering it… but as it did so, it was slowly coming apart.

The Green Goblin's eyes widened with fear, as he realized what was going on, "No. I hadn't calculated this."

"Wait, what," Spider-Man and Gardevoir and Bladewolf asked, as they looked to the Goblin, "What is this? What's going on?"

"The Gravity well of the portal's event horizon is too great," Osborne answered. "The Gate's tearing the Triskelion apart." He attempted to get up, but Spider-Man webbed him in place. The goblin tried to get free, but to no avail, and looked up, as he saw Spider-Man or Gardevoir or Bladewolf or Toothless do nothing, not even flinch as the explosions and debris of the Triskelion ripped the ship to shreds. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" the Goblin shouted, "We'll all die if we don't get out of here!"

Spider-Man and his three companions didn't even bother to turn towards him, as he and the gang looked up at the portal, as all the debris and explosions seemed to be drowned out by the portal pulling them in, destroying the Triskelion in the process. Sheathing his Murasama, Spidey sit down on the ground with his nanosuit repairing quickly as Toothless curled up to Spidey as well as Bladewolf, Gardevoir hugged her beau with passion and the possible last moments of their lifes, "If it means stopping you, then into the Event Horizon we go." And closed his eyes, as he allowed this end to claim them. Toothless whimper and hid himself, his rider, and Gardevoir with his wings as Gardevoir cry loudly and sorrow into her boyfriend's shoulder. Bladewolf howls loudly like the wolf he is, but they didn't realized about the blue light shining before them.

Back on the Ground

As the remaining heroes and SHIELD agents safely boarded out of the escape pods, they felt that all was lost on this final mission to take back the Triskelion. However, as they all exited, they heard massive explosions coming from above in the sky. They all gazed in fear and awe, as they witnessed the Triskelion being sucked into the supposed Black Hole. The vortex itself was spiking and dancing with lightning bolts; possible discharge of the portal's growing instability. As the Triskelion was finally sucked in, the portal began to close; a whirlwind of clouds circling the hole, as it finally started shrinking.

And then, with a bright starlight forming from the cracks, a mighty explosion erupted from the closing portal. The skies lit up with blinding light, as everyone shielded their eyes. Once the roaring of the explosion faded, they all looked up, to see the night and cloudy skies form once again, and only a small husk of wind blew around the spot to where the gateway was once at. Once they saw the Triskelion gone, along with the Green Goblin, they all cheered in victory. The Civil War of the Superhuman and Mutant Registration Act was finally over.

However, to those who knew that Spider-Man and Bladewolf and Gardevoir and Toothless and the New Goblin were still aboard… it had come with a price. The group of Spidey and his companions were sended to a different place, as for the Goblin, he's dead.

...

'Being dead hurts...' That was Spidey thought as he, Gardevoir, Bladewolf, and Toothless saw nothing but darkness. "I don't get it." He finally said, Toothless warbles in confusion. "Shouldn't we be unware that we died? Is this what death is like?"

"No it isn't." The four blinked when someone answered the Webhead.

"Uh who's there?" He admits that the voice sounded familiar but he and his dragon and the two weren't expecting anyone to answer him here before they felt themselves land on a floor and they didn't feel any pain, well Spidey really didn't felt any pain.

His mask shifted off into three pieces and retracting into the edge of the suits collarbone, revealing a Caucasian male, tight compact muscle frame, an handsome young man was in his place. His features were strong and smooth, perfectly accenting his face. His regular size nose and strong shaped eyes were clearly as male as the gentle and strong of his chin and jaw and the slant of his eyebrows. He had regular skin and somewhat normal mouth. His cheekbones sat neither high nor low, but at a place that seemed just right for him. His dark brown hair fell to the small of his neck, almost looking up like Hiccup's hairstyle, swaying gently in the faint breeze. He had an ethereal aura to him, as though he were an hero straight out of a fairy tale.

Yet he was also the most striking person any of them had ever seen. No male had ever looked like this-or any human man for that matter. His brown eyes made it difficult to look him in the face. Staring into those brown orbs felt like they were looking into their souls. It was near impossible to hold his gaze for very long without feeling intimidated. His face did his noble soul justice, for his intentions were pure and true, he was wearing Justin Moore style white starton cowboy hat with a black strap. A purple Fleur-De-Lis tattoo on the right side of his neck.

"You have questions Spider-Man but right now your wounds are healed." Sitting up Spidey saw a web that held what looked like different screens and verisons of him and he's seen it before which meant.

"Madame Web?" Spidey, Gardevoir, Toothless, and Bladewolf turned to see an old woman wearing a all black outfit with the complete outlining edge red with a white spider emblem on the front and she had a black oval shades with a red glass covering her eyes, while sitting in a chair like throne with a spider web in the back.

"It seems you and your family remember me." Madame Web sounded amused to which Spidey and the gang snorted.

"It's not hard to forget a woman who had me and Toothless and Gardevoir and Wolf work with three different versions of Spider-Man when a villain wearing a fishbowl of all things nearly detstroyed the multiverse. Or the time with that Carnage/Peter almost destroyed the universe and I had to work with other Spiders, or that one time with the same Spider-Men, pig, and girl to take down the Green Goblin and stealing their verisons' DNA." Spidey joked remembering teaming up with the older and cool versions of him. "But I got a question? Why me and Toothless and Summer and Wolf are we here? A reason of some sorts?"

Toothless croons and ears flatten, wanting some answers.

"Me too." Gardevoir asked nicely. "Same here." Bladewolf added.

"To be reborn." Madame Web told them.

"Reborn?" Spidey and Toothless and Gardevoir and Bladewolf looked to each other and back to Web hopeful. "So we can go back?"

"No you can't."

"Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Spidey took a step back in shock. Toothless and the two were wide eyed as well as they were. "What do you mean that we can't go back?"

"Spidey, it's been many months since you and Toothless, Gardevoir, and Wolf came out of the timeline and you four were in limbo before you fully healed." Web explained as she waved her hand to show a version of him in a black suit with red web lines. "This is your reality after you and companions disappeared and the civil war was over."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Spidey looked shocked and appalled. "I-I was replaced?!"

"Miles Morales a boy who blames himself for not saving you." Web showed his history of when he was bit by the same spider, but not the super spider that Spidey was bitting by (Which gives Spidey his super strength of 200,000 sextillion tons, stronger against the Man of Steel, and the body of Goku, durability like Superman, acrobatics, escape artist like Batman, extremelly good in hand to hand combat and melee weapons like knowing about every form of them, any type or any style, Mach 32 mph super speed, kung-fu Shalion monk and ninja style spider-reflexes along with extreme and blazingly fast reaction time, able to slow down time with the use of Blade Mode, or to stop anyone faster than him, great agility and balance of a Shalion monk, wall crawling, Vemon strike, able to sense danger before it comes, along with having a tactican like the Man of Steel, only better than Clark's, and knowing pressure points in the body faster than anyone, or spider sense like a boss, and IQ of 10,000. But his brain is the size of an original human, but all of this his personality is still the original Peter Parker and myself: The Whip, and everyone hero personalites, and can defeat every superhero easily, and able to outwit Taskmaster and Slade). And how he was scared to use his powers because of how his Dad viewed heroes. "He took up your mantle in honor of your memory because he believed that your home needed a Spider-Man."

"So we can't go back?" Spidey clenched his fists. His ego persona: Jack the Ripper, flared up in a blood red aura as his body was encoated in it as his eyes narrowed with blood red, his voice went all deep and grim along with sarcasm in it. "All because someone else is Spider-Man?! What kind of compromise is that?"

"I saved you, Toothless, Wolf, Gardevoir, and Mainframe from death to send you five to two different worlds." Web told him sternly, not phased by Jack the Ripper's threat. "One that needs both Spidey Benjamin Parker and Spider-Man, along with your family, about 2 years, when those years are up, you, your gang, and anyone close to you will coming along to the new world you and the others will going to. This one is in need of a new Spider-Man and a Parker."

"Well you can fucking forget it!" Spidey told her with a snarl. "I'm done being Spider-Man! All I want is either to go back to my death or to just rest in peace! I did my TIME!"

"This is not for debate-." Web tried to say only for Spidey to explode.

"UP FOR DEBATE?!" He roared in anger as he pointed his HF Murasama blade after he unsheathed it in a anger motion at her. "ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING WERID, FUCKING RAMBLING SHIT! HOW THE HELL IS IT NOT UP FOR FUCKING DEBATE? I FREAKING DIED ALREADY! SO WHY THE SHITTING HELL CAN'T ME OR MY FRIENDS BE LEFT ALONE?!"

"Spider-Man-."

"Spidey." With that, he sheathed his blade and calm down Jack the Ripper ego.

Web sighed. "Spidey than, this world needs a hero, you and Toothless and Gardevoir and Wolf and Mainframe are needed there and the second one." She then gave him a pointed look. "Are you going to let millions of innocent people down?"

"Don't play that goddamn card on me again!" Spidey warned her. "I don't even know these people! This isn't my reality that you're sending me and Toothless and my gang to so why should I care?"

"With Great Power-"

Spidey sighed. "Comes Great Responsibility." He finished defeated. "Is that a scared rule among the Spider-Man of the Multiverse or something? So, what's the mission?"

Web nodded before waving her hand and Spidey felt weird as symbols and words of every kind appeared in his head causing him to grimace in pain, Toothless, Gardevoir, and Bladewolf watchs on. "You can now you learn every language, along with some things you would need on this journey. To the road of the Ultimate Hero and a new life." Web explained.

Spidey's interest was caught. "What do you mean?" Spidey asked before he realized that his voice was different so he looked in a nearby mirror to see that he was 28 again, but still the same height. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"It is needed for you, Gardevoir, Wolf, and Toothless to blend in." Web calmly explained. Of course, Toothless was still the same age with Spidey, he was 3 times bigger, as Gardevoir was still the same age in her prime. "You are going to replace this man, his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, otherwise as the Chief of the Isle of Berk. Hiccup has a Night Fury like yours, but both of you are going to replace them, Gardevoir and Wolf are still going with you."

"Before you leave, I'm giving you some gifts that before you departed from here." Web added, pointing to a glowing portal.

Coming out was a brown pouch, along with a red and white Bakugan Pyrus Gauntlet and shooter, they headed for Spidey, the two latching onto his forearms, as the pouch strapped over his waist, containing four Bakugan: Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid and Storm Skyress, Ventus Monarus, Aquos Sirenoid, the four Bakugan were sleeping in a small pouch on his belt. Even their Abilities, gate, trap cards, and the Defendtrix for Drago in a infinite pouch.

"Those are Bakugan. Next." Web said.

Next, was a bunch of Pokè balls, Ultras and Masters balls. These are Pokèmon. (Pikachu, a female Beautifly, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Buziel, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Squirtle, Mewtwo, Mew, Dialga, Palkia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Giratina, Rayquaza, Groundon, Kyogre, Jirachi, Manaphy, Ho-oh, Lugia, Victini, Meloetta, Latias, Latios, Zekrom, Reshiram, Darkrai, Cresselia, Staraptor, Onix, Zubat, Celebi, Lucario, Swellow, Sceptile, a female Mawile, Donphan, Acreus, Entei, Sucicune, Raikou, Haunter, Mespirit, Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, Registeel, Shaymin, Azelf, Uxie, Virizion, Keldeo, Kyurem, Landorus, Terrakion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Dexoys, Genescet, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygrade, a female Roserade, Plusle, Minun, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafoen, Glaceon, Sylveon, Hawlucha, Skitty, Seviper, Absol, Corphish, Gyarados, Talonflame, Greninja, Zorua, Zoroark, Swablu, Altaria, Milotic, Serperoir, Scyther, Aurorus, Amaura, Leavanny, Carbink, Taurous, Flygon, Garchomp, and Diancie), as the Pokèmon went inside into his suit's belt and strapped themselves in.

"And there's a couple of digital creatures wanting to join you and your family. Oh, first. Dojo." Web thirded.

"Who?" Mainframe asked.

"Me!" As a little green dragon with a red short beard under his chin and a red tip tail and two skinny arms, no legs, with ears reared back like wings and two circles like in the ears, jump out of the portal and onto Spidey.

"Holy crap. This is a chinese dragon." Spidey gasped as Dojo waved him from his perch on Spidey's shoulder.

Suddenly two devices shot out of the portal, they were three Digivices, they strapped themselves onto the belt. One was the original from the first Digimon series, the second was the one from Digimon Data Squad, and the third is the D-Power, with blue cards in a card pouch on his belt.

"Here they come." Web said.

They came out of the portal. One was a red dragon-like reptile with yellow eyes standing normal bent-over bird-like stance hind legs, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries a black harzard symbol on his chest. The figure is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his hands, they were large, has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a single claw coming from his back heel. Stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout and back, inverted verison of the Zero Unit. This is Guilmon. Two was a small bunny like terrier with green stripes on his back, a horn on his head and long ears with green tips and black betty eyes, as well having pencil thin fingers and feet. This is Terriermon. Three was a tall and strong female humanoid fox with yellow fur all over, she was very swift and agile. She has white fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a furry white chest. Wore purple sleeves which has a yin-yang symbol on each, has three fingers and claws on each. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are yellow, like most of her body. She also long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail. Marks under her penetrating icy blue eyes. She was offering a small smile on her face. This is Reneamon. Four was a medium size but small yellow bipedal dino creature with green eyes and a t-rex appearance with two red trainers bracers. This is Agumon. Five was a small maroon-eyed yellow-skinned wolf-like lizard creature in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings, it has four arms, but the two are the main ones, the lower ones are lossely drapped down. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusuual pink markings. This is Gabumon. Six was a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers and a single feather curled up on her head and a ring on her left ankle of her talons. At the tip of her wings are three pink claws and blue eyes. This is Biyomon. Seven was a male ladybug and red skin. He has six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennaes reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. This is Tentomon. Eight was a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back, green eyes. This is Palmon. Nine was a small, white, furry seal creature with no nose and has long black ears, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out, green eyes. This is Gomamon. Ten was a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are dark orange/brown. This is Patamon. Elven was a small white Egyptian kitten, with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. Blue eyes, purple stripped and tipped tail with a golden ring on the end of the tail, purple tipped ears. This is Gatomon.

"Wait, I known y'all, your Digimon! Digital Monsters!" Spidey said, the group smiled, as they gathered around Spidey, Dojo, Gardevoir, Toothless, and Bladewolf.

"We're ready." Reneamon said in that usual voice of hers.

"Wait, there's one more thing. I'm blessing you with something that will protect you and the others from any type of danger that this world has, all of you will be blessed with immuntiy so that ice and cold would never bother all of you, nor harm you."

(But it will work if Spidey doesn't use any clones).

"I wish you the best of luck to all of you. Hope we're meet again." With that, Spidey and the group blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story So Far Part 1

Berk. An island that sat in the middle of nowhere; it was considered nowhere because no other maps, besides their own, went that far north. It was a relatively large island, more height than girth. Towards the inland, several small shacks had been built, simple wood and thatch roofs, no bigger than a motal room. The southern edge of the island was a different entirely. Large jagged spears of ice were pointing in every direction.

Off to the side of one of the collections of ice stood a young man, with a 5'11 green haired girl, and next to them, his beast. The young man is Spidey Benjamin Parker, in his spider suit, his black cape flapped about in the breeze, making Spidey look heroic in every sense of the word, his cowboy hat covering over his eyes. His brown eyes looked into the ice, lost in thought. Gardevoir's rudy red eyes did the same, as her dress did the same like Spidey's cape.

(The others are in Spidey's Adidas backpack)

The beast to his left sat on its haunches. This is Toothless, the Night Fury, his tail curled around itself, the tip coming up and then falling on the ground softly every now and again. His green eyes stared at the setting sun.

That's right, the man you know already is Spidey, aka Spider-Man, when he just woken up and in the place, (replacement of Hiccup) the leading chief of Berk. The beast was Spidey's best friend and loyal partner as well as Gardevoir, the Night Fury and Alpha of all dragons, Toothless. Spidey couldn't help but reflect on the past; most of all the bruial of his father, Stoick the Vast who had lead Berk with the kindness of a priest, but the brutality of a warlord when war was at hand. Now that the greatest threat had been eliminated, Spidey could finally take a breath. Peace was back on track. But with the surprise that Spidey's enemy had executed, he didn't feel peace. He now felt that he must always be ready for war. In fact, he read that in one of the elders scrolls; 'during peace is the best time to prepare for war.'

"What do you think bud; should we make a few more runs to the woods, bring a few more logs back for another shack eh?" Spidey asked Toothless while nudging his hat up a bit. Gardevoir give a small smile. Toothless responded with a hum in his throat.

"Spidey?" A voice said behind him and Gardevoir. The two turned around and saw Astrid. She was staring at him sadly. "If you can't stop this reflecting on the past; this is going to end." Spidey felt a pain in his chest. He looked into the ice, mind working faster than it had in the past month. He loved Astrid, he always had, and no matter what, always would. Spidey sighed and he turned back toward Astrid.

"I'm sorry Astrid; you're the epitome of everything Viking; as a chief said 'a chief feels no pain, a chief feels no loss, a chief feels no fear, a chief must be above weak personal feelings.' The problem is the fact that it's all I'm feeling. And if you can't accept that, then we're through!" Spidey said with a snarl, the last half coming out a lot harsher than he meant it to be. Astrid's face changed from sorrow to anger, and she walked back to the center of the island. All the shacks were for people to sleep in, until they could rebuild the houses. But with all the damage done to the island, and winter approaching rapidly, despite it being over six months away, the rebuilding of the island looked like a pipe dream.

He could use his friend: Mask, the Looney Tunes style and craziest anti-hero cartoon man known to Spidey, but he couldn't, if he wanted to, he couldn't, not with them in medieval times, and Norway, you know about Vikings legends of Loki.

To solve the problem, instead of going to the woods on Berk, Spidey, Gardevoir, and Toothless searched the other islands; Fireworm Island, the Changewing Forest, even the desolate and false Isle of Night. None of them had sufficient sources of lumber; all were covered in ice. The moon and the stars had come out, giving the landscape a light glow. It looked like Drago Bludfist attacked the places to make sure nothing would be there for when he attacked Berk, and they couldn't flee to another location.

"We're finished bud; we don't have enough lumber to even build another shack, and it will take years before enough trees are present." Spidey sighed, as well as Gardevoir, who was leaning against her beau's back. Toothless croon, as if trying to find a different solution. Then suddenly, an ancestral memory hit Toothless like a fright train. His pupils become vertical slits as the memory started to occupy his entire mind. Toothless hopped up to the highest point on the Isle of Night, and then roared loudly. He hopped back down to Spidey and Gardevoir, urging them to get on the saddle. As Spidey did so, latching his safety latches on and getting both of his boots into the stirrups with a metallic click, his mask entire folded his head, Gardevoir was in her Halo costume, but she changed her entire outfit into stealth black, the wings too. Spidey locked Toothless' tail that it would always be extended; Toothless could fly himself. Toothless took off with Gardevoir in tow and start flying south, farther south that Spidey had ever been. His cape fluttering in the winds and flapping hard with loud slapping sounds as the cape was blowing behind him. Spidey has actually started becoming hot, despite the wind blowing on every inch of his spider suit and the night air being cool.

In the distance, Spidey saw a large land mass, as well as Gardevoir who just landed behind Spidey and hold onto his back with her arms wrapped around his torso; what was better, it was covered in trees. As Toothless circled in the air, Spidey couldn't see where the woods ended. Like a rainforest. This would be the ideal place. The only thing that worried Spidey and Gardevoir that the boats couldn't get close to the woods because of a fjord that sat on the side of the woods. Also, on the opposite side of the fjord sat a castle. His Solid Eye seen through the clouds that this place has buildings high and big enough perfect for his web swinging and park our tricks. Spidey decided to fly back to Berk and then set up recon on the castle with the help of his Latias and Latios. After receiving a Pokèdex (Kalos version) the two got some kind of vision that one is at and the other one is near him and his gang, and find out if Spidey could form some allies before the next time war came. Little did he and Gardevoir know, that despite being shielded by a nightly sky, they had been spotted.

Voices  
Spidey Parker/Spider-Man: Josh Keaton, the Voice of Batman from the 2004 series: The Batman for his Batman voice.

Mainframe: Robert Downey Jr.

Gardevoir/Halo: Jennifer Lopez.

And that's it, all of the characters has their own voices.

Harem list update: I probably let Astrid back to Spidey, someday...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Story so Far Part 2

A young woman sat in her room, saying the same three words over and over.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." The twenty one year old woman has an elegantly tall about 5'11, rather slender frame, very curvy with her shapely and buxom body, her full rounded and perfect DD cup sized breasts, her pale and flawless skin, and her long luscious legs and a narrow waist with wide hips frame, with lengthy platinum blonde hair leaning into a shade of sliver, blue eyes as rich as salvia, a small curved nose, and skin so pale with red tints that it might as well be called albino, served with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less...noticeable). Her hands are tiny and delicate, also known as the coldest part of her body. Her face is a mixture of Aloofness and satisfaction. She is Princess Elsa, the eldest of two royal sisters. She continued to say the phrase, and worked up the courage to remove her gloves. With shaking hands, she grabbed a random book from her shelf, and held it. After a few seconds, ice covered the entire book.

Elsa let out a short shout of frustration, and hurled the book across the room with all of her strength. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself. When she heard about her coronation coming up, she began testing herself, trying to keep her powers under control. As the days, the weeks, and now months rolled by, the time it took for something to be completely frozen decreased. When she started testing herself, six months before the coronation day, Elsa could hold something for so long that her arm got tried, and after she put them down, not a speck of snow was on it. Now, four months later, it took only seconds after grabbing something for it to be completely frozen.

She walked over to her window and opened it, enjoying the fresh air blowing into her room. She looked out at the fjord and the bridge that lead to the castle courtyard. She watched as the setting sun reflected off the sea. The courtyard was barren; not even a pigeon or goose walked on it. In two more months, the streets would be packed with people, both those of her kingdom and countless foreigners, all attempting to grab a seat of power, or fill their pockets with Arendelle's riches, while offering very little of their own.

"Why won't someone just love me for who I am?" Elsa asked herself. She held up her hands, snow swirling in them. "That's right; I'm different." She reflected back on her trials of overcoming her powers. She couldn't ever fully control them. Such things couldn't be controlled. It was like an animal; you could take the animal out of the forest, but you couldn't take the forest out of the animal. No matter how strong you think your bond is with your pet, nature will always win.

Elsa looked at her bookshelf, and grabbed one of the books from the middle shelf. Opening it, it had a childish drawing of a puppy. On opposite page were big bubble letters, only ten words filling the entire page. Elsa smiled at the memory. She found out early that writing and drawing were good ways of releasing stress. She spent the rest of the evening reading her old books. The one thing she could control was the plot. Most often it was her as a young girl or whatever age she was at the time and two things happened; she either lost her powers or gained control over them, and she fell in love with someone. Feeling a strike of inspiration, she grabbed a fresh journal off the shelf.

She grabbed an ink well, a quill, lit a lantern at her desk, and began to draw. When her first drawing revealed only a bunny, she tore out the page, crumbled it up and threw it behind her over her shoulder. Her second drawing revealed a bird on a tree branch, and again she tore the page out, crumbled it up, and threw it over her shoulder. For fifteen minutes this went on. With frustration creeping in, she opened her windows again, letting the cool spring/summer air fill the room. She looked outside to the forest across the fjord. She looked up to the stars, and blinked a few times. She saw a shape circling over the forest. It was barely visible against the night sky, even with the multiple stars in the sky. It was larger than a horse, and she thought for a few moments that it was her imagination. As it continued to circle, Elsa saw that a shape was on its back, with something flapping in the winds, like bat wings, almost like a man sitting on it, along with a almost figure of a woman with looks like wings of a fairy on the back of the shape with the man. With one more circle, the shape shot over her castle with a sonic boom, heading at speeds that can outrace any type of dragon or ship or horse, heading up north; the land that even her maps didn't cover.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" A voice boomed with a cowboy yell like thunder.

With the shape still in her mind, she immediately had the biggest inspiration strike of her entire life. She smiled and quickly sat down and draw a completely black shape and then the two silhouettes of a man and woman on top of the shape's back. On the opposite page, in neat cursive handwriting was the title of her newest story; "Night Rider."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Inventing Vs. Intel

Spidey sat back for a moment, admiring his handiwork. With the use of his Mjolnir, the hilt for his next sword sat in front of him, besides his own swords. The hilt has a large than normal grip, and the hand guard were facing up in a U shape. The ends were shaped like dragons heads. The Berk crest was imprinted where the hand guard met the actual handle.

Gardevoir was sitting on top of a table, cutely kicking her legs back and forth, Reneamon was lay down in the rafters, watching over her friends, as the others were in the forest playing around, the Pokémon were still in the Pokè, master, and Ultra balls, Bladewolf was with the Night Fury, to watch over.

 _"Well, I told Mainframe there was no technology here, I told him to rest for now."_ He thought to himself.

"Fine work, lad." Spidey was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the voice say. Turning his head, he saw his mentor, Gobber, analyzing the handle with his eyes.

"Thanks, Gobber, a few more days and I should have the blade installed into it." Spidey replied, nudging his hat up a bit. He had decided to use katana steel for this sword instead of iron, since this sword was meant for combat, not taming dragons. Katana steel would lighter and stronger when he swung it so it wouldn't tire him out as quickly. But techinally he has his own swords.

"Chief!" Fishlegs yelled. Spidey and Gardevoir looked up at the records keeper. "I have sourced every single reference we have in the archieves; the land you found is mentioned briefly in a few; would you like to hear the info I have gathered?"

"Not right now man; wait until I summon for you. Now run along." Spidey said, as he turned back to the table. Fishlegs left and Spidey continued to work on the sword. After a few hours, his arms are a bit sore, he, Gardevoir, and Reneamon left and the Webhead took a bath to wash the sweat and dirt from his body. He finished, putting back on the Spider-Man costume without the mask, and then have Gardevoir summoned for Fishlegs.

"Arendelle, the name of the land you found, is a kingdom that actually has histroical links to us. Supposedly, dozens of generations before the dragons raids, a massive Viking tribe decided to sail north, seeing if they could reach Valhalla without having to die. About half of them lost hope early on, and decided to settle on an island."

 _"Arendelle, that sounds like the one from the Frozen movie. I wonder..."_ Spidey thought to himself.

"I'm guessing the people of Arendelle are there?" Spidey asked. Fishlegs nodded his head.

"As far as I could gather, they still speak the same lamguage. or at least have the capabilities to translate anything we send."

Spidey stood there, thinking. "Alright, we'll send a letter, asking for a meeting to discuss the possiblitiy of a trade route. We don't want to get too attached to these people. Gather any information you can on what we can trade; I know we don't have a lot at the moment, but they don't have to know that."

Fishlegs went off to gather a list of what could be traded, and Spidey sat down in his house along with Gardevoir and Reneamon. Toothless, Bladewolf, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon walked into the front door, the Night Fury grumbling at Spidey.

"Hey guys," Spidey said, scratching his dragon's head, earning a purr. "That land you found me, we might be setting up a trade agreement; get some new houses going, sound good?" Toothless warbled cheerfully in response. As the gang did the did like Toothless. Spidey zipped off and went upstairs in a blue streak and grabbed his pencil and a piece of paper. Using his knew title, he started the letter. Fishlegs came in a few minutes later and handed Spidey a piece of paper with all the available trading goods Berk has to offer. Spidey took it and finished writing it. After, he asked both his mother Valka and his friend Gobber to reread it so they could offer their opinions. With their opinions in hand, he rewrote the letter.

 _"To whom it may concern..._

 _My name is Spidey Benjamin Parker; the Chief of the Isle of Berk. It has recently come to my attention that we share a common ancestry line. Would it be possible to set up a meeting in the future to dicuss reforming the connections our ancestors once had in the form of trade? We have many different ores for construction, and we are very adept with both fighting and hunting techniques that we would be glad to share and teach. All we ask in return is a source of lumber. Please reply at your earliest convenience._

 _Chief Spidey of Berk."_

Spidey placed the Berk crescent, the symbol of the Night Fury, on the letter, and then he grabbed Swellow's Pokè ball, "Swellow! I need your help." With that he lobbed it into the air, in a flash of white light, a navy blue bird Pokémon with a red crest and a white underside appeared in the air. His sharp eyes quickly eyed him. "Swellow!" He cried to his trainer's call, Spidey strapped it to his Flying type Pokémon. While a Terrible Terror alone would be far quicker, Spidey didn't feel the need to send a dragon as the messenger, but his Pokémon better, and besides Swellow be seen as a new breed of bird. With Swellow perched on his forearm. "Ready man?" Spidey asked, Swellow spread his wings open. "Swell!" "Go!" With that, he flew off.

Three days later...

Elsa woke to a tapping at her window. She sat up and saw a navy blue bird with a red crest and a white underside, as well a small hairstyle on its back of its head, with two tails pointed up behind it with a parchment strapped to its back. She got out of bed and removed the parchment from the bird and opened it. It was in ruins she vaguely recognized. She sent word to her royal library to bring a reference book. While she was confident in her abilities to translate it accurately, she didn't want to take the chance. After the materials were brought to her, she began to translate the letter.

It took her a little longer to translate than she thought. After she finished, she summoned her minister of foreign affairs, and he suggested she invite them to her coronation for discussion.

 _Chief Spidey..._

 _I have reached your letter and have thought for some time about your propositions. Rather than answer your request through the letters, I would like to invite you to my coronation of becoming queen that will be held in two months' time and discuss them at length with you in person. I would ask for a simple letter of conformation in return._

 _Princess Elsa of Arendelle._

Elsa strapped her letter, after translating it back into ruins and then sent Swellow off.

Four days later.

"Swellow!"

Spidey found his Swellow on his windowsill. He removed the parchment from his back, returning Swellow, and the latter slightly excited. When it asked for him personally, he discussed it with his family and friends. They decided it would be best and sent back a letter saying he and his gang would attend.

In two months, Spidey and his little gang would attend a coronation of royal; and have many things happen to him in the short few hours after it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations

Two months later...

Spidey swung his sword, which he named Firestorm, through the air, feeling as light as a feather, just using his regular strength. He swung it a few more times and then smoothly sheathed it in the scabbard that sat on his right hip. The sword, being a fixed and not collaspible like his dragon blade, forced him to sheathe it, but the scabbard didn't interfere with the placement of the dragon blade, HF Murasama blade, and Star Saber; meaning could wield about five of six swords if he needed to.

Removing the two sets of the dragon blade and Firestorm from his body, he placed them in his bag along with his dagger, leaving his utility belt, HF Murasama blade, Bakugan shooter and Gauntlet on his person, equipping his Mega Ring on his right wrist, behind the Spider-Morpher and under the shooter, he turned to his black scalloped memory cloth cape, neatly folded up. He unfurled the bundle. The familiar black fabric of his cape spilled onto the ground. It was clean and a bit of shine, he swirled it around his shoulders, letting the breeze play with it before settling over his body. He quickly attached the connecters on the back of his neck and shoulders, giving it a few tugs to make sure it was secure. The cape flapped about in the sense of the world. Spidey gathered up his gear, putting them under the suit and into their holsters, he put on his black round glass-googles on his head, fitting his hat on top. The gang has gathered into the bag, execpt for Gardevoir, she was with Spidey in her Halo costume, back to her regular colors. Spidey called for Toothless, who was off in the arena, teaching the other dragons and the younger, newer riders. While he couldn't exactly speak, his ability to greatly understand human speech gave him the ability to almost teach in the absence of Spidey. This worked out well since Spidey and Gardevoir had started to overtake the job of a chief, which filled almost all hours of the day.

He was never really nervous about anything nowadays, but meeting new people always gave him butterflys in his stomach. He didn't let that nervousness show, however. His face was the same as his father's; a stoic expression. Spidey smirked at the irony of a name describing the way his father was perfectly. He strapped his bag to Toothless' side saddle bag.

As Spidey, Toothless, and Gardevoir were at a special long strip of land, it was made with solid smooth rock, looking like a airplane runaway. "That land you found bud; that's where we're going; but you don't have to fly over Mach 5, pace yourself. But just for this once, do it." Toothless warbles playfully as if he was saying 'I'll go as fast as I please.' Spidey deftly climbed on Toothless, with Gardevoir wraps her arms tight around Spidey's stomach, both settled on the saddle, as Spidey clicking the protective straps he wore under his spider suit. There were no reigns; Toothless was no horse. Spidey grabbed the handholds he'd made on the front of the leather saddle. His feet took its place with a soft metallic sound, and he tested the functionality of the contraption by extending the fake tailfin this way and that, to avoid mid-air surprises. All standard proecdure and Toothless knew it, but he was still shaking impatiently, muscles coiled and ready to spring. His mask came on.

Finally satisfied that everything was in working order, he clicked the tailfin into its starting position, so that it mirrored Toothless' own, and spared everyone one last look, his usual mask covered his entire head. He could not contain his excitement, and though anyone could not see it from under his mask, he was grinning widely. Knowing that it was almost time, the Night Fury slowly extended his wings.

"Toothless!" He called, and the dragon sprang. He'd folded himself lower, like a cat ready to pounce, wings fully extended.

Until Spidey felt a hand grab his arm and he stopped for a moment. Toothless growled in irritation; he was burning to run and jump into the air.

Spidey turned to the hand, a woman who has auburn/brown hair, light green eyes, a slim figure. Her hair was in three separate braids behind her back and has pale olive skin. Wearing a simple-looking leather armor covered in blue paint on the right side, large armbands with talons above its hands, boots with spikes on the sides, and a red, torn cape.

"Be careful." Valka said, letting go.

"I will be. I love you mom." Spidey replied, voice muffled by the mask. And hugged his mother, for a couple seconds, she let go. Spidey nodded. With that, Spidey waited until he, Gardevoir and Toothless were on the very long runway of solid smooth rock, as well as anyone off the runway, like a air horn sounded off and the Night Fury began to run.

Spidey pressed his chest down onto Toothless' back and frimly gripped the handfolds, as Gardevoir hide under the cape, it flowed in the air as the jet black dragon accelerated down the strip of the runway, running at a speed of Mach One before he spread his wings, flapping them and flying through the air, Spidey gripped the handfolds, Gardevoir buried her face into his back, his dragon's body straight, like a torpedo. Toothless accelerated to Mach Two...then Three...and then well above Four.

His high pitch whistling when he charges up for his dive bomb, in less than a second, he had shot past a whale that jumped over the speeding black blur, Toothless flying so fast that the air seemed to be collecting in front of him, forming a wake behind him and his riders as he flew, as a loud sonic boom echoed behind them, becoming a speck in mere seconds. Toothless wanted to take off, but instead took Spidey's advice, and coasted after finding the right thermal current. Toothless continued to fly for hours until the land, Arendelle is what Fishlegs called it, came into sight. Toothless increased his altitude up to 3,000 feet in the air, Gardevoir knew what Spidey is going to do. She quickly released her grip on him, telling him she meet you at the bottom in town in a alley way.

"Okay bud." Spidey said, scratching Toothless on top of the head. As Toothless using his wings to hovered in the air, creating cloud wisps, as Spidey's cape fluttering in the wind. "I'm going to head into the inn; or something similar. You head into the forest, and feel free to hunt anything you want. Did you want me to change your tail out?" Toothless shook his head vigorously, even baring his teeth and growling for a moment. "Okay, I was just asking. You ready for this, anyway?" Spidey asked, patting Toothless' neck. The dragon's head turned almost completely to look at him, giving him a wide, toothless grin, tongue flapping against the air.

"Alright, let's do this."

At the confirmatory warble from the Night Fury, Spidey unlatched and clicked the mechanism off of his feet out of the stirrups, before pulling a small lever that locked the prosthetic tail fin in generic gliding shape. That done, Spidey carefully stood on the saddle, balancing against the harsh winds, drawing deep breaths.

"Here goes."

With that, he jumped. He was suddenly no longer standing on Toothless, instead floating in the air, the momentum of his jump carrying him forward. He stared up, enjoying the few seconds of seeming weightlessness before gravity reasserted itself and he suddenly found himself plummeting.

The winds causing his cape that hung from his back and shoulders to fluttered and flap loudly, as he stabilized, locking his limbs in place and turning his fall into a headfirst dive. He wondered as to the noise echoing around his mask, before he realized it was his own excited screaming.

Toothless caught up to him, limbs and wings locked at his sides, enjoying the free fall as much as he did.

"Yeah!" Spidey screamed, earning another toothless smile from his lifelong friend.

Together they fell, the bed of clouds approaching rapidly with each second that passed. They broke the surface of the clouds, the land below suddenly visible, though still very far away. The castle positively gleamed in the evening sun, as did the fjord, providing one of the most amazing views Spidey had ever seen.

"Three, two, one!" Spidey counted down, Spider-Man spread open his cape, activating the memory cloth it was made of; the gloves' lit up with a blue current electricity as it applied to loose molecules realigned and became rigid; instantly, the cape spread into a wing-shape, like bat wings, catching the wind between his cape and his torso and halting his free fall, turning it into steep glide, allowing him to partially glide, slowing his fall and decelerate him rapidly, and allowing him having better directional control, his legs locked straight back. Beside him, Toothless had done the same, opening his wings and catching the wind, drifting next to him.

It also looks incredibly awesome, he would think to himself with glee.

Looking down, in the distanc, he could see the castle, with nothing but a blur.

He'd shown the heavens gliding. Now it was time to show them flight. Sort of.

"Now, Toothless!"

At his command, Toothless widened his wing-span slightly, lagging behind Spidey. From there, he released a short fireball, which overtook Spidey from below and exploded. Spidey's cape caught the hot air currents, his limbs shook as he swooped upwards like a bird of prey, riding them over the last of the fireball and gaining altitude.

They repeated the process a few times, maintaining a level altitude rather than gliding downwards. It was working!

Spidey looked down again, they had just about passed the castle, now flying directly over the fjord. A change of direction was in order.

Now, he could just angle himself and slowly but surely do a complete 180, but where would the fun be in that?

He chanced a look behind him and to the left. As expected, a ghostly figures of Ruffnut and Barf had fallen into formation next to Toothless. He nodded once, and received a similar nod from Ruff as she guided Barf in a reckless roll that took them below Toothless and to his right. With a brief surge of speed, Barf overtook first Toothless then Spidey himself, widening the distance between them with powerful flaps of his wings. When sufficiently far away, Barf quickly reversed trajectory, now heading straight towards Spidey.

Spidey had a brief moment to consider what this must have looked like to the people above in the heavens, before Toothless' fireball exploded below him, taking him higher. At that point, he reached the hot air from the nearly solid wall of fire that Barf and Ruffnut were producing, aimed steadily upwards, that sent him on a steep climb on the scalding air currents. Spidey flew straight up. When he deemed his velocity sufficient, he gathered his arms closer to his sides, allowing the cape to relax as he twisted.

His momentum carried him higher and he manipulated the air current and the memory cloth cape to gyrate, spinning faster and faster around himself. At the apex of his climb, as he felt gravity regain its inevitable hold on him, he stopped spinning, now facing the direction they had come from. Toothless had also ridden Barf's wave of flame, completing a perfect half-loop and turn, once again positioning himself behind Spidey as they resumed their flight.

Never in his wildest dreams would the Spidey of five years ago have thought that such miracles were possible. The rush of his flight, the strain of keeping the apparatus together, it was all making his heartbeat race and his breathing labored and intense.

He decided to, as they say, up the ante. The next time he rode a heatwave he took the opportunity to spin a few times, before redeploying the cape to steady himself. It put undue strain on the cloth, but gods smite him if it didn't feel exhilarating. Spin by spin, flip by flip, his flight was bringing him above the castle, then over it once more.

"Break." With that, the ghostly figures slauted and disappeared like vapors, and Toothless headed for the forest. Spidey dive bomb by pulling back his cape to his sides and quickly like a bullet into a alley way where Gardevoir is, until he flipped in mid air and touched down gracefully and soundlessly, depsite the long fall, letting the cape go slack, once more.

Spidey wrapped his cape around his body leaving no trace of his body there. He and Gardevoir walked out of the alley, into the city. It was big from the sky, but positively garganturn on the ground. Everything here was massive compared to everything back home. Even the forge, which he and Gardevoir found quickly because of its telltale structure, was probably as big as the lower level of his old house, nearly twice the size of the forge he was used to working in.

Looking around, he and Gardevoir saw lights in a large building, and went toward it. Entering they caught the scent of baked food and ale. Resisting the urge to grab a pint, Spidey and the Embrace Pokèmon went to the man at the counter. The man didn't look surprised at Spidey's unusual attire, as well as Gardevoir's, which hers was the default dress, but the green top was pulled up tight over the large cleavage, but leaving her Gardevoirnite pendant around her neck, and simply asked what they needed.

"We need a place to stay for the night." Spider-Man said.

"If you're a foregin leader, here to appease the queen, and I'm almost you two are because of your dresses and accent, I can't help you; all rooms are being used." The man said. Spider-Man pulled out a nugget size of gold and slipped it to the man.

"Maybe you could make an expection." He said. The man looked left, then right, and then quickly pocketed the gold nugget. He led him and Gardevoir up the stairs to a completely empty room. Spidey raised an eyebrow, visibly arched under his mask at the man, who couldn't help but look sheepishly away. Spidey and Gardevoir said their thanks and then lay down the bed, fully clothed. Spidey expected to have trouble falling asleep; but the moment his head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep along with Gardevoir.

/

At the city limits near the entrance of Arendelle, a strange pale-metal skinned with trimmed with gold detailing, deep emerald green horse, gracefully galloping down into the city. Its rider was it was a woman, the most beautiful one ever: her body was slender, with smooth curves that were accentuated by her slightly position on her feet, her abdomen has the outfit: black and red leather outfit armor on her torso, with two stone like armor curved at the end on her body, white garements covering her legs, boots, and a collar flicked up around her neck and a cape on her back, sheathed behind her was large crimson and black blade and her Lotus shield on her left arm, and has some areas barely covering her cream-like skin of well toned her body and the dark gloves with metal running down the length of her arms to her wrist that enveloped delicate fingers. Heart-shaped face, when suddenly pale aqua eyes fell captured by silky bright lustrous pink hair tresses that billowed lightly with the soft wind resting on her left shoulder that passed by... and that were framing delicate, goddess-like features, and pink rose lips. This is Claire 'Lightning' Farron and she's in her 'Savior' uniform. Truth is, she was heading into Arendelle for a reason, she has escape from her world because of she couldn't save anyone from the Chaos overwhelming her world and everyone she cared about was lost in it, leaving her all alone with Odin, the Eidolon and they came to this world, after Light rode for thousands of miles from the portal to here, but she saw something in the air, almost like a dragon or something, it shot over head and into the forest, she realized it came from the city.

"I don't know what that was, but I'm going to find out. I'm sensing someone is powerful just arrived here and I'm going to find out who the person is." With that, Lightning flicked the reins and Odin neighed, before begin to galloped again into the city, to find that major power source.

/

"Princess Anna?" A servant knocking on the princess' door asked. They didn't see the ginger princess, hair sticking out like she had been struck by lightning, a little of bit of drool escaping the side of her mouth.

"Yeah, what's up?" She practically yawned as she sat up.

"Just checking to see if you were awake ma'am." The servant known as Kai said.

"No, I've been up for hours." Anna said leaning her head on her hand, falling asleep again almost instantly. As she started snoring again, her head snapped down, waking her back up. "Who is it?" She said.

"Still me ma'am. It's time to get ready." Kai said.

"Of course." Anna said, eyes still closed through the entire ordeal. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation." Kai said. Anna squinted in confusion.

"My sister's coronation." She said in a daze. Her eyes opened a fraction and saw her coronation Dress, a black sweetheart bodice with the off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace, with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive darb, and blue prints on it between cream sides), both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes beside the dress itself, to top it off was a ribbon, where she would tie for her bun.

Anna's eyes snapped open, the moment waking her up fully. "IT'S CORONATION DAY!" She squealed. She leapt out of bed and started getting ready. Within seconds she was dressed and ready, her body building with excitement. Her hair was in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and charteuse) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She was dancing and spinning around the castle, singing her heart out in joy at meeting other people.

Several levels up, her sister was the complete opposite side of the spectrum. Where Anna was ecstatic and singing, Elsa was cold and silent. Elsa's platinum blonde hair was tied in a bun, as she stared at the picture of her father, at his coronation, holding a orb and sector. She was dress in a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with red and teal crystals, a long magenta cape, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun. She wears longer, cyan gloves that go with her outfit. Her eyelids have a dusting of lavender eye shadow and magenta lipstick. Telling herself to be calm as she attempted the false coronation on a candle stick and a family heirloom. Both froze. She put them back on their stands and told herself. "It's only for today."

An older man stood off to the side on the walkway of Arendelle docks, flanked by two body guards. "Arendelle; such a mysterious trading partner. Open those gates so that I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" Spidey and Gardevoir paid the older man no attention, but they will check in that later. Without his mask, his cape gently flowing in the breeze, as well as Gardevoir's dress, but Spidey's cowboy hat shielding his eyes. He and his girlfriend were standing by the coast on the dock, the sea breeze keeping them cool. He and Gardevoir noticed a royal couple, a rugged looking man and a woman in a pink dress with brown hair; it was growing out with blonde roots. They noticed the woman was barefoot; Spidey and Gardevoir didn't give it a second thought. Both of the couple's heads snapped forward at the unlocking of the gates. In the far distance away from Spidey and Gardevoir was Lightning looking towards the same place as well. A orange-headed woman came bounding out with joy, singing. Light's mouth twitch a bit of a smile, it reminded of her like her sister Serah and friend Vanille; at the sudden mention of them, caused her to be a bit more depressed, but she's hoping that someday she find someone for her to help her and love her through this. Anyway, the orange-headed woman was dancing and running, and then got hit by a horse. As she began to fall, Spidey did the one thing before she fell.

CRACK!

In a flash like lightning speed, Spidey drawed his bullwhip and flicked it foward, the whip's tail swinging foward, as it quickly latch onto the woman's right wrist and the tail wrapped tightly and caught her.

Spidey was holding his signtaure Indiana Jones whip in his hand, tightly. She stopped falling and looked at Spidey, surprised.

"I'm so sorry." The man atop the horse said. Spidey gently pulled the woman back onto the dock safely with his whip. He furled it up and get the tail off of the girl's wrist and clipped it onto his belt, and took a step back with Gardevoir at his side.

Meanwhile, Lightning heard a signtaure cracking of a whip, she turned to the source, her eyes widen in shock, that power she was almost feeling was coming from the 6'5 man and his green haired companion girl, but the man's power is reading powerful.

"I think I found the man I was looking for." She said to herself a bit satisfated she found the one perfect for her. But first in order to get him with her, she must earn his trust and his heart, if any women is trys to be with him, well she will allow to share him with any women he's meets.

"I better stay my distance for now." Claire said to herself.

Back to the group.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The woman said, talking to the man atop the horse but studying Spidey and Gardevoir.

"May I ask your name?" Spidey asked.

"My name is Anna, Princess Anna." Spidey immediately did a curtesy bow as well as Gardevoir with her dress, the man practically flying off his horse to do some kneeling.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." The man introduced as he stood up.

"Name's Spidey, Chief of Berk. And this is my lovely girlfriend, Gardevoir." Spidey introduced with a bow with his cape. Anna was surprised by Spidey. He just openly admitted he and his GF were from Viking lands, and a Chief from there. However, he didn't look the type. He was clean shaven, and thin. But the body was a bodybuilder. She found herself warming up to him.

"Seriously I'm fine; if it was my sister, it would be...yeesh." Anna said. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." Spidey moaned in his head. The group heard bells, singaled the beginning of the coronation. "Last one there is a rotten egg." Spidey quipped as he and Gardevoir ran at a speed that make small men jealous, Anna and Hans followed them quickly as they could, Lightning did the same like Spidey and Gardevoir, all of them arriving in the chapel just in time.

Anna stood off to the side of Elsa, Lightning standing in the second row, Spidey, Gardevoir, and Hans standing side by side by side in the first row. Spidey and Gardevoir noticed that they were a few inches taller than Hans, and the couple caught Hans gazing at Anna. She was making eyes at him as well. Spidey tipped his hat at Anna, who she waved at him friendly like, he nudged Hans with his elbow and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Both men and woman reformed their composure after Elsa stepped forward, her cape trailing the floor behind her, lowering her head for the tiara to be placed. Hans didn't react, but Spidey lost his breath for a moment.

His jaws dropped wide as he could, eyes nearly bugged out in shock under his hat. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He said in his mind, Gardevoir noticed it, she turned her head to Spidey, with a shock expression on his face. She knew why, Spidey knew foreign royalties were famed for their beauty, but Spidey never knew the stories were this accurate. Elsa was truly beautiful; platinum blonde hair, almost like snow, a fine and curvy physique, crystal and innocent blue eyes. Spidey didn't deny, and wouldn't deny, that she was beautiful, but he quickly switched back to viewing her as a queen. He had just experience his own family died because of the Civil War, girlfriend died, broken up with Astrid; and he was still dealing with grief of his father and family; dating was the last thing on his mind. Execpt for Gardevoir, who's been there for him ever since they meet on two different times. One was the time when she was Diantha's main partner as a superheroine, meeting with Spider-Man, the two got knowing of each other, Diantha showing him her Gardevoir, after some bonding and crime fighting together, the Embrace Pokèmon was developing a crush on the Webhead, and two was the time when Diantha died during the Civil War, Gardevoir was the only one alive, she cried for her partner's death, the green haired humanoid Pokèmon did one thing, and that was to fight alongside Spidey and his gang, she came to his aunt's house one night, Spidey was awaken by the sudden pounding on his and aunt's door, when he went to open it, dropped on him was Diantha's Gardevoir, who was crying her eyes out, Spidey held her in his arms to comfort her, and some things lead to one thing to another, she has official became Spidey's girlfriend after having a one night stand between him and her, and it was blissfully romanced, Gardevoir has a new trainer to take care of her and her basic needs, as Spidey design her a costume. And all of that, she and Spidey remained as the couple and become ever closer then before.

Back to the subject...

Elsa reached for the coronation staff and sphere. The priest cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"Your majesty" he whispered. "The gloves." Elsa glazed at her gloves, the only barrier that existed between her powers and the outside world. Still, this couldn't take place unless she removed them, and she didn't want to appear weak in full view of so many foreign powers. With shaking hands, she removed the gloves, one after the other. She firmly grasped both objects and faced the crowd, which stood up. The priest started an ancient chant, and Elsa watched nervously as ice started creeping up the objects. As soon as the priest finished with the words "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she placed the objects back on the pillow and hurriedly put her gloves back on. The crowd erupted into applause. She scanned the crowd, seeing if anyone noticed the ice. No one stood out. But, just like a few months ago, as she noticed something odd; about three people in the crowd noticed her panic. Spidey, Claire, and Gardevoir kept their faces pleasant, but their minds were whirling with a single question; what was the queen hiding? With Spidey's vision locked like a falcon he noticed the ice.

"She has magical ice and snow powers. So that was Madame's Web gift was for. By Gardevoir's horn she detected major signs of fear, nervous, and a sense of shutting other people out." Spidey spoke to himself. Gardevoir heard it too.

He was starting to think that maybe this Queen Elsa was hiding something, but his suspicions were quickly forgotten when he saw her smile. As soon as she put on a smile, Spidey felt like he could melt. She had the sweetest, prettiest smile he had ever seen.

Spidey then gasped. He was going over to lovesick mode. Not good. The queen's gaze soon wandered into his direction and all he could do was turning his head away in embarrassment and pray that she didn't see him fawning over her.

Little did he know, she did.

Gardevoir noticed it, and smiled.

After the ceremony was over, it was time for the coronation party. A ball in honor of the new queen. Elsa had no idea what was it going to be like. Before the accident she was only eight and her parents told her that she was too young to attend to one.

After she was officially announced queen, she felt oddly calm. Everything went well so far. Except with the coronation jewels. Good thing the bishop finished his speech before she turned them to ice. But after that, she felt comfortable.

She even caught the glimpse of that young dark brown haired man with the white hat and his friend besides him, admiring her and she still remembers his embarrassed face, when he turned away. She giggled at the memory. That guy looked like a real hopeless romantic, but he was rather handsome. Maybe she could...

Elsa quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought. What was she thinking? The last thing she had time for right now was romance. Heck, after this night, she would close down the castle and go back to isolation. She would probably never see him again.

She suddenly heard Kai, announcing her to the guests. She cleared her head and slowly walked up to him. Taking a good look at the guest she relaxed. Everything was going smoothly.

But then she heard Kai announcing her sister as well. A second later, she walked in, but she stood very far from Elsa. Kai noticed this and instructed her to stand next to her sister. At first she looked kinda reluctant and nervous about this, which made Elsa feel bad. After all those years of shutting her out, she must have thought she didn't love her anymore. But she couldn't have been more wrong. She did everything to keep her safe, but she couldn't tell her that. The trolls told her head clean of the memories of her magic. She can never know.

As Kai finally managed to get Anna to stand next to her, she decided to break the ice and finally talk to her sister after thirteen years.

"Hi." She greeted her. She looked at her with a hint of confusion in her eyes. She looked around to make sure her sister was addressing her. That also hurt Elsa.

"Uh... hi." Anna greeted back nervously. Elsa saw that she needed to start building a conversation.

"You look beautiful." she complimented. Anna looked flattered.

"You look beutifuller... I mean more beautiful, you're not full, just more beautiful." Anna stuttered. Elsa giggled at that. Her sister may have changed on the outside, but inside, she was still the same old Anna.

"Thank you." she then turned her attention to the party. "So this is what ball looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna admitted. Elsa had to agree. Then her nose caught a familiar scent.

"What is this smell?" She asked as both her and Anna sniffed into the air.

"Chocolate." They said in unsion with dreamy expressions. This made them both chuckle. Elsa was having the time of her life. She was crowned, she got to talk to her sister again and they were having a good time together, talking and laughing without a care. Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

Spidey was about the experience the way royalties celebrated. Being a superhero and used to have a redhead party girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, he was used to partying, but he guessed that these royalties celebrated in a different way. Among kingdoms, vikings were considered uncivilized, barbaric people, and while Spidey couldn't deny that some of the vikings he knew in Berk weren't far from this, he was always different. He and his GF Gardevoir walking through the crowd. With his black cape folded around his body to cover his suit up.

Meanwhile Lightning was hidden in the dark rafters, watching Spidey and Gardevoir walking through the crowd, she felt her heart beating a bit more faster. Probably at the fact she will be with him.

Still, it would be a good idea to stay in the background and not to make too much of a fool of himself or Gardevoir. Maybe he could learn a few things about 'civilized' behavior from the queen, he's already civilized thank you very much. He and Gardevoir started looking around to locate her. But was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Nice armor." He heard. Spidey turned to see a girl with short brown hair in a pink dress standing next to him and Gardevoir. He guessed that she could have been around nineteen.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, confused. The girl gasped slightly and took on a more polite tone.

"I'm sorry, I think I should introduce myself first. I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona." she smiled.

"Spidey Benjamin Parker of Berk and this is my lovely GF Gardevoir." Spidey introduced himself and Gardevoir. He expected her to make a comment about his name, but she just kept smiling at him.

"You are a viking, right?" she asked.

"What gave it away? The armor, the name, or the name of the island?" Spidey asked, making Rapunzel chuckle.

"A little bit all of them."

"So much for avoiding attention." Spidey murmured. "So, Rapunzel, have you met the queen already?"

"Yes." Rapunzel replied bluntly. Spidey raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"And..."

"Well, she's not really one for company. She accepted our congratulations and brushed us off." Rapunzel explained on a slightly annoyed tone.

"Looks like she's kinda antisocial." Spidey said. "I would like to make a little more of our meeting, than a simple 'Hi, congratulations on becoming queen, bye.' The travel wasn't just a walk to the neighbor."

"Tell me about it." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "But the party is good enough. My husband and I was about to join the dance floor."

"There you are, blondie!" they heard someone approaching. They looked to their side to see a brown haired man in a blue suit walking up to them. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Don't disappear like that."

"I'm fine, Eugene. You worry too much." Rapunzel said as she put an arm around Eugene's waist, while he put his over her shoulder and they shared a kiss. Spidey wasn't really one for romantic affections after his break up with Astrid, but he didn't gross out. Probably because he was still trying to figure out Eugene's nickname for his wife.

"Blondie?" he asked with a Jetstream Sam style voice. But she has brown hair.

"Yes. I used to have blond hair. And longer." Rapunzel told him. Spidey and Gardevoir were about to say something, but Rapunzel cut them off. "Don't ask." she deadpanned. Spidey and Gardevoir decided to leave it to be. It was probably better this way.

"Anyway, Spidey, Gardevoir, meet my husband, Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene, Spidey Parker and Gardevoir of Berk." she introduced them to each other.

"That's an interesting name." Eugene said as they shook hands. "Is it vi..."

"Yes, it's viking!" Spidey snapped. "We vikings give stupid names to our children to scare off trolls and goblins. Could we please get over that?"

Eugene backed away slightly, with an uneasy look on his face. "Damn it, Rapunzel. Why do you always befriend mentals?" he muttered to his wife. Rapunzel chuckled and shook her head.

"Spidey, could you please stop scaring my husband?" she asked.

"That's the first time someone asks me something like that." Spidey said. "So, you two are off to the dance floor?"

"Yeah. It's time to find out if all those weeks of practice was able to make Eugene a good dancer." Rapunzel quipped with a mischievous look on her face. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"You saw me dancing before. I AM a good dancer." he said with a fake hurt expression as he crossed his arms. "And could you please stop embarrassing me in front of every stranger?" Rapunzel laughed.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Grumpyface, you know I'm just teasing you." she told her husband. Eugene turned his back on his wife, still pretending to be insulted, but there was a slight smile curling up on the right side of his face. Spidey and Gardevoir however had no desire to be part of this conversation any longer, decided to leave the lovebirds to be and slipped away unnoticed. They came to see Queen Elsa, not to listen to a royal couple's sweet talk.

"Anyway, do you have a partner, maybe you could..." Rapunzel began as she turned to the viking 6'5 man and his friend, only to see that they slipped away. Rapunzel's expression quickly changed from shocked to offended.

"Some people just have no manners." she said.

"What do you expect from a viking?" Eugene said jokingly. "Besides, we don't need him to see the things we're gonna do for the rest of the night." he whispered sweetly to his wife as he put his arms around his wife's waist. Rapunzel smiled as a blush appeared on her face, as she let her husband leading him towards the dance floor.

Spidey and Gardevoir went back to looking for the queen. He tried to stay low, as he really wanted to avoid another awkward conversation with another royal couple. However, considering his suit, this would seem impossible. After a few minutes, he found himself a corner in the back of the ballroom, where he could remain unnoticed.

He continued to look around the room to find Elsa. After seeing her for the first time, he could certainly realize her in any crowd. She was truly beautiful. A woman whose sight was not so easily missed.

Looking onto the dance floor, he and his GF saw the couple from Corona he had encountered earlier, though he tried to ignore that. He saw a bunch of other royalties dancing, chatting or doing whatever royalties do on a prom like this.

And then, Spidey and Gardevoir saw something, that made their lips curl into a cute grin, and if they hadn't been in a crowd of royal people, Spidey would have fallen to the floor with laughter. He and Gardevoir saw Princess Anna of Arendelle, or 'the nice redhead' as he grew to call her, but they grew with sympathy, toddling on the dance floor in the company of a really old looking man, whose dances moves - if they were actually dance move - were so wild and energetic, but they were out of line, that Anna not only didn't have to time react to them, but she also, rather clumsily tried to do some dancing on her won, but her efforts were in vain, as the old man kept constantly stepping on her feet and pushing her off balance. She had almost fallen a couple times.

Oh how Spidey wished he could probably cherish this sight for the rest of the night, but at the same time help her with her dancing, but he still had to meet the queen. As his thoughts went on, his spider sense goes off, he was suddenly hit by a cold breeze. Gardevoir excused herself, but she pushed Spidey to the direction of the cold breeze, as he turned his head into the direction where it came from, and he saw her.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood in her glory in that beautiful regal dress. Spidey was stunned by her beauty, but he quickly pulled himself together. He could not allow himself to slip up. This was not Astrid, or Gwen, he could not stutter or mumble when he talked to her, but if what Rapunzel said was true, then she wouldn't bother herself with him for long.

"Well, too bad, your majesty." He thought to himself. He would not allow himself to be brushed off so easily. After all, he was a viking. And vikings had stubbornness issues.

With a confident smile, Spidey made his way towards the queen. But as he walked nearer and nearer, he couldn't help, but feel more and more nervous. Well, he may be a viking, but he was still Spidey. He was never good with woman, because of the Parker luck charm. And as he was about to face the queen, there was only one thing he could think of. 'Dragoon, give me strength.'

...

Elsa's POV:

Queen Elsa was a little displeased at the moment. Maybe little wasn't entirely fitting. She was really displeased, yeah, that pretty much covered it.

She finally got to see her sister again and everything was going well, until the Duke of Weselton showed up and asked for a dance. Elsa wasn't one for dancing, so she offered him a dance with Anna. She felt bad about it and everytime Anna glanced into her direction, she gave her an apologetic look, mixed with a slight chuckle.

Ever since then, she was struck there to meet with other royalties and accept their regards. It wasn't exactly her idea of a good time, but it gave her a nice feeling inside. Being around so many people made her feel like she was part of the world again. She was among other, real-life people again and nothing went wrong. Everything was perfect. She has almost completely forgot about her powers.

And when she laid her eyes on him, every feeling of displeasure and bad memories have vanished into nothing. She even managed to forget her stupid powers.

Here he was. Standing a few meters away from her was that handsome young man in the white hat and black scalloped cape on his back and shoulders, was wrapped around his body, who she remembered from the church. Who was staring at her with a lovestruck gaze and turned away, blushing when he saw that she noticed him staring.

He was even more handsome from close. He was tall about 6'5 ft and well-toned, powerful toned to be precised, probably in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, which Elsa got lost in the second she looked into them, she found this amazingly attractive? And a fleur-de-lis purple tattoo on his right side of his neck. And some kind of red spear/halberd on his back, but look like it's fake from his back.

He wore a rather odd looking outfit, which wasn't really suitable for a royal ball. It looked more like battle armor, with a bright red spider symbol on there, spandex/nanosuit with armor in it, but Elsa didn't seem to mind. It wasn't his clothes that she was interested in. She blushed scarlet red at what she was thinking and she mentally slapped herself. 'Get a grip, Elsa!' she yelled at herself in her head. 'You aren't supposed to fall in love with someone you only saw.' She calmed down and pulled herself together. She can't allow herself to show any kind of nervousness around these people.

Spidey was finally about to come face-to-face with Queen Elsa of Arendelle, with her face looking at him. He shivered. Just looking at this goddess made him feel all squishy on the inside. The thought of going near to her and actually talk to her made him more nervous than ever. He tried to pull himself together. 'Concentrate! Don't be an idiot.' But he couldn't help it. Elsa was breathtakingly beautiful.

Further thoughts didn't make it to his mind, because the queen turned her gaze on him. Spidey froze. But he knew that he can't allow himself to embarrass himself and his tribe in front of a queen. No matter how beautiful this woman was, no matter uneasy she made Spidey feel, no matter how much she could make him melt with only one smile. He had to stay cool. He shook himself mentally. 'For Asgard's sake, man, don't mess up.' There were much at stake, Berk's relationship with Arendelle, the reputation of his people, his pride... no, wait, scratch that. That was already beyond repair, thanks to his ex-girlfriend. With his new GF Gardevoir, but fate has plans for Spidey and Elsa.

So he stood before the queen, filled with confidence and gave it his best shot.

"Good evening, your... uh, your" Spidey cursed in his head, he wasn't used to this. "...mashesty." he stammered nervously.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I believe the word you're looking for is, majesty." she corrected, but she couldn't help but chuckle mentally at his misspelling. Meanwhile, the viking was hitting himself in his head.

'There you go, idiot. You've managed to ruin this entire conversation the first time you opened your big mouth, what a fantastic first impression.' he thought. Neverthless, he had to save, while it wasn't too late.

"I... uh, I'm sorry you're right, your majesty. I'm sorry." He burst out in nervousness. "It's my bad, this is the first time I meet a queen and my tongue slipped. It... It's not like your mashy, not at all, you're gorgeus... uh, wait, what?" Spidey realized what he just said and hoped he didn't worsen the situation.

Elsa tried to remain stoic, but after seeing his nervous outburst, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She chuckled softly at the young viking's nervousness. And she decided to accept the compliment.

Spidey would have been saddened, embarrassed and maybe a little bit offended, when the queen laughed at him, if he wouldn't have been to busy admiring her sweet, angelic voice. Even her laughter was more beautiful than the sweetest melody he had ever heard.

Elsa stopped chuckling and decided to be formal again. "I accept your apology, and thank you for the compliment." she told him. 'You don't look too bad yourself.' She added in her head. Spidey was glad he didn't mess up too bad.

"Uh..." Spidey tried to form words, but found himself unable to do so. Elsa saw that he was nervous beyond limits and had no idea what to say. She smiled slightly, she didn't really mind. In fact, he looked kinda cute, like a lost puppy. She decided to prevent him from further embarrassing himself and help him out a bit.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She introduced herself to give this conversation a push.

"Uh, Spidey..." he started, but before he could continue, Elsa interrupted him.

"Gesundheit." Spidey narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You didn't let me finish." he spoke calmly for the first time since he met her. Elsa chuckled again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." she laughed, and was happy when she saw that Spidey was smiling slightly too.

"Anyway, as I said, my name is Spidey Benjamin Parker of Berk, we spoke a few months ago through letters and I came to wish you a long, peaceful and glorious reign in the name of my people." he said as he slightly bowed. He then had a wild idea. He took the queen's right hand into his own and planted a soft kiss on it. Though the fabric of her gloves slightly disturbed him, he thought it would be a good start to win Elsa's affection.

Gardevoir who was in the rafters with Reneamon, but they did noticed a pinkette with them. They decided they're worry on that later.

Elsa was shocked to say the least. No one had given her such an affectionate gesture before. Though, that may have had something to do with the fact that she had been isolated from the world for the past thirteen years, but still, this charming, young man had managed to make her blush after this. For the second time that day. Elsa decided that she liked the company of Spidey and the affection he was showing her.

"Thank you for your regards, Prince Spidey." she smiled.

"Actually, I'm not a prince." Spidey said, scratching his left forearm. "I'm just the Chief of my viking tribe."

Elsa was surprised to hear this. She would have never guessed that he was a viking. He was polite and awkward. She didn't picture vikings that way.

"So, what would you have me address you as?" Elsa asked.

"I guess, just Spidey will be fine." he answered. He was feeling very awkward that he was talking to a queen so casually, but everything seemed to work greatly. Elsa smiled. She was happy that she had found someone who she could talk to so casually. It would help her ease the tension.

"Alright, and Spidey?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Elsa didn't believe she was actually doing this, but she didn't see any reason not to. She gulped and said,

"You can call me Elsa."

Spidey was caught off guard by this. "I don't think that would be appropriate." he told her. Elsa just smiled. Damn, that smile!

"It's alright, Spidey. It will ease the tension between us."

"I don't know..." Spidey said as he rubbed the back of his head, however, Elsa wouldn't have it.

"Spidey, as the Queen of Arendelle, I order you to call me Elsa." she said on a stern voice, but Spidey could hear the playfulness in it. He decided to play along.

"As you wish, your majesty."

"What did I just tell you?" Elsa asked, this time with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Ok, as you wish, Elsa."

"That's better." Elsa said, glad that she was able to create a friendly mood around them.

The two just stood there and stared at each other for a few moments. Elsa looked away and frowned, just when she thought the awkwardness was gone, here came an awkward silence. Spidey thought the same and decided to break the ice.

"Uh, would you... by any chance, maybe... honor me with a... dance?" he stuttered. He didn't believe he had the guts to ask her that. Elsa was unsure. As much as dancing wasn't her thing, she could imagine herself with him on the dance floor. She was very tempted to say yes, she wanted to say yes, but she was just not in the mood for dancing.

"Uh, maybe later, Spidey." she answered. Spidey let out a disappointed 'oh', but it was not because Elsa didn't want to dance, but because she wanted to later. Don't get him wrong. He would love to dance with her, but he had absolutely no idea how to. Ballroom dancing lessons were not something you could receive on Berk 24/7. But he wasn't about to give up.

"Then how about a little stroll in the moonlight? I heard the royal gardens are beautiful. Would you show me?" he asked on a flirty tone, which Elsa failed to notice, but she was interested. She had already greeted every guest and had nothing to do, so she decided to accept. But something inside her told her, more like screamed at her to refuse it. Something told her that she shouldn't get too close to him, but she couldn't remember the exact reason.

"I would love to, Spidey." she admitted and gestured to him to follow her. Spidey did a cheer in his head. 'Does this count as a date?' he wondered. 'You bet, it is!' a voice shouted to him. Spidey identified it as his confidence.

"Oh, the letters." Spidey almost forgot about them.

Elsa's eyes widen, that they almost forgot about them too.

"Yes; you said we had common links. After you mentioned it; I looked back in our records, and it turns out we do."

"My records keeper said the same." Spidey said.

"You said you were interested in a trade agreement." Elsa inquired.

"Yup, as I said, we have many ores; iron, obsidian, among others. We also have ancient hunting and battle techniques with all manners of hunting tools and weapons that I would be happy to give you as well." Spidey said.

"And what is it you want from us?" Elsa asked.

"All we want is a sufficient source of lumber; we are expanding our lands, and most of our lumber isn't yet suitable for building houses and other structures." It wasn't a total lie, Spidey convinced himself.

They left the ballroom quietly, without anyone noticing that the queen left and headed to the royal gardens. As they were walking in silence, Spidey was wondering about the possible options of further charming Elsa. So far, he has managed to make her laugh(though it was because of his clumsiness), compliment her looks without being slapped and the queen was insisting that he calls her by her name, so he must be doing something right.

His thinking was however interrupted, when he suddenly slipped and fell to the floor. Elsa heard the impact he made on the floor and turned around to make sure he was alright, he was in a handstand, perfectly balanced.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with concern. Spidey managed to get onto his feet, but fell over again, he crouched on his hands and feet.

"Why in the hell is the floor so slippy?" he asked with annoyance. He noticed that the floor was still wet, which caused him to slip. "This floor is so wet that the entire fleet of Berk could sail over it. I have to believe your maids don't do their job well." he quipped her, earning another chuckle. Spidey smiled. Making her laugh with his wit was far more satisfying, than having her laugh at him for stuttering nonesense.

"Actually, the maids did what they had to do. You see, my sister often gets a room with the floor wet and slippery, so she could skate. She has a thing for it, but since it's summer, we don't have a lots of ice for this purpose." Elsa explained. Spidey's eyes narrowed in anger for a moment, but he laughed. This was the first time this day he met with the ground because of the princess redhead.

"Need some help?" Elsa asked as she reached to help him up. However, she backed away with a horrified gasp with her hands over her mouth. Spidey raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Elsa shakingly pointed at Spidey's left foot. Spidey looked over there to see that it wasn't there. At first, he didn't understand what the bog deal was, something that Madame Web forgetton to tell him, about Hiccup's missing left foot, but then it dawned upon him that Elsa may have not seen a man with substituable limps before. But he doesn't have it.

"Oh, that? Don't freak out, just nothing to worry about, I'll have no missing foot. It's all right." he told her, hoping that it was enough to calm her. Appearantly, it wasn't.

"H-how, where, when... how do you... why didn't you..." as Elsa was freaking out, Spidey give a kick to his leg, giving it a audible pop and stood up.

"Elsa, please, calm down. No need to worry, its probably your mind playing tricks on you. No one has noticed it until now, I'm partically all right, okay." Spidey told her. Elsa eventually calmed down, but it didn't mean the sight of his missing leg didn't bother her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Sometimes, but not too badly, remember it's not there." Spidey didn't really like dwelling on the past, especially on a past like his, so he decided to change the subject. "I believe we were on our way to the gardens." Elsa smiled and nodded, she didn't want to bother Spidey with something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Yeah, let's go." with that the two continued their way.

If Spidey wanted to be honest with himself, he wasn't really interested in the garden, but if he could spend some time alone with Elsa, he ain't gonna complain. However, as soon as he saw the gardens, he was really astonished, it was indeed a magneficent sight.

Eventually, the two found a small bench and settled down.

"So, Spidey," Elsa started. "Tell me a little about you."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I was born in the cold little island of Berk. It's twelve day north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. We have fishing, hunting and the charming view of the sunsets, but certain pests used to be a problem." he told her.

"What pests?" Elsa asked curiously. Spidey thought for a moment. Should he tell her about the dragons? Most viking tribes knew about them, but he wasn't too sure about kingdoms. In the end, he decided to reveal a few informations.

"Dragons." he replied. Elsa was stunned.

"Come again?"

"You heard me, dragons. The big flying, fire-breathing lizards from the story books your mother read you when you were a kid."

At the mention of her mother reading stories to her, a slight pain entered her heart. The last time that happened was when she was seven. But she was slightly more interested in what Spidey had to say.

"And do you expect me to believe it?"

Spidey shrugged. "Believe it or not, Berk has been at war with dragons for more than three hundred years. They raided us and took our animals, burnt down our village a couple times and killed a lot of vikings."

"Ok," Elsa said. "Let's pretend I believe you. How did Berk deal with these dragons."

"How do Vikings deal with enemies?" Spidey asked rhetorically. "We fought them. I was dreaming about fighting dragons too. To become a great viking and fight dragons."

"And did you?" Elsa asked and Spidey laughed.

"Not exactly. If you would have seen me 28 years ago, you certainly wouldn't tell that I was a viking. I was the smallest, weakest, scrawniest viking in the history. I couldn't even lift a decent sword. I wasn't destined to be a dragon slayer." he admitted sheepishly. "Anyway, we were fighting dragons for centuries, until one day, a viking showed us that dragons aren't the monsters we always believed them to be. He tamed a dragon, but not just any dragon, a Night Fury. The rarest and most fearsome dragon known to man. He trained the dragon, killed the dragon queen, made peace between vikings and dragons and the rest is history."

Elsa just sat there and after a moment of thinking, she spoke. "Tell me, Spidey, was this viking you?"

Spidey's eyes widened and he did what he always did when he got nervous, he started to stutter. "ME? Wha-what makes you think that? I told you... I... I was just a nuisance to my people. Do you know what they used to call me? Spidey the Useless. Do you think that me... ME out of all people could have accomplished something like that?!"

Elsa laughed at Spidey's outburst. "Calm down, I was just kidding." she told him, though the way he reacted was strange. Could it be possible that what he said was true? Spidey sighed in slightly and sat back down.

"Well, that's mostly everything about me. But enough of the misadventures of Spidey the Useless. Tell me about yourself."

Elsa was thinking about where should she start, but then she realized that she didn't have anything to say, because she was spending the last thirteen years of her life locked up in a room because of her powers. She couldn't tell him about that. Elsa didn't even think about them for some time now. Spidey's company made her feel at ease and she completely forgot about her powers, but it didn't last.

"I..." Elsa started, thinking about what should she say. "I don't really have anything to say. I grew up in this castle and barely wandered out."

"You haven't been outside the castle?" Spidey asked.

"Not that much. I guess I wasn't too interested in the world." she lied. "There isn't so many things to see out there."

Spidey's expression suddenly became very serious, but he still spoke on a gentle voice. "That's not true, Elsa. The world is full of wonders beyond your wildest imaginations. I mean are you all right? I can tell people are usually afraid of something they do not understand." She nodded, that's the very reason why her dad told her to conceal herself in the first place. "But I think because I grew up with dragons, I am not ignorant of to the things I barely understand. You know, like the dragons, all they needed was someone to understand them and look how far have our people got?" he said with every bit of confidence that he's right.

Someone who can understand me… How long have she sought that person, the thought that's been buried after years of isolating herself to the world. Those words that he used was for the dragons yet they were like needles in her heart, directly hitting her to the point that she could barely breathe. His voice gave her the thing that she's been looking for all this time: Hope. Even if it's just hollow words to her, it's the best anyone has given him. All she needed was someone to understand her… she thought, though it was more for her than the dragons. "Yeah, someone to understand them…" she said, quietly taking a deep breath. Just those words felt like a large burden on her shoulders was taken.

"Uh… yeah…" he wasn't sure what to make of this situation, was there something he said that hurt her? Maybe she's just experiencing some problems, everybody is, and the only difference is if they think that they could not handle what fate has given them. "Look… people will always say something bad to ignore or annihilate the things they do not know, it's just nature. But like everything else, there would be people that will support you through the end." He didn't know what her problems are but if he could help her by just saying this words, he will.

He read my reaction to his words, yet he does not ask what her problem is. Instead, he's just saying the things she long for. "What would you do if the people all around you would hate you for who you are." This might be the thing she absolutely needs right now. A person in her place… her father concealed her and now another person might decide what she do in the future. "If they knew what you truly are."

Strange… she's talking like she's some sort of monster or something. He thought, though he didn't want to push her into saying what her issue is. Humans are just like dragons, understand what they really need right now, like Grump. He's a couch potato and when the dragon was feeling sick, he just did what he felt was right, not questioning the creature. "Elsa, if they can't accept you for who you are, they're not worth it." He said, making a bold move as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm their queen, are you saying my people, my sister is not worth it?!" she knows she's taking what he said the wrong way, but what he said is easier said than done. I'm a monster! She thought to herself, wanting to unveil her true self before Spidey. "It's my destiny to be a-"

He cut her off, whatever she's going to say wasn't good and he can't just let her say that. A woman in front of him on the verge of breaking, wanting people to accept her for who she really is and she's still calling herself 'that'? Whatever she's going to say, that's not who she is. "If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it." She looked up to him, her eyes locking with his "Instead, have the courage to change it the way you want to be!" he said it a little louder, wanting her resolve to be firm and strong.

"So are you saying I should reveal my true self?" she asked.

He could only sigh, how can he tell her what's right and wrong when he doesn't even know what her problem is, but he does know the problem? "Elsa… the only thing we're allowed to do… is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made. Right now, you want to reveal yourself to everyone but you're afraid of what they might think…" she nodded, moving closer to the Chief before her.

"I don't know what to do, Spidey…" she rested her head on his chest.

He couldn't feel it with his armor but he can clearly hear her sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth, doing everything he can to help the Queen that's in front of him. Was she suffering like this for so long? He asked himself, if only he knew her a little earlier he could have done something to help her, anything at all. "You're so strong, Elsa…" he said softly.

She shook her head "Then why am I crying like this?" she said, she didn't need an answer though, she already knew he can't answer that. No, he's helped her in this few moments that they spent together, she needs to hear what the truth is. "Spidey, hurt me with the truth…" nothing could hurt her more than what he's about to say.

He stroke her hair "You're so kind, Elsa…" he faintly said.

She clenched her fist "How can you be sure!?" she said, not letting go of him but she's mad. He says I'm kind when I just met him this evening. He's just like everyone else, feeding with me lie-

He chuckled lightly, "When people realize just how lonely they are on their own, they will become kind." He loved reading those kind of books, it helped him saw the light in every people. If they can't handle what fate has given them, maybe they just needs a little support to stand up once more and keep on fighting. "Elsa, People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." Maybe right now, it's fate that they've met. Maybe he's meant to support her in this moment of weakness. He's never shown this to anyone, neither did he want to. But when needed, he can be there for anyone who needs him. Be kind, for everyone is fighting a hard battle. He remembered the quote that he read. He's scared as well, his battle has yet to come. Will there be anyone for him? Will he fight this alone? Will he lose anyone important to him? He couldn't bear the thought of it.

Elsa looked at him with a look in her eyes. "And would you like to show them to me?"

A small smile crept onto Spidey's face. "I would be delighted to." That was it. The two got lost in each others' gaze. Spidey couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes were practically shining in it. He couldn't believe that something this beautiful existed. Elsa seemed to think something likewise. The way Spidey made her feel at ease, like she had no problems at all. She felt very comfortable around him, as if he was meant to be by her side.

The two slowly started to lean forward. As their faces got closer, they slowly closed their eyes. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other, and then...

"Queen Elsa-" a guard showed up from nowhere, he stopped when he saw the Queen clenching for dear life to the man in armor and they were about to kissed. Spidey and Elsa backed away from each other with widened eyes. Both of them were in a state of shock over what was about to happen, but also a hint of frustration over being interrupted. Spidey tilted his head, as if he's saying to spit what he has come to say. "Princess Anna wishes to see you back in the party." Even if she's not facing the guard she nodded, signaling that it's time for him to leave. "Apologies if I disturbed you, Queen Elsa." He bowed in respect before leaving them back to their own.

Her sobs died, wiping every evidence of crying in her face. Her breath slowly became stable, as she gave a faint smile to him. "Thank you, Spidey. I uh… need to go back now?" he chuckled.

"Your Majesty!" It was Kai.

"Over here!" Elsa called, as she recognized the voice as Kai's after the guard left. The royal family's servant entered the garden and saw the pair sitting on the bench.

"Your majesty, if I may ask, what are you doing out here?"

"I... I was just showing Mr. Parker around the castle." Elsa told him. Luckily, Elsa's mind was working fast, so she was able to think of a good excuse quickly.

"I see, ma'am. I merely wished to inform you that your sister requests your presence in the ballroom." Elsa nodded.

"Thank you, Kai. You can go now, but the guard already told me but thanks anyway." The servant nodded back and left. After a few moments of awkward silence, Elsa spoke up.

"I... uh, I better go back to the party. Feel free to explore the rest of the castle, if you'd like. Now, excuse me." Elsa turned away and walked back to the party. Spidey stood there, thinking. Maybe he could escort her back to the prom, but then he would meet the 'fire cracker', and the last thing he needed was a conflict in front of a whole room of royalties. But then he thought of Elsa. He didn't want to be without her for the rest of the night. Maybe, he could make something of the night. - After what happened, it was a possibility. Spidey shook his head, waving away these thoughts and called for the queen.

"Wait!"

Elsa stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Spidey started to rub the back of his head and spoke. "Would you... Would you like me to escort you back?" he asked. Elsa smiled softly.

"I would love that, thank you." if she can spend more time with Spidey, well, she's not gonna complain. Spidey smiled at her and he offered his arm to her, she laughed and accepted the arm Spidey offered, accompanied her on the way back to the ballroom. The two talked a little more about the trade agreement. The walk towards the party was a bit quiet, none knew what to say to each other. It was both awkward and serene, but for Elsa, this will probably be the most remarkable night of her life.

Spidey never thought that he would ever feel this again after Astrid, but he felt like he was falling in love. And Elsa's thoughts weren't entirely different.

...

Spidey and Elsa have made it back to the ballroom. The party was still going on, but they paid little attention to it. They were still getting over the little moment they had back at the gardens. Elsa shuddered if she thought about what would have happened if Kai arrived a few seconds later and found them kissing. She couldn't believe herself. She was a queen now, yet she acted like a young schoolgirl and let herself get carried away by her emotions.

Spidey was feeling embarrassed. He lost control of himself and that not only embarrassed him, but the queen as well. He was angry at himself too, he once again lost his mind because of a pretty face. Spidey felt like hiding under a rock and not coming out until it was time for him and Gardevoir to go back home. He could only pray that Elsa would forgive him.

The silence soon became unbearable for the young Webslinger, so he decided to speak up.

"Uh... Elsa?" Spidey said nervously. The queen turned to him with a soft look.

"Yes, Spidey?" she asked. Spidey gulped and gathered up the courage needed to bring up the subject.

"Listen, I..." Spidey sighed, this was going to be difficult. "I would like to apologize for what happened earlier. I... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." he said. The look on Elsa's face softened further and eventually turned into a small smile.

"It is quite alright, Spidey. I should be the one apologizing. I was acting childish and immature." the queen confessed. She was surprised at how easy it was to open up to him. It was like she has known him for years. "But thank you."

Spidey nodded. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Elsa. You are not immature. You are a smart, beautiful, kind young woman. You are going to make a great queen. And not to mention you a bit sexy." Elsa smiled at his kind words.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked after summing up everything he said. Spidey realized that he just did, and blushed the deepest shade of red. But this time he took power on himself and spoke up with(very mild) confidence.

"I suppose I just did." Spidey said, scratching the back of his head, pulling back down his hat over his head. "But that is just me stating a fact. You can't deny you are very beautiful, Elsa. Am I the first person to tell you this tonight?"

"Actually not." Elsa admitted. "My sister seems to think the same. As a matter of fact, she said I'm beautifuller than her."

Spidey raised an eyebrow. "Beautifuller? As a viking, I may be considered uncivilized by most people in the room, but even I know that this isn't a word." Elsa chuckled.

"Well, my sister tends to live by her own rules. Even in the field of grammar." she explained. Her face suddenly lit up, as if an idea just struck her. "You have to meet her! I have a feeling that you two are going to get along greatly."

'Hardly' Spidey thought with a scoff. 'We are getting along now, and I don't think it will change anytime soon.' He then realized that the queen was waiting for a reply and he forced a smile onto his face.

"Would this be the sister who was standing by your side at the ceremony in the church?" Elsa looked at him, confused, before answering.

"Well, she's the only sister I have." she answered. Spidey slightly frowned.

"Well, as tempting as it may sound, there is a royal couple from Corona, who I owe an apology for ditching them earlier. See you later, Elsa." Spidey would rather listen to those two talking sweets to each other all night, than meet with that girl again. He was about to walk away, but Elsa grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Whoa!" Spidey's expression was shocked.

"Well, they have to wait. If you want to get on my good side, you have to get on my sister's too." she told him in a stern voice.

'Well then, your majesty, kill me right now.'

Elsa started dragging Spidey by his arm, while looking for her sister, while the viking wished to be under the rock again. Even that would be more comfortable, than a meeting with Anna.

"Oh, look, there she is!" Elsa said.

"Oh, joy." Spidey mumbled with sarcasm. Indeed, Princess Anna in the company of Prince Hans was standing on the other side of the room. Once she noticed Elsa, she happily walked up to her.

"Elsa, uh I mean... Your highness." she said as she slightly bowed. Elsa just smiled, wondering why her sister would bother with such formalities. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." she gestured to the man standing next to her.

"Your Majesty." Hans bowed his head slightly. Elsa just nodded at him to show him he aknowledged his greeting. Spidey watched the scene with disinterest.

His spider sense was flaring around Hans, the second has he meet him there was something going on around him, like a dark presence surrounded him.

'Dragoon, do a mental scan on him.' He thought to his Bit Beast, Dragoon nodded and did the scan, but meet with shocking results.

'Spidey, you know that one character from the movie 'Rise Of The Guradians'. 'Yeah, why?' Spidey asked mentally. 'Its worse, that character was enemies with Jack Frost, well turns out, the Prince is surrounded with Pitch's aura, and the Nightmare king himself is inside, of Hans. They're both power hungers.' Spidey gasped under his breath.

'I need to make sure this conversation doesn't go bad. Time to play the concern/helper.' Spidey thought to himself.

"And who is this young..." Anna started, but once she realized who was standing next to her sister, she was shocked.

"Good evening, Princess." Spidey greeted her with a rather cheer look. The two just kept staring at each other, until Elsa decided to break the ice.

"Do you two already know each other?" she asked in surprise. Spidey forced another smile onto his face.

"Yes... I believe I've had the... pleasure." he said, though he mentally added a dis- to the beginning of the last word.

"This is the guy you were dating at the gardens?" Anna asked. She was deeply disappointed in her sister.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked in shock. How did she know about that?

"We were outside and saw you at the gardens with a guy. We couldn't really saw who, but I wouldn't have thought that it was... him out of all people." Anna sneered. She was really happy when she saw that her sister was interacting with someone. She thought maybe she will ask the man who swept Elsa off her feet to tell her how to get along with her, so she can maybe rebuild their relationship after thirteen years, but now that she saw it was that jerk or hero from the docks, she didn't know what to say.

Elsa didn't know what the big deal was. Though she was wondering why Spidey didn't tell her that he already met Anna, but it was obvious that there was some tension between the two.

"And does that bother you, Anna?" she asked her sister. Anna frowned slightly. Of course it did! But she couldn't let that trouble her sister, this was her night. And if it's Spidey she wants to spend it with, then she just have to bear with it. She very reluctantly forced a smile on her face.

"No, it doesn't. I'm happy you found yourself a nice guy to spend time with." Anna replied to Elsa's relief and Spidey's astonishment. Anna was fine with her sister spending time with him? No, it's obvious that she was faking it, so she wouldn't upset Elsa. For the first time since he met her, he started to feel a little respect for the princess for being able to fake that she didn't hate his guts to make her sister happy. Maybe she wasn't such a brat after all. Hans then interrupted.

Spidey folded his cape around his body.

"Anna, I think we should tell the Queen why did we interrupt her time with this..." Hans managed to shut his mouth just in time before he insulted Spidey in front of Elsa. It was obvious that the Queen grew fond of him, it would be unwise to upset the queen when she was about to ask for her blessing for his marriage with Anna. So he used another term instead. "Fine gentleman." he finished with a grimace, which didn't go unnoticed by Spidey. But he didn't mind. He was with Elsa, having a good time and Anna didn't ruin it by throwing a tantrum over her sister's date with him. Spidey decided if Anna was willing to keep her cool for them, he could do the same for her and Hans. Anna smiled and took a hold of Hans' hand before speaking.

"Uhm, Elsa, me and Hans... well..." Anna faltered, then cleared her throat. "We would like..."

"Your blessing..." Hans spoke up, deciding to help her out. Anna chuckled and finished the sentence in unison with Hans "For our marriage." they finished.

Elsa was speechless and so was Spidey. "Marriage?" they said together. Elsa didn't see that coming. "I... I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I'm with you on that." Spidey admitted. This girl agreed to marry a man she had just met today? Just when he started to think more of her, she doesn't know a single thing about love.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details yet, but there will be soup, ice cream and... wait would we live here?" Anna asked Hans after happily informing her sister of their wedding plans.

"Here?" Elsa asked, more shocked than before.

"Absolutely." Hans agreed.

"Oh, maybe we could invite your brothers to stay with us."

Elsa was stunned, Spidey was a little amused by the scene.

"Wow, already moving in. Is it feel rushed, or did their relationship really progress this well?" He whispered to Elsa. Maybe the queen would have laughed at his comment, if it wasn't her sister he was talking about. So she just glared at Spidey and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Now Spidey was stunned.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in shock, rubbing his shoulder.

"Spidey, this is my sister you are talking about." she said sharply, then turned back to the pair. Her sister was still busy discussing her wedding with her groom, but Spidey coughed loudly to catch the attention of the two, and then nodded at Elsa.

"Make sure they don't get married at all, that's not true love there." Spidey whispered to her, Elsa turned to Spidey, see if he was fake it, but he was serious.

"Trust me, that Prince is not I think he's." Spidey told her seriously. She nodded and turned back to the pair.

"Anna, slow down!" she said loudly to gain her sister's attention with the help of Spidey's cough. "No one's brothers is coming here and no one is getting married." she stated.

"What?" Anna asked with on a hurt tone.

"Can I please talk to you... alone?" Elsa asked.

"No." Anna replied, pulling Hans close to her by his arm. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

'Stubborn as a donkey.' Spidey rubbed his templates in frustration.

Spidey was starting to feel a little uncomfortable in this agreement. "I'll just be over there if you need me." he was about to go, but he felt himself pulled back by his arm. He turned to see it was Elsa who pulled him back looking at him with a slightly pleading look.

"Please, help me." she asked him. The sight of Elsa's desperate look and the pleading tone she spoke was something he could not ignore, if she wants help, no matter if it's between family or not, if the woman wants help, than damn it, he's going to give it her.

"You got it." Spidey said with a determined look, for the first time, Elsa knew she wasn't alone in this.

Spidey clears his throat, changing it to his Batman style voice.

"Anna, she's your older sister, try to listen for her once in a while, my gut is telling he's not the type you want to marry." Spidey said with such authority, probably making a certain pinkette proud.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked him. But she flinched as Spidey gives her his signtaure of Batglare, he nugded his hat up a bit.

"I'm saying," Spidey gestures for Elsa to continue the sentence.

"He's right." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, you're right?" she asked him. She didn't understand. What could Anna possibly hold against such a nice guy as Spidey. Spidey exchanged a glance with Anna, both of them looking a little worried and for the first time both of them wanted the same, to not upset Elsa by revealing they troublesome encounter.

But Spidey was playing along with Elsa. After he told her a little plan to wind up Anna a bit. But also to make sure Elsa doesn't get too upset.

"Nothing." they both answered together with nervous looks on their faces. Elsa wasn't fooled, but she decided to drop it for now, there was a more important matter at hand. And besides since Spidey has help her this far, she will continued with him.

"We'll get back to this later." she said, then she turned to her sister. "For now, the point is, Spidey's right, Anna, you can't marry a man you just met." she said firmly. Anna however wasn't done.

"You can, if it's true love." she replied. Elsa sighed. Her sister was so young and immature. She had just met this man. How could this be true love. For all she knew, this Prince Hans could be just marrying Anna to marry into their royal family and get close to the throne of Arendelle.

Spidey laughed, grabbing some of the other noble's attention for a moment. He saw the glare that Anna gave him, his hand lazily resting on the hilt of the insivible HF Murasama blade, offering them his trademark Jetstream Sam shit-eating grin of his, flashing a set of gleaming white teeth, lips parted crookedly and curling upwards on his left side. And the slight approval in Elsa's face. He knew it was quite disrespectful to laugh at a person who's seriously trying to tell something important, most especially if it's the princess of a kingdom. "What?" She asked heartedly at Spidey.

"Anna, I don't mean to disrespect you. But what do you know about true love?" Spidey asked, his voice changing to Jetstream Sam, Elsa nodded totally agreeing with Spidey. But Anna didn't take so well.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" she answered. Elsa felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She had been shutting people out in order to prevent herself from hurting them, but her sister throwing this in her face was stinging like a slap. And with that everything came back to her. The fear of her powers, the pain of her loneliness through those years and pairing with a new feeling, anger at her sister. It was all resurfacing and she felt herself losing control. She had to get out of here.

"Anna, you're sister-"

Elsa held her hand to stop Spidey. "You asked for my blessing and it's a no. Now, excuse me." She said, looking at Spidey, her eyes saying that he should accompany her. Now.

"Elsa, is everything alright?" he noticed how the queen became from calm and confident to upset and nervous. He understood that the argument she just had with Anna upset her, but something was off. When Anna snapped at her, she didn't just get hurt, but also afraid. Like she thought something bad was gonna happen. Anna and Hans may have not noticed it, but he did, and he found it strange. 'Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?'

Elsa relaxed a little when she heard his voice. He once again sent through a sense of calmness through her and made her feel at ease, but with Anna's cruel words still ringing in her ear, she couldn't calm down. She felt like breaking down, throwing herself in his arms and begging him to get her out of there.

"Don't worry, if you upset, I'll help you." Spidey said with most of the kindest words she heard in the world.

Elsa's emotions were about to break out, but Spidey notices.

"Calm down." He said, placing a comforting on her shoulder, to help her to calm down.

It work.

"Come on." With that, Spidey and Elsa walking towards the guard. "The party is over, close the gates." The guard responded and quickly sought the assistance of his fellow colleagues. That was the moment when all hell broke loose.

"What?!" came the voice of a shocked Anna. She rushed after her sister and grabber her hand, accidentally pulling her glove off in the process. "Elsa, no!"

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa exclaimed as she reached for it, but Anna pulled it back.

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded to her sister. Lightning was surprised about the princess' outburst and heartbroken pleading. She didn't know an Anna like this existed, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'Neither do I.' Elsa replied in her head. But that was the way it had to be. So she ignored her sister's pleads. "Then leave!" she told her coldly, then turned away and went on her way. Anna was speechless. She couldn't understand, why her sister pushed her away.

"What have I ever done to you?!" she shouted after Elsa, her voice full of despair and grabbing everyone's attention.

"Anna, please, enough…" Spidey moved in before things got out of control. Gardevoir and Reneamon knew this was going to get out of hand. Hans stepped behind Anna's back like the husband he wants to be. He stared at the man, unfortunately, he just couldn't read what's on this guy's mind. If he really do care about Anna, wouldn't he be the first to break off this fight, or at least have the guts to listen to the queen? He prepared his HF blade by turning off the Stealth Camo on the blade, something's not right here. Thankfully, no one knew what the HF Murasama blade was, it just looked like a grip from a sword.

Spidey stepped in front of Anna, he didn't stopped her. He just wanted some space between them. If the two rulers shouted at each other during the party, that's still quite understandable with enough reason, but if they fought physically in front of the nobles and princes from the other kingdoms, that's something else.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa replied.

"No!" Anna was having none of it. Her sister spent the last thirteen years locked up in a room and she had enough of it. "Why do shut me out?! Why do you shut everyone out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I. Said. Enough!" she turned around, accidentally letting go of a bolt of her magical ice, which covered the floor in ice, with huge icy spikes pointing upwards, a part of it pierced Spidey since he's literally in front of Anna. Her feelings was devastated when she caused the man who tried to understand in her in pain. But something was shocking her, that a single ice spike didn't actually hurt Spidey, it just bounced off like a arrow hitting stone. "Spidey…" she said his name as he turned to her, exchanging mental messages.

"I'm all right Elsa." Spidey told her.

"Sorcery…" Spidey glared at the old man in glasses, he started shouting hysterically at the queen like she's some witch. "I knew there's something mysterious going on here." He said, hiding behind one of his guard.

Anna looked at her sister, unsure of what to say or do.

Spidey saw that look. He knew people and he knew Elsa. He recognized a fear in her eyes, a primal sort of fear, that animal gets when they're about to run. He had to stop her, reason with her somehow.

And thank goodness he has super speed, and left the original Spidey on top of the roof of the castle. Spidey 2 is going to help Elsa and to help her to gain control on her powers.

The Queen of Arendelle was cornered in the door of the room, everyone was looking at her. Everyone who's armed drew their swords. Their eyes fixated on the queen, subduing her takes priority. But their eyes spelled otherwise, they saw her as a monster. The old man continued with his hysterical actions, yelling at how they should slay the monster. Elsa's mouth was trembling with fear, she couldn't even utter a single word…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Nodody comes close!" Spidey 2 yelled, standing in front of the Queen, very close to protect her. He glanced at her and smiled. "So, this is what you meant by earlier?" he whispered, loud enough for her to hear, chuckling as if this thing was not hard to accept. Hans then joined the old man about how the two of them are working with each other, he grabbed a sword and pushed Anna on his back, mumbling something about how he'll protect her. "Really?" He said, deadpanned. "That's a sword?" Spidey said with a smile. The webslinger grabbing his sword sheath from his lower back with his left hand and his right hand grip the handle, his left hand fingers were edging along the trigger-release of his custom sheath and squeezed it gently, the sword is deftly slid from its sheath with a metallic whistle and rested in the hand of Spidey as he unsheathed the Murasama blade slightly and drawing it out, allowing types of eyes to graze over the blade and examine its craftsmanship. The katana quivers in his still grasp, a low hum permeating through the silence of the webslinger. He lifted it above him, drawing the blade out a few inches to expose the blood red mirror polished steel as gives off an glow, the sunlight catchs the edge of the sword, accentuating the crackling energy that shafts the blade like crimson thunderbolts as he shifted his foot forward with amazing speed. Lightning lightly gasped at the beauty of the crimson blade, the others could see bits of the ruby-tinted blade peeking through the gaps in the hilt...like a crimson sun peeking out from behind murky storm clouds, the sword somehow glowing with an eerie crimson glow and sometimes you could see electric sparks jumping out of the blade. The blade came out of the sheath in absolute synchrony, the razor-sharp 'shirkk' of one high-frequency blade compounding into a single sound that echoes with a hollow reverberation.

"This is a sword." He pointed the red sword at the group, who were shocked at the color of the blade. "Stay behind me. I got you." he chuckled again, he doesn't even know what to make of this situation but his talk with Elsa earlier gave him a clear mind. By the time he glanced back at the Queen again, she's running outside the castle.

"Shit." Spidey 2 sheathed his sword and ran after her.

(Spidey 2 is a different verison of the original Spidey, who the Ultimate Hero is the real one, but Spidey 2 can help Elsa with her powers and give her confidence to face her sister and possibly be reunit, but Spidey 2 is one who can love the Queen, and one more thing, Spidey 2 is a energy being made from Dragoon, but the clone is a actual person, and Spidey will continued the work from there).

Elsa was running through the corridors of the palace, holding her exposed hand in the other one. She could just barely hold back her tears, threatening to escape her eyes. It happened. After all those years of successfully hiding it, her secret has been finally revealed. Who knows, maybe it would have happened sooner or later anyway. If she was a Queen, she can't hide in her room forever. And her nerves had been already exhausted to their breaking points over the past thirteen years, so maybe it was inevitable.

Gardevoir, who had been watching the whole time, moved fast, she ended up bumping into Elsa, knocking her off balance, and slowing her down a little bit, so Spidey 2 could keep up.

The horrified expressions of the people in the ballroom has forever imprinted into her memory. And worst of all, she nearly hurt her sister again! And Spidey too! Oh, Spidey! This evening with him started so wonderfully and it ended in a total disaster. What could he think about her right now? He must be thinking what everyone else, that she was some kind of evil sorceress, an unholy witch, a monster.

And Anna, well now she knew the reason why she shut her out for all those years. The only thing that concerned her was how would she react to it. Would she still care for her as a sister, or would she push her away and call her a monster like the rest of them?

These thoughts didn't ease her panic. She was now a wreck, her emotions running wild and she could do nothing to stop them. She didn't even notice that she made it to the end of the hall and she burst out on the door, into the crowded streets. She looked up in horror.

"There she is!" a townsfolk shouted as the crowd began cheering at the presence of their new queen. Elsa was however not in the mood for celebrating with them at the moment. She needed to get out of there. With every passing second she spent between these people the chances of hurting one, some, most or maybe all of them grew drastically. Especially in her state.

Elsa tried to make her way past them, but no matter which way she went, she was greeted by a happy folk, giving her his regards. There was no way out. She kept trying to get away from them, but given that she was currently the most famous people in Arendelle, this was impossible. She eventually bumped into a young mother, carrying her child who seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" she asked with concern. Elsa didn't know what to say, or to say anything at all. She frightenedly backed away from them and she backed to a fountain near her. Her ungloved hand took a grasp of the side of the fountain and she turned the emerging water into solid ice, much to the surrounding crowd's horror.

This didn't lighten Elsa's mood, nor did the fact that the Duke of Weselton with his two goons just appeared in the main gate of the palace, who were no doubt coming for her.

"There she is!" the Duke yelled. "Stop her!"

Elsa panicked even more, but she did her best to stay calm and clear herself as much as she could. "Please! Stay away from me! Don't come..." she got cut off when an ice beam was accidentally released from her ungloved hand, which she forgot about. The beam found it's way to the gate where the duke and his men were standing. It covered the entire floor with ice, causing them to slip and fall. The duke slowly sat up as he got over his shock and pointed at Elsa accusingly. "Monster! Monster!"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" Before the Duke knew what was happening, he was stomp into the ground, shutting him and knocking him out. As Spidey 2 ran.

This one word shook Elsa to the very core. This was the reaction that she always feared people would show once her powers were revealed. And it didn't help that it happened in such a fashion. She looked around to see the townspeople back away from her in utter fear. It tore her apart on the inside. There was no turning back now. She did the only thing she could, run. She ran through the crowd as they backed away from her, opening a path she can run through.

She eventually reached the shore, but she stopped there. The road came to an end. She frowned. How was she supposed to cross the fjord? Then it hit her. She could freeze the water and simply walk over it. But she was unsure, her powers have done enough damage for tonight.

"Elsa!" This allowed Spidey 2 to catch up to her, and grab her arm gently.

"Spidey! Let me go...Please." Elsa begged him, Spidey 2 just shook his head.

"No Elsa. I'm not letting you go. I'm go do something for you. You don't have to worry!" Spidey 2 told her firmly, he held up his hand and created a Aura sphere. He bounced it a few times in front of her astonished eyes. "See? I'm pretty sure a little snow won't-"

She thought it over quickly, she had thought that Spidey think her she was a monster, but he didn't care, and she was probably going to missed him more than anything. She was just afraid of hurting him, but...Two things came to her mind. One she was also afraid of being all alone out there. With no one, she didn't want to live like that anymore, she would not be alone. But she can worried about the powers thing later. So, she made a last second decision.

"Then come with me... We can be together..." Elsa suggested, Spidey 2 hesitated before answering, looking back to the village, he could sense Gardevoir telling him go on with her, he bet that Anna and Hans were approaching. They would be here at any moment. Who needed him more? Anna? Or Elsa? He looked back to her, and saw her face. She didn't want to leave, she hated that she had to. He wasn't about to let her go through that alone.

He clasped her bare hand with his hand. "Let's go." He nodded. "Elsa!" she heard the call of her sister, who was close behind her, accompanied by Hans. That ended her inner duel. She had to do it. So she hesitantly placed her leg on the water, turning it into solid ice. After making sure that the ice wouldn't break under her or Spidey 2 weight, she and Spidey 2 made a run for it.

As Spidey 2 let Elsa lead him across the fjord.

"Elsa!" Anna tried to follow her sister, but she was held back by Hans. Even though she tried to break free and go after Elsa, as Spidey 2 was with her, a glance from the prince assured her that it would be a bad idea. And she knew he was right. So all she could do was watch as her sister and Spidey 2 ran across the frozen water. But their attention was soon distracted, when they looked over the fjord and saw it starting to freeze completely. Not only that, but snowflakes also started to fall from the sky. Both of them stood completely awestruck. It was snowing in the middle of summer.

Mixed emotions were swirling inside of Anna. Mostly shock, anger and utter sadness. She was shocked about what she just saw. Her sister had magical control over winter. This is something you don't see everyday. She was also angry about her sister's behavior. But overall, she was absolutely overwhelmed by sadness. She got her sister back, and then just like that, she lost her again.

'God' she thought. 'What will I do now?'

...

Spidey has jumped from the roof to join with the two royals. The three walked back to the courtyard, where it had started to snow.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked Anna.

"No." Anna croaked out.

"Did you know?" Spidey asked Anna. Anna was thinking if he was here, that one must been a another Spidey 2. But she couldn't reply verbally, just shook her head.

"You!?" The duke yelled, squeezing himself between his two guards. "Is there magic in you too, are you a monster too?" He asked accusingly.

But only to get a glare from Spidey. "You really need to SHUT THE HELL UP! You are annonying, self-centered, ingrated little momma's BITCH! Do us all an favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE DON'T care your little accusing of the Queen, you didn't see the fear in her eyes, she wouldn't hurt anyone, she was afraid herself as her powers, she wouldn't killed you, drive her to the edge and you fucked!"

Everyone was looking at Spidey who just told the Duke to shut up.

"And besides, Anna is completely oridnary." Spidey defended her.

"That's right; she is." Hans supported. "In the best way." Hans added quickly.

"It's snowing." The Duke said as he finally realized; "The queen has cursed this land!" he shrieked.

"She didn't curse it, she was scared." Spidey told himself.

"I'll go find her." Spidey said, cracking his neck with a audible pop. People looked at the U. Hero Viking Chief with questioning and somewhat hopeful eyes.

"You're a Viking." The duke said. "You are the best person to remove this threat." Spidey grabbed the front shirt of the duke and dragged him up to his face.

"She's not a threat you idiot. Not going to kill her. I'm simply going to find her. You are right; I am a Viking. But also makes me the pro tracker here." Spidey said, releasing his grip and shoving the duke back.

"I'm coming too." Gardevoir said as she appeared at Spidey's side like a ninja.

"Excuse me, coming through." A sudden husky, sexy voice of a woman, took him by surprise, sending electrifying shockwaves throughout his body, and for a moment his mind went blank, as the sound matched suddenly with images of exposed skin, and without control, the memory of the woman's smell as she stood next to him on the right, and soft feeling of her body by the looks of her assaulted his mind. Almost a full minute passed before he could step out of the fogginess that had invaded brain and finally process the meaning of her words.

Standing there was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. 'My God, she's beautiful.' Spidey's thoughts were snapped out, as the pinkette or known as Lightning.

"I'm coming too." She said to the Wall-crawler with a smile.

"More than the merrier." Spidey said, Claire smile a small one.

"I'll talk to my sister." Anna said, Spidey, Claire, and Gardevoir guessed that Anna was used to talking people in and out of things. If anyone could convince the queen to come back, it was her.

"Meet us at the opposite edge of the fjord." Spidey said, and him and the two women ran out of the courtyard.

"Fetch me my horse!" Anna shouted. Hans grabbed her hand.

"I can't let you go alone." Hans said, concern etched into his face.

"I won't be, and I need someone to look over Arendelle while I'm gone." Anna said.

"On my honor." Hans said.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge." Anna yelled and kicked her horse and raced to the spot Spidey, Gardevoir, and Claire referred to. She saw their shadows, evident from the red spider on his back, but was surprised to find an animal in front of him and the two girls. Spidey was talking to it, explaining the situation.

Anna let out a short squeak of fear; the beast, noticing her, let out a low growl.

"Easy." Gardevoir soothed. The beast immediately silenced its snarl, but went to a curious dog look. Anna's horse, snorted and she restrained its panic, barely. "This is Toothless." Spidey said causally as he swung up on the saddle, a move he had obviously practiced hundreds, if not thousands of times.

Gardevoir got herself on as well, and followed by Claire, who she promised to tell Spidey about herself as soon as this is over.

"Is...is it...a..." Anna couldn't get the words out.

"A dragon? Yes, he is. A Night Fury." Spidey said as he reached back into the saddle bags and retrieved both swords and his dagger, placing them on their respective places in his suit. He, Gardevoir, and Claire looked at Anna. "We're wasting time here gawking yes? Hmm?" He asked quickly. This snapped Anna out of her trance. The time for the questioning could wait. Anna nodded her head quickly. "Then let's ride." With that, letting Spidey, Gardevoir, Claire, and Toothless take the lead, the four royals and companions sent out to find Elsa.

Meanwhile...

After that, Spidey 2 and Elsa didn't look back, they just ran. They ran as far as their legs would take them. Eventually, when they realized they were on top of a mountain, they stopped. The winds blowing on Spidey 2's cape fluttering. Elsa smiled gently at him, she has a new companion that she will never be alone. And she took a deep breath. She began to sing.

There was sudden music, like a piano, appearing from nowhere. Spidey 2 looked around confused.

 _"...the snow glows whiite on the mountain side, not a footpriiint to be seeen..." Elsa sniffled. "...a kingdom of isolation..and it looks like: I'm the queen... The Wind is hoowling like this swirling storm insiiiide...couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I triiiied..."_ Her voice is timid, Spidey 2 just stood back watching her, and listening to her melodious voice.

 _"...Don't let them in, Don't let them see!"_ Elsa mimicked her parents, staring at her remaining glove. " _Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them knooooooow!"_

The queen yanked the glove off, letting it soar into the wind.

" _Well now they Knooooow!"_ Spidey 2 followed her as she slowly walked forward when she made an upwards thrusting motion, and icy dust flew from her hand and into the air. His eyes remained glued to her other hand as well, since they both did the same.

" _Let it gooo!"_ She sang, then created a small yet familiar snowman...at least to her. " _Let it goo! Can't hold it back anymooore!"_

 _"Let it gooo! Let it goo-ooo!"_ The Queen thrust hands in the air one at a time and icy designs flew in the air. Then she pulled her hands down and the designs fell like snow. _"Turn away and slam the doo-oor! I don't caare..What they're going to saaay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa nonchalantly took off the cape and tossed it into the wind as she walked, at a faster pace, Spidey 2 followed her, and he noticed she happened to make a snowman. " _The cold never bothered me anyway._ "

As the ominous yet catchy music went up and on, Spidey 2 felt a bit of Deja vu. In fact, it was like he was looking at himself...from the past, of course. Oh, how foolish he was back then...but I'll go into more detail on his thoughts later.

" _...It's funny how some distances..make everything seem smaaall!"_ Elsa seemed to obliviously walk towards a steep, snowy valley edge, and began to run. Spidey prepared himself incase she fell, watching as she turned and walked backwards happily. " _and the fears that once controlled mee, can't get to me at Aaa-aaall!"_

Elsa turned back around 5 feet from the edge, rearing her arms back as if taking a breath. " _It's time to see what I can do!"_ Elsa thrust her arms out, creating a icy tall and spiky staircase to the other side of the short valley, then made her way to it. " _To test the liimits and break through!"_

Spidey 2 watched as she stopped short of the first step, guessing that she noticed the spikes. " _No right; no wrong-_ - _No rules for meeee!"_ Elsa's excited smile grew wider when she stepped once, and the spikes disappeared to leave a clean, shiny look to it. Spidey 2 is intrigued by what she plans to do. She looked up, very happy with her discovery. " _Iii'm FREEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"Let it goooo!"_ The queen ran up the stairs, 'cleaning' the steps and followed by Spidey 2 up...who was amazed she can do such a thing with her powers. " _Let it gooooo! I am one with the wind and skyyyy-yyyyy!"_

It didn't take long to reach the top and the other side. Once she did, Elsa looked at her surroundings, feeling much more impressed than before. " _Let it gooo! Let it gooo-ooo!"_ The Queen shouted/sang. " _You'll never seee me cryyyy!"_

Spidey 2 had barely set a foot on the snow before Elsa took a short run forward, lifting her foot and stomping the ground as hard as possible.

" _HERE I STAAAAND!"_ a gigantic ice snowflake spread out from under their feet like a ripple in a pond, Spidey 2 reached her position, he arrived just in time for this. " _And here I'll staaay! Let the storm raage ooooon!..."_

Elsa slowly pulled her arms in the air. Ice pillars gradually pushed the floor up beneath them and rose high in the air. Several other pillars grew on the snowflake-floor and widened to become walls, while other pillars stood in front of the walls to hold up the roof. Spidey 2 knew something is coming. An ice palace perhaps, Spidey 2 thought. He watches as Elsa spun in a sort of dance, making the floor glow a bit purple.

" _My power flurries through the aaair into the grooooooooound!"_ The young woman thrust her arms up once more, hurtling intricate and flawless designs up the walls and inner pillars. " _My soul is Spiralling in Frozen Fractals all aroo-oound!"_

The designs finally met in the middle of the roof, mashing downwards against each other. This caused a very large chandelier to form, bearing Sharp but delicately made parts and pieces. " _My one thought crystalizes like an icy blaaaaaaast!"_

 _"I'm never going back..."_ Elsa took off her crown abruptly, gazing at it. Spidey 2 could tell memories came with that crown, as her expression softened for a moment. He had no idea at the time that was thinking of her people, her own home...and the friendly sister she'd left behind. Elsa blinked away the tears and hurled the crown away a few seconds later. " _The past in the PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_! _!"_

Spidey 2 watched. Somehow, the queen pulled very hard on the hair she kept in a bun. It unfurled and she rubbed her head slightly, making her hair slightly wild looking. The design in a loose and large French braid that is swept mostly over her left shoulder, tied with a hair-band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It was woven delicately by her hands with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead like Elvis Presley. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair (400,000 strands to be exact) then the average human would have on their own scalp. " _LET IT GOOO!_! _Let it goo-oo!_!" Elsa's hair was now a huge and very long side braid woven like a thick blanket, and sprinkled with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head( Also including one split curl above her forehead). Spidey 2 was astonished, although his feelings were starting to grow for her, captivated by her beauty...

" _And I'll rise like the break of daaa-aawn!"_ Once again, Elsa's hands rose slowly. Her dress was enveloped to the bottom of her neck with a blue glow. When the glow dissipated, She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit, while at the back of her crystallized bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer material draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. Elsa started to refix her sleeves, now a powder blue color and refused her shoes into ice slippers. Elsa wears light red lipstick, and shiny, purplish-pink eye shadow. " _Let it gooo! Let it GOO-OOO!_! _That perfect giiirl is gooo-oone!_! _!"_

Spidey 2 had think this woman was more lovely then ever, as he felt more and more like for this woman. Elsa paid no attention to this, and strutted regally with a swing of her hips towards the open balcony. Finally, as the rays of the dawning Sun beamed on the balcony, Elsa raised her arms high in the air as if presenting herself to the world.

" _HERE I STAAAAND!"_ Her arms gradually came to her side's as she practically screamed. " _IN THE LII-IIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_! _!_!"

Elsa took one final step, feeling as proud, confident and more free than ever before.

" _Let the storm RAGE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOOOOON_! _!_! _!_!"

Ending the song, the Queen smugly smirked at the horizon. " _The cold never bothered me anyway._ "

Snow Queen Elsa turned sharply on her heels, slammed the balcony doors behind her, Spidey 2 just stood there staring at her dumbly. She smiled at him.

"Whoa... What was that Elsa?" Spidey 2 asked her, she smiled and walked towards him, looking at her hands.

"I don't know... I guess I just had to get that out... Just had to let go of my old life... Ever since that time I was a kid, I've been alone, trapped in my room, forced by my parents to hide my powers... I never saw what I was really capable of... What do you think?" Elsa asked him shyly, he smiled at her, nudging his hat up with his index and thumb fingers as well as he was looking her up and down appreciatively.

"Beautiful, and so is the way you used your powers... What is this place? A palace made out of ice?" Spidey 2 asked, Elsa smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yes, and thank you for the compliment..." Elsa trailed off, she cleared her throat after a minute of silence. "I'm so happy you decided to come after me... I was terrified of being alone again, but... You're here now, so everything will be fine." Elsa told him, moving closer, he smiled, and took her hands.

"I got to admitted, I like the dress by the way, and the hair... It suits you better." He told her, she blushed looked away from him, with a small smile. She looked back up at him.

"Thank you... Would you like me to make you a new set of clothes too? We could be the rulers of our own lives, no more hiding, and no more running. IT could be just the two of us." Elsa suggested, Spidey 2 smiled at her, and stepped back.

"Sure. That would be... Cool to the bone." Spidey 2 quipped with a chuckle, she raised a single eyebrow, and gave him a look.

"Seriously? That was a terrible pun." She told him, he chuckled at her.

"Just make me some sweet ice clothes." He told her, she giggled, and waved her hand. Giving him clothes to hide the spider suit with an ice variant. The main differences were that the black simple hoodie with no zipper and black sweat pants were now lighter, and had snowflakes on them. Simple pure white wrestling boots. Completely covering his entire Spider-Man costume, with the HF Murasama blade sheathed on the swivel-arm track system behind his back. He smiled at her. Their clothes had the same shining effect, even the sweat pants. Spidey 2 examined them with a smile.

"How's that?" Elsa asked him confidently, placing a hand on her hip, Spidey 2 chuckled, and moved to hug her. He placed his hand around her shoulders, and gave her a serious look.

"Perfect, now... I have a big question..." Spidey 2 trailed off, losing a bit of his confidence, Elsa raised an eyebrow, and cupped his face to make him look at her.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked him, he smiled at her.

"No... Can I kiss you? I mean, I want to start something... We were having a good time at the party, and we're warming up to each other... Then the incident happened, and... So, can I kiss you, we're can court together?" Spidey 2 asked, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have to ask, I mean, I have someone who can love for me and take care of me, that's all I ever wanted since I was locked up in my room, companionship and a dear beau I wanted?" Spidey 2 gave her a surprised look, she rolled her eyes, and gripped his hoodie with both clenched hands, as Spidey 2's hands moved slowly to rest on her hips, his touch so gentle, as though he was afraid he was going to scare her. Mildly startled by the touch, Elsa felt a breathy gasp escape from her throat, but she didn't pull away; inching closer, she unclenched her hands and she rested her hands on Spidey 2's chest, encouraging him to pull her closer. To her delight, Spidey 2 accepted the invitation, looping his arms around her waist, enfolding her in a tenderly protective embrace, making her feel safer than she'd ever felt.

There was no doubt about it; this was, unquestionably, the most magical moment of her entire life, with the ice and the sun creating a rainbow light, gazing into each other's eyes, lost in what they both saw.

For the longest moment, Spidey 2 could only gaze at her. "Elsa..." he murmured, "...my God...you're so beautiful..." Then, he regained control of his thoughts, his expression turning worried. "Elsa, there's...there's something about me you should know; something you deserve to know...about my powers..."

Elsa simply shushed him with a fingertip on his lips. "Right now, I know everything I need to," she cooed. "Please, Spidey; just...be with me..."

Her voice was utterly hypnotic, silencing whatever Spidey 2 had meant to say; the worry drained from his face, as he began to lean down, inching closer to her. Her eyes fluttering closed, Elsa followed his lead, craning her neck upwards, parting her lips in sweet invitation...

This time, there were no interruptions; no friends calling, no monsters, no one or anyone - nothing at all.

There was just the two of them, in their own little private world.

And then their lips touched.

The second their lips touched, Elsa had been kissed before, but this was from her parents, and this was as far removed from those as a shooting star was from a candle; her breath was pulled from her lungs, while her spine trembled from the shivers racing up and down her back, in perfect time with the tiny circles of Spidey 2's hand was tracing on her back. The contact of his lips on hers was electric, sending waves of blissful heat surging across her skin, her senstive flesh tingling with excitement, only intensifying as his tongue met hers in a dance of pure desire. Releasing a delighted sigh, Elsa looped her arms around Spidey 2's neck, pulling him closer, letting out a muffled squeak as Spidey 2 did the same, his hand moving up to rest between her shoulder-blades, gently pressing her to him in a way that drove her absolutely crazy.

It felt like an eternity, but in reality only lasted a quick couple minutes. Spidey 2 noted that even her kiss was cold, just as she was could to the touch, not enough to make him uncomfortable, but it was noticeable enough.

After several blissful minutes, their lungs demanded air, forcing them to pull apart, gazing at each other. Still wrapped in Spidey 2's arms, Elsa couldn't tear her eyes from those wonderful chocolate brown pools, or from the smile on Spidey 2's face - the same smile she was wearing, as well. "Wow..."

Spidey 2's goofy grin turned up to full intensity. "Yeah, wow," he agreed. "So...how was that? I mean...we're together?"

Elsa had to giggle at how adorable that had sounded. "What do you think?" she cooed, before she leaned up and snared his lips with hers, sparking another magic moment.

Then they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Everything I've ever dreamed of...Elsa, I'm so happy were together...but, what about Anna? You know she'll try to find us." Spidey 2 reminded her, Elsa pulled away, and sighed.

"I know. I'll just tell her to go back to Arendelle. She deserves to be happy, with the gates open, and without me to hurt her." Elsa answered him, he sighed, a sad look in his eyes.

"Elsa, you won't hurt her. You would never do that. I know you, I'm like you, wanting to keep others safe, regardless of what happened in the past...plus you were a kid then, you have better control, and a grasp over your powers now. Look at how much you just did, you didn't hurt me, I didn't think you as a...monster, but a beautiful and smart woman with powers of winter based like ice, snow, frost, cold, and hail. I've been with you the entire time. That's got to mean something." Spidey 2 told her, she thought his words over, she's with a man who has powers almost like hers, and he has better control over his, she wanted him to help her, in anyway he can and moved close to him, kissing him once again. She smiled up at him.

"You always make me feel better Spidey. Even when if we didn't meet as kids, and it was something stupid." Elsa said leaning her head on his chest. This reminded him of Gwen Stacy. If she was alive now, she would probably tear Arendelle, and anyone in her path apart to get to him. Spidey 2 shook his head, and focused back on Elsa, who been silent this whole time.

"Elsa, I had the time of my life with you back then at the coronation party. I loved taking care of you, you have to know that I'll always be here for you, and even if you don't know, even if you think I'm not...I'll be there, protecting you, loving you, helping you, and to for you to be one with your powers. I'm never leaving you, that's a promise from me to you." He proclaimed, Elsa looked up at him to see a serious yet cheerful face, she smiled widely, and kissed him once again.

"I'm sleepy...will you carry me to the bedroom please? You can stay too of course." She assured him in a sweet voice, with a cute yawn at the end. Spidey 2 swept her up bridal style in his muscular arms, and smiled at her.

"Sure. But, quick question? Where is it?" Spidey 2 asked, Elsa blushed realizing her stupidity, only she knew the layout of this palace.

"On this floor, through the door, and at the end of the hall." She told him, he nodded and followed her directions, arriving at the bedroom. He saw the bed, it was large, and had a large snowflake over it, with smaller snowflakes forming four pillars to hold it up, and exquisite ice curtains hung around it. Spidey 2 whistled.

"Damn Elsa, that's...extravagant..." Spidey 2 muttered, she merely hummed in response and snuggled herself into his chest. Spidey 2 smiled down at her before placing her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead before climbing in himself, Elsa instantly latched onto him as he got into bed, enjoying the warmth he was emitting, and he wrapped his arms around her. Drifting off into a blissful sleep for the first time in forever.

(I'm going to leave Spidey 2 and Elsa alone for a while, but they will be practicing powers and doing like regular couples do, then this will go back to the plot after Spidey and the others reached the North Mountain).

That morning/at the same time as Elsa and Spidey 2...

"ELSA!" Anna called. Her horse was wading through the snow behind Spidey, Gardevoir, Lightning, as she was on Odin, and the duo on the dragon; she remembered the name was Toothless. Spidey has his mask on and was continuously looking down at the snow, attempting to track Elsa. Where in the crap is Bladewolf at, he's the best tracker ever known. Probably in the forest doing scouting routes. "IT'S ANNA, YOUR SISTER WHO DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FREEZE THE SUMMER!" Spidey and the gang blocked Anna out as they continued trying to track the Queen. "Of course, it would've never happened if she had just told her secret." She told Spidey, Gardevoir and Lightning. "She's stinker." She giggled. Gardevoir smiled sly as she used Psychic to cause a tree branch with a large amount of snow and snapped it off, the snow fell the tree, startling the horse, which was already nervous because of Toothless. With a neigh, it flung Anna off her saddle and tor out of there like a bat outta hell.

Spidey, Gardevoir, Lightning couldn't help but laugh, and Toothless imitated the sound in his throat. Spidey dismounted and helped Anna out of the snow back she landed in, with the ease of his strength. Moving back to Toothless, he fished out two fur coats out of the saddle bag, and handed one to Anna. She took it gratefully and wrapped herself in it. He swung back up on Toothless, as Gardevoir rewrapped her arms around his stomach and Spidey held out his hand to Anna. She took it nervously and swung up behind Gardevoir.

"You're not what I expected." Anna said, trying to make conversation.

"What?" Spidey asked without looking at her.

"Well, rumors and stories, most Vikings, are, well..."

"Bigger." Spidey answered for her. He turned to look at her, as his mask retracting off his head and to the neckline and she nodded her head. "Believe me, I know. Well, I'm a bodybuilder, but it mostly tight and rock solid muscles, I'm about 6'5 ft. tall. But back to the subject, nearly every other person back home is nearly four times than my regular size, if I was about 4'4 ft. tall, arms as big as around as our largest helmets, legs like tree trunks. I was never very strong, until about 15 I when was bitten by a magical spider. But I didn't fit in; despite being the sons of the chief. But I was different in more ways than one."

"I'm guessing this dragon is one of those." Anna guessed. Toothless grumbled in reply.

"I know bud; we won't give up all of our secrets." Spidey said. Anna realized he was talking to the dragon.

"Why aren't you going to kill my sister?" Anna asked. The question caught Spidey off guard, and he shifted his position and cleared his throat before answering.

"Well, first off: THAT'S BULLSHIT! And two, I don't want to start another war; also, we need a few supplies that Arendelle is practically swimming in. Another is...is..." Spidey couldn't continue.

"Nothing emotional; or romantic?" Anna teased.

"No." Spidey replied bluntly. "I just broke up with my fiancée; I have no desire to start again so soon." Spidey said. Anna could tell from his harsh tone that he was done talking. Claire was giving him sympathy looks, as Gardevoir doing the same. Anna was beginning to feel conflict within herself. She agreed to marry Hans, but she really, really liked Spidey. He was unusual, more like a citizen of Arendelle than of his Viking lands. Crap even Gardevoir is too. Everything he said had purpose, and he wasn't quick to anger. After this whole ordeal, maybe she would call it off with Hans and instead be with Spidey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dashing Through the Forest

"Snow, it had to be snow." Anna complained, shivering despite the coat. Night had descended, stars twinkling in the dark sky. Crunches of snow were heard as Odin trouts through the winter, as Lightning has on one of the fur coats that Spidey has lend her. "She couldn't have warm magic that covered the fjord in warm sand and." she stopped when she looked over Gardevoir and Spidey's shoulders and saw smoke rising. "FIRE!" She shouted, startling Toothless. He whirled around and Anna was sent tumbling down the hill and into a stream, Spidey and Gardevoir staying secure because two things for them, one he strapped himself in the harness; reflexes could really help sometimes, and two that Gardevoir has tighten her grip on him. Toothless and Odin bounded down the hill, the Night Fury sniffling Anna to make sure she was okay.

"Cold...coldcoldcold." she said stuttering as the lower half of her dress froze. She waddled towards the building where the smoke was coming from. Spidey and Gardevoir dismounted from Toothless, as well as Lightning from Odin, telling them to hide in the forest. As well as Spidey getting the rest of the gang out from the bag, except for Bladewolf, who was still missing. As the gang went with Toothless and Odin, Spidey, Claire and Gardevoir headed for the building, he knocked the snow off the sign, but couldn't read the words, if he wanted to. Anna however could. "Wandering Oak's Trading Post." A little bit more snow fell off. "Ooh, and sauna." Anna said. "Go ahead, we'll for you." Claire said.

As she went in, his spider sense goes off, as a reindeer pulling a sled full of ice stopped right outside the building. Spidey, Gardevoir and Claire gazed at the man oddly, and the man starred at the trio for a moment. The man went into the building after Anna, though seemed to have no interest in her. Spidey drew his Daywalker blade and was dragging the blade absentmindedly in the snow. Suddenly, he sense something in the air, as he looked up, Spidey saw a glove the queen wore swirling in the wind. With a THWIP and quick movement, Spidey brought the glove down to him using his webbing.

He, Gardevoir and Claire ran behind the trading post and noticing Bladewolf just arrived as he trouts forward to the side of the gang. "Wolf, where in the hell you being?" "I was doing a little reacon on that Prince Hans, trying to see anything weird on him."

"You're right, when my spider sense went off on him, I sensed a dark presence within him, like something twisted and greedy, along with having a strong sense of getting fear from others, feeding it off of them, techincally Elsa has that much fear because of her 13 years isolation in her room and away from her sister and friends, because of her powers. I just hope Spidey 2 can help her. If who is in Hans is like a Nightmare king, if he goes after Elsa, I'll think I unveiled Jack the Ripper on him, he's not afraid, but he's want to kill one man who will probably try to get Elsa out of the way. Right now, I got something to do."

Spidey held the glove to Toothless. Toothless sniffled it a few times and then looked at Spidey ludicrously.

"The scent on this glove is who we are searching for Toothless!" Spidey nearly shouted. "Find it, follow it, and we can end this eternal winter, get our lumber, finish rebuilding Berk, and get back home; we can have to never come back here again. I also don't have to listen to the princess' rambling." 'Even though she has a nice voice.' Spidey thought to himself. Toothless sniffled the glove a few more times. He then raised his head, but his eas perked up. Everyone heard a grunt and a yell that was cut short by a thud. Looking around the building, Spidey, Gardevoir, Claire, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentamon, Palmon, Gonoamon, Patamon, Gatmon, Dojo, Odin, Toothless, Drago, Sirenoid, Skyress, Monarus, and Bladewolf saw the man from earlier lying in the snow. His reindeer came sniffled around him, like Toothless did with Spidey when he brought him fish.

A few minutes earlier...

Anna was roughly thrown into the trading post by a strong gust of wind that slammed the door behind her. As she looked around she was distracted by a sound.

"Woohoo." The massive man said, calling to her cheerfully from behind his counter. Anna gussed his name was Oaken. "Big summer blow out; half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my invention, yeh?"

"Oh right." Anna said, reminding herself of the mission she was on. "How about boots, winter boots, and dresses?" She asked.

"That vould be in our vinter department." Oaken said, indicating to a spot at the back of the building with his hand. Looking, Anna saw a collection of a total of six winter items. Anna walked over, picking up the pair of boots and the winter dress, along with a pair of mittens.

"I was wondering, has another young woman, along with a man in a black suit and cape, I don't know, the queen, perhaps, been up this way?" Anna asked him.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this veather is you dear." Oaken replied. The door opened and slammed again, revealing a man covered from head to toe in snow and ice, with only his eyes visible. "You and this fellow." He added. "Woohoo; big summer blow out."

The man approached Anna, almost threateningly. Anna backed away as far as the counter allowed.

"Carrots." The man mumbled, voice even more muffled by the scarf around his face. Anna looked back at him, confused. "Behind you." The man said in an irritated voice. Anna quickly moved out of the way.

"Vere have you come from?" Oaken asked.

"The North Mountain." The man covered in snow responded. He grabbed a rope and an ice axe. Placing them on the counter with the carrots. Anna's mind began whirling with possibilities.

"That vill be forty." Oaken said.

"Forty?!" the man covered in snow said ludicrously. "No, ten." He bargained.

"Oh, that's no good. You see this from our vinter stock, with supply and demand we have a big problem." Oaken explained.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem, I sell ice for a living." The man in snow said.

"Oh that's a rough business to be in right now." Anna said. The man glared at her. "That's bad." She added weakly.

"Ten's all I got; help me out." The man begged to Oaken.

"Okay." Oaken said, pushing the carrots forward and pulling the rope and the axe towards him. "Ten vill get you this and no more."

"A question about the north mountain; did what happen there seem...magical?" Anna interrupted. The man sighed.

"Yes." He groaned, pulling his scarf down. "Now back up, while I deal with this crook here." Oaken stood up like a massive giant, revealing that he was a massive seven foot tall man with a barrel chest.

"Vhat did you call me?" He asked, his face looking more hurt than anything. He picked the man up like a sack of potatoes, and threw him out of the trading post.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." The man said as he picked himself up from the snow. The reindeer, Sven, groaned in sadness. "But I did find us a place to sleep; and it's free." Sven looked over at the run down barn next to the trading post; and snorted. Spidey and the gang waited for Anna, and she came out, where the coat he gave her over as she was dressed in a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and perwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each of its round edges) with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow, and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple lingings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a sliver brooch consisting of a pair of heats with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick, her long ginger hair tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead.

"Ready?" Spidey asked, as he, Claire and Gardevoir stood in front of her, as the rest of the gang were behind the trading post.

"I think I will go with the man from here on out." Anna said. Spidey blinked dumbly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHY?! The Night Fury is the fastest animal that I know of; far faster than that reindeer that the man has." Spidey said.

"I thank you for what you've done; but I just have a feeling that he can lead me to my sister faster than you can." She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek before walking towards the barn. As Dojo grow to his 40 ft long size, everyone got on him, as Spidey simply swung into the saddle, latching his safety harness into place, and had Toothless launched up into the air, as Odin vanished into light. Toothless circled as Dojo flew up into the air like a flying snake. Spidey was grumbling to himself. As everything the princess said ran through his mind, his anger rose through the roof. His eyes flashed a demon blood red and his body flare with a red blood aura. He let out a wordless yelled, lying back on the saddle, putting his hat over his eyes. Here he was, trying to help, and yet the princess just brushed him off. Might as well just attack and take the trees, forget asking for them.

While his thoughts were circulating in his head, his spider sense goes off, everyone including him saw Anna get out of the barn with the man, and hopping into the sled and starting racing off. They may not best of company, but Spidey and the gang, despite failing with Drago Bludfist, was still good at talking with people. He calm down Jack the Ripper. If Anna failed, maybe he and his gang could do it and even better. Spidey motioned for Toothless to follow the sled.

"Let's go." Spidey's mask came on as it folded his entire head from the sides and over the head, the dragons flew after the sled.

Despite being above the tree's because of the Night Furies silent flying and Dojo's ability for flight, Spidey tune in his eavasdropping device activated by itself as it focused on their voices, its superb hearing pick out their conversation between Anna and the man, whose name was later revealed to be Kristoff. Spidey activate his AR mode and detectvice mode in his eye pieces, as Spidey's brown eyes looked through of the area highlighted in dark blue, looked ahead to see anything out of place, he sighed in relief. Nothing. Spidey tuned back into the conversation, along with the gang.

"Really? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked. Anna scoffed.

"Of the Southern Isles." She said. Spidey and the gang realized they were talking about Hans.

"Ahh this is juicy." Gardevoir said with a naughty tone.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff challenged.

"Sandwiches." Anna replied confidently.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff inquired. Spidey and the gang smirked, except for Bladewolf; no way could she know that.

"Probably John." Anna said. Spidey and the gang's smirk blow into a full smile; she didn't know.

"Eye color?" Kristoff asked.

"Dreamy." Anna said with a dreamily look. 'Way to go dude.' Spidey thought to himself. 'You got her day dreaming again.' Gardevoir finished.

"Foot size?" Kristoff said. Spidey and everyone else snickered. They knew exactly what Kristoff were referring to.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna said, not understanding the relevance of the question.

"Have you even had a meal with him? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff challenged.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked ludicrously. Spidey stuck his finger up his nose, and pulled a booger.

"And eats it." Kristoff said. Spidey flicked the booger off his finger with his thumb.

"Excuse me sir, he is a prince." Anna said with a frown.

"All men do it." Kristoff smugly said.

Spidey groaned as he tuned the two out; he had enough of the discussion, as well as the gang. His spider sense flared up, Spidey looked around from the air as he and the gang noticed the sled had stopped and Kristoff was looking around. Toothless hovered in the air and growled, looking behind him. Dojo turned around as Spidey swung Toothless around, so they were facing the direction of the invisible threat, and kept him in the air. He tapped into his night vision mode in his mask, he caught several eye shines in the dark woods.

Figures of a certain dog like...WOLVES!

"What are they?" Anna asked, a bit concerned.

"Wolves." Kristoff said. "GO SVEN!" The reindeer didn't need to be told twice and took off full speed. Spidey leaned down and Toothless and Dojo followed them. Spidey and the gang heard the two arguing, and it seemed, even in this serious situation, they were still arguing about Hans. Spidey chanced a glance down, and saw Kristoff pulled down by a wolf, hanging to the sled by a rope. The wolves were attempting to pull Kristoff free from the rope. Spidey urged Toothless to shoot ahead and turned around. Spidey took out three Batarangs, with small devices, pressing them; they instantly started to emit regular beeps - Ultra-High Frequency sound. Spidey threw them with expert precision, as they hit the three wolves almost getting almost close to Kristoff, the Batarangs stuck onto the furs of the wolves, as they started blinking red lights...

A high pitched whistle filled the air, and then was cut short when Toothless fired. The blue ball of flame struck the wolf knocking it free of Kristoff.

That's when in seconds before the wolves could try to get Kristoff, soon, hundreds of little eyes opened in the shadows of the forest, in the trees as the dark winged creatures of the night known as vampire bats with high pitch sqeuaks as they swarmed out in a massive swarm. The bats engulfed the wolves in a mess of dark wings, summoned by the UHF transponder Sonic Bat beacon. As they scratched and bit into every spot of exposed skin, the wolves were quickly reduced to unconscious, bleeding wrecks due to how hungry the bats were.

Kristoff pulled himself back to the sled, and saw they were mere yards from a cliff.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna shouted.

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff said. "I do." He picked Anna up and threw her on the reindeer. "Jump Sven!" Kristoff shouted, cutting the rope that kept Sven attached to the sled. Sven jumped the gap, landing safely. Kristoff jumped off his sled at the last moment, landing on the edge. He looked down, and his sled lit up, burning away. "I just paid it off." Kristoff moaned. He slid a little; and then steadily started to slide towards the edge. Anna watched with fear as he moved to his inevitable death.

A massive dark shadow shot down after him as his grip loosened completely, and then shot back up, hold him by his waist and into the air, as the shadow used some of kind bat like wings on its back to landed on the ground, releasing Kristoff. The shadow was Spider-Man and Toothless, and he set down the mountain man and then landed looking at the two people and the reindeer as a green figure landed too, letting everyone off and it shrink back to normal size.

"Spidey! Gardevoir! Claire!" Anna shouted with nearly unconcealed joy. Spidey's mask retracting off his head and to the neckline, as he looked at Anna for a moment before replying.

"Still think I've done everything I can eh?" He asked with a Jetstream Sam laugh and smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Discussion part 1

Meanwhile back in Arendelle, Prince Hans was trying his best keep this unexpected situation under control, which was easier said than done. The royal palace of Arendelle was fortunately built so it could host most of the people of the town during a time of crisis, which made it a little easier for him. He tried to make people feel better by giving them warm blankets and food, but he knew that these things would only give them temporary relief. The people of Arendelle would not be content until this winter was permanently dealt with.

Anna told him she could fix this problem by talking to her sister and convincing her of thawing the kingdom, he on the other hand wasn't too sure if the situation was this simple. Anna reassured her that Elsa would never hurt her and he could only hope it was true. He was not so stupid as some of the more gullible people around here to believe Elsa was an evil witch simply because she had magical powers. If she was evil she would not have been afraid of her powers or someone getting hurt by them. It was a little reassuring that she would not intentionally hurt her sister, or anyone else for that matter, but he still had doubts in Anna's plan. If Elsa was afraid of her powers, it was obvious that she could not control them, so she could easily hurt people around her. Or struck her kingdom in an eternal winter. He only prayed that the eternal part wasn't true.

Said prince was currently in the stables, checking on his horse to make sure he was in warm. When the animal saw his rider heading towards him, he acknowledged his presence with a happy whine. Hans smiled at his steed.

"Hey, boy." he greeted the animal, softly petting it's snout. "How are you doing?" The horse just huffed and softly rubbed it's snout into Hans' paw. He would cherish a moment like this, together with his loyal horse, who was mostly his only companion back in his kingdom, away from his problems. The royal guards were currently taking care of the people while he used this few minutes to calm himself and think this whole event over. Since Anna left him in charge, he was responsible for Arendelle at the moment, but even he needed to stop for a few minutes to catch his breath.

The thought of his bride caused him to narrow his eyes in thoughts. He hoped Anna could do something about this winter, he really did. Whether the princess wanted to admit it or not, Elsa was responsible for this winter, intentionally or unintentionally. And if she could not reverse this whole thing she caused, he would have to use a little more drastic measures to ensure Arendelle's survival. And he wasn't sure everybody in the kingdom would like that.

...

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles felt like he had never been tasked with a more difficult task. Being the thirteenth of the sons of his father, he was usually forgotten and the important jobs were all handed to the princes between the second and the seventh in line. The first born was the king for a while now and was ruling alongside his wife. The only reason of him being sent on this coronation event was that his oldest brother considered it a minor event and sent Hans to attend to it because of it.

Hans never really minded being a spare for his older brothers, at least he could do what he wanted without worrying about the kingdom's biggest issues, but it also meant he wasn't really prepared for something like this. But come to think of it, he believed that none of his brothers or anyone else would be prepared for something like this to begin with. Taking care of the citizens of Arendelle and the kingdom itself was not really a big challenge. But reassuring everybody about a situation like this was something different. It was difficult when even he had no idea what the heck was going on. He's never seen magic before and he wondered if anybody did before.

Fortunately for him, he had found two helpful companions in the Prince and Princess of Corona, who were more than willing to help him keep the people in warm and also deal with some people who were not so patient with this situation as others. The people who were just afraid and losing their hope were being kept encouraged by the ever so optimistic and joyous Princess Rapunzel, while the people who were angry at their queen and kept saying they should do something about this winter in a more violent way were put to their places by Prince Eugene, with a little help of Hans of course. Hans could understand them, but they didn't have to use drastic measures to end the winter, not yet.

Said prince was currently residing within the library trying to warm himself next to the fireplace that was blazing alive with wild flames, but at the moment, even that did not seem enough to reduce the feeling of this terrible cold. Hans himself never thought that cold would ever feel so bad, so weakening, so intense or so forceful, but it was different to actually experience it.

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Rapunzel and Eugene entered the room. They didn't seem to do any better. Rapunzel could barely manage to find herself a small fur coat to put over her light dress she was usually wearing. The poor woman probably wouldn't have lasted much in it alone. Her husband was pretty much feeling like Hans. They didn't pack any winter clothing for this trip, but their current clothes kept them at least a little bit warm.

Hans quickly helped them to the fireplace. Rapunzel eagerly reached out, trying to suck up as much warmth as she could while her husband just quickly warmed himself up.

"Is everything done?" Hans asked the other prince. Eugene nodded.

"Yes. Every person the castle could support are brought in, the rest of them were brought into the more stable and more warm places in the city. The royal guards will take care of them." Hans nodded back. The people are taken care of, but this damn winter still didn't want to stop. And he had a feeling that it will only get worse. Never in his life did he feel so helpless.

Anna said she will find a solution to this problem, but she has been gone for hours now and there was still no change in the weather. If Hans wanted to be honest with himself, he started to worry. He started assuming the worse. Seeing the concern on his face, Eugene had a pretty good idea about what he was thinking of and he tried to reassure him.

"Look, I know you are worried about her, but there will be no problem, she's a though girl. I can see that from a mile." he smiled. "Besides, she is looking for her sister. She is the only family she had left and I don't think she would let a little cold stopping her from bringing her back."

"I think your wife would disagree with you." Hans remarked, gesturing to the brunette, who was still shivering next to the fireplace. She was still cold, but she managed to get enough energy back to respond.

"About the cold, definitely." she said weakly as she got to her feet. "But he is right about the sister thing. Family is one of the most, if not the most important things in life. Especially if you have only one family member left. She will make it. I'm sure." she said with confidence. Eugene smiled and put his arm around her to pull her close. Hans on the other hand, thought differently. He did not have much pleasant experiences with family, but more unpleasant ones. To him, family was not the first thing to come into his mind when he thought about things worth fighting for. He could not understand the true depth of it.

"I'm not sure." Hans groaned and sat down in an armchair with a defeated sigh. He had to think of something. He was left in charge of Arendelle, which meant that the residents' well-beings was his responsibility. And that included the princess too. This was a great chance for him to show that he could be a good leader, he could not ruin it. The other two did not know what to do with him. He was so very different than them, and not exactly a good different.

Before they could make any further attempt to reassure the prince, the library's door was opened and three turned to see the Duke of Weselton walk in, followed by his two men. Hans let out a frustrated sigh. He really wasn't in the mood for the old man and it seemed like the pair from Corona weren't really big fans of him either.

Rapunzel was wary about him ever since she saw his reaction to Elsa's magic. She couldn't help but wonder what he would say if he knew about the magical glowing-healing hair she used to have. Back home, she and Eugene only told about it to her parents so far, they didn't think it was necessary to tell anybody else. They probably wouldn't believe it anyway. Sure, the ruffians from the Snuggly Duckling and those little girls saw her parading with her seventy feet long blond hair, but they didn't know about it's abilities. Rapunzel thought it was probably for the best. Most people would probably think she's crazy.

Eugene could see this man was bad news from a mile. Back when he was a thief, he had done many jobs for men like him. He didn't really like to remember back to it, but his life as a thief allowed him to pick up a few smarts. Not to mention that the duke probably wasn't enthusiastic when he heard about a common thief marrying into a royal family.

"Prince Hans, may I have a few words with you?" h the duke asked in an impatient way.

"What is it now?" Hans asked, as he slowly stood up to face the little man.

"I don't see the point in you handing everything Arendelle has away, while the kingdom is stuck in this winter!" he complained, Hans narrowed his eyes,

"The princess left me in charge of Arendelle, that means I get to do things the way I see fit." Hans stated forcefully. "I will make sure the citizens of of the kingdom and the delegates of foreign kingdoms are safe."

"And how do you know that the princess isn't with the witch and just left you in charge so she could have someone back in Arendelle she can control; or may be dead at the feet of a Viking!?" his face suddenly became dubious. "Maybe we shouldn't trust you."

Eugene had heard enough. He was about to remove the old man from the room in a little violent way, not caring about the fact that he was protected by his two gorillas, but Hans put his arm up to stop him. "Don't bother, he's just a delusional little man. Save your energy for the task at hand."

If the Duke had something to say about Hans calling him delusional. He never get the chance to say it, as the door of the library was suddenly slammed open and two royal guards entered.

"Prince Hans! Quickly, you have to come to the town square!" one of them said, panting heavily-

"What happened? Is it one of the citizens?"

"No, Your Highness! It's about Princess Anna." That got his attention. The guards gestured for him to follow them as they rushed out of the building, followed by Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene, the Duke and his men.

They made it to the town square, where some other guards were trying to calm a panicked horse. Hans instantly recognized it. It was Anna's horse.

"It's Anna's horse, but where is she?" he asked one of the guards.

"We don't know, Your Highness. The horse came back without her." he replied. The horse was still panicking, running around on the square, knocking the guards out of his way and nothing seemed to calm him down. Everyone just stood in one place, wondering what to do, when suddenly Rapunzel stepped forward and slowly started to walk towards the rampaging animal.

"Princess Rapunzel!" one of the guards yelled. "Don't!" he was about to go after her and bring her back to safety, but Eugene stopped him.

"Don't worry." he said with a confident smile. "She knows what she's doing."

The princess cautiously approached the animal, which did not seem to calm him down. The guards managed to corner him at a wall, even though it was obvious that he could break out of their ring. Rapunzel gathered all her courage and fastened her pace towards the horse. When the guards trying to restrain him saw her, they went to take her away from there, but she gestured for them to let her come through. The guards, unsure about what should they do, glanced at each other, then at Eugene and Hans. Upon seeing Rapunzel's husband nod at them, Hans did the same. The guards slowly and nervously backed away, allowing the Coroninan princess to walk up to the animal. She got closer and closer while silently praying that her plan will work fine. The horse just stared at her, obviously still frightened – and Rapunzel couldn't blame the poor thing. - and ready to make a run for it, but Rapunzel's charm that she used on animals so many times before seemed like they wouldn't fail her now.

"It's alright." she reassured the horse. "Everything will be fine." at this point, she felt like she was reassuring herself rather than the horse. The horse looked like he was about burst out again. The guards were ready to throw themselves in to protect the princess, but when she saw them move, she quickly gestured for them to stay put, then turned back to the horse.

"It's alright. I'm here to help you." And suddenly, as if she just cast some sort of spell on the horse, he started to calm down. Upon seeing this, Rapunzel smiled. "It's okay. Calm down." Rapunzel slowly extended her hand and before she knew it, she was stroking the rough fur of him. The horse finally relaxed. Seeing this, the guards moved to take him away. He started to get nervous about it, but Rapunzel reassured him again. "It's okay. You are safe." she smiled. The horse relaxed and allowed himself to be lead away.

Rapunzel was rather proud of herself after this. And apparently, her husband was too.

"I have to admit, that was an interesting stunt you pulled there." Hans said, looking genuinely impressed with what Rapunzel did. But his expression turned to a frown just a second later. "But now, I should focus on the more important task, I'm going out to find Anna." Eugene looked at him like he said that the sun changed to blue. But to be honest, after this day, even that wouldn't surprise him.

"Out there?! Are you serious? You're gonna freeze to death!"

"My bride is out there! I have to go!" Hans replied. He then turned to a guard. "I'm going out to look for princess Anna. Find me volunteers who are willing to help." The guard nodded and left.

"We are going with you." Rapunzel said, much to Eugene's surprise.

"Are we?" he asked and his wife gave him a look in return. "Of course. Not a question." he said in submission, but Hans shook his head.

"No. I need you to stay here and look after Arendelle." Rapunzel obviously wasn't happy with this answer.

"But we..." she started, but Hans cut her off.

"The people need someone to took care of them and hold the hope in them. You two are more capable in that than I." Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue again, but Hans beat her to it once more. "This is the best way you can help me." he said firmly. The princess, though reluctantly, but agreed with a nod.

"Prince Hans." they heard the duke calling from behind them. "I offer my two men for this job." All three of them narrowed their eyes in suspicion. The last person they expected to help was the duke, but Hans knew that he doesn't have too many choices.

But the duke then spoke quietly to his bodyguards. "Follow him, and if you you should encounter the queen or the Viking. You are to end them."

Back to the subject...

"Fine." he said. Eugene and Rapunzel did not expect this.

"What?" Eugene exclaimed. "Are you willing to let that two come along? I don't think that's a good idea." he said, making sure that the two goons didn't hear it. They kind of reminded him of the Stabbington brothers and Eugene didn't like to be reminded of them.

"I know, but the more men I take the bigger my chances are. I don't trust them either, but beggers can't be choosers." Hans replied and Eugene realized that he was right.

"Just keep an eye on them." he warned. Hans just nodded and left to take volunteers to this quest.

"I don't trust him." Rapunzel said.

"I know. I have dealt with these kind of guys before. I wouldn't trust him with one coin." Eugene said, looking at the duke, who was murmuring something to his men that he couldn't make out, but he knew he was up to no good.

"No." Rapunzel shook her head. "I mean Hans."

"Hans." Eugene asked in surprise. "What on Earth do you think is wrong with him. He helped the people and the city with devotion and has been leading well. And in a time like this, that IS something."

"Being a good leader is not the same as being a good man, Eugene. There is just something about him. I can't put my finger on it. But I think he isn't as sincere as he makes himself look." Rapunzel replied firmly. Rapunzel was wary of most people, which, after letting herself being fooled by her kidnapper to think she was her mother, was understandable, but Eugene thought Rapunzel was just being paranoid. Not like he would ever tell her that. He sighed.

"I hope you are wrong, Rapunzel. I really do."

Towards the North mountain...

"So, let me get this straight; this dragon of yours, is called a Night Fury?" Kristoff asked. Spidey sighed in agitation.

"For the fifth and final time, yes." Spidey said angrily, with his cape completely shrouding his entire body except for the head. Anna smiled at the two men discussing. Spidey, Kristoff, Sven, Toothless, Bladewolf, Claire, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus and Sirenoid, anyone is small were on Spidey's shoulders, walked through a small patch of trees, loose icicles making sound of wind chimes as they clicked together.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said. The group nodded in agreement. Sven had managed to wrap several of the icicles around his antlers, shaking his head to make them jingle. Toothless would admire the way they would make the entire gang looked buff or fat when he looked through them with one massive emerald eye.

"Yeah," a voice said behind the group. They looked back, half expecting the sound to be coming from Toothless or Sven. But it wasn't neither of them, especially not the others. "It's all white, but could do with some blue, maybe some crimson, and yellow! Oh, not yellow; yellow and snow, ugh." A snowman steeped in front of all of them, and they all stared at it. "Am I right?" It asked. Anna screamed and punted the head so hard that a Viking would've been proud. The head flew into Kristoff's arms. "Hey!" The head said cheerfully.

"You're creepy." Kristoff said as he threw the head to Spidey. The webslinger looked at the head, and then the body, and a sly/mischievous smile found its way to his lips.

"Yo, Toothless! BATTER UP!" Spidey said as he got into a baseball pitcher stance and winded back his throwing arm and threw the head to Toothless. The Night Fury reared up on his hind legs and kicked the head towards the body, sending it crashing into the ground with a sliding style. Amazingly, the body stood back up, only the head was upside down on it.

"Wait? What am I looking at right, why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman asked. Anna rushed over and flipped the head over so it was on right. Anna looked at the snowman for a moment and then started rooting through her bag, as the snowman was observing the rest of the group with a smile that could only be explained as optimistic, Anna found a carrot. As he turned back to face Anna she accidentally shoved the carrot almost completely through his head. "Whoa! Head rush!" The snowman said.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding? I am WONDERFUL!" The snowman shouted. "I always wanted a nose; it so cute, like a little baby unicorn." As he turned around, Anna pressed the back of the carrot forward, forming a normal snowman style nose. "Oh, I love it even more!" The snowman smiled. "Ok let's start this again; I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He held out his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Did Elsa build you?" Anna asked. Olaf nodded, and was looking at Anna expectedly. When the silence was becoming more awkward and uncomfortable by the second, Olaf spoke again.

"And you are..." He left the question hanging.

"I'm Anna." Anna finally said. Ola turned around, looking at Spidey, Toothless, Bladewolf, Claire, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus and Sirenoid.

"I'm Spidey, and this is Toothless, my girlfriend Gardevoir, my friends: Wolf, Claire, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus and Sirenoid." Spidey said, pointing to himself, to his gang and the dragon in turn.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked, his smile slipping for the first time. Anna, thinking that he was referring to the reindeer, answered.

"That's Sevn."

"Uh ha, and who's the reindeer?" Olaf questioned. Kristoff recolied slightly in surprise, and Spidey, Toothless, Bladewolf, Claire, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus and Sirenoid suppressed a snicker.

"Also Sven." Anna answered.

"Oh, okay, makes things easier for me." Olaf said, his trademark smile back in place. Sven attempted to eat the carrot that served at Olaf's nose. "Oh, look at him trying to kiss my nose, I like you too."

Spidey look around the area for a few seconds. "Wolf, come here." Bladewolf turned to Spidey and sat on his hunchs, as the webslinger detached the gun scabbard from his swivel-arm track system and held it out to his companion. "Here...I might need you to hang onto this for now."

Bladewolf's metal jaws opened. He took the heavy weapon and clasp it.

"I need to change into something." Spidey leapt from the ground and over the tree and land behind it.

A few minutes later...

A heavy stomp as looks like a heavy tatical black boot with metal cletts on the edges of boots and back heel, as the boots stepped out from the Batpod that Spidey has brought out of his black and red sling, stepped into the snow, crunching under the weight or sorts of looks like it, the familiar black cape fluttering from his back, on the forearms were three metal ice pickes, as the figure looks like bunky and the suit looks like the Batman suit, as the cowl with white eyes, a sensor visor faceplate closed over Spidey's mouth, on the chest was a symbol of a bat.

As several areas glow with orange heat due to built-in heat coils, Spidey cracks his neck and knuckles, this is the Extreme Enviroment Suit, as the heat coils debrighten, Spidey walks back to the group, the Batpod and backpack vanished in a flash of magic.

"Olaf." Spidey's voice sound more robotic and more like an underwater diver due to a oxygen tank in the cowl for underwater breathing as he stood in front of his group, catching the snowman's attention, and including Anna, and Kristoff too. They turned toward to Spidey, they were surprised at the sudden new outfit and Spidey was wearing now. "We're trying to reach Elsa; can you lend us a hand; we kind of need to return summer before this storm gets any worse."

"Sure!" The snowman shouted, "Queen Elsa is this way; let's go bring back summer!" He began running, all of them running to catch up except Kristoff.

"He doesn't know what happens when he experiences heat; someone has to tell him." Kristoff mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Discussion Part 2

The group followed the snowman up the mountain talking about what they would do once they reached Elsa, and possibly that Spidey 2 clone.

"So how are you planning on stopping the storm?" Agumon asked.

"Oh, I am going to have a serious talk with my sister." Anna said in a matter of fact tone, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

'Get ready Spidey, I hope you have completed your mission.' Spider-Man thought to himself.

"Really, my ice business is all riding on a discussion with your sister?" Kristoff asked, not watching where he was going and just barely avoiding being speared through the nose with an icicle.

"I'm sure she's the nicest, warmest sister." Olaf said, the upper half of his body being impaled, and stopping moving, being separated from the lower half, which kept walking forward until it ran into a mound of hard snow. "Oh, look at that." Oalf said as he grasped the icicle in front of him; "I've been impaled." Then Olaf giggled.

They came to a rock wall that shot straight up, the north mountain on the other side. Kristoff hummed to himself.

Suddenly, there were several marbles dropping out of the sky as they landed on Spider/Batman's left shoulder with Drago, Sirenoid, Monarus, and Skyress. They were the familiar friends of Drago and Skyress: Gorem, Tigrerra, Hydranoid, Preyas, Retpak, and first time ever: Helios, they were Bakugan.

"It's too steep; I have only one rope and neither of you know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said. Batman/Spider-Man smiled under his cowl. As the others except for Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, or Sven laughed.

"Some of us can fly or leapt or climb up there in les than 6 seconds." Gardevoir retorted, as Spidey checking the straps on Toothless' saddle. As he was doing that, Claire nudged him with her hand. Looking through the cowl's eyes, Spidey's eyes widened. Anna was attempting to climb the cliff wall by muscle alone.

"What are you doing?" Reneamon asked her.

"I... am going to see...my sister." Anna said, lifting herself.

"I wouldn't put my foot there." Batman/Spider-Man said as Anna placed her foot on a seemingly secure rock, only for it to give way.

"Uh, guys." Preyas yelled as he was at a opening in the side of this cliff, floating in his ball form. "Not sure if this solves the problem or anything, but I found a staircase made of ice and a large castle made the same material as the staircase, its leads to exactly where we wanted to go."

"Oh thanks heavens!" Anna said, and leapt off the side of the cliff. Spidey acting innocent and like mishcevous, he shove Kristoff with his foot into the spot where Anna was going to land, as he barely managed to catch her. Kristoff set her down; fighting the blush that crawled up his cheeks. "Thanks, that was like a crazy trust exercise."

Spidey smirked, as he and the group walked around the side of the tunnel like walkway, that's when something made them lost their breaths, as they see this beauty.

A completely blue by the looks of the sheer massive ice castle, built into the side of the mountain, a glittering stairwell that led to the front door.

This castle seemed so much more massive up close - all tall rising spires and ornate decorations. Designs were etched into the glass-like surface, an aura of cold rising from the struture, as cold vapors poured out from the bottom of the castle like misty smoke waterfalls. Kristoff let out an amazed gasp.

"Now...that's ice. I might cry." He said in a daze.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna said as she stepped forward.

"Damn, that's an extraordinary...simply beautiful... castle." Spidey merely commented with a smile under his cowl.

They all went to the base of the stairs and started ascending, the only one failing being Sven. His hooves couldn't get a handle on the smooth ice; anyone with claws negated the smoothness, as Bladewolf's silver talon claws clinked on the ice as well, along with the XE's boots and cletts too. Kristoff helped Sven back down and told him to stay. Sven let out a pouty face and sat down on his haunches like a dog. Kristoff let out a whistle as he gazed at the hand rails. "Flawless." He muttered in a daze.

As they arrived at the doors, Anna paused with her fist in the air near the door.

"Knock, just knock." Olaf encouraged. "Why isn't she knocking?" Olaf whispered ungracefully to the group behind him. "Do you think she knows how to knock?" He finally asked. Anna gave three hard knocks on the door, giving the sounds of heavy thunks inside the main room, as the doors opened of its own accord like ghosts presenting them inside into the palace.

(A/N: Spidey 2 has did everything he could to help Elsa with her powers and give her the confidence she needed, to face her sister in a peaceful way, and not to mention they grow closer as ever as they could as a couple, but now its time for the real Spidey to take over the pact that Spidey 2 has left for him, Spidey 2 is in the top floor of the palace where Elsa and Anna will be at for when the 'Frozen Heart' is about to engaged).

"It opened." Anna exclaimed, surprise in her voice. "That's a first." She muttered. "Oh," she said, turning to the group. "All of you should probably stay here; the last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." Anna said. Kristoff started whining, wanting to see more of the palace; but Spidey took a different approach.

"You say that you're going to talk to your sister; but this sort of thing is what I excel at." Spidey said. When Anna gazed at him questioningly, he continued. "We used to be at war with the dragons for 300 years. Then, on a whim, I decided not to kill a dragon, but train it. After a series of events, everyone at home was living peacefully with dragons. I even convinced my dad, the most stubborn of us, with a vengeance towards dragons to match, that we could live peacefully. This is what I'm good at; if I could change my father's mind, I can calm Elsa and help her bring back summer." Batman/Spider-Man looked at Anna expectedly.

"If I fail; then join in. Otherwise, just stay out of the way." Anna said, and then paused one final time. "Are you sure you aren't doing this for emotional reasons? You are sure you aren't feeling anything for my sister? Nothing at all?" Anna pressed. Spidey inhaled, trying to look defiant towards Anna. As soon as he saw her face, his own resolve crumbled.

"I don't know." He answered honsetly. "I just broke up with my fiancè, and...other things are going on." Spidey said, rubbing the tempales of his cowl in frustration, mentally face plaming at his near slip up of saying his plans; his original plans. Now, he wasn't so sure. Something seemed to pull at his heart, trying to form a stronger link with Arendelle, or maybe something else; someone else besides his GF and friend. "Just go; talk to your sister." Spidey said.

Anna entered the castle, as the doors closed behind her. She gazed at the intricate stairs in the lovely ice palace. It was like a painting...only one she could feel. She didn't even kmow how such small snowflakes could be imbedded into the railings and floors. She slipped on the floor a little.

"...woah...E-Elsa? It's me...Anna!" She announced. Many moments passed, a bit too many and eventually Anna began to wonder if she was here...

"Anna?" Came Elsa's voice, echoing because of the struture, along with the clink-clacks of high heels on the ice.

Until she appeared from the top of the stairs. Anna's jaw dropped at the New sister, the side she'd never seen before and the stunning brilliance of her. Elsa's jaw almost dropped at the fact that her sister didn't look the slightest bit angry as she'd expected...and how happy she looked to see her. The two were silent for a while, just contemplating each other's awe and brilliance.

"...Anna." Elsa felt a smile grace her lips, and she realized how much she missed her. "It's...nice to see you again."

"...woah. Elsa...you look...Different. but, it's a good different...a really BEAUTIFUL different. And this place, I-it's amazing!" Anna smiled widely.

"Thank you, little sister...you know...I was never aware of what I was capable of...but I just, let it go y'know? And I've met someone up here. He's a very kind person...and he's been helping with everything."

"A guy?" Anna's smile transformed into a smirk. "Have you been smooching up here?"

"Tee hee!" Elsa actually giggled. "No, Anna. We're just friends...I take it you're alright as well?"

"Well...yeah actually! But, not entirely. I'm just...*sigh*...Elsa, I-I'm so sorry."

Elsa was deeply confused. "You're...sorry?"

"Yes, I am." Anna started to walk up the steps. "I-I'm so sorry about what happened-if I had known-"

"No, no it's not your fault." Elsa worriedly took a step backwards. It seemed the habit of her fear was not dying very easily. "If anything...it's my fault. I-I just never wanted to hurt you...and that's why I came here...and...and you should probably leave...please..."

"Leave?" Anna kept walking, albeit slower. "B-But I just got here!"

"I know, I know. You've come so far just to get here...but you belong down in Arendelle." Elsa took another step backwards as Anna paused her advance.

"But so do you! You belong down there with me..."

"No...Anna, I belong here..." Elsa explained sadly, as if she was to cry soon. "Alone...where I can be who I am...*sigh*...without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that…" Anna spoke. Meanwhile Olaf finished counting as he barged in, Elsa saw Olaf. "Wait, what is that?" She asked, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf greeted, Elsa was shocked and looked at Olaf. "Olaf?" She asked in stopped beside Anna, he looked up at Elsa. Anna was a bit knelt down beside Olaf, "He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again." Anna spoke hoping to fix her bond with her sister, Elsa smiled then remembered the time where she got Anna accidentally hurt, "No, we can't." She spoke.

Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps, "Goodbye, Anna." Elsa bid farewell to her sister, "Elsa, wait-" Anna pleaded but Elsa cut her off "I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa said desperately trying to get away from her sister. Anna then remember a thought, about something that Spidey has said about: 'she's your older sister, she's trying to protect you from herself so you won't get hurt.' That was the exactly words that Spidey with them told her about.

Spidey 2 was watching from above as with a wave of his hand, he send some memories at Elsa's mind, to tell her there is someone outside of the castle, and Elsa noticed it, it was Spidey, the real one, as Spidey 2 told her before Anna came that he was a clone of Spidey Parker, but he explained to her she may not or may have feelings for the real Spidey, but he told her goodbye, as Elsa in her mind pleaded for him not to leave her alone, he told her it's all right, and he cut off the connection to their telepath link.

"I know, that's what Spidey said… you know, I'm kind of jealous that he knows you more than I do… I guess that you two are alike in so many ways." Anna admitted sadly, Elsa froze a bit then turned back at her sister. "H-he did?" She asked with a bit stutter, her cheeks heated up, she smiled blushing but immediately frowned as she remembered that he didn't even cared to come find her. It really hurt her badly as she hold back her tears then continued to ran away while Anna pursued her.

...

Gardevoir felt as if the calm atmosphere has gone south. She shook Spidey's shoulder, getting his attention, he notice it too.

"Kristoff, come on!" Batman/Spider-Man shouted, tugging the ice deliver to his feet. "I just have a real good feeling something bad is about to happen. Guys stay here. If Gardevoir feels something wrong with me, come and get me." They nodded.

Sure enough, as the two men were ascending the first set of steps, Spidey felt the castle grow colder. But he didn't felt it thanks to the honeycomb struture insulates against the extreme cold without increasing the suit's weight, and kept him warm. As Spidey switches to detective mode, he could see the faint swirls of a blizzard and Elsa and Anna in the second floor near the balcony as he ascended towards the balcony with his cape flaring behind him. SPIDER-SENSE FLARING! Spidey's eyes widen under the cowl as he reached the balcony, ice was shot out. He could see Spidey 2 clutching his chest, and quickly turning into ice, as he turned into a beam, the fainting of Spidey 2's head turned to Spidey, he winked and shot towards Spidey through the chest, Spidey Parker watched with horror as Anna was struck, as the ice wave shot towards him, and then clutched his own chest and dropped to his knees, the visors opened up as Spidey coughed out.

"SPIDEY! I'M GETTING READINGS FROM YOUR BODY, IT'S AN SUPERNATURAL POWER, AND GOT YOU IN THE HEART, IF YOU REMEMBER THE MOVIE: IF STRUCK IN THE HEART..."

"You will slowly freeze to death and turn into a statue. I get it Mainframe, I need to use the XE suit to keep me alive for 12 hours, I need to get rid of Hans and this black aura he pours out of him, like Hans is a ancestor of Pitch Black aka Nightmare King and enemy of Jack Frost and the Guardians, if Hans acts like Pitch, well he's going and try to get Elsa, because of her fear he's attached to it like a moth to a light, either he's going to make her his slave or kill her, well too bad for him, he's going to face...JACK THE RIPPER!" Spidey told himself, Mainframe, and his mind companions inside his mind.

At first, Spidey didn't understand what he was feeling, until his brain actually confirmed had just happened. Magic was shot out. Anna was struck with it. Spidey, being taller than the woman and cursing to himself that the gift from Web didn't work this time, was basically on the same level with her when he was ascending the stairs. The magic had struck him too; ice had struck him through the heart and time is racing against him, he's needs to get rid of the ice or he will die to freeze statue style.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle for a Frozen Heart

Spidey was back up on his feet a moment later. Kristoff failing to notice that Spidey was struck, as the visors closed up, the latter immediately ran to Anna, helping her back to her feet.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked. Elsa around and gasped, the ice in her castle darkening.

"I'm fine." Anna said glaring at her sister. Spidey knew that anger at this time was a very bad idea, and interjected before things could erupt.

"Elsa, if anger and fear are the emotions that are causing this, opposite of fear and anger is joy and courage are the ones that can stop this." Spidey said, trying to calm her down.

Elsa was shocked at the appearance of this man in this suit, but she could felt that Spidey 2 told her this is possibly the real Spidey, but all of fear in her heart shot back up.

"NO!" Elsa shouted, glaring at all the people in her castle. "What power could you possibly have to stop this winter; to stop me?" Elsa asked.

"We're not leaving without you." Anna said defiantely.

"I'm outta here." Spidey said as he notice the look in Elsa's eyes, he took a stance and run off down the stairs and out of the palace to the gang are.

Elsa shuddered as she fought to hold back a sob. "...y-y-you c-can...and you will."

Elsa turned her back to them, but not before throwing something to the ground. A huge smoke rose and it swirled, and out from it was a gargantuan snowman with a skull-like head. It glared at them as it towering over the two people and snowman. The gargantuan snowman scooped them all up in one hand, before it started to leave the room.

"Go away." He said in a deep voice, tossing the two people down the stairs. Sven had his tongue stuck to the rail, as the gang were standing alongside Spidey, Toothless drawing in the ground with an icicle to pass the time.

"Head's up!" Olaf shouted as the snowman threw it. Olaf's head landed in a mound of snow. "Watch out for my butt." He said, and his body landed in two separate parts. Anna formed a snowball, fury in her eyes. Spidey and the gang except for Toothless at the couple's side.

"It's not nice to throw people!" She shouted, winding her arm up. Kristoff held her back.

"Whoa feisty pants, just let the snowman be."

Okay, okay..." Anna turned to leave followed by Kristoff...only to whirl back around and hurl the snowball at it with Kristoff groaning with no surprise at this. The snowball sailed slowly thru the air and landed with a pitiful thud on it's shoulder. The snowman stood still for a moment.

"...I don't think he noticed- _-"_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!" The snowman suddenly grew a bunch of icy spikes...like Godzilla.

"Now you made him mad." Kristoff said.

"This guy wants a challenge, I'll give him one, we're distract him, you guys go, me and my three boys are going to have a little throw down. Ready Agumon, Helios, and Drago?" "Ready!" The three replied.

Spidey whipped out his Pryus gauntlet, and put it on his left arm, along with the shooter on his right arm.

"Gauntlet, activated." The mechanical female voice droned.

"Gauntlet! POWER STRIKE!" Spidey whooped.

In a black background, as Spidey whipped out his Datalink Digivice Burst, the digivice held up as the small green screen on the orange digivice lit up with the words 'Evolution'. Spidey's right fist clasped with orange data aura surrounded it.

"DNA!" Spidey reared his right arm in a circle, as it came back to the top of the digivice, "CHARGE!" As the screen turn white, Spidey pulled it back into him, and thrust it out, as a glow starts to brighten up like the sun and shot out a beam towards Agumon.

"Agumon Digivolve to..."

Agumon was surrounded in a data twister, his form changing into...

"GEOGREYMON!" The twister brust open to revealed GeoGreymon: Orange Tyrannosaurus rex with orange eyes, and spikes on his arms, shoulders, and jaw, with blue tips on them. He has blue stripes on his legs, arms, neck, thorax, mouth and tail. He wears red training bracers and a brown helmet with three horns and multiple spikes on it. The helmet also has red stripes, and the spikes have red tips.

Spidey loads Drago into the shooter, as Helios MK2 was in his ball form and Spidey has him in his left hand. Spidey leapt from the ground onto GeoGreymon's back and ran up to the head. Meanwhile Sven bounding over to Kristoff, Toothless rushing to Gardevoir at the sound of a whistle. The four humans and their companions ran, as GeoGreymon had Spidey on his head, the webslinger was waiting to get to a clearing on this mountain to throw out Drago and Helios, don't cost any damage to the mountain. Olaf's body followed them blindly. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked, and his head fell to the ground as the snow monster started to followed them. "This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf noted.

As GeoGreymon scooped up Anna and Kristoff into his hands along with everyone else, execpt for Bladewolf, seeing the princess and mountain man were hindering their running in the snow, as GeoGreymon was all right due to his large legs and running at the pace of a T-Rex. The snow, however, didn't hinder the snow monster at all.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" "MEGA FLAME!" "PRYO SPHERE!" "DIAMOND STORM!" "TENTACLE SHOCKER!" Everyone let loose their attacks, as Toothless turned on a dime and shot a single, low-power fireball at the snow monster's knee, crippling it, as well as the attacks blow it back from them. They stopped at the edge of a cliff. As GeoGreymon put everyone down on the ground, Spidey leapt down to the ground. Kristoff started digging what he called a snow anchor, explaining that they would be safe even if they fell. Spidey had his share of free falls, but didn't enjoy them unless he was much higher in the sky.

"Hold on."

"Bakugan Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, jump! Helios stand!" Spidey toss the two Pryus Bakugan into the field, as they show up in flashs of red light.

"Hey guys!" Olaf said. "We totally lost Marshmallow back there." Marshmallow took that exact time to step into view.

"MONARUS! Take to the skies!" As Monarus show up by Spidey's throw, she gathered up the others into her arms, except for Sven, Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff, as Drago and Helios lifted GeoGreymon on each arm and all of them flew into the air.

"See you guys at the bottom." Spidey said as he leapt off the cliff. Soon as he did, he pulled out his cape to glide, gliding safely to the ground below. Toothless with Lightning on his back jumped down, opening his wings to slow the descent. Spidey landed, along with the two Pyrus Bakugan, GeoGreymon, and Monarus, as the cape went slack once more. Looking up, they saw Olaf fall, and then Anna and Kristoff being hoisted back up. Spidey groaned, and Lightning scooted back as Spidey hopped into Toothless' saddle. Clicking the tailfin open, Toothless shot up into the air, with Drago lifting GeoGreymon as the three Bakugan took into the air.

"Ability activate!" Spidey continued as he slid in a card.

"General Quasar!" Helios reared his head back and let loose a heavily armed fireball from his mouth, as it flew towards Marshmallow and shot him sqaure on the chest, blowing him back from the cliff, as well as releasing the rope.

Spidey then directed everyone back to the ice castle. Elsa was going to hear him out, wheather she wanted to or not. As Toothless landed, along with Helios, Drago, and Monarus, as the Pryus Dragonoid put GeoGreymon back to his feet, as the Ventus Bakugan released the others onto the ground and she was returned to ball form, Spidey and the gang heard Marshmallow coming back toward the castle. As Spidey got the Bakugan into his pouch except for Helios and Drago.

"Helios, Drago, Toothless, and GeoGreymon, take care of him for me and the others, I get someone to listen to reason of their thicked harden skull and heart. Show no mercy. Wolf, head back to Arendelle and stay hidden, wait for the singal to emerged." Spidey commanded, his voice turning raspy and demonic like. He, Lightning, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, ran up to the door, and banged on it, as Bladewolf did what he was told. Unsurprisingly, it didn't open. Spidey put up his gauntlet and shooter into his backpack, his Thremal gloves lit up with heat. "Elsa! I don't want to break this door down, but I got no choice to do so if you don't open it right NOW!" Spidey shouted. The door refused to budge. His cowl shifted off his head, his eyes glowing a eerie green, and teeth sharp like vampire bats. Pulling back one fist, clench it as the Thremal glove glowed an eerie blazing orange. He let out a WMD knockout punch, breaking and melting the door as it turn into a puddle of water.

Spidey hmph, Gardevoir tap his shoulder and he found himself staring into the crystal blue eyes of a very angry Elsa. But he was not in the mood to be threaten by her right now, his mind was on a mission along with the others. She looked over his shoulder, and her eyes widened at the black creature, as well as a orange T-rex with a helmet, two massive creatures red, gold, gray, green emerald on its chest creature, and a cyborg dragon that were fighting her new protecter, four against one. "That is the kind of power I have to stop you." Spidey and Claire said, their personas taking over. "Unless you'd rather talk!?" Elsa looked at him, internally debating. Suddenly, everyone and Elsa saw the locks of his hair shifted from dark brown to white.

Meanwhile...

Anna was shivering from the cold; her hair turning white. Kristoff had taken her to his family of trolls. Meeting with the eldest, they found only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. They agreed they had to get Anna back to Arendelle and Hans. Little did they know, that he was currently unavailable.

On the North Mountain...

"HORN IMPULSE!"

"BURNING DRAGON!"

"RAGNAROK CANNON!"

The battle between Marshmallow, Drago, Helios, Toothless, and GeoGreymon was still going strong. In fact, that was what led Hans and the soldiers to Elsa's castle, not the sight of the castle but the sounds of the battle. Marshmallow couldn't keep up with the four clearly superior agility, speed, strength, size, and firepower, but Drago, Helios, GeoGreymon, and Toothless could never permanently destroy Marshmallow. Whenever they injured or destroyed part of the snow monster, the surrounding snow would fill in the empty space; and there was no shortage of snow on the North Mountain.

"Man, this guy is tough." GeoGreymon retorted, currently tail whip Marshmallow back away from him and the others.

"Its this snow, its regenetrating itself. We need to either burn this snow or destroyed this creature." Drago said, as let loose a flying kick to the face of Marshmallow, sending it to Helios.

"That, we can agree on that Drago, we need Toothless to Titan Wing Mode." Helios replied as he headbutt the snow monster easily.

Marshmallow had enough, as he finally created a large snowstorm, wind and ice whipping around the battlefield, and dropped the entire power of it on Toothless, GeoGreymon, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, and Pryus MK2 Helios in one blast, covering the four completely, obscuring them from view. Marshmallow turned to the soldiers, as Hans' eyes were possibly Pitch Black's yellow color, this was indeed Hans/Pitch, a hidden force and actual person inside Hans, the Nightmare King. But everyone instead of looking at the snowman, were looking at the blue and red light that started glowing inside the snow mound, a whistle filling the air, as well as a loud roars. The snow could be seen melting from an intense heat from under the pile, and the pile exploded outward in a shower of blue and red lights. When the dust and smoke finally cleared, Helios was seen, with his left eye was glowing an eerie blood crimson red, as he was growling deeply and laughing manically, GeoGreymon snarling, Drago got into a fighting stance, and Toothless was seen in front of the group, only he was no longer a midnight blue. His spines along his back, where his wings linked with his body, and his nostrils were glowing light blue with an inner energy. But his eyes were a jewel sun slitted eyes, the eyes of Dragoon. Toothless, Drago, Helios, and GeoGreymon roared all together, creating ear bursting and soundwaves sounds, eager to continue their fight. "COME ON!" Drago yelled. As Marshmallow turned to deal with the pesky dragon, T-Rex, and Two Pyrus Bakugan. "MEGA BURST!" GeoGreymon let out a powerful blast of energy from his mouth, "GALATIC DRAGON!" Drago let out a boudler size heavily armed fireball. "HYPER ELECTRIC CANNON!" Helios' chest open up and fire a powerful and deadly electrical red beam, as Toothless fired with a powerful plasma bolt, all of the attacks combined into one. This blast collided into Marshmallow, a hole the size of a mountain appeared in Marshmallows chest, causing him to be sended off its feet and into the air.

Hans and the soldiers tried to dart in between to five warring titans, but fear kept them from doing so. The duke's two body guards managed to do so. They noticed the door of the castle where Elsa was worriedly watching the battle. Spidey, Gardevoir, and Lightning, seeing them coming, as Gardevoir urged Elsa to the balcony. Inside the main room of the castle as Elsa gasped and ran back inside and up the stairs as the two burst inside. Spidey couldn't call any of them over the roars of the battle. He and the gang ran back inside of the emotion room.

Meanwhile, Elsa ran up the stairs, her heartbeat outmatching her footsteps. Wildfired arrows whizzed passed her, one cutting her bare shoulder. She yelped at the pain, but preceeded into the same room Anna had followed her into. The snow queen stood there with Spidey, Lightning, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon. Elsa turned around with horror at the men as they barged in, one of them immediately aiming for her chest.

"N-no!" She whimpered, her hands rising out in front of her as a reflex. "P-Please!"

SNAP!

A bolt from one of the crossbows was fired. But Spidey pull out his gauntlet, clasped it on, sliding in a card. "Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned. The gauntlet summoned a red laser sword and slash the bolt in mid air in half, as he stood in front of Elsa, his cowl shifted back on. "Listen you little bastards, shooting at a queen, y'all are messed up."

"Light, Gardevoir you two need to get out of here. Now and no questions about it." They nodded, as Gardevoir clasped her hand on Lightning's shoulder and the two teleported away, back to Arendelle castle.

As the Digimon got into the backpack, for safety. The two men split, trying to flank her. Spidey back up, so he and Elsa were back to back. Spidey steeled his resolve, the honeycomb armor of his suit facing one of the men, right hand resting in the utility belt. The man fired at Spidey; the only mistake he had time to make.

Spidey then turned around and butterfly flipped over the bolt in slow motion, as Spidey let loose a Thermo charged Batarang with deadly accuracy. As the Batarang whirled through the air towards the man, Spidey's arm continued its motion, and grabbed out some bolas, spinning them around in his hand he let them loose at the man's legs. The Batarang strike the weapon out of the man's hand and out of the way, and not to mention that the heat burned him. He screamed out in pain, which was cut short when the bolas wrapped around his legs, tripping him back onto his back, as Spidey stuck his laser sword, holding it close to the soldier's throat. Though the blade was far enough away that it wouldn't kill the soldier, it was still close enough for the humming of the laser sword to be heard.

The other man tried to attack Elsa, but she fired ice blast after ice blast, closing him off. She trapped him between two walls of ice, and formed a barricade, pushing him towards the edge of the balcony. As Spidey heard the doors to the outside balcony break, he got worried. But he didn't dare takes his eyes off of the man in front of him. That's Hans entered, his eyes are normal again and shouted at Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, don't become the monster they all fear you are!" He shouted. Elsa glanced back at Hans, realizing her fear and anger got the best of her for a few moments. She halted creation of her ice barricade. Spidey was so stunned by the arrival of the prince that he stole a glance. It was all his captive needed. The captive grabbed his crossbow and raised it, aiming it at Elsa. Spidey snapped back to the man, grabbed the crossbow and yanked it out of the man's hands. But the man pulled the trigger, the bolt soaring over Elsa but slicing the fragile ice that held her chandelier with a clang.

Elsa looked up and gasped, frozen to move, Spidey released the man but send him packing right into Hans and the others like a bowling ball, Spidey speared Elsa to the ground and shielding themselves with his cape from the falling object. Elsa was knocked into a coma from the blow, and a large chunk of ice flew up in the air, striking Spidey in the back of his head, knocking him out as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Every Storm Runs Out of Snow

Elsa woke up in a cell. Her head was pounding horribly, and sitting up made the room spin for a few moments. She saw Spidey out of the XE suit and into his spider suit, his cape covered him up except for his head, at the edge of the cell, looking out at the landscape in front of him. Nearly half of his hair had turned ash-gray blond hair, like almost silver white, and he was shivering briefly, but he was mediating to keep himself warm, but weird thing is he's wearing a pair of sunglasses, as his hat wasn't on his head anymore. Elsa tried to look at the landscape with him, but as she did, chains tugged at her. Looking down, she saw her hands bouned, completely invisible from iron braces that encased them.

The door opened, Prince Hans entering.

"Elsa, we need you to bring back summer." Hans said solemnly, his breath misting in front of him.

"Don't you see?" Elsa asked. "I can't." Spidey was about to interrupt, but stopped at a look from Hans. "You have to convince them to let me go." Elsa said.

"I will see what I can do." Hans said, exiting.

"Bullshit, he's lying." Spidey growled with a bit of that raspy and demonic tone known as the Ripper seeped into his voice. Elsa looked at him; a questioned burning in her mind.

One that Spidey 2 has planted into her mind.

"Why did you save me?" Elsa asked. Spidey looked at Elsa, with those dark shades covering his eyes, a surprised look crossing his face.

"What?" Spidey inquired, his face changing into one of confusion.

"Why did you save me?" Elsa repeated. Spidey, with a sigh, slid down the wall, placing his knees to his chest.

"If I had to take a wild guess, it is because I..." Spidey cleared his throat. "I...I think I..." He couldn't get the words out.

"Is it because you...are in love with me?" Elsa asked quietly.

Meanwhile...

Kristoff was racing to Arendelle upon Sven, Anna held close to him, trying to keep warm. More than half of her hair had turned white, her body vibrating. He took his wool hat off and gave it Anna. Racing to the gates, they opened.

"Get her warm, and send for Prince Hans immediately." Kristoff told the attendants. They nodded in affirmation. As the gates closed, Kristoff felt a slight pain in his chest. Sven whined at the gates, and Kristoff walked away.

Anna was laid down in a room, the attendants lighting a fire, and Hans entered.

"Hans, you need to kiss me." Anna said, quickly. The attendants left; leaving the two royals to privacy. "Only an act of true love thaw my heart." Hans face lit up with understanding, but under that it was fake.

"True love's kiss." He said. Lifting her chin, he leaned forward, and both closed their eyes. Moments before they made contact, Hans stopped, opened his now yellow eyes, and leaned back. "Oh Anna." he chided, his voice was as silky as it was evil and what it said nearly made Anna's heart stop. "If only there was someone who loved you." Anna was speechless, trying to understand. Hans, seeing her fail to comprehend it, began to explain with a smile. "As the 13th in line, and ancestor of the infamous: Nightmare King aka the Boogyman aka Pitch Black, he's lives inside me. But in order to rule anywhere, I was going to have to marry into the throne somewhere. Elsa would've been preferred but no one was getting anywhere with her. Well, maybe that Viking Chief. Then you, you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that." He doused the fire, so that Anna would freeze to death quicker. Her body had stopped shivering, trying to concentrate all of its remaining heat in the core. "All that is left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer. First I got to get rid of that Viking."

"You are no match for Elsa, and Spidey." Anna said.

"No." Hans disagreed, "You are no match for Elsa or Spidey."

"You won't get away with this, because if Spidey told me something about him, if ever there was someone known as Pitch, and I quote 'I will kill the bastard with his own bare hands'. That's Spidey said about you...momma's bitch." Anna said with a sneer.

"Oh darling, I already have, I only needed to get rid of Elsa and that Viking would be piece of cake." Hans said, closing the door and locking it. Anna leaned against the door, losing touch with reality.

"Please, Spidey, if you got something in your bag of tricks, please kill that bastard Hans for me." Anna prayed, letting out a couple tears from her eyes and sobbed.

Meanwhile...

Spidey looked away at the question; but the silence was confirmation enough for Elsa. He did in fact, love her. Touched as she was by the emotion and for real confession, she felt that she couldn't respond in kind. Spidey sat there, until his face lit up with an idea. Spidey leapt from the ground to the window, making the strangest call from his mouth that Elsa had ever heard. Another was heard in response, and GeoGreymon, Drago, Helios, Toothless bound toward the cell wall a few minutes later, with the Night Fury eyes squinting in the wind, as Drago and Helios were return to their sphere forms and return to Spidey's pouch, as Agumon get into the backpack like a ghost from the wall. Spidey could see faint bruises on his pal's body, no doubt from his fight with Marshmallow.

When Toothless, and his friends finally realized there were people present, they took off and hid, waiting and watching for Spidey. When they saw that Spidey was taken hostage, they loyally followed, waiting for Spidey to summon him.

"I need you to break us out Toothless. Due to my condition I'm going to need save all of my super strength, possibly this sickness has sapped my strength." Spidey wrapped Elsa in his arms with his cape, his back facing the wall and ducking his head into the cocoon. A whistle started, and a fireball blasted the wall open. Toothless came in and let out an exhausted sigh, finally free of the wind. "Free her." Spidey said, referring to the chains that held her. Toothless let out his fire in a beam, cutting through the chains and melting the locks. Elsa rubbed her freed flesh gratefully. "Let's go." Spidey gestured, grabbing his Spider-Man mask, getting all of his equipment into the backpack, except for the Ultimatrix and Spider-Morpher, give it to Toothless to hold on too along with the XE suit backpack too and holding out his hand to Elsa. Taking it, the three ran into the fierce storm that had begun.

Meanwhile, Bladewolf has created the same battlefield ring with the use of his chainsaw, and brought in lots of metal from that old MG that Armstrong has use, and has managed to make his place on that very same ledge with the sword in his metallic jaws, its ring is set for battle.

"Time to go loud." Bladewolf said to himself, with that, he hid behind a ship.

Somewhere in the castle...

Hans had convinced the council through a flood of fake tears that he and Anna had enough time to speak their marriage vows before she died. He tried Elsa with treason for killing her sister, and sentenced her to...DEATH! With his reign on the horizon, it took all Hans had to keep from smiling.

Outside Arendelle...

Kristoff finally snapped. He couldn't stand by and leave Anna. Even if she didn't return his feelings, he had to tell her how he felt. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't. Swinging up onto Sven, he started racing back to Arendelle, ignoring the storm that had started.

In the castle...

Anna heard the door being unlocked. The door creaked open, a carrot being the lock pick. Olaf giggled, as he, Gardevoir and Claire walked in and asked Anna what happened. Telling them about Hans, Gardevoir scoffed.

"At least Kristoff put your needs before his, trying to help you." Realization hit Anna like a ton of bricks.

"I need to get to Kristoff; I don't know how I know this; but he's coming back to me." Anna said, shakily standing up, going outside through a window.

/

Hans entered Elsa's cell, finding the wall blonwn inward. Growling, his clothes had changed into a black verison, and his eyes were filled with black smoke, smoke that surrounded his form and gave him a truly menacing look, with a sword in his hand, he set out after her.

/

Spidey was helping Elsa through the storm, although she was the one supporting him. With the help of Toothless, the two of them were basically dragging him along. Spidey clutch his heart as he dropped on knees first and turn over to his back, gasping out in pain and coughing hardly. Elsa yanked off his mask, with the sunglasses still on there, and watched as the rest of his hair turned white as snow.

"Go on Elsa." Spidey said.

He did a quick glance, was this the place that Bladewolf has been doing, it was the battlefield ring between Raiden and Armstrong had.

'Nice one pal.' Spidey said to himself.

"Not without you." Elsa said.

"Yes without me, there's something I'm about to unleash within me." Spidey said quietly.

And indeed he was right, he was trying to get the Ripper in check. This only made the Jack the Ripper persona screamed for release from his mental prison so that he could butcher this Hans/Pitch bastard. The merciless killer thrashed at the bars that held him back and it took all the willpower that Spidey had to control the Ripper. But containing the Ripper proved to be too hard for him because it was a very rare time in his life when he didn't want to. But Spidey still try to keep him in.

"ELSA!" Hans shouted. Spidey turned towards the man, nearly invisible in the storm.

'Right on time.' Spidey smiled.

"Toothless, go." Spidey said. Toothless' ears perked up, and Spidey, the last thing he wanted to give his friend before he died before a big battle, locked his tail in place. Toothless took off away from the area, and towards the castle.

/

Sven was racing, trying to avoid ship crashing into the ice-filled fjord. Failing, he bucked Kristoff off of him, getting him to safety. Sven slipped into the icy water afterward.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted. A black shadow crashed into the water, and then Toothless pulled Sven out of the water. Both were on an icebreg, shaking the water off of their bodies fiercely. Kristoff, smiling, set off towards the castle.

/

Now here's where the real battle begin...

"Take care of my sister." Elsa shouted to Hans.

"Your sister is dead. She came back from the mountain, cold as ice. She said you froze her heart." Hans told her. Elsa felt numb. It wasn't possible. She had done everything, even running away to keep her sister safe. But it wasn't enough. As sorrow encompassed her, A horrible wail went up from Elsa before she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. When she landed, a wave destroyed the blizzard in a ripple effect, clearing things for all eyes to see.

/

Kristoff saw Anna, and Anna was going fast as she could toward him. Her legs felt like stiff planks. Looking back, she saw Hans/Pitch, sword in hand, ready to kill Elsa. She notice Spidey shaking on the ground, something is about to be pull out of an ace. Anna made the first selfish decision of her life, and went to Kristoff. Reaching him, she immediately kissed him. Indescribable warmth flooded through her, thawing every part of her frozen body. Free from death, she looked back, and what she saw amazed her and excited.

/

Spidey saw the intention of the prince, and wasn't going to let it happen. As Hans swung down, someone or a certain wolf stop him.

Cue Bladewolf's short theme about that part in the Raiden vs. Armstrong and the smoke screen revealed.

"Spidey!" A familiar robotic voice yelled. Turning, Hans/Pitch and Spidey, as well as Elsa saw the familiar robotic dog, with a sword in his mouth.

"Wolf!" Spidey said with a smirk. Bladewolf was the robotic dog that Spidey, Toothless, Mainframe, and Gardevoir had came to known by, and Spidey had once fought. His memory was wiped and he became an ally for Spidey, often scouting and killing ahead in missions during the civil war, keeping Spidey and his two companions safe.

"Begin Playback:" Wolf said, as his red eyes illumine.

The robotic dog's voice had shifted to that of a certain Brazilian accent and swordsman that Spidey knew is comforting. _"Heh, two years I've been working this, and on the last day blondie has me doubting the whole thing. We'll leave it up to fate then, shall we Wolfy? A duel to the death, may the best man win."_

"Sam!?" Spidey said in surprise. He had been trained, fought, became friends with, and the two has sort of a bro-bro relationship. And he wasn't afraid to say that he was sort some of friend/rival towards him.

 _"I cut him down, and that's that."_ The recorded voice of Sam continued. _"Back to our regularly scheduled international incident."_

 _"But...if he beats me... if I die here... the lock on my blade will disable after a couple of hours... What happens after that, is up to you Wolfy."_

Those fateful words. The fact Bladewolf entrusted the Murasama to Spidey had shifted the tides of battle. And he's the one who gifted Spidey his blade as a post-death birthday souvenir. He's the one who asked Spidey, discretely or not, to end his life in combat, after he and Spidey had a fight to the death. Spidey is the inheritor of dead people's weapons and dead people's beliefs, both on his side and against him. He doesn't get why it has taken him this damn long to realize that. In the end, his quest was never about revenge. It's about legacy.

( _"One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight."_ )

Spidey is the new torchbearer, an Ultimate Hero.

Spidey flashed back to that one time before the civil war has happened, that confrontion between Spidey and Sam...

Flashback

(A/N: Don't get mixed up with that this Aelita, her full name is Aelita D. Parker).

 _For a superhero, it's ironic that Spidey does most of his tours during the daytime, under the open sunlight. He fancies himself as the Ultimate Hero and stealth like a ninja, master of every form of hand to hand martial arts moves and melee weapon user, three powers user. And a nanosuit protecting him from any HF swords, but inconspicuousness to be difficult when you're a hulking medium build body and walking down the sidewalk._

 _Spidey doesn't do night times. He doesn't like the dark. He doesn't like sleeping during night and he doesn't like being awake during the night either. Unless a crime goes down and he needs to protect the city._

 _Spidey is wrapped up to the mandible in a long, black trenchcoat that conceals his bodybuilder frame under the spider suit the same way a garbage bag slips over a microwave: awkwardly-shaped, with board corners jutting out of the covering. The baseball cap wore backwards smothers of his dark brown hair, and if he tips the cap in just the right way, it can sort of conceal his face as well. He's the splitting image of those shady rapists who pulls girls into dark alleyways. On the optimistic side, that means less people will bother him._

 _The darkness is one thing Spidey does know how to blend in with. He's trying to avoid trouble. He doesn't want to blow off steam. He doesn't want to instigate fights. He just wants to pass the time until dawn to keep his wandering mind off things. So when Spidey does run into trouble, namely, Denver police, the first thing that registers in his brain is to escape._

 _Dashing into a nearby passage between two buildings, Spidey quickly scans the area with his spider sense. Left. Right. No viable hiding spaces, which leaves… up. He sticks his hands of a nearby wall and quickly leaps up onto the fire escape. Quietly as possible, he bounds to the top of the building, landing at last on the rooftop. He peers over the edge. The authorities sniff at the alley Spidey swerved into for several moments—then they're gone._

 _"Running from someone?" a familiar voice comments, elegantly accented with a distinct Brazilian accent._

 _It takes every fiber of rational thought in Spidey's brain to detain his body from somersaulting backwards in some battlefield impulse of dodging an incoming enemy's attack. Still, the identity of the voice is enough to warrant Spidey reeling around with his Star Saber unsheathed and pointing laser lines at the enemy. There is no shortage of the hardest resentment in Spidey's tone as he growls out the name of his rival: "Jetstream."_

 _Samuel Rodrigues is sitting on his ass, lounging in an ambiance of drunken airiness. The culprit is a half-drained bottle he's clutching at the neck. Sam isn't terribly drunk, but the effects of alcohol still manifest in the way he sits, the way he talks. His posture is more relaxed than usual, almost so that he's slouching into himself. His voice has a slight slur to it and that smartass attitude he always hauls around seems a bit toned down from usual._

 _Sam's expression is hard to perceive, but the tilt of his head conveys a sense of curiosity._

 _"…Spidey?" Sam drapes a hand over his mouth and chuckles into it. "…no kidding? Of all the rooftops you could've chosen to land on…"_

 _There's something about the Brazilian's tone that suggests he wants to comment, 'nice cap'._

 _So perhaps Sam wasn't out to ambush him. Spidey's grip on his sword still doesn't loosen; he was almost amputated the last time he let his guard slip around the samurai._

 _"What are you doing here?" Spidey snarls back in his causal snarl._

 _Spidey has always been super-jealous at how Sam's accent can make every word that leaves his lips sound crisp, silky, and perfectly articulated. Spidey can't decide how his own voice should sound half the times. His normal voice is what he uses when talking to friends and family and taking down supervillains and African prime ministers in limousines. Spidey puts an effort into making his voice gruffer when he's conversing with enemies, like turret tanks grinding over gravel._

 _Then there's his Ripper voice. His Ripper voice is the hardest one to affect. Digging through the dark pit that is his memory, Spidey channels the timbre of Hollywood actors depicting rugged war heroes and combines it with the sounds he's heard on the battlefield (screaming, nasalized groans, the stagnate bubbling of intestines pooling from a severed torso)—the result is some guttural, retching fuck-noise that erupts from the base of his throat, halfway torn between beast and devil._

 _(In his spare time, Spidey practices his Ripper voice to make sure it sounds extra-menacing.)_

 _"Me?" Sam gestures around. "I should be asking you that question. I'm not the one escaping from the police onto random rooftops and pointing my sword at civilians."_

 _The webslinger's gaze narrows. "Right…I'd hardly call you a civilian."_

 _Sam waves off Spidey's menacing air of belligerence. "Please…it's off hours. I just want to relax. And I don't really fancy the bars in New York City…"_

… _so he's drinking right out of the bottle, alone on a rooftop on a Wednesday night. Spidey feels as if his intelligence is being covertly insulted by such a shanty excuse._

 _"Save it, Jetstream." Spidey bares his teeth. "I ought to end your life right here. I've got more than enough justification after all the shit you've pulled."_

 _Sam chuckles ruefully. "Wishful thinking, Spidey. Now isn't the time nor is it the place."_

 _Schlepping off his disguise in one quick tug, Spidey shifts into a battle pose, hauling his sword up to shoulder height as his mask came on. "Yeah, 'cause that's never stopped me before."_

 _Sam makes a gesture with his arm, and for a moment, it almost looks as if he's inviting Spidey take a seat next to him—but no, it's just some meaningless drunken arm-flapping, or at least that's what Spidey construes it as. The Brazilian doesn't even make an attempt to reach for the weapon hanging from his hip, which sends exasperation coursing through Spidey's veins. Even if this asshole robbed Raiden of body parts, Spidey did have standards—he didn't kill unarmed men without at least giving them a chance to defend themselves first._

 _How drunk is this bastard?_

 _"You got a woman at home, Spidey?"_

 _Sam's crocked, but his question takes Spidey aback nonetheless. That is a brazen step into personal territory, and Spidey didn't normally disclose personal information to people whose life blood he would eventually be wiping off his blade._

 _"What's it to you," Spidey snarls, his voice trying for intimidation as his fingers tightens around the sword's hilt. He has always been protective over Aelita his wife and his family in general—moving them to this city was a testament to that._

 _Even drunk, Sam is the master of psychological warfare. "That's a no, I'll take it? Just hookers and whores at local brothels, then?"_

 _"Fuck you," the words comes out automatically, Spidey's pride grated by affront. "That's none of your business."_

 _Spidey's harsh comeback prompts a raised eyebrow from Sam. "No, I suppose it's not…" He grins anyway, hoisting his bottle a few inches as if in toast to his rival's familial success. A quick swig and then: "But if you are married, then I congratulate you for being a real family man…that's good…good for you…"_

 _Sam sounds neither mordant nor mocking, and Spidey allows himself a brief moment to reflect on Sam's words._

 _It was. It was good for him. Aelita and Toothless the Night Fury were Spidey's moral and mortal anchors: because of them, Spidey had a home to go back to and a reason to fight and save people as the U. Hero; because of them, Spidey started to fear death once again. They chained him down, because that was exactly what Spidey needed._

 _"As for me," Sam continues, breaking into Spidey's musings, "I never settled down."_

 _Spidey's immaturity tugs at him to make a snide remark about Sam's sexuality, but the urge is ignored. Spidey goes for a noncommittal "hn" instead, his eyes shifting to the side in disinterest under the mask._

 _"Marriage requires that a man give up his selfishness," Sam says, fingering the neck of the bottle. "It's something I could never do, being the greedy bastard I am. No lady deserves a man like me." Before Spidey's facial muscles can contort into an expression of disbelief under the mask, Sam turns the tables on him. "What about you, Spidey? Why did you marry your wife?"_

 _An instant snap back— "What?"_

 _Sam eases into a lighthearted chuckle as he casts his drink aside. He slowly rises to his feet, his sheath clanking as it adjusts to the new position. "Come on now…I cut out Raiden's eye, not his ears…"_

 _Spidey is suddenly even more hyper-aware of Sam's presence now that the man is standing up. Sam traipses to the side and Spidey mirrors his movements, keeping them at an equal arm's length of one another. For all of that foolish drunk-talk he'd spewed, Sam sure as hell didn't walk like he's intoxicated, which alerts Spidey that the Brazilian may have been affecting his persona this entire time._

 _"Answer the question, Spidey," Sam drawls lazily, his eyes still twinkling in the good nature of a camaraderie they didn't share. "Why did you marry your wife? Surely for more than just love. It's never that simple with people like you and I…"_

 _"Jetstream." Spidey's words are tense, almost bitten off. "I'm only going to warn you once. You better tread very carefully on this subject." —I have killed people with my bare hands for less than what you're saying right now._

 _Sam laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "Why so defensive, Spidey? It should be an easy enough answer."_

 _Don't listen to him—_

 _"Sam…" Spidey growls threateningly._

 _Sam flashes a shit-eating grin, evaluating Spidey's response with a rub of his stubble. The asshole is far too insight for his own good, far too skillful at reading people. "Yes…I see now…so your wife is just another prop to keep you in check. She's yet another tool to keep the 'Ripper' from coming out to play, the alcohol bottle you crawl into at night to drown out your troubles…"_

 _The fact that a half-intoxicated Sam could calculate the exact angle and trajectory of Spidey's incoming slash and block it with his Muramasa was a remarkable feat indeed. Spidey is seething in white-hot rage and Sam just smirks._

 _"Always itching for a fight, eh, Spidey?" he breathes with a slight lilt of the head. A tinge of malice seeps back into Sam's eyes, diluting the drunken amicability with a drop of lethal clarity._

 _Like lightning, the Brazilian lunges forward and rams an elbow into Spidey's solar plexus. Spidey is knocked back, his next instinct being to dodge the steel ribbon of crimson red that comes rippling towards him at bullet speed. Sam had silently proposed an armistice for tonight, but to hell with that if Spidey is so desperate to brawl on a deserted rooftop. It's not like the police are coming back if they throw a ruckus or anything. (Even if they were, Sam would slice them up for interfering; Armstrong can always get more, whatever.)_

 _Spidey knows from the get-go this fight isn't going to be their final confrontation. For one, it's not epic enough. Second, Sam already has a handicap; he's drunk, even if he's not that drunk, and though this son of a bitch is responsible for ripping out Raiden's eye and chopping off Raiden's arm, Spidey still feels he needs to honor the warrior and hero's code to a honorable fight._

 _Sam's technique is sharp as ever, but his spatial orientation is a bit off; it's evident in the breadth of his swings, his reach slightly overextended from the target in question, i.e. Spidey. Not like this does anything to stop Sam from being a formidable enemy. No amount of alcohol could dull Sam's skills to such a point where Spidey wouldn't feel threatened in a confrontation with the samurai… unless maybe Sam boozed to the point of unconsciousness in which Spidey would gut him open like a pig._

 _Sam is actually good, unlike those other lackey soldiers, which means Spidey doesn't have any time or openings to perform his acrobatic ninja break-dancing moves and his other moves. With Sam, Spidey actually has to wield his sword like a normal person—with his hands—in order to focus on blocking and parrying the Brazilian's razor-quick attacks. The man's near teleportation-esque agility and fearsome strength were things a few of Spidey's former rivals could boast to eclipse._

 _From an appreciators' standpoint, Sam's sword-style is truly a superb one—an eclectic fusion of Japanese swordplay, judo, and capoeira. Most of the hits Sam gets in aren't even from his blade. The blows that actually do make contact are the non-lethal ones: a kick to the flank, the pommel of the Murasama slammed into Spidey's abdomen. If Spidey still possessed his internal organs, he bet they'd all have been liquefied by now from the sheer force that is behind every one of Sam's blows. Which they were protect by the Nanosuit and he still has them._

 _Sam is having the time of his life; Spidey is just getting more and more pissed with each passing second._

 _An undefined block of time passes before the two warriors finally break apart and take a mutually-needed respite. Sam's forehead glistens with sweat, his ponytail ragged with slips of hair blowing loosely around his face. Sam rests his blade in the supinated palm of his hand like it's a golf club and he's talking to his at-the-golf-course-on-Sunday buddy._

 _"Not bad, webhead! In terms of pure skill, you aren't half-bad at all!" He's 50% condescending, 50% warrior admiration. "In fact, I could even say you improved since our last encounter!" Sam's grin eases into critique. "Nevertheless, your blade…it lacks something."_

 _"Yeah," Spidey responds gruffly, his pose the polar opposite to Sam's relaxed demeanor. "Your jugular wrapped around it."_

 _Amusement curls around Sam's face, settling into the creases under his cheeks. "Those are some powerful words coming from an amateur. You don't have what it takes to beat me." Sam's glowing blade creates a semi-arc in the air as he flips it to the opposite side, away from his body._

 _Sam has this peculiar quality to him, Spidey realizes. Sam wields his weapon like it's an extension of his arms, moving it with him as he speaks. He gesticulates with it, flicking it this way and that, swinging it back and forth like a pendulum, whipping it full 360s like a long-chained pocket watch. All of these movements articulate the tiny nuances in Sam's mood and intentions from the way he holds the sword, the angle of his sway, whether his grip is loose or firm on the hilt. Effacing the line between the weapon and the wielder's body—it's a mark of a master swordsman._

 _Sam uses his sword to sweep the world around him. "Lay it clean, Jack the Ripper. You love the thrill of battle, don't you? Why deprive yourself of this feeling?"_

 _A phantom déjà vu sensation creeps up Spidey's vertebrae as they head into this familiar uncomfortable territory. Spidey can boast shit about his beliefs all he wants to Kevin, Nick Fury, and Courtney over the codec, but inside Spidey knows that he'll blindly follow the big N on his moral compass without checking which direction he's heading in. Perhaps that's why Spidey has always been open to confrontation; it's his way of validating his beliefs. When the opposing party is a spineless cadaver on the ground, Spidey's the automatic winner by default. There's no analyzing moral conundrums, no cross-examinations of the other party's story, none of that complicated and messy nonsense._

 _Except Sam refuses to become hamburger no matter how much Spidey chops at him in a zandatsu frenzy, which means Sam's mere existence threatens the foundation of everything Spidey has built his current life around._

 _"What do you plan to achieve from reining in your sword?" Sam comments rhetorically, tapping his temples for emphasis, "You think it'll cleanse you of your past kills? Wash away the blood of former victims?"_

 _It disturbs Spidey that Sam has been able to effortlessly unarm him in their past two encounters, a few acidic remarks here and there that just jabbed those sharp sticks exactly where it hurt. Spidey is by no means emotionally unflappable, but he hadn't expected his convictions to crumble so easily under Sam's barrage of truths._

 _So Spidey closes his eyes._

 _You know what? Not this time, pal._

 _Ignoring his internal voices, Spidey levels a glare and gives Sam a slow, steely shake of the head 'no'; no fuck your shit I'm not listening to that crap again—_

 _"Enough of your mind games and philosophical bullshit," Spidey growls, edging dagger-like hate spurs at his enemy. "Is that all you do?"_

 _The samurai lets out another chuckle of amusement. "Avoiding the question, eh?" When Sam points his blade at his opponent, the amusement is gone. "Leave your family, Spidey. They're too good for you, a killer tainted in blood. Come back to the only home that you have—the battlefield."_

 _(Don't listen to him, don't listen to him—)_

 _"Shut the fuck up!" Spidey roars. "You don't know shit about me!"_

 _The world is suddenly in motion and Spidey realizes he's charging towards Sam in livid rage. Sam's weapon meets Spidey's head-on, their swords crossing to form the twenty-fourth letter of the alphabet. There is a brief power struggle to gain dominance over the other before they separate once more. Spidey's heels grind into the ground just like his teeth grind together in his skull; Sam causally steps back and starts swinging around his blade again._

 _"No good, Spidey, no good…" The mirth has noticeably lessened in Sam's voice. "The more you disillusion yourself with your fantasies…the duller your blade becomes. You ought to cast aside these excuses and let your true motivations show."_

 _It would have been too easy for Spidey to curse back, too easy for sharp words to slip from his tongue. They wouldn't sting Sam anyway; insults only bounced off the Brazilian's protective armor of die-hard nonchalance._

 _"What would someone like you know about motivation?" Spidey rasps, suddenly sick of always being the target of questions._

 _Sam's eyebrow rises along with his shoulders as if to say, 'me?'_

 _"You're not actually employed by of Desperado, are you, Jetstream? So why would a cyborg hang around with a so-called 'PMC'? Is it because you support their cause?" —Spidey's gaze narrows— "Or maybe because teaming up with Desperado meant an unlimited supply of battles and all the bloodshed you could cause while getting a big, fat paycheck for doing your job—slaughtering innocents."_

 _Sam takes in all that Spidey has to throw at him in silence, his expression steadily darkening as Spidey speaks. An emotion mirroring resentment begins to stir in Sam's heart, heat coalescing into molten anger, fueled by cachaça. There's nothing casual about the shift; Sam's visage goes cold, though not a single muscle on his face has twitched. Satisfaction bubbles within Spidey knowing that Sam's armor isn't impermeable to words either._

 _"Don't you dare group me with you and your lot," Spidey continues, shaping his voice low and rough for added drama, "You and the rest of the Winds are just a bunch of blood-thirsty mercs. I'm not in this for the thrill of battle. I fight for my ideals and my way of the hero…and I'll cut down anyone who gets in the way."_

 _Sam's body smiles, even though he himself, does not._

 _"Ah, yes. Your favorite words…your sword as a 'tool of justice'…" Sam lowers his head, a couple of breathy chuckles escaping his lips. His gaze slants up sharply, his half-lidded eyes suddenly concealing deadly intent. "Fine then. Show me your 'ideals', Spidey." …and I will show you how futile they really are._

 _Sam shifts into a battojutsu stance, beckoning Spidey with a jerk of his chin._

 _Bring it._

 _With a ripping roar, Spidey barrels towards his opponent._

 _They're at each others' throats again, the pair of sword-wielders dancing the bloody dance of combat._

 _Sam is different now. That dark look in his eyes has only intensified, manifesting into something deeply feral and highly aggressive. Sam fights his full 150% this time, meaning Spidey is forced to surpass the margins of his potential if he plans on keeping up with the samurai's swings. Their blades lit the darkness with red and blue, lighting up the night with streaks of fire and bolt-tinged electricity with the blood of the Primes in the Star Saber. The clang of metal against metal, the yells, the grunts, the thud of bodies hitting the floor—how the hell has nobody filed a noise complaint yet?_

 _Their blades crossroad and stalemate for the millionth time that hour. At that moment, Spidey hears a 'tch' escape Sam's mouth. When the Brazilian pulls away, Spidey gets a split-second view of Sam's expression revealing all that's going through his head right there and then—the anger, the disappointment, the mounting frustration, can't you see that I'm pushing you past your limits, Spidey—_

 _"Not good enough!"_

 _Sam slams the edge of his fist against Spidey's head, sending the blonde spiraling backwards. A hard kick to the chest catapults Spidey halfway across the rooftop, his back skidding against the floor. Sam strides swiftly after him._

 _"How do you expect to take on these big corporations the way you are right now?" Sam barbs as he closes in on his opponent, his arms spread open mockingly towards Spidey's fallen form. Sam's voice has changed; it's become much rougher and harsher, inured with antagonism and cutting vitriol. His accent barely skirts his words anymore. "You think you can bring down World Marshal with your pathetic morals, your weak sword? Huh?"_

 _"Don't underestimate me!" Spidey snarls, springing up for another attack._

 _Sam rushes in, weaving through Spidey's blade, his outstretched hand grappling for Spidey's neck._

 _"Too naïve, Spidey!"_

 _Quick little bastard—!_

 _Spidey gets ippon seoinaged to the ground. The Murasama's crimson blade is immediately rammed into Spidey's free hand above his head, stabbing Spidey into the floor like a pin in a voodoo doll, but the hand was move out of the way just in time as the nanosuit harden and protect the hand, the fake magic of the nanosuit does as the red blade was stabbing through a ghost like appearance. Instinctively, Spidey strikes out with his sword—but Sam has a brutal grip on his wrist and slams his arm back down to the floor—and Sam is on top of him, leering down with all the malice of a predator, his eyes hard as his smirk. Vaguely, Spidey stumbles across the realization that Sam weighs absurdly light for a military cyborg._

 _"You need to have stronger conviction than that if you want to play the role of the hero, Spidey," Sam jeers, his voice sharp and punctuating. "Newsflash: saving the brains of those children won't mean anything in the big picture. No matter how much you fight, no matter how many bad guys you take out—more will always rise to fill their seat."_

 _There's something almost sorry about the way Sam says this. If Spidey strains his ears hard enough, he can detect the presence of bitterness sieved through the samurai's words, former regrets and untold life memoirs._

 _And Sam's eyes… there is so much anger in the man's eyes. But it's not even aimed at Spidey; it's directed towards the world, towards people in Sam's past that Spidey has never made acquaintance with, towards drug cartels and South American mafias and PMCs Sam has been forced to join and stays with so he could destroy them from the inside._

 _"It's a Sisyphean struggle, Spidey. A single man cannot change all the evil and corruption in this world with just his sword. In the end, all you are nothing more than a mere speed bump to criminal organizations."_

 _"…I can…try," Spidey grits out._

 _"Heh." A sneer blooms on Sam's rugged face "Then I suppose it's my job as the bad guy to stop you, hero."_

 _Sam withdraws his sword from Spidey's hand. Spidey didn't feel the pain._

 _Spidey barely finishes exhaling a choppy breath when the crimson blade appears in front of his face. On impulse, Spidey sword hand jolts to block the blade, but Sam's fingers are wrapped around Spidey's wrist, applying crushing pressure to his midcarpal joint, and it takes everything within Spidey just to keep a hold on his sword right now. The Murasama drifts away to the side for the moment, its eerie glow still rimming Spidey's peripheral vision under the mask as he fixes his gaze on the Brazilian, scanning Sam's next move._

 _"In our last battle, I robbed Raiden of an eye and an arm…what shall I take this time from you, hm?" Sam leans in closer, his breath wafting threats and promises against the only remaining human part of Spidey's body. "Another limb? How about a leg? Or maybe I'll just carve out that other eye of yours?"_

 _"Try it and the suit is protected against your sword."_

 _This close up, Spidey can get a good look at every detail on his rival's face. His attention rivets to the jagged scar on Sam's left eye. A dim wisp of wonder rises in the back of his mind about the origins of that scar._

 _("There is nothing more important to a soldier than his eyes.")_

 _"What say you, pretty boy?" Sam hisses between clenched teeth._

 _Spidey sucks in a breath._

 _"I told you…"_

 _He headbutts the bastard in the face._

 _"…don't underestimate me!"_

 _Sam reels backwards with a pained grunt, arms flailing, his body elevating just enough for Spidey to slip out from underneath the samurai. An eye blink—and Spidey has his katana blade in his feet, grabbing the sword hilt with one of his heels. Bracing his body weight on his hands, Spidey puts all his might into thrusting his leg vertically up and crescent kicking Sam in the jaw. The Brazilian soars sky-high into the air—but he gains control of his body just before he starts descending, flips, and lands on his feet some distance away. A thin cascade of blood splatters to the ground from the slash on his chin; activating his sensor visor to serve as a stopgap shield was the only thing that saved Sam's head from being bisected from Spidey's kick._

 _Sam regards his opponent, who is armed to the teeth and ready to continue, with a wary stare. Sam cops a feel at his chin, peers at the blood on his hand, and then looks at Spidey._

 _Sam does not even try to hide his incredulity. He spreads his arms wide open in his signature pose, silently gesticulating atomic levels of what the hell was that to Spidey and an invisible audience behind them. His blade swings right along with him through the entire act. But despite all this, Sam looks pleased. A flicker of warmth returns to his eyes and his smirk loses a bit of its hard edge. Sam tips his head at Spidey—a gesture of acknowledgment._

 _"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Sam's voice is accented again too, that silky Brazilian timbre returning to his speech. "That's one hell of an improvisation on taekwondo."_

 _Spidey surveys the samurai for a moment before he lowers his blade and flexes his shoulders. He tosses Sam a glance._

 _"Hn. I could say same for you." Sam's judo is like CQC on steroids._

 _It's warrior admiration at its finest._

 _Sam's combat demeanor dissolves into his usual laid-back amiability: this fight is over. With his lips quirking just a touch, Sam tucks away his eerily glowing blade into its guntrigger sheath and Spidey is sad to see it go._

 _"You're running away?" Spidey can't seem to muster out the words as a taunt._

 _A causal shrug. "Call it a tactical retreat…"_

 _Still facing his webhead rival, Sam takes several steps backwards. He leaves a thin trail of blood in his wake, nothing that a quick rainfall can't wash away. Finally, Sam's feet perch on the edge of the rooftop._

 _Spidey's eye widens slightly. Oh, you've got to be kidding me…_

 _Sam flashes his shit-eating grin. "We'll meet again, no doubt. I'll be waiting, Spidey!"_

 _And he jumps._

 _Wasting no time, Spidey jets over to the side of the building. He watches the retreating form of Samuel Rodrigues scuttle down the fire escape and spring off into the night._

 _"…asshole," Spidey grumbles, peering at the darkness below._

 _The bastard didn't even take his alcohol with him._

 _But Spidey smiles at his friend/rival. 'Until we meet again Sam.'_

 _Chapter 2_

 _In the prelude to his final exchange with Samuel Rodrigues, Spidey alreadys knows he's not going to enjoy this battle._

 _"Must you really fight?" Bladewolf vocalizes, his eyes flashing like a traffic light with each word._

 _Yes, Superdog, they must. Spidey is the hero and Sam is the villain and they needed to have this ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny before Spidey goes to face the final boss. There's no room for compromise this time around. There's no mercy-sparing of the enemy, none of that 'get-stronger-and-come-back-another-day' gig in this fight. Somebody has to die in order for the show to go on._

 _"It didn't have to be like this, you know," Spidey wants to say, even as he levels a cool, appraising stare at the Brazilian. "I wouldn't have hunted you down, Sam. You could've lived out the rest of your life in some nice South American village if you didn't get in my way."_

 _"And yet here I am—standing in your way," Sam would reply, flaunting one of his smirks while his arms spread into his signature pose. "So what are you going to do about it, Spidey?"_

… _even the Sam in Spidey's fantasies opposes him._

 _It's like a scene straight out of a spaghetti western. In the high plains of Colorado badlands, amid wire fencing and needle-and-thread grass, two swordslingers emulate a Mexican standoff as the blistering late afternoon sun beats down on their backs. Their gazes lock, brown clashing with brown again. Spidey's fingers flex in anticipation while Sam's fingers curl around base of his sheath._

 _Somewhere in the backdrop 'The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly' begins playing._

 _"Don't interfere."_

 _"This is between us."_

 _The swordsmen and U. Hero draw their blades in absolute synchrony, the razor-sharp 'shirkk' of two high-frequency blades compounding into a single sound that echoes with a hollow reverberation._

 _"And it ends here." Spidey's spider suit mask enfolds his entire head.._

 _The conductor raises his baton._

 _"OK." Sam slips on his familiar shit-eating grin, before it's masked by his own faceplate. "Let's dance!"_

 _And they dance._

 _Blades awhirl, they're performers and the whole world's a stage._

 _"—just you and me, Spidey—"_

 _Sam wouldn't want it any other way. It's obvious that Sam is savoring this battle and wringing out every last drop for all its worth._

 _For Spidey, it's just the opposite. Although his heart thumps rapidly and adrenaline surges through his veins, none of that is from the thrill of combat._

 _It's from anxiety._

 _Spidey's heart is laden with a mounting impatience and restlessness that has been present since his confrontation with Sundowner on top of World Marshal's helipad. Knowing that he's racing against a deadline to stop the assassination attempt on President Hamilton robs him of the opportunity to enjoy the battle, the once in a lifetime swordfight between two master swordsmen._

 _Right now, Sam is a roadblock and an obstruction. Whatever previous emotions Spidey held regarding the Brazilian in grudging respect or vindictive hatred currently plays second fiddle to stopping Operation Tecumseh from running its course._

 _Sam is a gate that needs to be passed and Spidey will do everything in his power to break through._

 _There is no philosophical debate this time around, no Freudian mind games or villainous speeches psychoanalyzing the nobility of Spidey's knight templar complex. Sam keeps his jabs on a purely physical level and apart from a few jutting slurs, the Brazilian is devoid of commentary—which suits Spidey just fine. True swordsmen let their blades do the talking._

 _Sam, Spidey decides mid-battle, is a one-trick pony. That battojutsu technique of his which caught Spidey off guard in their first battle now seems pedestrian to the point where the webhead can actually anticipate the exact moment Sam's blade emerges from the sheath with his spider sense. So when the Brazilian sheaths his sword and shifts into his familiar quick-draw stance, Spidey is well-prepared to counter the attack with a well-placed slash to Sam's hands. The blade is sent flying from Sam's grip and he stumbles back._

 _A pause. Sam pitches a glance behind his shoulder and then looks at his opponent. Even with the visor enshrouding most of Sam's face, Spidey can visualize Sam's flagrant expression beneath the mask._

 _"Show me a good time, Spidey!" he barbs, fanning his arms in a hardened taunt._

 _Spidey smirks from behind his mask. Samurai are sitting ducks without their swords._

 _And then all shit goes downhill from there._

 _After Sam has successfully proved his mettle by parrying (without a sword, regardless), blocking, avoiding, kicking Spidey across the length of the battlefield, taunting the fuck out of Spidey's last nerves, and throwing Spidey into the dirt about a dozen times—Spider-Man is suddenly hit with the memory of that codec convo where Kevin him gave the 411 on Jetstream Sam's fighting style. Right. Rodrigues kenjutsu is basically Brazilian jiu-jitsu under a different name. Brazilian jiu-jitsu. BJJ. Sam is a master of hand-to-hand combat._

… _Spidey will never admit it, but he is secretly damn grateful when Sam retrieves his sword from the ground and the swordfight returns to being a fight with swords._

 _"Now this is a fight!"_

 _Indeed, it is. And it's taking too much time. It needs to end quickly, here and now._

 _Spidey unleashes every trick in the bag in hopes of speeding up the end of battle. He goes all out with his break-dancing ninja combos, spin-kicking up a sandstorm. Every point of articulation on his body is used to grasp his Star Saber blade, switching back and forth between his hands, both heels, and even his teeth for maximum flexibility so he can angle his strikes from all directions possible. Functional trophies from previous victories are whipped out and incorporated as tactical maneuvers in battle—Mistral's L'Étranger blending with Spidey's sword and the other weapons combos turn his attacks into fluid, versatile whip-esque strikes that ought to catch any other opponent off guard._

 _But Sam is no ordinary opponent by any means. People of his ability are few and far in between—that is something Spidey accepted with reluctance a long time ago. The unorthodox hybrid warrior does little in the way of stopping Sam from matching Spidey blow for blow before barreling through the warrior like a target-tracking bowling ball that leaves scarlet streaks in his wake._

 _The arid sky is quickly decorated with alternating arcs of crimson and cyan, blazing flames and electric blue… but that's how they always worked, isn't it? Their opposing colors signified their relationship as rivals in battle, opposites in beliefs, serving as foils to one another and a dichotomy in every sense of the word. The two of them are matched evenly strike for strike, stalemated and frictioned._

 _The fight should have lasted far longer than it actually did. They could have gone on for hours until it became a battle of stamina and endurance rather than one of technique and skill. Until one of them fell out of exhaustion or let their guard down from fatigue and allowed the other to deliver a fatal blow._

 _It ends too quickly._

 _(It's one of the components that still linger in Spidey's thoughts several months later, long after Sam is six feet under and the mission is over but Spidey still can't let Sam go. He analyzes their battle over and over again in his head, trying to figure out how he was able to win.)_

 _Spidey doesn't know, doesn't fully understand how exactly he manages to do it—all he remembers is spotting an opening in Sam's defenses that shouldn't have been there, angling his blade, and thrusting it forward into Sam's gut._

 _"Play time's over."_

 _Spidey withdraws his blade, spinning away from the samurai. The last thing Spidey sees in his peripheral vision are jets of blood spurting out of Sam's body—_

 _[Retching in pain, Samuel staggers onto one knee. He brings a hand to touch his wound and examines the blood in his palm. It is a lost cause. Spidey's last attack was fatal._

 _Samuel lifts his head and spares a look in my direction. Our gazes connect and I see the life quickly draining out of his eyes._

 _In an act I still do not understand, Samuel does something unexpected—he winks._

 _That is all the strength his body can offer._

 _Samuel falls, never to get back up.]_

 _The final stanzas of the finale gradually fade away in volume until a lone woodwind holds out the last note on a fermata. The conductor clips the note and quietly lowers his baton. Applause erupts from the audience._

 _When Sam falls, Spidey feels nothing at all: no rush of victory, no hollowness of an unfulfilled battle. The only thing that resides within him is hard resignation coupled with backseat anxiety of the approaching deadline._

 _Sam doesn't echo any epic final words with his dying breath, no drawn out 40-second codec call monologues like the other Winds of Destruction had done. There's none of that: Sam just heaves a groan and collapses to the ground—then all is still._

 _Spidey respects the fuck out of Sam for the way he died._

 _It doesn't help his emotional state when Spidey discovers Sam is nearly all human, save for one arm and his exoskeleton casing. This isn't a victory at all, Spidey realizes with dead numbness. Here he had been, a superhero human struggling in battle against an almost entirely biological man. How did he even walk away as the victor? He had won on… luck, Spidey assumes then. Luck. A fluke. The odds were so unevenly stacked against Sam to begin with and yet Spidey still needed luck to grab victory._

 _"Was this outcome necessary?" vocalizes Bladewolf._

… _yeah. Yeah, it was. It has to be this way. Sam needed to die in order for Spidey to continue protecting innocent lives. That reasoning is cathartic enough for Spidey not to completely lose his motivation and sink into a state of self-loathing right there and then. He has a mission to finish._

 _A codec call cuts through Spidey's thoughts and Sam is shoved into the crawlspace at the back of Spidey's mind._

 _..._

 _When Armstrong is good and dead, Spidey revisits the clearing off the highway with Bladewolf following suit. Spidey says it's for Bladewolf's sake, and Bladewolf almost believes him. The motorcycle Spidey pilfered from the parking lot of World Marshall remains parked on the road, waiting for the return of its owner who will never come back, but he puts it in his backpack which has a very big space inside._

 _Vultures have come for the corpse already, but the exoskeleton encasing Sam's body provides a good measure of security against scavengers looking for their daily feast. Spidey is thankful for the small blessings. He's not sure how he would've reacted if he had returned to find Sam all picked away at like a half-eaten meal._

 _The two survivors dig a hole in the dry, cracked earth and then Spidey carries Sam bridle-style to his grave. Bladewolf is deprived of observations or commentary while he watches the samurai get lowered into the ground. Evidence is inconclusive. Spidey wants to say something—a eulogy or some meaningful parting words—not for Sam though, but for Bladewolf. Yet nothing comes to mind. He isn't sad or angry or even relieved now that it's all over; he simply feels nothing._

 _Standing above Sam's body in the grave, Spidey takes one last gander at the dead man. Sonofabitch was one of the few corpses in this entire bloodbath mission that Spidey left recognizable and generally intact. It's funny how Sam had mutilated Raiden's body in their first encounter and yet Spidey couldn't muster up the hate to return the favor in their last encounter._

 _Spidey gives the briefest tracing over of the Brazilian's features, his gaze lingering over the scar running down Sam's closed eyes._

 _It's the last time he'll see the corpse of his rival. It's strange to think of it like in those terms. Sam as a corpse. Not a decommissioned chassis. It was easy to kill other criminals, to kill in VR, to kill bad guys, to killed villains, but it's strange for Spidey to know he had killed a man even though population control was Jack the Ripper's first and most primary talent._

 _Sobering up, Spidey quickly shelves his thoughts. Waxing poetic isn't his forte and philosophical introspection is neither here nor there._

 _"What will become of Sam's sword?"_

 _Tossing a glance in Bladewolf's direction, Spidey's reply is brief and curt._

 _"It's your call."_

 _The Murasama was specifically entrusted to Bladewolf by Sam; the recording made that matter crystal clear. The fact Bladewolf handed over the sword to Spidey was of the AI's own voluntary decision. Spidey didn't owe Sam anything._

 _Bladewolf lowers its head, calculating all plausible options to the dilemma._

 _Ultimately, Sam is not buried with his Murasama blade. He had passed his sword onto Bladewolf in death, and Bladewolf wanted to keep the precious artifact in memory of his "friend". Beasts are selfish too, especially ones equipped with artificial intelligence based on human thought._

 _Spidey and Bladewolf pile dirt onto the dead man together with the canine using his head to nudge chunks of dirt into the pit._

 _When they're done, the freshly piled mound of earth looks nearly indistinguishable from the rest of its surroundings. Sam isn't even given a makeshift tombstone or a rock placed at the head of the grave or anything. Come one rainfall, the earth will be flattened and no one will be able to tell the wiser that Samuel Rodrigues is buried here._

 _Once they leave the badlands, Spidey doubts he'll be able to find his way back to the exact spot where Sam's body lies. Not when Colorado highways stretched for miles on end in either direction and the vast landscape held nay a notable landmark to identify the battleground where a duel of a century had taken place._

 _Sam died anonymous and alone. With no apprentice, his sword-style died alongside him—the Rodrigues New Shadow School of swordsmanship ended here, with him, in this grave. He left nothing to continue his legacy, except his sword to a robotic AI canine and a set of cryptic messages encoded in taunts to half a head grafted in a metal suit._

 _Sam's story is over. In the end, Samuel Rodrigues was just another one of the many whom Spidey struck down on his path towards redemption. Nothing more, nothing less._

 _Spidey, as the hero, marches onward._

 _A year passes._

 _Maverick welcomes Spidey, his wife Aelita Stones Parker (she's a warrior and superhero also), Toothless the Night Fury back with open arms in spite of all the events that transpired. With nowhere else to go, they returns to their old job. The whole image is far more presentable to the public eyes and allows him to act as a liaison when he's deployed overseas for peacekeeping missions. He wears his costume and rid of the visors, too. Can't go running around naked no more, Spidey. No more nightmarish spikes, no more eyepatch, no more zandatsu-ing electrolyte fuel packs from enemy cyborg soldiers in a mindless, vengeful frenzy, with his wife at his side and the Night Fury._

 _Everything is long since over, but Spidey still can't move on._

 _He has never been the poster boy for introspection, but the feeling that encompasses him is even more difficult to describe than his usual array of unbalanced emotions. There is an emptiness, a lingering incompletion that's more than just the occasional case of malaise. Spidey can't help but feel as if there is something more to all of this, as if a large part of the picture has been left out from his line of vision. He's missing something, he knows it._

 _He still can't let go. And until he comes to terms with everything, he remains stuck in this rut._

 _In the day-to-day meaningless of working for a PMC he can no longer be dedicated to, his mind drifts to the past more and more often._

 _If Spidey were to honor the memory of every single person whose death was somehow connected to him, his calendar would be stuffed full of memorial visits to graveyards, his wife and Night Fury understand him, they went with him to pay their respects. He allows his mind to dwell on some of the more meaningful deaths—Old Snake, of course, Emma Emmerich, Olga, and sometimes Fortune. Olga's memory resurfaces on a regular basis these days. He has been visiting Sunny a lot over this year, and there's no denying that the 13-year-old girl genius is growing up to resemble a miniature version of her mother._

 _Spidey rarely puts in any effort paying heed to the enemies he cut down. There's no need for it; they plague his unconscious thought far too often during the night. He's grateful that Sam haunts him less than the other ghosts do. The Brazilian has the distinction of being a diurnal phantom rather than one that prowls around in the dark. Sam is in the tiny section in the middle of the Venn diagram of comrades and enemies, the tiny sliver that overlaps the realms of both camaraderie and antagonism._

 _The memory of Sam evokes mixed feelings: blunted anger peppered with apathetic distaste and a flicker of respect. It's funny how Sam dismembered and semi-blinded him and acted as the springboard to send him down the spiraling path of vengeance—yet Spidey has never been able to fully bring himself to hate the samurai._

 _Sure, Sam was an enemy. He was guilty by association, by the simple fact that he took orders from Desperado and World Marshal. Yet his body's mutilation at Sam's sword came as a result of Spidey's own slipshod skill rather than an underhanded tactic on the samurai's part. Both of his duels with Sam were among the few battles Spidey engaged in that had been devoid of theatrical gimmicks or tricks. There were no dwarf gekkos, magnetic fields, explosive shields, hammerhead helicopters, or nanomachines to unbalance the playing field—Sam was simply better than him as a swordsman._

 _It had taken Spidey a long time to come to terms with that fact. He had originally dismissed his failure to win against Sam and stop Sundowner from killing N'mani by pinning the blame on everything other than his own lax ability. His outdated cyborg body from 2014 couldn't compete against the cutting-edge technology of Sam's model supplied by Desperado. Sam's sword-style caught him by surprise. Sam's head games threw him off. Sam relied on cheap tricks like that stupid trigger sheath to achieve victory._

 _It was almost juvenile how Spidey's unconscious mind scrambled to find ways to belittle threatening truths so that his porcelain self-schema wouldn't crumble. Rose could probably compile a whole laundry list of coping strategies waiting in the wings of his mind, ready to pop up at any given time to provide refuge from reality. At the end of the mission, when the dust finally settled and revealed that no, Sam wasn't a cyborg and Sam wasn't any easier to defeat in their second duel—the only defense mechanism Spidey could conjure up was rationalizing that Sam had formal sword training as a child, whereas his own skill was self-taught. So there._

 _Even to this day, he harbors a deep jealousy toward Sam. But it's hard to be jealous of a dead man—one who was cut down by Spidey's own two hands, no less._

 _Now that it's a year later, Spidey can admit to himself that yes… yes, perhaps some part of him does yearn to cross blades with Samuel Rodrigues once more. Challenging enemies are encountered during every mission, but genuine, bona fide swordsmen on the 21st century battlefront are a scarce species. The craving for an authentic swordfight is something Spidey gets hit by every now and then like a hunger pang. No gimmicks. No high-tech weaponry. No gigantic pieces of architecture or machinery chucked at his face every five minutes. Just two men and their blades._

 _("One thing I can't stop wondering about Kev...")_

 _On empty-planner-page days, Spidey lets his thoughts deviate to unresolved questions from the past year. Why didn't Sam just kill him during their very first encounter? 37. He had counted. 37 seconds passed between the time he was relieved of his body parts and the time they reached the end of the tunnel. 37 seconds would've far exceeded the time Sam needed to cube him into steaming cyborg chunks and call it a day. But rather than deliver the final blow, the Brazilian had merely thrown some light slices in Spidey's direction and taunted him as he weakly tried to retaliate. It was almost as if Sam had put up the pretense of letting the other swordsman escape with his life without really trying to. Why? What does he have to gain from letting you live?_

 _"I...I don't know..."_

 _And their final duel at the badlands… how he had managed to beat Sam when Sam was clearly superior to him in skill and technique. Had the Brazilian sacrificed his life on purpose? To what end?_

 _No… it's not that._

 _It's something he's never going to figure out, he bets._

 _Spidey, Aelita, and Toothless are at the UN one afternoon in early May, suited up to the nines and tens and playing bodyguards to the foreign minister of Angola. Another minister, another African country—better not fuck this one up, Spidey... but as it turns out, the national language of Angola is actually Portuguese, and now Spidey is entirely convinced Sam's ghost continues to troll him from the depths of hell. Just to be on the safe side, he keeps his eyes peeled for potential bald warmongers that want to minister-nap his client._

 _Dialogue on the Doha Declaration, while indispensable for the financial development of Third World countries, is utterly unfascinating beyond the surface level to a U. Hero and his family._

 _The conference drags on with little excitement and Spidey takes up checking his emails to pass the time. He's flipping through his PDA's calendar to mark the date of his nephew John's graduation from elementary school when all of a sudden—it strikes him. Staring at the boxy calendar on the screen, he's struck with the dawning realization that the world is a week away from reaching the one year anniversary of Samuel Rodrigues' death._

 _Memories inundate his mind._

 _Spidey remembers the nuances of Sam's expression, the velvet anger and maliciousness. The subtle nuances indelibly etched into his memory of the man, in the fractions of seconds where their blades has crossed, edge to edge and eye to eye. It was in these moments that Spidey observed, his gaze tracing over Sam's every feature, every hair, drinking in the details of slight muscle twitches and tremors…_

 _("Hey, uh, Spidey? You know, Sam... He looked...almost happy."_

 _"Yeah... Crazy bastard. He put everything he had into that fight. Wanted to kill me so bad... But once he saw how the fight would turn out, it was like... the thought made him smile."_

 _"Course I guess if he didn't mess with you in Denver, you wouldn't have... Well, you know..."_

 _"Monsoon would have killed me. I would've never lived to fight Sam."_

 _"So why'd he do it? Did he think he'd break you for good?"_

 _"Who knows? Maybe waking me up was his plan all along."_

 _"Yeah, I don't know... But there was definitely something going on. He had plans for you. I guess now we'll never know."_

 _"Yeah, he's gone. But I'm not, and there's still work to do.")_

 _..._

 _After much consideration, Spidey decides that just this once, just this one time he will pay homage to the fallen Brazilian. Hopes are it'll help him get out of his rut. Maybe if does this, it'll relieve him of his guilt._

 _Stilted applause erupts from inside the conference hall, shaking Spidey out of his reverie._

 _Sam had no funeral procession or pallbearers hauling an empty casket for a memorial service; only heroes got those, not the bad guys. Sam's name isn't engraved in any stele by a park, no obituary in the newspaper… and something holds Spidey back from returning to where the samurai's rotting cadaver is buried in the Colorado badlands._

 _So Spidey does the only thing that feels appropriate._

 _He buys a plane ticket to Brazil along with Aelita and Toothless._

 _Ever since Kevin relayed that piece of trivia about Sam's dad once owning a kenjutsu dojo, Spidey has tried to visualize how it looked like. His unconscious mind drew on bits and pieces of his anthropological studies in Japanese history and culture to piece together a picture of the dojo._

 _On the airplane, Spidey finalizes his mental picture until the whole landscape is perfectly mapped out in his head: first, there will be an outdoor zen rock garden with foam-white gravel raked into patterns suggesting rippling water and rocks arranged in a way that mirrors the formation of green-misted mountains. A koi pond probably rests somewhere in the outskirts of the garden, and maybe if he's really lucky, he'll stumble upon a neighboring kamidana. The dojo itself will be one of those classic Japanese dojos, complete with the sliding shōji doors and tatami flooring._

 _Everything will be old and falling apart, Spidey reasons hastily as an attempt to rein in his imagination from heading down fantasy alley and overinflating his expectations for what he's going to see. Sam's dojo isn't going to be this perfect replica out of an Akira Kurosawa movie because it's abandoned and has been abandoned for over a decade, according to Kevin's sources. It's going to be dirty. There might be some windows broken._

 _The Rodrigues dojo ultimately is nothing like Spidey envisioned it to be._

 _Half-destroyed commercial property, flaking paint chips and rust—the dojo is little more than an outdated gymnasium._

 _It's not rice straw with brocaded edging that lines the floors, but dark green interlocking mats in a jigsaw puzzle formation, moldy and reeking of rust and made of a hard foam material similar to what they have in exercise facilities. The walls are a dreary eggshell color, bruised with scuffs and dirty smudges and sporting scotch tape residue. Small, faded posters are displayed at random, accompanied by a handful of stickers: one of some martial arts logo, another of the Brazilian flag. Electric fans with dust-laden blades, some plastic shelving, and the long defunct clock sandwiched on crumbling plaster in between two dirt-caked windows removes the would-be antiquity of the scene. The room next to the hanging wall scrolls is stuffed with weight training equipment, heavy bags and pads for striking._

 _A row of Plexiglas wall mirrors further lends to the appearance of a home gym, and Spidey is thankful for the film of grime that hampers him from seeing his own reflection. I'm not sure I'll like what I see._

 _Spidey's capacity for self-delusion takes a hard beating right there and then. All these hints and traces of mundane normality obliterate his fantasy of Samuel Rodrigues growing up in one of those traditional Japanese dojos he's seen so often in the movies._

 _In contrast to his own high-dollar, high-tech facilities and VR training, Spidey is practically humbled by Sam's modest origins._

 _This… this isn't what he expected to come to, not by any stretch of the imagination._

 _Yet as Spidey, Aelita, and Toothless tours the place, he stumbles upon suggestions of Japanese influence scattered around the dojo. An ornate sword rack mounted on the wall with a steel fan displayed on the top shelf. Kakejiku depicting misty mountains that echo those he envisioned in his daydreams._

 _What is he even looking for? Traces of his ex-rival's past? Spidey half-expects to stumble upon a dog-eared photo of a young gi-clad Sam standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his father, which he did, he pick up the picture, and put it in his backpack._

 _It's an uncomfortable feeling: the fact he's lending a human spin to his dead rival._

 _In the backyard rests a stone monument nestled among weeds and untamed grass. The engraved words are in kanji, but Spidey and Aelita can guess what they say._ _新陰流_ _._

 _"Shinkage-ryū…"_

 _The New Shadow School._

 _This is probably the closest thing he's going to get to a tombstone._

 _Inhaling a breath, Spidey produces a small, slender bundle from his duffel bag and starts to unwrap it. It's a set of store-bought, commercialized incense sticks._

 _Spidey hadn't thought to bring along a censer. In his fantasies, Sam's dojo automatically had a censer because it was Japanese and Sam was Japanese and therefore he burned incense and stuff because that's what Asians did._

 _Sinking down on one knee, Spidey pushes the sticks into the soil at the feet of the monument. The incense is lighted, and the intertwining aroma of agar and sandalwood is picked up by his artificial old factory senses._

 _Spidey and Aelita together stays in that kneeling position for several moments, doing nothing more than watching the smoke curls dissipate in the air. He had no eulogy to say back in the badlands, and none here either. Finally, Spidey utters the only thing that feels right._

 _"Adios… amigo."_

 _(Somewhere in Colorado, Sam is rolling over in his grave.)_

 _Conscience cleared, Spidey rises to his feet along with his wife, ready to go home and put all this behind him, instead they going to fly on Toothless to head back home. Huh. Funny. He assumes the heavy burden that's been pressing down on his chest all this time to be gone, but it's still there._

 _Suddenly, a presence emerges from behind them._

 _"Spidey. Aelita. and Toothless." A beat. "I did not expect to find three here as well."_

 _The brunette slowly retracts his arm from his sword. "Bladewolf…"_

 _In all fairness, he didn't expect to find himself here either._

 _The mechanical AI looks vastly out of place in this setting, its sleek, jet-black frame denoting high-tech mechanics contrasting with the old tech of the late 90's. The canine trots forward until it's in sufficient proximal distance to Spidey and his two members._

 _"What are the chances we both thought of the same thing, huh…" Aelita remarks, looking the AI up and down._

 _"Samuel… he was my friend."_

 _Spidey refrains from snorting. "…you knew too, huh?"_

 _"A year ago, Samuel died on this day."_

 _Spidey tips his head back, breathing a quiet "yeah" at the sky._

 _Bladewolf's pointy head gears towards the offering Spidey created. "Traditional Japanese incense sticks. It is very fitting. Samuel would have appreciated it."_

 _"You brought anything?" Spidey and Aelita asks, half-joking._

 _Toothless crooned softly._

 _The canine's eyes light up. "Yes."_

 _With that monosyllabic utterance, Bladewolf turns around and starts for the pathway. It disappears behind the dojo for a moment before trotting back with a familiar object clenched in between its jaws._

 _"Sam's sword… ...the Murasama," Spidey utters, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice._

 _"I have no need for such a weapon. And I would rather not see it fall into the wrong hands."_

 _Wordlessly, Spidey kneels down at Bladewolf's level and grasps the hilt of the sword. The Murasama is deftly slid from its sheath with a metallic whistle and rested on the back of Spidey's wrist, allowing brown hues to graze over the blade and examine its craftsmanship. The katana quivers in his still grasp, a low hum permeating through the silence of the two companions._

 _"Spidey. There is something I must show you. Before Samuel's death, I recorded the last conversation we shared."_

 _Wolf's comment jogs something in Spidey's memory and his gaze flicks away from the sword to look at the AI. "…yeah, I remember. You played it to me during my fight with Armstrong."_

 _"Affirmative." A beat. "But there is more."_

 _"More?" Spidey echoes._

 _There is no 'more'. Sam is dead. His story ended on that day at the Colorado badlands. The world doesn't stop for the dead and chances are it doesn't stop for Samuel Rodrigues either._

 _"I waited a year to show you this," Bladewolf elaborates._

 _Spidey bares his palms to illustrate his curiosity. "Why?"_

 _A long pause seizes the canine's words. It almost seems as if it's taking deep pains to formulate just the right answer._

 _"Samuel... he did not know I was recording him at that time. I was conflicted whether or not this would tarnish Samuel's image in your eyes. I did not want your impression of him to change… but now, I think you are ready to know the whole truth, Spidey."_

 _Even in death, Samurai Mcglowy Sword fostered enough of Bladewolf's trust to have the mechanical AI retain secrets from Spidey—his would-be owner, the guy who rescued it from Desperado's evil clutches and took it under his wing. Chalk that up as another reason among the many Spidey's grateful Sam is dead. But the prickle of annoyance and subdued jealousy that rises in Spidey's heart is quickly usurped by a famished curiosity. 'The whole truth'._

 _"Let me hear it."_

 _Several more beats pass before Bladewolf's red eyes illumine._

 _"Begin playback."_

 _365 days has passed since Spidey last heard Sam's voice, but it feels more like a life time. He's heard a lot of Portuguese-laced accents since then—but none of them can exactly match Sam's particular timbre and vocal quality. His Brazilian drawl is comforting._

 _"—changes with the times. The enemies of today are your comrades tomorrow… it's ironic, isn't it? In all my years of dispensing justice to criminals, I never thought one day I'd end up siding with those I once sought to destroy."_

 _Spidey lowers his eyes to the ground._

 _So that's how it is, huh? Once upon a time, Sam was also a proponent of the whole frontier justice thing. Had Sam's recruitment into the PMC been forced as well? Spidey always wondered about that. The Brazilian was fully human—except for his right arm. It was the only part that was marked with the Desperado LLC logo. Sam's arm... did he lose it in a fight against Armstrong?_

 _"The moment I made my first kill under World Marshal, I knew I was gone for good. There was no turning back for me. Time crawled by in a mindless haze of bloodshed. I killed without meaning."_

 _"…I wasn't sure why I was even alive."_

 _..._

 _[Why…? Why didn't I take my own life that night? Why did I continue on...?]_

 _[They stood for everything I had fought against up till now. So why did I join them?]_

 _[Why did I disgrace myself by allowing myself to be enslaved…]_

 _[Why did I continue living?]_

…

 _Silence. Spidey can hear the sound of gravel._

 _"Meeting Spidey for the first time was a surprise. Swordsmen are rare encounters these days. His skill was rough and unrefined yet, he was fairly decent for someone of self-taught origins. I was excited to see how he would fare against my blade. … But then he had to go and say it, how his sword was a 'tool of justice'."_

 _Sam eased into a low, throaty laugh, his face twisting into a cruel sneer that exposed his true intentions—_

 _"I wanted to break him."_

 _And all of a sudden—whole dimensions, planes, and sides of Sam sprang up that Spidey has never seen before._

 _Sam was human himself. Beneath his suave and confident exterior, the Brazilian was brimming with flaws and insecurities like every other man to walk the earth. Sam's unconscious mind wholeheartedly utilized its own set of defense mechanisms to shield the ronin from reality._

 _Spidey had been more than just a mere rival. The existence of the ninja/samurai human with a crude blade and self-taught form embodied everything Sam had been denying for the past two years. That night on World Marshal's helipad impacted the Brazilian in more ways than just the physical; he was robbed of more than just an arm. Sam's defeat at Armstrong's hands left him disillusioned and critical of his simple-minded views of ridding the world of criminals as if his actions could actually accomplish anything._

 _He abandoned his old views, forsaken his father's memory—all for the sake of continuing to live. No longer was he a good guy. Sam had trudged through two hazy years of bloodshed when out of the woodwork comes this fresh-faced pretty boy, waving around his mass-produced knife and sprouting clichéd comic book one-liners about justice like an overzealous child._

 _There are few things more painful than seeing a mirror reflection of your younger self._

 _And so Sam lashed out. All of the samurai's malicious taunting was a projection of his bitterness onto the man that held the same deluded notions as his younger self. It was no coincidence that Sam marked Spidey the same scars that mirrored his own. After all, it had been the loss of an arm that caused Sam to lose faith in his convictions, hadn't it?_

 _"I really thought he'd call it quits after our little encounter in Africa. By the time I escaped, with that costume of his was able to withstand my sword, even if he did survive, I figured he'd be incapacitated for at least a couple of months."_

 _Sam drew a breath and slowly let it out._

 _"But no... he had to go and get himself a new costume and a sword. Had to get revenge on all those bastards who ambushed him and butchered his client. He was a man on a mission." A chuckle. "Say, Wolfy… do you know how powerful a thing like revenge can be?"_

 _Sam was all too familiar in that area. He had been a man bent on revenge himself._

 _"In each progressive encounter, I kept taunting him... a few jabs here and there to wind him up..."_

 _The motive behind all of Sam's manipulation, the taunts, the constant pushing for Spidey to continue—it finally began to come together. It had been both a means of warped self-deprecation and a subliminal test to see if the dark brown haired man would be able to retain his principles when put under pressure. Sam was out to demoralize him, to tear Spidey down to be just like Sam._

 _[But he didn't break. The more I watched him, the more I began to recognize why my body and mind refused to let me die that night. Why I still couldn't leave this world.]_

 _[...I was secretly searching for someone...]_

 _[My job wasn't done.]_

 _Sam had been unconsciously waiting. Sam had unconsciously waited for someone to come and kill him for two whole years. Sam was blazing through life, searching for someone who possessed the same ideals of justice that he had cast aside. Someone who could receive the baton while striking a knife through his heart with the other hand. Sam sought redemption, hope, and legacy from his killer._

 _[Somewhere along the way, I must have realized it…]_

 _[He was it. This was the one.]_

 _"You know, I don't think I've ever met a man as stubborn as Spidey, Wolfy."_

 _Unknowingly, Sam had covertly paved the road for Spidey to walk down. Patched the potholes in the asphalt, snuck a trail of bread crumbs to lead the way, use whatever metaphor you want—except now there are no more metaphors, no more Desperado or World Marshal or Samuel Rodrigues—Spidey had butchered them all; there is only Spidey left, Spidey and Bladewolf and the present, the now, and the truth unfolding for all to see._

 _[He just needed to pass one final test.]_

 _"Two years, I've been working towards this, and on the last day Spidey has me doubting the whole thing. We'll leave it up to fate then, shall we Wolfy? A duel to the death, may the best man win. I cut him down, and that's that. Back to our regularly scheduled international incident."_

 _"But if he beats me… if I die here… the lock on my blade will disable after a couple of hours… What happens after that is up to you, Wolfy."_

 _Those fateful words. The fact Bladewolf entrusted the Murasama to Spidey had shifted the tides of battle._

 _"If I don't see it through to the end… do me a favor, will you, Wolfy? Keep an eye on that Spidey fellow. If that pretty boy human ever loses his sense of justice and starts killing only for the kicks, lay it to him for me."_

 _Sam breathed a content sigh._

 _"You'll do that for me, won't you…Wolfy?"_

 _The recording cut off._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Wolf…" Spidey is lost for words._

 _Wolf is at a loss for words too, if that's even remotely possible for an AI._

 _"Spidey. Do you understand now? Samuel entrusted me with his sword knowing that I would pass it to you. Samuel assigned you the job that he couldn't finish—to defeat Armstrong. Not only that, that is why I believe that you should keep this,"_

 _Samuel Rodrigues' last act in life was to orchestrate the downfall of the PMC from the inside. He refused to leave the earth until his final mission was completed._

 _Spidey understands now. In the end, Sam fell to Spidey's blade not because of a difference in strength or skill—but a difference in will. Sam wasn't fighting to win. He had no real desire to live, no reason to go the extra stretch to prolong his life. He had no wife or children to protect whose mere existence would suffuse him with the strength to continue on. He had no family, no friends. His comrades were all slain. Sam had nothing at all. Nothing but his sword and a bloodlust for violence that he could no longer validate as vigilante justice working under World Marshal._

 _Ultimately, it had been the discrepancy between Spidey's furious drive to finish the battle and Sam's disregard for his own life that led to the final result._

 _Their battle had been the final test from master to pupil. And Spidey had passed._

 _Knowing that he had a successor, Sam finally let himself fall._

 _("But once he saw how the fight would turn out, it was like... the thought made him smile.")_

 _Sam… had died smiling._

 _Spidey had the willpower to stand by his beliefs the way Sam never did. The Brazilian emanated fearsome battle skill from every pore of his being, but all the skill in the world meant null without a strong volition as a catalyst to utilize it to its fullest. Sam's spirit had broken so much easier—perhaps it was because he was alone. Perhaps it was because he didn't have friends and family to support him in his darkest hours. Perhaps Sam was the one who truly had nothing._

 _"That is why I believe that you should keep it." Bladewolf nodded to the blade in Spidey's hands. "You were the first person to use Bloodlust for an act of good. If you were to hold it...perhaps it will leave behind a better legacy-one that would have made Sam proud."_

 _The brunette locked his eyes once one on the deadly and beautiful katana. He could see bits of the ruby-tinted blade peeking through the gaps in the hilt...like a crimson sun peeking out from behind murky storm clouds. This sword, despite its ugly past, could have a bright future...just like Spidey himself._

 _In more ways than one, Samuel Rodrigues is in second place. He's the second one who gifted Spidey his blade as a post-death souvenir. He's the second one who asked Spidey, discretely or not, to end his life in combat. Spidey is the inheritor of dead people's weapons and dead people's beliefs, both on his side and against him. He doesn't get why it has taken him this damn long to realize that. In the end, his quest was never about revenge. It's about legacy._

 _("One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight.")_

 _Spidey is the new torchbearer._

 _Desperado's gone and World Marshal is up for sale... but the world is still filled with evil._

 _He reminds himself to call Boris. Tell him he's done. He's cutting his contract short, severing ties with Maverick for a second time to pursue a road he wasn't able to discover up to now with the help of an old rival. Boris will be sad to see him go, and the rest of them too. Kevin, Courtney, and even Doktor—they had a good run together._

 _For a long while, the webslinger did not know what to say. What could he say to someone who had just trusted him with the keeping of a deceased friend's memento? Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, Spidey ended with a simple nod, "Thanks, Wolf. I promise his sword will be used for justice..."_

 _"I get it now, Wolf."_

 _Imbued with renewed strength and a sense of purpose, Spidey tightens his grasp around the Murasama and raises it up to the heavens. Sunlight catches the edge of the sword, accentuating the crackling energy that shafts the blade like crimson thunderbolts. As Spidey puts the scabbard on his left side clicked it on._

 _"My sword is a tool of justice. I've got our own war to fight."_

 _And don't you ever forget it, Spidey, he can almost hear Sam say in that familiar Brazilian drawl._

(A/N: Aelita has probably died to save Spidey, Gardevoir, Toothless, and Bladewolf from the civil war after MJ was killed along with the family, as Brois and the others has become Spidey's new family and comrades, and before that fight Spidey, his companions went against the Green Goblin, Brois and the others has mysterious disappeared after that last codece convesration).

Flashback end...

Spidey sighed, and smiling at the memory of that flashback.

But however, Pitch/Hans snorted. "Even dead, who that guy was is a pain in my ass." Pitch/Hans turned to Bladewolf. "So... you think that little sword can save your master?" He paused to chuckle. "Well, go ahead then... But make no mistake, Fido. When I'm finished with these two..." He said, gesturing to Elsa and Spidey. "Your next."

"I was not designed to fear termination." Wolf said.

"Hmph." Pitch/Hans snorted.

"However, directive zero one is to ensure all data is preserved and passed along. To expire here would violate that directive."

"That's a good boy." Pitch/Hans taunted.

"However..." Wolf continued, as Spidey slowly raise up from his knees, to his feet. As Gardevoir show up and grabbed Elsa and teleported themselves out of there, but she and Gardevoir stay near the ring, this place looks like without the ice, but the very same battlefield ring that Raiden and Armstrong had fought in, with ice covering the main area but not the ring. "Spidey came to my aid. I have learned from him. When Samuel fell, data analysis was inconclusive. But, that has changed. I have established new parameters now. Created my own directives."

Pitch/Hans looked at Wolf for only a second. Before anger took over. "You little fuck!" He yelled, before he jumped towards Wolf. In slow motion, Wolf threw the blade, as the blade slowly tumbling in the air, as it passed P/H, and was caught by the now standing Spidey.

(You maybe think he's freezing to death, but due to the Ripper taking over Spidey, the ice magic was halted for now, because the Pitch/Hans is taking on Spidey, known as the U. Hero, but also Jack the Ripper, and he's not afraid of some Nightmare King).

"Damn mutt!" Pitch/Hans shouted, before he kicked Wolf away from him, as the robotic wolf let out a painful cry as he collided with a piece of metal and deflected to the ground below.

"HANS!" Spidey yelled, gaining his attention. "I thought you would be dead by now." Pitch/Hans taunted.

But he heard laughter. "You're are stupid. I was born to kill! I said my sword was a tool of justice..." Spidey said, keep his head down, as he brought the sheathed blade in front of him. "That's something to keep the Ripper in check! I guess I showed you, who I'm really am."

Pitch/Hans tilted his head at him. "What are you saying...?"

"Not used in anger. Not used in vengeance."

"Oh, one last thing...I'm saying Jack is back,"

Pitch/Hans throw his sword at Spidey, and it stabbed him in the gut. "How does it feel boy?" Pitch/Hans asked with a deadly smile. But yet, Spidey then started laughing grimly and manically, this startled the Prince of the Southern lsles as he gasped in fear for the first time.

Spidey doubled over in pain, but the sheathed sword floated in mid air, Spidey grabbed the sword and started pulling it out, with a sicken and horror sound pulling out of the sword. "Pain. This is why I fight!" Spidey said with that Ripper voice.

Spidey pulled out the sword, as blood spewled out from the sword and stomach, there was a tiny hole in the suit.

"I'm much worse than that," Spidey said as he broken the sword in half, and throw them to the side. As he grabbed the hilt, and the finger gently squeezed the trigger, pulled the sword free with a high-pitch _SHLING_ so the metal was ringing, revealing a blood eerie glowing red blade as it sparkled with electricity. "But now, I'm not so sure... And besides..." He fully unsheathed the blade with a _SNIKT_ and pointed it towards Pitch/Hans, with the blade's electricity of red dance along the blade. "This isn't my sword." Spidey said as he used one free hand and slowly took off his sunglasses and put it back in his pocket with his eyes still closed in anger.

"This is my normal." He looked up, "My nature."

" _Far worse,"_ he chuckled menacingly as he opened his now glowering demonic red eyes. Blood red did not come close to describing their color. They were a brilliant blood red with a red ring around the iris. They seemed to glow with an unnatural light they were so vibrant. Hawks and wolves had less striking eyes. They were killer eyes. Jack the Ripper was out. He took off his cape and dropped it to the ground in a bundle. As he clipped the scabbard onto his holster.

His body emitted a blue aura, slowly turning into a crimson color as it starting emitting a foul smell of blood and iron, with a manic, twisted grin etched on his face, he turned to Pitch/Hans. _"Who's next?"_ he snarled, _"Who wants to DIE?"_

Pitch/Hans jumped down, and looked at Spidey before covering his entire body in black armor like Armstrong did. Showing his pale yellow eyes. "Come on!"

"Now you're just being nasty!" Spidey said with a grim, evilly and deadly laugh. He rubbed his fingers between his sword and smiled evilly. "You want to know how I got this nick name so many years ago?" He twirled his blade in his hand. " _Actually - why don't I give you a demonstration?"_

Jack the Ripper laugh and prepared his stance by spreading his legs apart and holding his sword using both of his hands vertically on his eyes level, with the sword emitting some high pitch shirekking and shinging with humming. "OK." Spidey said, with his Ripper voice, his sword made electric sparks jumping out of his blade. "Let's Dance." Spidey saying like Raiden preparing to fight with Senator Armstrong in nanomachine mode, his eyes glowed brightly.

 _"I think it's time for JACK... TO LET ER' RIP!"_

(Play combine songs from Metal Gear Rising OST - It Has To Be This Way/Jack the Ripper/Rules of Nature/The Only Thing I Know For Real).

"You know what? Fuck this kindgom, I just want you dead!" Pitch/Hans said as black sand energy started to gather around his fist. He punched the ground, causing black sand to erupt at random towards Spidey/Jack the Ripper, who dodged the attack.

Spidey/Jack the Ripper rushed in, and started slashing. As if like that time Raiden has use his HF blade on Armstrong, it didn't seemed to have no effect, until you are using unbreakable and indestructible heat-tempered high 1045 carbon spring stainless steel, along with Antarctic Vibranium, adamantium/vibranium with an HF upgrade enchancing the original material of the superior cutting powerful HF Murasama blade, it started to cut in. As Spidey/Jack the Ripper kept slashing at full power.

Pitch/Hans charged his fist with the black sand energy once again, and punched Spidey in the face, causing Spidey to fall to the ground, the blade slipping from his hand as it was spinning like a helicopter in the and stabbed into the ground upright.

Pitch/Hans jumped in the air, about to land on Spidey with his elbow. Spidey notices this and put his hands to the back of his head, elbows bend for a Chinese get up, he did and missile dropkick Pitch/Hans in the side, getting up to his feet and he went to retrieve his sword.

Pitch/Hans charged Spidey, and started throwing his punches once again, but free of restrain and every time Spidey would block like a iron and metal wall. Each punch that hit the blade turned Pitch/Han's hand deadly purple black, and caused sparks to fly.

Spidey back flipped a couple times and started to slash him once again hoping for some sort of effect. Pitch/Hans jumped back, and punched the floor once more, sending pillars of black sand towards Spidey/Jack the Ripper.

Pitch/Hans rushed back towards Spidey, who had dodged the last attack, and grabbed his sword. Spidey resisted with 500,000 pounds of super strength, but eventually, he forced it out of his hands, and across the field. Pitch/Hans swung a punch towards Spidey's face, which he blocked with his forearm blades. The shockgloves suddenly lit up with blue electricity and crackling loudly like lightning bolts and booming, Spidey then procceeded to punch Pitch/Hans in the side about nine times with powerful and shockwaves and sound punch that can make a man dropped to the ground and died at the force of the punches, before let loose with a SWEET CHIN MUSIC into his face. Pitch/Hans growled and sent a charged punch towards Spidey's face, and Spidey did the same. Spidey was able to avoid the punch by moving his head an inch off, having Pitch/Hans fist only graze him. Pitch/Hans wasn't that lucky however, and received the punch, as it connected, a split second occured in which the tiniest of bone cracking could be heard as fist collided with face, right before being followed by the largest combination of shock/sound waves that anyone or anything had ever felt and heard. Everything in the kindgom's windows shattered, ice cracking into spider-web like cracks, the ground cracked and groaned from the strain of the might of two great beings locked once more in fierce combat. And it heaved Pitch/Hans off his feet.

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

Pitch/Hans hit the wall with the force of several hundreds pounds of TNT, blasting an enormous crater into the wall, giving Spidey the opportunity to retrieve the blade once more.

"That one hurt!" Spidey heard Pitch/Hans say as he laughed.

'Please, Spidey you got to kill him.' Elsa thought pleading for Spidey to end the fight, as she and the others watch the battle, it was war between two beings, like a massive fight is going down, and where they were watching from, well its on Gardevoir's psychic platform high from the sky, but managed to keep it in view.

Back to the battle...

Pitch/Hans jumped up to the top of debris. His arms and torso turned deadly purple black as he lifted up a huge chunk of debris, and threw it towards Spidey.

Time seemed to slow down, as Spidey entered Blade mode, a sub sonic ability that makes time slow down and easy cutting for HF blades everywhere, Spidey then began slicing and cutting through the debris, revealing Pitch/Hans flying towards him. He swung at Pitch/Hans, knocking him off balance before he caught and threw him into a wall, causing any rubble on it to fall on. The ground shook for a moment, before the debris scattered, to reveal Pitch/Hans.

"I like you Spidey, so I'm giving you another shot." He taunted.

"Wide open." Spidey mocked.

Pitch/Hans charged his fist, and rushed towards Spidey. The Webhead didn't have time to dodge so Pitch/Hans was able to punch him into the ground, and grab him by the neck to lift him to into the air.

Spidey struggled for a few seconds, before he kicked Pitch/Hans in the face, causing him to release him. Spidey grabbed his blade as he stood up. Pitch/Hans sent a charged punch towards Spidey, who slashed at it, making him stagger back a few feet. He did the same with his other hand.

Pitch/Hans looked at Spidey for a few seconds, before both his arms and torso turned that familiar color and he rushed at Spidey, arms outstretched. Spidey sheathed the blade, spread his legs apart, hand over the handle, finger on the trigger. Time seemed to once more slow down around them. Squeezing the trigger, inside the scabbard as it does its magic, the sword was launched to Spidey's awaiting hand from it in a small fiery explosion, as Pitch/Hans was in range, Spidey snatched the hilt of the HF Murasama blade in midair before before lunging out without moving his feet, right leg's knee bend forward to a 45 degree angle, as the left one was bended a bit to 35 degree angle but the foot bend and at the Prince in one fluid motion. The blade arced through the air in an upward slash, the razor and the HF edge at one of Pitch/Han's arms, breaking his guard. Spidey's scabbard was smoking, the blade was pointing skyward at a 45 degree angle, there was red lightning crackling on Spidey's right forearm, before twisting around and stabbed Pitch/Hans in the stomach, slicing through the black skin easily.

Pitch/Hans' arms dropped to his sides, and he staggered back. He looked at Spidey for a second, before he roared towards the sky, as his arms gain a deadly purple black once more.

He grappled with Spidey, his hands holding Spidey's and vice-versa. Pitch/Hans struggled to get Spidey off balance, until Spidey unleashed a wicked head-butt to the head, causing him to become dazzed. Spidey grabbed his sword from Pitch/Han's stomach, as blood spewled out, and Spidey tirwled his sword, twisting to the Prince, and proceeded to slash the area above his heart until there was an opening.

When the opening appeared, Spidey excuted Zandatsu, he thrust his hand inside, and grabbed his heart.

"We're done here!"

(End OST)

"You die." Spidey ripped Pitch/Hans heart out. It was more mechanical than muscel. It was made of a gray material, the veins connected to it looking more like wires than actual veins. He crushed it, spilling real blood. And causing Pitch/Hans to collapsed, Spidey staggers onto one knee, as the nano-tech removed his fingers, and Spidey looked at them, he couldn't feel his legs, he fell over onto his back, discarding the scabbard, as the sword was standing upright in the ground.

As Gardevoir lower the platform to the ground, Elsa was the first off and ran over to him.

"I guess I do love you." Spidey said as he felt Jack the Ripper releasing control of his body, his hands started to frost over, they were blue, crystalline and immovable. Elsa began to cry, a single tear falling from her eye.

"I love you too Spidey. I didn't know what love felt like until you came along. And now." As Spidey's body began to freeze over, Elsa leaned forward, placing her lips on his. When she pulled away, Spidey looked at her, and wink. Starting from his chest, ice spread to cover his entire body. His ribs, all of legs, his arms, his neck...and Spidey used a bit of strength, he smiled, before his eyes closed and his head was completely frozen with ice.

"SPIDEY!"

The Queen stared at her beau's frozen figure. A hand flew to her mouth, barely holding back a sob. "Spidey...? No...N-No...P-Please...N-No..."

Elsa caressed Spidey's face in her hands, almost imaging the smiles that once adorned his cheeks. The memories crashed around in her mind, making her remember the fun she had with her beau, how she had to bring him so much pain to protect her, how she searched for him anyways when she should have been mad at him, and how painfully ironic it was that he was looking for her along with Anna...only to find him dead. And that, it when Elsa couldn't remain silent any longer.

"SPIIDDEEY..." Elsa screamed, and then gradually hugged him in the tightest hug she could give. Her body shook with loud, horrible sobs against the stone-still Webslinger. "...n-n-no...I-I-I'm...s-so s-orry..."

As the others got out of the backpack, Anna along with the others all around Elsa and Spidey. They felt grief and sadness that Spidey was not able to be saved in time, and that Elsa would have to live with the death of her beau for the rest of her life. The group walked up slowly behind them, all of them too silent with sadness to say anything. Gardevoir sniffled and tears were uncontrollably falling down on her face, Lightning looked away in shame, the others along with Anna and Kristoff stared at was once the greatest man they ever met. Olaf walked up to Elsa's side.

"S-Spidey?" Olaf quietly asking, frowing widenly at the remains of his friend. Bladewolf was eerily silent, before he let out a mechanical wolf-howl into the skies.

Spidey was never seen again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A New Beginning of a Spider

Spidey felt the sense of being carried father and father away at a speed that made a Night Fury seem like a snail, but not at Mach 32. When he finally opened his eyes, he was in a great hall that even all of Berk couldn't fill partly, but NY can. It was Valhalla, the home of his friend Thor Odinson, but he saw this world's of the take over Hiccup's life father, Stoick the Vast, Terror of the Northern Isles, Oh Hear His Name and Tremble before him, sitting at a table with a tankard of mead sitting in front of him. Spidey, too stunned to even sit, laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Is this Valhalla?" Spidey asked. Stoick let out a hearty laugh, just like Spidey remembered with Hiccup's memories.

"It is son; sadly, you cannot stay." Stoick turned to face him. "You have yet to finish your time in Midgard. With your friend Miss Madame Web telling me about you, your real life and I'm proud of you and the man who ever give you such a major responsibility with the weight on your shoulders. But leave with a blessing, make sure you love that woman of yours, she's good for you."

"Thanks for the blessing dad." Spidey said. Stoick smiled at his son, tears wetting his eyes.

"Hello." Suddenly, Madame Web appeared in front of the two.

"Hey Web what's up." "Its good." she replied.

Spidey turned to his father. As he spoke. "Know that I always been proud of you. Even when I tore you down, it was meant to make you strive for something greater. I couldn't ask for a better or more worth son." Spidey felt his father's arms envelop him.

"I love you dad." Spidey said.

"And I you, son."

Spidey turned back to Web. "Walk with me." With that, they vanished in a flash of white light...

Web's realm...

"Spidey, you still got two years until you and the others are send to New York, in the next universe. I suggest you have some your family, besides the ones I give you, Gardevoir, Toothless, and Wolf." "Who?"

"SPIDEY!" A familiar voice yelled as a blur of an orange auburn hair tackle him to the ground and hugged the shit out of him.

"What the!?" Spidey was surprised as the figure look into Spidey's eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he stared into the emerald green eyes of his cousin, Gwen Tennyson: She was at 23 years old, long auburn haired beauty with her hair tied in a high ponytail. She is wearing black flat shoes, tight blue jeans, a long-sleeve red button-up shirt and a black vest to go over it. She an one-quarter Anodite, black-belt in martial arts, and a certain girlfriend of a certain man.

"Hey Spidey, hope if we're didn't scare you easily." Gwen said as she help Spidey up to his feet.

"Wait, if you here who else?" Spidey asked.

"Look right here webhead." That voice was belong to Gwen's boyfriend: A man is muscular, broad shouldered 24 year old young man with shoulder length onyx hair and a rigid face, black eyes. He is wearing black boots, blue jeans, a long-sleeve grey shirt and a short-sleeve black shirt over it. This young man is Kevin E. Levin, a reformed villain, half Osmosian/half human and a Plumber officer. And friend to Spidey.

"Kevin!?" Spidey yelled in surprise, the trio was back together.

"Hi there stranger." Spidey's eyes widen even more shock, that voice was familiar. He turned to see a pretty girl was running towards them, about 15 years old, with long ash-blond gray white hair and her bulky headset bobbing on her shoulder, with a purple-blue flower hairpin, brown eyes. Dressed in her signature stripy shirt and khakis. This is Sunny Gurlukovich. Thoughtout the whole exchange, she never once lost her "sunny" smile.

"I thought I never see you again!" she cried happily as she reached them and throwing her arms around Spidey's torso in a tight hug, with that smile increased to a downright blinding magnitude.

Chuckling, Spidey patted her back. "I think I may have a few screws loose, but overall, I'm healthy."

She pulled back, looking him up at him with concern. "If you said you're all right, but I hold onto you on that." she told him.

"Now, who else is here." Spidey asked the four people.

"You forgot about me," that voice was now belong to a short teenage girl, around fourteen if one had to guess, dirty auburn hair tied by a red ribbon, pale green eyes, fair skin with freckles, a scar on her right eyebrow. Wearing a red short sleeve t-shirt with a long black sleeve shirt under the first shirt, skin tight blue jeans, black and white sneakers with a green backpack having stickers and one has a TOXIC symbol on there. She was sporting with a small smile.

"ELLIE, you little skunk. Long time no see eh?" Spidey said with a smile. She and Spidey did a bro fist at each other and Ellie hugged Spidey on the torso.

"Who's next?" Spidey said as he released Ellie from his hold.

"Spidey, is that you?" That voice was with a German accent. The only one has that was...DOKTOR, as he appeared in that usual clothes of his. Alongside him was Courtney and Kevin W., along with Geogre, and the last one is Brois.

"Va, Spidey, nice to see you again." Brois said with a smile.

"Guys." Spidey retorted with a laugh, as the others laugh as well.

"Hey Spidey." That voice was Raiden, in his custom body with his blade on his back.

"Raiden, my main man." Spidey said with a smile as Raiden smirk and do a brotherly hug to each other.

As rocks formed around the area, for something or not.

"Who else is here?" Spidey asked them, well heard a woman voice as she got up to her feet on her heels. It was Mistral, but now she's human and in her outfit, along Raiden is still human not cyborg anymore but still has the powers, form, and weapons they have. Two was Monsoon who got up and greeted them with a friendly way. Three was Sundowner, a giant about 6'8 solid wore his signature black armor suit that form fitting like his cyber suit, showing off his muscles under the suit. And at his hips were two HF swords with a rectangular blade. On his back, were giant plates of red armor that had a slight glow about them and he was fully human and same thing with Monsoon.

"Also, Lightning's friends is here. And her sister is here too." Web gestures to the side, as they appeared in their clothes, as Spidey explained to them that Lightning is alive and well, they sighed with relief. Even Serah got knowing to Spidey a bit.

"Spidey," suddenly Spidey heard that timid with an automated but kind female voice, one being has that voice. Spidey turned to the female. The alien hand belonged to a translucent blue female humanoid alien with dark blue hieroglyphics decorating her figure. This contrasted with the white blue energy that flowed through her body via the mechanism that served as her brain, or so Spidey guessed.

"Sage!" As Spidey and Sage hugged.

"It's been a long time since I seen you." Sage said with a grin.

"Too soon, too soon." Spidey said with a smile.

"Hey webslinger." That voice was belong to this one: the girl was about 25 years old with short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders at the back of her head with a small curl on top, wearing yellow rim with blue glass goggles on top of her head. She had bright turquoise eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch and on her hands were hot pink gloves. Short dark blue skirt wavy with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink tirm and brown boots with golden buttons, this was Madoka Amano.

"MADOKA!" Spidey was excited about her, besides she was the one who repairs his Beyblade time and time again, she was the one that Spidey can releated to like a kid.

"So, who's the last one?" Spidey asked curious about the last person. Suddenly a voice that he never heard about again along with Raiden and the others.

"-Pretty boy."

That voice was unmistakable. It made Spidey turn his head sharply, jerk it around impossibly fast, because that voice was the last thing he had been expecting to hear ever again. It was impossible, that voice wasn't supposed to exist anymore.

And when Spidey turned, he saw him.

This can't be. He's dead.

The moment Spidey turned and saw Samuel Rodrigues-because of course it was Sam-, the webslinger could practically feels the remains of his sanity slip away.

I've finally lost my mind.

But Spidey wasn't hallucinating, no-this was the real Sam, very much alive. A new exosuit, looking exactly like the one he had supposedly died in, the same mechanical right arm that was sticking out so prominently along with his sensor visor on the neck. His dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail as usual, some strands falling out and framing his forehead and face oh-so-casually-and of course, he was grinning. That trademark shit-eating grin of his, flashing a set of gleaming white teeth, lips parted crookedly and curling upwards on the left side. And his brown eyes... oh, his eyes were glistening. That Brazilian piece of shit had the smuggest expression taped to his face, and oh god, he was enjoying his return from the relam of the dead to the fullest.

Spidey couldn't do anything else but stare. Downright gape at him. He looked as if he'd seen a fucking ghost, and in Spidey's mind, he was doing just that. Sam was supposed to be dead! He himself had killed him! Wolf had confirmed it! What the fuck was going on? Spidey's mind could not compute. His eyes open wide in shock, Spider-Man just stood there, frozen in his tracks and unable to articulate a single word. Or well, let his voicebox speak his mind. It was like killing Green Goblin for the first time and then having him come back to torment him again. God, why did these kinds of things only happen to him? How cursed was he? No, fucking no. He definitely had to be hallcuinating. Sam wasn't some crazy-ass mutant pumped with nanomachines. He was goddamned human, and he goddamned died.

He couldn't simply come back to life like it was no big deal.

...And yet that didn't change the fact that Jetstream Sam was striding towards him in that very moment in his characteristic, cocky manner. It didn't matter how many times Spidey repeated to himself that he was dead, that this wasn't happening; Sam was still strutting towards him and the others. And he didn't seem like he was going to disappear anytime soon.

Somewhere in the back of his head, the webhead felt a tinge of relief.

Spidey's subconscious also noticed a small detail, something that was off-Sam was carrying his HF Blade, his blood red Murasama in the gun sheath. Of course not, since said blade had been in Spidey's possession since he had fought and defeated Armstrong amidst the remains of the Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Ever since that day, he'd been carrying Sam's blade, the one Sam has is a real copy of the original one, wielding it to preserve the Samurai's memory, so his spirit would live on. So, of course, Spidey was carrying his Murasama on that day, too, secured in its gun sheath on his's left side.

Sam waved at Spidey, shit-eating grin not even making an attempt to vanish. This was the face of a man who knew the kind of impact he was having.

"You're a pain in the ass to track down, y'know?" he said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

To hear his voice again, somehow made Spidey snap out of his stupor, and the warrior let out a furious snarl. "And you were supposed to be dead."

Sam chuckled, lifting one hand to the back of his head. "Oh, well, that's kind of a long story..." he trailed off, cracking a smile again. "But more importantly, how are you doing? I hope you've been taking good care of your promise." He swiped gaze over Spidey questioningly.

...Spidey was brooding. It was a miracle that he wasn't glowing red yet. It took Spidey two seconds. Two in which Sam was honestly awaiting an answer and didn't see it coming-until it was far too late. Two seconds, and Spidey delieverd a elbow into the gut and a spinning low heel to the chin of Sam's face so hard he knocked him out (Jawbreaker).

And fuck if it didn't feel good.

A while later, Sam woke up, rasping out a small groan. His jaw hurt like hell, and his head was pounding. He had been sat up against a rock wall, and a fuming Spidey was pacing up and down, waiting for him to regain consciousness. Raiden and the others stood on the side by a rock wall as they sit and leaned against it.

When Spidey heard him, he turned around sharply to face the Samurai-he looked ready to punch him into unconsciousness again. Sam held up both hands in surrender and attempted to speak, but pain shot up to his head when he opened his mouth and Sam only groaned again, one hand now clutching his jaw. He gave Spidey an anguished look, but Spidey merely snorted. The Samurai slowly worked his jaw, trying to suppress the small winces that in turn made the webslinger look somewhat self-satisfied. He still hadn't spoken another word.

"Was that Jawbreaker really necessary?" Sam mumbled, still holding his jaw. The cold look he got from Spidey was answer enough. "Oh, come on, are you going to give me the silent treatment now?" Fuck, that kick had been something. Truth be told, Sam had never doubted Spidey's matrial arts skills, not when he had a pair of steel-toed boots of the nanobots with fucking steel decorating each and two of his boots inside them. If anything, he was probably sounding more like a retard right now. Talking was still too big of an effort.

But hey, had Spidey's upper lip quirked upwards just now?

"Spidey, hey, Spidey," Sam slurred, giving it another try, "Spidey. I'm alive. Don't I get, like, a smile or something for surviving?" He worked his jaw once more, hoping that numb pain would soon go away. "I promise I'll tell you the whole story, just...just don't knock me out again, okay?" he added quickly, before Spidey's glare could turn even darker. Spidey towered in front of the Brazilian, who tried to force his lips into a smile.

Too soon-Sam winced again.

"Shut up, Sam." Spidey responded, trying hard not to actually smile. The sight of that bastard was indeed amusing.

And Sam wasn't about to give it a rest. "C'mon, give us a smile."

"No."

"Please? Pretty boy please?"

That was enough to elicit another snarl from Spidey. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab you right now-with your own sword." Sam did notice that Spidey has the second Murasama in his hands.

Sam's eyes lit up, his hand slowly go of his abused jaw. "Oh, so you do have it. Good boy."

"-Give me one good reason."

"-'Cause I'm charming like that. And not to forget that I'm alive."

"I said a good reason." Spidey repeated through gritted teeth.

Sam frowned, groaning. That damned tone of Spidey wasn't helping his headache at all. "Excuse you, that's a damn good reason." He actually sounded confused and somewhat offended. And maybe it was just that what made Spidey smile faintly.

"Tch, as if..."

The Samurai would've wanted to roll his eyes at the web warrior, but he feared his head wouldn't be able to handle that just yet. "Especially snarky today, aren't we?"

Spidey cocked his head, still smiling.

Sam rested his head against the wall, slowly closing his eyes. He suddenly felt like his stomach was going to somesault, so he decided to open them again. Then he saw Spidey. A small quirk of his own lips was the best he could manage at that moment.

"Good, I got you to smile."

Spidey immediately went serious again.

Sam's lips quirked again and he huffed-a deep, rumbling sound that was supposed to be a laugh.

Spidey's right hand went to the Murasama on his left side.

"Oh, come on!" Sam complained. This is was just unfair. Spidey was not going to attack him with his own fucking blade. No, this was simply not happening.

The web warrior made no further attempt to unsheathe the sword, but he didn't retract his hand either. "Then shut the fuck up, Sam. You're gonna get permanent head damage if you keep on talking. And don't move, either."

Sam pursed his lips. For fuck's sake, even that hurt. And Spidey was looking way too smug for the Samurai's own tastes. Deep inside, though, he supposed he deserved it.

In any other situation, on any other day, Sam would have laughed. Walking side by side around the realm of Madame Web, as she was sitting in her seat, watching everyone, neither he nor Spidey had utterted a word for the past half an hour. Spidey didn't need to - anger literally seemed to ooze from every inch of his human body-, and Sam knew better than to say anything that would provoke Spidey's wrath. The samurai usually wasn't one to bite his tongue, but he'd already taken a kick from Spidey earlier and repeating the experience wasn't exactly on top of his list right now. His head was still pounding, his bottom lip was swollen, and a bruise was starting to appear on one side of his jaw. And as if that wasn't already enough, of course Spidey had refused to give him back his Murasama for now. He had muttered something like "I'm not stupid" and had ordered Sam to get his ass up and start walking. Sam didn't have any other option but to obey, if only to have his precious blade return to her Master. Or so he hoped.

Sam had no clue to where Spidey was leading them. The realm has been giving the others illuisons of a city. The last thing he'd found out while tracking down was that he had left both Maverick and their universe and was now on his own personal raid, along with that civil war happening. He also had no idea where his family lived, but the samurai doubted Spidey was living with them again. And even if he were, he wouldn't take Sam there, but they're not in their universe as his family was here with him and his gang. That train of thought was enough to distract Sam from their silent marching, so when Spidey let out an exasperated grunt and shoved him into the next best wall and with the flick of his wrist, a hidden blade enejected out and pointing to Sam's neck, the Samurai yelped - mostly in surprise.

"What the f-"

"How did you do it, Sam?"

"Do what-fuck, Spidey, you're choking me!" Sam's strangled words did nothing for Spidey to ease the grip he had on him or the hidden blade pointing to Sam's neck.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Spidey's look was so intense that Sam felt like it was literally piercing him. He frowned uncomfortably, until it dawned on him and his eyes widened. Lifting a single hand, Sam tried to pry Spidey off his throat; talking was difficult with the warrior choking him, and it also wasn't doing any good to his head.

"-Let me...breathe, god damn it." Sam might've been toe to toe with Spidey when it came to being a talented killing warrior and superhero; he was faster and possibly more skilled with his sword, but that goddamned pile of high-tech suit, super powers, weapons, skills, and pent up rage was obviously stronger than him. The samurai gave an annoyed grunt, tugging at Spidey's grip again. Finally, Spidey gave in and somewhat loosened the choking hold he had him in and put up his hidden blade.

"Now, answer me."

"How I surivied?"

Spidey's eyes narrowed; he seemd to hold his breath. Sam chuckled, though it sounded more like a croak. He leaned forward, smirking. "It has your head going all crazy, right? You can't compute. You killed me, yet here I am." God, he couldn't help himself. He just had to taunt everything and everyone, everywhere, at any time.

"Just tell me what I want-" deserve, said his mind- "to know." It wasn't exactly the Ripper voice, but he was getting there.

Sam still couldn't help it. He inched forward some more. "Make me."

The warrior resisted the urge to draw back, but his free hand immediately went to fumble with the Murasama's handle and in the blink of an eye, there wasn't a gloved hand anymore but a sharp, crimson glistering blade against Sam's throat. The samurai swallowed, but otherwise seemed unfazed.

"No need to get violent so soon, y'know. You're ruining the foreplay. Spidey, I was joking, for fuck's sake. Joking." Sam added quickly, rolling his eyes as the sword dared to inch closer. Fabulous-he was being threatened with his own blade for the second time in, what, maybe an hour? Unbelievable.

"-Spare me your jokes, jerk. I'm a uncle to Raiden's kid for freaking sakes."

However, the samurai didn't miss that split of a second where Spidey had looked genuinely confused... until the penny dropped.

"Party pooper," Sam muttered with a chuckle and patted Spidey's hand, on a failed attempt to get him to lower the sword. It didn't seem like Spidey was going to let him go without an explantion. "-Fine. Story time." He'd spoken again before Spidey could do anything else - like chop off his head, for example.

Spidey observed him, brown eyes meeting deep russet. Sam returned his gaze with all the honesty he could manage. He wasn't going to tell him any lies, after all. Their gazes remained locked for a moment, and maybe that was enough for the Webslinger, because he lowered his sword, quickly sheathing it and taking a step away from Sam. He crossed his arms over his chest and just kept looking at the samurai, waiting for him to start talking. Sam took his cue, stretching himself carefully and leaning back against the wall. Raiden and the others stood behind Spidey wanting to hear Sam's story.

"Well, first off...you didn't kill me."

"You don't say."

"Hey, no interruptions, pretty boy."

A guttural sound from said pretty boy. "Samuel..."

Sam chuckled. Had Spidey just used his whole name?

"On that highway... Wolfy showed up before you did. You know that. And we had quite some time for a little chat. You know that, too. Before we fought, he told you he'd asked me about my intentions and reasons; that's true, too. My answer to that... well, you somehow had gotten me to question everything I'd believed in for the last years. Astonishing, I must say. So Wolfy and I worked out a plan. I was going to challenge you to a fight, and of course you were going to say yes, you had more than enough reasons to do it," Sam snickered, shrugging slightly.

"Anyways, like I said... I wasn't very sure I wanted to continue working for Desperdo, but it wasn't like I could just go up to Armstrong and tell him I was quitting. So I decided to play it all on one card. If I killed you, well, then there would be nobody to openly stop Armstrong so I would have to suck it up and stay there-but if you hadn't been able to defeat me, there was no way you'd take on Armstrong and come out on top. On the other hand, if you killed me... if you defeated me, that was basically like giving me a free ride out of Desperado. And maybe, just maybe, I was going to help you defeat Armstrong in that case."

Sam saw Spidey's confused face, but he kept talking.

"I hoped you'd defeated me, but then again, I didn't want to die, either- not if I could avoid it." His eyes lit up in that moment and his trademark smirk crept on his face. "So here's the catch. I'd wait for you to deal me a critical blow, and then... here's when Wolfy comes in. I told him that the moment I fell to the ground, struck down by you, he'd have to confirm my death, even if it wasn't true. And you would believe it. He told me how much you trust him; after all, he's an AI and he's never lied to you, so why would he start now, right?" Sam gave Spidey a quick wink, enjoying every little shift of his face while he told the warrior what he wanted to know. "... But it turns out that I was probably the only one who treated Wolfy well during his time at Desperado, so you can't blame him for this."

Spidey shook his head and looked away from Sam. He felt stupid; God, he should have suspected Wolf and Sam could have planned something; instead he had reacted exactly like Sam had predicted. Shaken from the actual battle, he had found it strange that the samurai fell so quickly, but it turned out he barely had cyborg enhancements, and Wolf had confirmed his death, so he hadn't given it another thought. Sam was dead. And god, he had to admit that somewhere, deep inside, he had felt a sting of...something. Was it regret? He'd thought that if they had met in another situation, maybe they'd even gotten along...And Wolf being bitter about the whole ordeal hadn't been a good help, either. But he had quickly gotten rid of those thoughts; they were stupid and made no sense. Sam had just added more grief to his life, he had just been another obstacle - a very annoying one -, and now that obstacle was finally gone.

Spidey cleared his throat, not really wanting to see the samurai's face just yet. He still didn't know what to make of everything he had just been told. Yes, it might have sounded simple the way Sam had put it, but in Spidey's head it all was a big mess. He should've seen it coming, but no, all of this had just overwhelmed him.

On the other side, Sam was feeling quite amused again, now that he had the upper hand in the situation, and was pretty sure that Spidey was astonished to attack him for now.

"But...your sword. There was an ID lock. It unlocked a few hours later...because you were supposed to be dead, and when Wolf saw Armstrong had broken my HF blade, either than my Star Saber, he gave it to me. I defeated Armstrong with your sword."

"All part of my plan. But you can keep the first one I gave to you. The ID lock unlocked a few hours later because it's set to unlock if I'm out of a certain reach for a certain amout of time." Sam waved his hand. "I told Wolf to take my sword with him... not in my honour, not to preserve my memory - no, I told him to take my sword so you would have the proper weapon to fight Armstrong. My Murasama ain't a tool of justice, she's a killer. And see, I saved your ass in the end, didn't I?"

"Don't you dare get cocky now, Sam. I should be punching your face into tomorrow for all of this... You deserve it." That had been a threat, yet no attempts of actually carrying it out followed Spidey's words. Of course Sam noticed, and his trademark smirk was back in place again.

"Y'know what I deserve? My blade. And maybe a I'm so glad you're alive, Sam."

Spidey snorted. "In your dreams man."

With a final glare, Spidey turned around and started walking away. So it seemed the obstacle was back... but was Sam really an obstacle this time? After all, there was no Desperado anymore. Please don't make me regret this, Sam.

The warrior stopped in his tracks, turning to face a somewhat annoyed Sam. The others were curious what Spidey was about to say to Sam. Spidey almost smirked.

"Spidey, I'm serious. My-"

"What are you going to do now?"

"What?"

"What are you plans?"

"Uh, doing what I've always done? I mean it's not like I can do much more than dispensing-"

"-justice, yeah... Well, I could use a hand along with my gang."

Sam's and the others eyes widened. Was Spidey really suggesting they teamed up? "You mean... you and us..." Gwen stood by Spidey's side along with the others.

Spidey shrugged, showing the tiniest hint of a smile as he gestrued Sam and the others to go with him. "I have no reason to hold this second copy of your blade in your name anymore." Spidey toss the second Murasama to Sam and he caught it.

"So, less in about 20 seconds time will resumed again." Sunny and Sage said, as Web was singaling for Spidey to go back.

"Besides we about to go against an great evil in the next world besides the world I'm currently in, we need to save the world." Spidey added, Raiden and the others agreed.

"And besides, with our powers, tech and weapons, this evil won't know what hit them." Ellie said with a smile, Sam smirked, after he heard that Spidey is courting a Queen. But Gardevoir was still Spidey's girlfriend, and Lightning is possibly new one.

"I'm need to tell y'all what to me and my gang happened. Here goes." Spidey tells them as he begins to tell the story of what happened during the civil war of the Marvel Earth 6165, Berk, and the Great freeze in Arendelle.

"So, since we here. All of us need to take down this evil, we in." Mistral said with a smile, the others agreed.

"So we in it to win it?" Spidey held out his hand to the center.

"Why not?" Kevin said with a smile, he put his hand on top of Spidey's.

"Don't forget me." Ellie and Sunny said as they put their hands on top.

"Same here." Brois and the others got into the position as Gwen.

"Count me in." Courtney said as she put her hand.

"Same here." Sam and Raiden agreed as they put their hands on top.

"Don't let me out." Sundowner said as he puts his hand on top of the others.

"See if they can defeat us." Snow said before putting his hand on top of the hands.

"Kill or be killed." Mistral said before putting her hand on top.

"Let's do it." Spidey said before they kneeled down and throw their hands into the air.

"I meet you guys on the other side. Land on a ship as soon as Elsa has thaw out Arendelle." Spidey commanded, they nodded.

Spidey closed his eyes and felt his soul being dragged back into his body. As soon it was fixed.

It wasn't too long after a minute that Reneamon smiled.

Given the circumstances, she shouldn't have been doing so. But those circumstances were suddenly changing for the better. Starting at his stomach, Spidey's frozen form seemed to be melting away...to reveal that the ice was like a shell on a crab. His body was still underneath it, and was starting to appear more and more. Everyone execpt Elsa who was sobbing into his chest, soon noticed the strange occurence and watched with held breaths. Finally, it seemed to creep up his neck, his chin, and finally the very top of his head. His eyes snapped open, he inhaled deeply and rapidly, eyes wide as he took huge glups of air. His white hair gradually turned back to his dark brown. His knuckles popped wide and crack, as the feet did the same, and Spidey cracks his neck with an audible pop. Spidey blinked slightly, since Elsa was still hugging him. The Webslinger noticed this and frowned.

"Elsa? Why are you crying?"

Elsa's head came up extremely fast at the sound of his voice, and her already large eyes went even larger. Then, a sudden smile as wide as the moon split her cheeks. "S-Spidey!"

She constricted her beau with the warmest hug she could muster, and Spidey smiled at the feeling. He hadn't feel like this in years, besides Gardevoir, and he was going to enjoy it by giving her a hug back. "Oh Elsa! Did I ever tell you I have a thing for blondes?" Spidey asked with that Sam smile.

Elsa pulled away slightly and gazed at him, wiping her eyes. "...Y-you sacrificed yourself for me? After what I did to you at the palace?"

Spidey smirked. "...I love you. I don't care if you kill me a hundred times over. You can't keep this spider down on its legs. I'm sure your sister will always love you, Elsa, always."

Elsa couldn't hold herself back and kissed him again with passion. Anna stepped forward with Kristoff, the others, Toothless with Sven.

"Guess love does thaw a frozen heart." Anna said.

Spidey smiled, feeling very proud that he had saved himself, but Elsa frowned in deep thought while she mumbled to herself. "...love...love will thaw...Love...Will thaw...THAT'S IT!"

"Elsa?" Anna asked, puzzled as Elsa standing up and helping Spidey to his feet, as Gardevoir has teleported his gear on his body again, and the black cape back on his back, and his hat on his head.

"Love!"

The group blinked in astonishment went a large majority of snow began to rise around the all. Snowflakes fell upwards in a massive herd of white, as many of Arendelle's citizens noticed with a sense of wonder and awe. The snow continued to flow high up in the air, clearing the streets and the houses and the roofs and everything in sight. Lucky for them, they were standing a ship when this all condensed together in the sky, forming and forming into a gigantic snowflake, and then dispersed it, melting it before it even hit the ground.

"I knew you could do it." Anna enthusiastically hugged her sister, much to her happiness.

"Hands down," Olaf said, as his arms fell off and he started to turn into a puddle. "This is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf, hang on, little guy." Elsa giggled. Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air. The snowman was slowly remolding back into his normal form by a gust of cold wind that condensed into a small blizzard above his head. You'd think a snowman couldn't get any happier than he was a moment ago. "*GASP* MY OWN PERSONAL FLURRY!*giggle*"

"Ugh..."

Everyone looked at the nose of the ship and saw the open person who shouldn't have been here, even alive. Hans, in all his stupid sideburn glory, rubbing his aching jaw, he was possess by a ghost of Pitch. Spidey was jaw dropped. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Before Gardevoir charge a Thunderbolt on her right fist. "Okay, you don't mind if I unalive him, right?"

"Wait your turn." Kristoff popped his knuckles. "Lemme pummel him first."

"Or maybe I should go first." Elsa glared tanks and missiles at him, wondering how he would look as a frozen statue in her garden.

"AH AH AH! I'm the one who's handling this." Anna quickly stopped them all and then composed herself, before walking towards Hans. He noticed her approaching, and looked surprised to see her there.

"Anna?! B-But she froze your heart!" He stated in disbelief, and Elsa had to muster all her strength to keep from running over and slapping him senseless.

"The only Frozen Heart around here," Anna stated calmly. "Is yours."

The princess turned around, seemingly satisfied with having told him off. And hilariously, she turned around gave Hans the best Falcon punch in the world. The Prince flew over the side of the boat and into the water...right on top of a shark.

"DAMN! That's a punch line." Spidey let out a heartliy laugh.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, little sister." Elsa giggled.

"Agreed." A voice said, everyone looked around.

"I think that be us huh?" Spidey and the others turned, that's when Light gasped in shock and happiness was pouring out of her.

"Guys, I would like you to meet, my gang, and Light's family." With that, they introduces themselves to the group.

Arendelle docks...

A few hours later, it seemed that things were getting even better than they were before. The sheriff of Arendelle finished throwing Hans into the cell they had on the boat back to the southern Isles before turning to Arendelle's ambassador. "There. That should hold the scoundrel until he gets back home. Although I wonder what that 'Brazilian' man was doing talking to him."

"Seemed like an interrogation, but he wouldn't say...any who, Arendelle thanks you Sheriff."

"This is unacceptable!" The Duke of Weasel...er, weselton screamed down below while soldiers kept escorting him towards a boat. "I am the victim of fear! I am the traumatized! AH! My neck hurts!...is there, perhaps, a doctor that I can see? Heh heh...AND I DEMAND TO SEE THE QUEEN!"

"Well, I have a message from the Queen:" The Ambassador of Arendelle began. "Arendelle shall henceforth and forever no longer do business of ANY sort with _Weaseltown._ "

"WESELTON!" The duke screamed as he was dragged onto the ship. "IT'S WESELTON!"

...

"COMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEON!" Anna dragged a blind folded Kristoff down the street. Kristoff kept grumbling every time he ran into a pole, and Anna kept apologizing until they finally arrived. The redhead princess kept bouncing up down and smiling like a little girl.

"Okay, this is it...oh!" Anna reached up and snatched the blindfold away. "*squeal*!"

Kristoff was staring at the most delicate sleigh he'd ever seen in his entire life. It had silver trimmings on the sides with a magnificent wooden base and bottom, and several sheets in it's wide interior. His jaw dropped.

"I give you...the sled I owed you!"

"...are you serious?"

"YES!" Anna squeaked. "And it's the latest model!"

"I-I...I can't accept this!"

"YOU HAVE TO! No exchanges! no returns! Queen's orders! And besides she made you Arendelle's Ice master and Deliverer."

"What? That's not a thing." Kristoff said.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?" Anna asked nervously, afraid of his answer.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Kristoff laughed and picked up Anna happily. She giggled, apparently happy that he was...well, happy. "It's just amazing! I could kiss you!..."

"..." Anna stared at him as a huge blush took her cheeks. Kristoff as he dropped her, suddenly embarrassed, Kristoff started to stutter. "I c-could, I mean I'd l-like to, I'd... m-may I? We me...I m-mean, may w-we? W-wait, what?" he spoke stuttering, she smiled lovingly at him, stood on her tippy-toes and pecked his cheek softly which made his blush ever more red. "We may, after all the Queen did gave you her blessing." She spoke then smirked.

He smiled and goes for it, it's a true love's kiss.

"Wow, you two really liked to work fast." A southern like accent laughed. They looked at where it came from and saw the wild-haired brunette known as Fang along with Spidey and the gang here, as the Bakugan were on Spidey's shoulder.

Spidey was in new clothing instead of his Spider-Man suit: he was wearing dark blue jeans with a black and white belt and a gun holster on the right side of his belt, along with a long silver pocket chain on the left side of his jeans, and a purple bandana with black and white lines/decals on it, in his back right jean pocket. He wore dark purple Hi-tops with white around the bottom and light purple laces. He wore a black long sleeve shirt tucked in his pants with a long dark purple bandana with black and white decals on it around his neck as well as two silver chains around his neck with a cross pendant on one, and a silver and purple fleur-de-lis pendant with "Saints" on it on the longer chain. Last one was a pendant of the Amazing Spider-Man spider symbol in blood red on his neck on a blue chain with them on top of the bandana, but his Sonic Underground guitar pendant on his neck too. He had a jet black jacket with silver spikes on the shoulders and around the top of his wrists, and the outline of a dark purple fleur-de-lis on the back of the jacket. On the left biecp arm rested a black strap with a small square blue and yellow container. Under his jacket was a blue holster with Tyson's G-Revolution white Dragoon customize grip with dark blue left spinning launcher, in the right hip side was his yellow dragon ripcord stow in his belt loops with his belt. Cobalt blue fingerless gloves with extra padding on top with spikes above the knuckles...y'know for more brutal beatings. And light grey glasses with a dark purple tint sitting on top of his head, but he was wearing the sunglasses over his eyes and the hat on his head.

Spidey petting Toothless' head. "Like Fang said, you two really liked to work fast." Spidey spoke smirking, Gardevoir giggled. Kristoff and Anna blushed. "You're just jealous." Anna said. Spidey and the gang chuckled. "I guess I am." he admitted, "Yeah, why don't you just go to Elsa and suck each other's faces off." She teased, Spidey blushed as he just went silent while Toothless, Bladewolf, Claire, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Sunny, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Madoka, Hope, Sam, Sage, and Kristoff laughed at him, "So what are you doing here?" Anna asked. "Well after the Queen signing the treaty I have send Toothless back to Berk so that mom can have an look at and I'm pretty sure the Queen would be disappointed if I left with him so I decided to let Toothless go, and he asked to double the basket so yeah, he just came back." Spidey answered. Toothless, Bladewolf, Claire, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Sunny, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Sage, laughed loudly.

~Castle Courtyard~

-Day-

The gates to the castle are wide open. In the courtyard, Elsa stood. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked, Villagers cheered. Elsa stomped and creates an ice rink. The people, skates at the ready, hopped onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere, Anna comes slipping in, Kristoff caught her and embraced her romantically, Elsa saw that and looked at Spidey who seemed to playing with Toothless, Bladewolf, Claire, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Sunny, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Madoka, Hope, Sam, Sage, who able to stand, Elsa tried to imitate Anna, she fell and Spidey super speed to Elsa quickly like a ice skater with his own build in skates and caught her but of course in friendly way not wanting to cause scandals in public. Elsa smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

They all cheered and enjoyed their moment with each other Spidey and Elsa held each other's hand and watched her people smile and laugh. As gang of Toothless, Bladewolf, Claire, Gardevoir, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Sunny, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Madoka, Hope, Sam, Sage smiled at Spidey being with Elsa, and Gwen has also mentioned to Elsa without Spidey knowing it that, within the next 2 months, is his birthday...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Spidey!

Two months later...

Berk and Arendelle have established a trading partnership, as well as the peace treaty. And not to mention that Spidey has repaired the buildings with the use of Mask, they wouldn't want to have a war due to some pathetic differences or accidents. The Southern Isles didn't start a war with Arendelle or Berk, saying that Spidey was right in injurying Hans in defense of the queen. Spidey already got used to Elsa's presence and accepted the fact that now that he's in-love with her, however for Elsa she couldn't help but to feel awkward when they're somewhat having moment, not the awkward in bad way but more like awkward bliss. Spidey sometimes takes her out on a date at her Ice palace like have dinner, watch stars and make out, heck even Elsa got to liking the game Bakugan, with them having the time of their lives. Elsa and Spidey has most fun with them. Elsa always agreed reluctantly but agreed happily so they had a romantic date anyway. Spidey and Elsa enjoyed it well, nothing to disturb them and not feeling a bit shy towards each other.

And during one of those months, they encounter an opposite of Elsa, name Eval: A woman wearing a much thicker looking sky blue ice dress. Her dress was tight around her and covered her shoulders completely, but seemed to point out how this person had a more athletic figure rather than curvy. Somewhat of a dark blue ribbon was tied tight around her ribs, just below the V-neck collar that presented a cleavage while mounted on her shoulders was some sort of decoration that shielded the back and sides of her neck. Her eyes were just like Elsa's, but her skin had more of a pink tint to her skin and her hair was shorter, pointier, spiked up, and an obsidian color. She was from a another dimension where her own sister and parents were killed because of her, on accident, but she had to grieve and with guilt inside her, it drove her to the brink of inansity, she change her hair color from platinum blond to raven black and shorten it, she came through a portal and came to Arendelle, where she found Anna, and she was happy at first, until Elsa was there, she was angry, so she attack her and Kristoff due to Eval doesn't approve her relationship with this mountain man, after she frozen both them in a dark blue block to the wall but leaving their heads open, so Eval tooking Anna hostage and try to become that older sister to the princess, but Eval doesn't realized that Spidey and the gang has return to Arendelle, they just came back from Berk, as they walked through the gates and into the castle, and the first thing Spidey notices there were screams of Elsa, after she saw him and the others came by Dojo and Toothless flying through the window, Spidey race to the ballroom where he notices Elsa and Kristoff were frozen to the wall in an dark blue ice block, Spidey use his HF Murasama blade and in precise and perfect cuts like with super speed, the ice was cut into little pieces and releasing Elsa and Kristoff from their prison, as they feel themselves for any cuts or chopped off limbs, only didn't find none, anyway, Elsa told Spidey and the others that someone has kidnapped her sister, and Spidey being the leader of this group, asked where they're at, and Elsa told them it's at the Ice palace, and they raced up up there, where they meet Eval. They went against her, after Eval try to killed Spidey, but he was wearing his XE suit, and her powers didn't work, but Spidey send her flying with a kung-fu super kick, all way over to an island, as Spidey has raced to the same island, which was the size of Canada. Eval was angry as hell, she summon an blizzard storm with fierce winds and freezing snow and rain that make regular storms like a kitten, but Spidey withstood the storm, due to his suit, Eval has one more plan in mind to defeated him, she created an ice cyclops the size of mt. Everest, and it look like Marshamallow, Spidey was shock at the size, possibly bigger than Way Big, but size doesn't matter, its made of snow and ice, being an part Pyrus Brawler and he activated his Gauntlet, he used Helios, putting Eval at a disavantage due to her powers are based on Elsa, and Helios a cyborg Bakugan with massive firepower, but Helios wasn't shock at the size of this cyclops, but its an another enemy in his way, and plus he was the same size as the cyclops.

And they fought, as Spidey was on Helios' shoulder, using Ability cards after another after, but it was strong throughout the battle, but Spidey and Helios has an ace in hole, Spidey got out an black box, and unlocked it, as they revealed the parts of six Bakugan attributes, they combine Helios, Power-Ranger style, becoming Maxus Helios MK2, after a big fight between them that tore up and blow up the island in Norway, as Spidey used one card, and that was Ultimate Striker, Helios came out on top of the defeated pile of the cyclops, Eval was battered and bruised up to a pulped, Spidey brought her back in handcuffs and delivered to the Queen of Arendelle herself. But Anna and Elsa has talk to her, telling them that Anna is not Eval's sister, and after a heartfelt talk, to become as their new sister, Eval caved in and she hugged both of her new sisters in comfort and accepting, and became upon the family of the heroes and royal.

~Arendelle Countyard~

-Day-

Gwen and Sunny never saw this young snow queen smile this much before. How on earth could she? Elsa was mostly a reserved woman, Gwen and Sunny knew, about Spidey has mostly kept quiet to think with that vast imagination of hers and without a smile too. The only time she'd come so close to smiling before was when Spidey and Elsa admitted their love for each other. In front of everyone...involving kissing...much to the happiness of Courtney and Kevin(Maverick). But anyways, it had been a while since then, and they intended to figure out what was making Spidey's lovely Snow-Queen so...happy.

"Well, someone certianly looks happy today." Sunny said to her at a later time, as she and Gwen coming up behind when she was sitting. Elsa turned just enough to throw a smile at the girls. "And I think Spidey's love it when you're happy. Eh?" Sunny said with her signtaure "Sunny" smile.

"Mmmhmm?" Elsa sighed, looking up at Gwen and smiling wider. "And you right, I love it when Spidey's around me."

"I'm glad my cousin could make you happier." Gwen chuckled.

"And you two wondering why I'm so happy?"

"You guessed it." Sunny retorted.

The snow queen quickly turned in her seat, glancing at each door and hallway leading in. Sunny watched, confused as she turned back to sitting and looked down at Sunny...almost childlike. Her arms were clasped tightly around her knees, and her head was tilted. It was cute seeing her like this, but still strange. "Guess who's birthday is coming sooooon!"

Sunny paled at these words. "Your birthday is coming? We're sorry! I really didn't know! You never told us up until-"

"SUNNY!" She rolled her eyes up at the child genius. "It's not mine. It's someone."

She was still pale. "Not Anna's, right?"

"SUNNY!"

"I'm sorry! But she's...not the person I'd throw a party for, if it was you or Anna, or Eval for that matter."

"You're so rude. But it's really Spidey's." Elsa told her.

Sunny relaxed happily, but that happiness skyrocketed. "Really? That's Fantastic!"

"Yep!" She giggled like a schoolgirl. "My Spider is turning 29!"

"Oh! So you were planning a party for him!"

She slumped in her seat and stared at the blank sheets of paper. "I wish I was. I haven't thought of anything all day! Kristoff, Claire, Eval, Anna, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Sage, pitched in some ideas, but they're still...Different ideas."

"...go all out with Italy style food."

Elsa looked back up at Gwen.

"What?"

"If I know Spidey, he's an craving of Italtian food, you should some, its pretty good. Make something amazing for him with some Italian, like the usual classic pasta, or ceaser salad that he will adore you for. Not that Spidey wouldn't adore you anyways. He already does."

Elsa groaned, holding her face in her hands. "It took me so long just to have you tell me an idea. I'm terrible at this."

"You'll do fine. We'll help you with the party! He's our friend and cousin after all." Gwen and Sunny told her, as if it would be no trouble at all.

"Really?" Elsa looked up at the two girls, yet again, smiling.

"Yeah." The two girls hugged Elsa in a sisterly way.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're the ones to a Wall-crawler/courter to a Queen?" Elsa sighed when they separated.

"Only you best for Spidey besides Claire and Gardevoir, they love him, but you too is in love with him." Gwen smirked. "And beisdes, if you and Spidey get married, that makes us cousin in laws."

Elsa nodded in agreement, then softly sketched out something on a sheet of paper. As Gwen and Sunny watched curiously, it soon turned out to be a rather wonderful looking clothing that Spidey is wearing, with icy encrustations lining the sleeves but with an addition of spiders here and there. Elsa looked back up at them. "I'm thinking of making this for Spidey."

"It looks fantastic!" Sunny exclaimed, making the snow queen blush. "You never really cease to amaze us!"

"Heh, well if you like...ah...like it...then Spidey must...ah...ah...AH-CHOO!"

Gwen and Sunny leaped back, slightly startled as Elsa furiously rubbed her nose. "Sorry, Gwen, Sunny...This stupid nose has been doing that randomly all day..."

"Do you think you're coming down with something?" Gwen felt her forehead. It wasn't easy to tell, but it felt...warmer than usual.

"Oh, I'm fine. Believe me." Elsa shrugged. "I'm sure a little cold wouldn't bother me, even if I did have one."

"How's it going reader, this is Preyas. Alright, so Elsa is sneezing, huh? can you breath though your nose? can you taste any food? Have flu, cold, or allergy problems?" Preyas the Aquos Bakugan in a human size form rambled upon entering the room.

"AH!" Elsa yelped and leapt up, only for Gwen to catch her with a human sized hand out of pink Mana and set her down gently. "Must you always appear out of nowhere?!"

"That's his style. Just like Sam if he's acting like the Ninja."

"Why my dear Eval is interested in Sam, I'll never understand." Elsa sighed. "So, I take it you overheard Preyas?"

"Why yes! you know Elsa. You shouldn't be sick at a big day, especially a birthday for your lovely boyfriend and my partner! Now don't worry, I'll get the medicine for you, then you'll be BACK to normal!" The Aquos Bakugan explained. "Also, my best opinion is to drink warm water if you have a cold, well not chilly cold, but sick cold..."

There was an awkward pause until Preyas brightly smiled with his eyes closed. "Yeah!"

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Elsa shrieked again and jumped back as Jetstream Sam appeared in a orange puff of smoke thanks to his smoke bombs. The samurai looked around for a moment and sighed in relief, laughing with that signtaure shit eating smile.

"Oh! Eval's not here! Thank Hans Solo!"

"OK, Sam, I know I teleport out of nowhere like you, but I don't intentionally spook people, and I like to say, that is pretty mean." Preyas said, deadpan. "We should go get some meds before the party or else Spidey will be a little disappointed don't you think Samuel?"

"Look, I assure you Preyas, I need no medication. I will be fine, and Spidey's birthday will go fine."

"I hope so, come on Sam, let's go out and have a diet coke drinking contest until we get dosed off to sleep."

"WAIT!" Sam scratched his head. "It's not Eval's birthday?"

His allies stared at him blankly.

"Weren't you overhearing like I am? Spidey's birthday is coming."

"Ah...well, let's Vamos!"

"Let's drink! Bye-bye!"

As they disappeared, Elsa rubbed her chin. "I plan to invite everyone on the team, But I'll need Drago and Skyress to come in for delivering. "

Gwen seemed slightly worried. "Arendelle is big enough for all of us?"

"Of course it is!" Elsa explained. "But don't worry about that! I just need you two and Eval to come with in two days on the day before the birthday."

"To finish up the decorations and food?"

"Partly. C'mon, let's walk to the meeting room. Brois scheduled me to speak about the party to everyone." She said as they began to walk down one of the infinite numbers of hallways. "But any who, Anna said she wished to invite a few people in Arendelle that don't have mailboxes for Spidey's birthday, after he save me and the entire kingdom from Hans and the Duke from certain destruction."

"Oh. Now I see."

"Great! The more knowledge, the better. "

"Elsa!"

The snow queen almost fell backwards when a exicted girl with light-red hair pounced on her with a bear hug. Of course, it was Vanille, having the same emotions as Anna. "Happy birthday!"

"Why does everyone think it's my birthday? It's Spidey's!"

"...ooooooh..."

"Elsa?" Sage appeared around the corner. "There you are! You're excepted in two minutes."

...

The platinum blonde beauty cleared her throat with a small cough as swarms of heroes, the Bakugan in their human size forms and the entire Pokèmon team that Spidey has out made their way into the Conference Room. The Conference Room was basically one giant table in the shape of a circle, with chairs surrounding it completely. At the the head of the room, a small podium stood tall, the area Elsa was patiently waiting at.

"...ahem...well, ah...ah...AH...ACHOO!"

Her Audience flinched from the sudden cold that followed, but decided to ignore it. Snow chuckled. "Gesundheit, my Queen!"

"Thank you Snow! Now, does anyone know why I called you here?"

"...SPIDEY ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM!"

Despite furiously blushing, Elsa said: "Monarus, if he asked me to MARRY HIM, I wouldn't be able to speak about it at first! I'd be crying tears of joy!"

Sam, after drinking 6 rounds with Preyas took a break. "Alaska!" The 2 sang like drunk guys. "Americian state in ice! Alaska! Elsa is the snow and ice while Spidey is Americian!"

"Really? No." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Eval or Anna's birthday is coming up?"

"I just told you no!" Elsa sighed. "It's Spidey's."

"REALLY?!" Serah shrieked. "Light, quick! We have to go shopping!"

"I hate shopping, take Vanille! She'll agree to anything! And besides I got already got a project work on, its for Spidey." Claire frantically demanded and blushing madly.

"Yes, I would like you all to give a gift, but I came here to tell you that you're all invited to Arendelle. Anyone you'd like to invite is also welcome. Speaking of which, could you relay that message to Spidey's mother and the vikings, won't you do that Sirenoid?"

Sirenoid nodded. "I shall let them know."

Kristoff raised his hand in an extremely nervous manner. Elsa frowned at him. "Uh, yes Kristoff?"

"C-Can I talk to you after the meeting?"

"About?"

"...I'd rather not say yet ma'am. "

"...okay."

...

Kristoff stood there in front of Gwen and Elsa, nervously rubbing his hands together and looking anywhere where Elsa wasn't. Gwen and Elsa glanced at each other awkwardly and then at Kristoff. Gwen coughed, quickly catching his attention. "So, if you don't mind me being here..."

"No. Of course not Gwen." Kristoff nervously chuckled.

"What we're you going to ask, Kristoff?" Elsa asked him. "And why are you nervous?"

"NERVOUS?!" He almost screamed, making her jump backwards a bit. "Heh heh! Who's nervous?! I'm calm as you are! Unless you're nervous! What are you nervous about, Elsa?!"

"...just ask me." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"CANIMARRYANNA?!"

Elsa's eyes went wide and Gwen's jaw dropped. "Whaaat?"

"...you see, I really like Anna. I've been dating her for a while now, I know and...she's just...wow. Anna means everything to me, really. I try and make her smile each day because...good grief, her smile always makes my heart flutter. I was wondering when to ask you, and I thought that before Spidey's birthday, and if he can allow it, it would be the best time to ask her...a earlypresent, you know?"

"Well, I definitely think it's great." Gwen looked at Elsa. "But what do you think?"

Elsa held a disbelieving expression and crossed her arms. Kristoff swallowed and prepared for the worst to be uttered from her mouth, the reasons why he couldn't marry her and that he should never see her again. "...welcome to the Royal family."

"I'm sorry I asked! It's...wait..."

"I said:" Elsa smiled warmly. "Welcome to the Royal family."

Kristoff looked as if he'd received some huge award for no reason. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Elsa told him...well, seriously. "You have no idea how well I have studying you Kristoff. I always watch what you do with Anna, how you spend your time with her on the weekends and how you treat her. And you don't just treat her with respect, you make her feel-No-realize how important she is. You love her so much, Kristoff and she loves you too. Almost every conversation we have begins with 'Kristoff', and every conversation you and I have begins with 'Anna'...By all means, Kristoff, propose during my boyfriend's birthday! I look forward to having a brother in law."

"Yes! I mean...thank you." Kristoff grinned widely, turning to walk off. He had plans afterall. "I can't wait to practice the propoooo WOAH!"

A massive ice spike was pointed at Kristoff's heart and forcing him back towards the two, where he turned to see a confused Gwen and a glaring Elsa. She raised a finger to point it at him. "I wasn't finished with you. If I get the slightest hint of unhappiness in my sister from you...if you treat her wrong physically or emotionally... _I will torture you for days in the worst dungeon cell in the kingdom, and then give you a fierce frostbite...in your nether regions! I SWEAR I WILL. Understood?"_

Kristoff slowly nodded.

Elsa's expression brightened immediately. "Great! See you at the party prologue! We may need you and Sven to haul in ice for the drinks."

"Okay." Kristoff squeaked and rushed out before anyone could stop him. Gwen turned to Elsa and tilted her head.

"If that's the death threat you give to suitors, then I'd hate yo hear what Anna would say."

"Oh, she'd probably say something along the lines of 'If you make my sister sad, I'll melt you alive and keep your ashes near my bed'...well, maybe not that last part, but definitely the first."

Gwen suddenly felt worried about telling Anna any plans Spidey may have for Elsa.

...

Claire smiled as she entered the garage that she use the Mask to build for herself, to a near complete exotic-super sports car: The famous Lamborghini Murcièlago is one of the most extraordinary super sports cars of all time. Automobili Lamborghini has now expanded its model range with a new, exceptionally purist and even more extreme top-of-the-range model: the Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce or SV for short is even more powerful, lighter, and faster than the Murcièlago LP 640. With the output from its 6.5 liter V12 raised to 670 bhp and a weight reduction of 100 kg (220 lbs), the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce boasts a power-to-weight ratio of 2.3 kg (5.1 lbs) per hp. This catapults it from 0 to 100 km/h (62 mph) in a breaktaking 3.2 seconds and powers it on a top speed of around 342 km/h (212 mph). Distinctive design refinements ensure that each of this 350-unit limited edition series conveys its full potential from the very first glance.

With its outstanding performance, razor-sharp precision and exceptional high-speed stability, the Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce is the ultimate performance car for advanced sport cars drivers. The super sport exotic car has been extentsively redesigned with a new front and rear, an innovative engine bonnet and a choice of two aerodynamic set-ups featuring either a small or large rear spoiler. The interior in Alcantara and carbon fibers provides a purist, minimalist approach.

In order to achieve the substantial weight reduction of 100 kilograms (220 lbs), the Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce was extensively reworked and redeveloped in virtually every aspect - from chassis to engine and transmission, right through to the interior. The increase in engine output from 640 to 670 hp is the result of optimized valve timing and a reworked intake system. The significantly modified aerodynamics with substantially increased downforce brings considerable improvement to vehicle stability at very high speeds. With the small standard-fit rear spoiler, top speed stands at 342 km/h (212 mph), while the large "Aeropack Wing" and its added downforce gives a top speed of 337 km/h (209 mph).

Here's a quote on the car: "The new Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce systematic continuation of our brand philosophy. It is more extreme and uncompromising than virtually any other automobile," says Stephan Winkelmann, President and CEO of Automobili Lamborghini. "As the new top model of the highly successful Murcièlago range, the SuperVeloce displays not only outstanding driving dynamics, it is also further evidence of our company's technological expertise. Customers can look forward to an utterly unparalleled driving experience."

Design and aerodynamics

The Murcièlago is an icon of the Lamborghini brand - a sport machine of menacing charatcer and brutal power. Its uniqune desgin radiates a supreme form of highly concentrated sensuality. Wide, low, with its glass area pushed way forward and a long, taut back - the interplay between the soft contours of the basic form and razor sharp edges is the perfect expression of the Lamborghini design language. In the totality of its character, the Murcièlago is without comparison on the sports car market.

Yet even a character like this can be further refined - the new Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce is the more extreme, even more purist pinnacle of the model range. This is clearly evident from the very first glimpse of the its completely redesigned front end - pulled way forward and finished in matt black paint, the carbon fiber front spoiler is connected to the front end via two vertical elements. The large air intakes for the front brakes are more powerfully emphasized. The new front fenders feature additional air intakes for brake ventilation. The air vent for the oil cooler loacted in the driver-side sill area is painted matt black to match the sills.

The modifications are even more apparent around the mighty engine bay of the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce. The twelve-cylinder engine is presented as an engineering masterpiece under a transparent engine bonnet that boasts a completely new architecture. Hexagonal polymer plates made from transparent polycarbonate are set on three levels within a carbon fiber framework. The layers are open towards the rear, playing a key role in the thermodynamics of the high-performance engine.

The impressive rear end of the SuperVeloce is dominated by a vertiably noble, flat and extremely wide exhaust tailpipe and, on the underside, by a two-level diffuser system finished entirely in carbon fiber. The rear light clusters display their singals in that distinctive Y-shape that has been a fixed element of Lamborghini design since the Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 640, Reventòn and Gallardo LP 560-4. The panel between the lights is made from carbon fiber, while the large intake mesh below expands across the full width of the rear end. Made from thick-walled aluminum, the hexagonal pattern is laser-cut and a Teflon coating provides the nesscassary heat protection.

The aerodynamics of the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce have been completely redeveloped. Alongside the enlarged front spoiler and the twin rear diffuser, the new fixed rear spoiler also plays an important role. Customers can choose between two versions, with the small rear spoiler providing improved downforce at high speeds. As an option, the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce can be supplied with the "Aeropack Wing" - a large, fixed, carbon-fiber wing mounted on two carbon-fiber brackets. The new aerodynamic set-up provides a significant boost to directional stability at the very highest speeds. The top-speed downforce on the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce with Aeropack is strongly increased.

Bodyshell and lightweight construction

With the construction of the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce, Lamborghini proves its expertise in the manufacture of lightweight materials and in working with hi-tech carbon fiber. The strutcure of the super sports car is a composite construction of extremely stiff carbon components and a tubular steel frame - as in a race car. The transmission tunnel and the floor are made of carbon fiber, attached to the steel frame using rivets and high-strength adhesives. The roof and the exterior door panels are formed in sheet steel, while the remainder of the outer skin is made from carbon composite material.

For the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce, engineers in Sant'Agata Bolognese recalcuted the framework and selected a new, super high-strength sectional steel. This achieved two objectives - on the one hand, they increased the torsional stiffness of the chassis by 12 percent to provide improved handling precision and, on the other, they were able to reduce weight by 20 kg (44 lbs), making a significant contribution to the reduction of overall vehicle weight. And the systematic approach to lightweight design continues throughtout the entire bodyshell. The front fenders, the rear side panels/fenders and the casing for the third brake light are made of a modified carbon-fiber material. Combined with the removal of the drive for the moveable spoiler, this brings a further weight reduction of 13 kg (28.6 lbs).

Added to the 33 kg (72.6 lbs) of weight reduction from the chassis and exterior, are 34 kg (74.8 lbs) from the interior, as well as over 33 kg (72.6 lbs) removed from the engine and drive train.

Power unit and transmission

The longitudinally mounted 6.5 liter V12 delivers the infernal power for an unparalleled driving experience. With 670 hp (493 kW), the engine in the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce is 30 hp more powerful than in the Murcièlago LP 640. The twelve-cylinder sends its mighty 660 Nm (487 lb-ft) of torque to the crankshaft at 6,500 rpm; maximum power is reached at 8,000 rpm, with an average piston speed of 23.7 meters per second - a figure almost comparable to race engines.

The V12 is eager to deliver its performance - it brings its menacing power with immediacy and precision to guarantee breathtaking performance - after only 3.2 seconds the SuperVeloce has already reached 100 km/h (62 mph).

The engine block and heads of the V12, positioned at the ideal cylinder angle of 60 degrees, are made from aluminum. The four chain-driven camshafts are variably controlled, while the intake manifold operates in three stages - both technologies add even greater thrust to the merciless pushing power. To increase the performance of the SuperVeloce, the intake system was modified, the valve train optimized and, most importantly, valve travel was increased.

The control electronics for the V12 were developed internally by Lamborghini - each cylinder bank has its own high-performance processor. If the engine needs more cooling air, intake funnels emerge from the rear pillars: when not in operation, they lie flush with the bodyshell. Dry sump lubrication enables the V12 to be mounted extremely low down, benefitting the handling dynamics: this also gurantees oil supply under extremely dynamic driving conditions. With 12 liters of lubricating oil in circulation, the oil cooler is located on the left side of the vehicle and cooled by air flowing through the aperture in the sill.

The weight reduction of more than 26 kg (57 lbs) in the engine area as derived primarily from the completely new exhaust system. The muffler has been redesigned and even the mighty tailpipe of the SuperVeloce manufactured from new materials is lighter than on the Murcièlago LP 640. But most of all, the new exhaust system makes for an acoustic experience that is surely equal to the driving performance - from the heavy rumble of a stormy night, through the trumpeting of mighty elephants to the roar of a raging lion, the SuperVeloce perform the grand opera for 12 cylinders, 48 valves and 8,000 revs.

The SuperVeloce is equipped as standard with the sequential, automated manual transmission , which uses electro-hydraulics to shift gear extremely quickly and smoothly. A cockpit display informs the driver of the gear currently engaged. In addition a special "Corsa" mode and a "Low adherence" mode are available.

As a no-premium option, the SuperVeloce is available with a six-speed manunal transmission. Its short metal shift stick runs in an open gate of classic Italian elegance. In both variants, the new lightweight clutch makes its own contribution to the weight loss program.

All-wheel drive and chassis

The Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce delivers its extreme power to the road with great reliability - assured by its permanent all-wheel drive. Before the rear wheels spin, the viscous coupling sends up to 35 percent of driving force via its additional shaft to the front of wheels. The front and rear limited-slip differentials are set at 25 and 45 percent. With its four driven wheels and traction, the Murcièlago delivers a decisive advantage over rear-wheel drive sports cars when it comes to accelerating out of a corner - and always with maximum stability. The rear axle bears 58 percent of its overall weight - a distribution ratio that is highly beneficial to traction.

Explosive dynamics, tenacious cornering and extreme speeds - the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce is a super sports car packed with aggressive power, but by no means a mean-spirited car. Its steering requires very little power support, giving full control of the car to the driver. Those prepared to tackle the beast head on are quickly rewarded with intimate contact and trust - as speed increases, so the Murcièlago reveals its strengths, thus exposing a character with no hidden surprises and behavior that can always be anticipated.

The Murcièlago is fitted with double wishbone suspension all round. Spring struts - two on each of the rear wheels and one on each of the front - control the loads transferred from the road. The standard-fit lifting system enables the front end of the vehicle to be raised by 45 mm (1.8 inches) to avoid obstacles such as garage entryways. The SuperVeloce is equipped with exclusive "Ares" alloy-forged wheels, bearing the exclusive five twin-spoke design. The front wheels are clad in 245/35 ZR 18 rubber, while the rears sport 335/30 ZR 18. High-grip Pirelli P Zero Corsa tires come as standard.

Four brakes controlled by a hi-tech ABS system are capable of mighty stopping power when required. The Carbon Ceramic (CCB) brakes are fanned by cooling air flowing through enlarged channels in the bodyshell, while openings in the front fenders provide additional ventilation for the SuperVeloce. The cermaic discs are exceptionally lightweight, fade-free and capable of extremely high operational performance.

Interior and equipment

Even stepping into the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce is an experience as individual as the vehicle itself. The upward-opening doors - a solution developed by Lamborghini in the early seventies for the Countach - are released via small latches, then swing wide open to reveal a panorama of the exclusive interior of the Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce. The dominating materials are Alcantara and carbon fiber, which make for an ambience that is as high-quality as it is sporty.

The sport bucket seats come as standard and provide exceptionally firm support around the hip and shoulder areas. The bucket seats are made from lightweight and highly robust carbon fiber and guarantee the driver perfect support, even in the most extreme driving situations. The Murcièlago's standard seats are also available on the SuperVeloce as an option free of charge.

Not only the seats are upholstered in black Alcantara micro-fiber; the cockpit and the roof lining are also finished in this high-quality, lightweight material. The Y-shaped perforations on the seats and roof lining bring additional finesse, with an inlaid backing material in the same color as the exterior paintwork. The Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce can be delivered with the paint finishes Giallo Orion, Arancio Atlas, Bianco Isis, Grigio Telesto and Nero Aldebaran, as well as Bianco Canopus (white matt) and Nero Nemsis (black matt) as an option.

Naturally, the interior also makes its contribution to weight reduction. The door panels are clad in carbon fiber, as is the wide center tunnel. The application of Alcantara instead of leather is another weight-saver, just like the selection of sport bucket seats and the omission of the radio-navigation system (if requested, this is available as an option). At the end of the day, the music in a Murcièlago comes from the engine compartment. Overall, modifications to the interior contribute over 34 kg (75 lbs) to the SuperVeloce weight loss program.

But absolutely no corners have been cut when it comes to one characteristic that is a feature of all Lamborghini super sport cars - the exceptionally high quality of the workmanship. The craftsman in Sant'Agata Bolognese are all masters of their respective trades; the three-year warranty bears testimony to absolute faith in product quality).

Light had been at it with thousand of pieces with this car and she got it almost done. The Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce has the radio-navigation system, Aeropack Wing, its color is Giallo Orion, 245/35 ZR 18 rubber in the front wheels, rear wheels: 335/30 ZR 18 combined with high-grip Pirelli P Zero Corsa tires, and sport bucket seats. Upgrades: (a N2O Nitrox system, twin charger, new transmission, engine upgrade, Accelerchargers slot and the chips themselves, rocket boosters underside, power winch, and some of the Mach 6 gadgets). All of the parts had been fitted, including the weapons and all that remained was some wiring, a Hot Wheels Acceleracers race tracks summoner in the front and the engine tuning so it could be started. Within two days being Spidey's birthday, she was determind to have it finished to surprise him along with Elsa and the others so set to work on the wiring, keeping an ear out for the brunette webslinger.

Two Hours later...

"Arggh!" Claire grunted as she accidentally touched a live wire against the car's frame, giving herself a nasty jolt. After a stream of cursing, the oil covered woman wiped her brow and soldered the final wire in place of the HWATS. It look like a metal cylinder. It was 2 feet long and appeared to be 2 feet in diameter. It was black and blue, in the center of the cylinder, was a small glass port hole with orange and blue light shifting around in it. _Lets try it now..._

Claire turned the key and watched the lights flash brightly on the dashboard and heard the injectors prime the engine. She turned the key a bit more into on and the car began to turn over and then eventually fire up, shaking the walls of the garage and roared. Claire turned off the car and stepped out with a sense of pride. Stepping back, she admired her work, hoping Spidey would like the surprise for his birthday within two days. Claire threw an old car cover over the Lambo.

The big day...

"Cresselia! Be careful with that root beer! It has to be slowly set down. Do you want this stuff to explode in Spidey's face?!" Gardevoir barked hysterically, setting down the many crates of Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola on top of the mountains of mountain dew with her Psychic. Gardevoir was apparently very much enjoying her job as second in command party inspector, a job appointed by Elsa herself.

"Its not gonna explode!" Cresselia rolled her eyes. "There needs to be baking soda for that."

"Actually, no, that's for vinegar." Sazh pointed out, bringing in the many barrels of salsa and bags of chips, along with Mewtwo bring in classic pizza boxes, about 100 of them along with cesar salad. "Root beer needs mentos to explode."

"Hey! Ellie! Drop the speakers gently and keep Toothless away from the firework pile!" Gardevoir ordered the young girl. "Remember what happened at Madoka's party?"

"Yeah!" Madoka pouted, helping Lucario bring out thousands of purple Third Street Saints party favors and solo cups. "My hair is still singed from that!"

"Melotta? You should take a break from the balloons!" Hope suggested, seeing the little melody Pokèmon out of breath from blowing balloons. Meanwhile, Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, Registeel, were carrying a huge amount of tables to their respective areas. An army clones of Dexoys ran ahead of them with a stack of chairs under each arm, while Elsa noticed Doktor pushing a cart carrying doves past her.

"Excuse me, um...what are the doves for?" She asked gently.

"Vhall, my Queen, don't you zhink it vould be better to have doves in the scene? It makes the place look...lovlier, I suppose." He explained, adjusting his glasses and then his thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"You know...that actually makes sense. Just put them where they most likely won't poop in the food or drinks, and we'll be fine! Carry on." As he passed, the main members of Spidey's dragon riders led by Valka herself, were noticed by her to be walking in. "Oh! Valka!"

"Elsa, my dear queen Elsa, just as lovely as ever!" Gobber greeted happily, while the other members waved to her in a friendly manner.

"Oh, you are simply too much, Gobber!" Elsa giggled. "Oh, I'm glad you all could make it to the party!"

"As are we!" Valka nodded, and gestured at the dragons, holding a net. "We came first to ask where the present go?"

Elsa pointed at a far end of the courtyard. "See where Leavanny, Latias, and Latios are setting up the sweet tea?"

"Yes?"

"Five feet to the right is where the present pile starts. Any fragile presents should placed off to the side to avoid breaking, and well you do, don't look under the white sheet." Elsa cautioned Valka and the others.

Valka and Gobber nodded in understanding, And turned to the others. "Very well, let's gather the presents. Fragile ones last, everyone."

"Hey, uh, Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa turned around. Standing there was Courtney. She was staring at Elsa with confusion.

"Where exactly would ah be putting the Apple cider at?" The blonde asked.

"Hmm...I see hour point in that question. It's not exactly wise to put it next to the tea, since someone could make a mistake with it. Same with Soda. Cream soda and Apple cided are very alike you know..."

"Hmm...well, maybe we can put that on the other side of the chips an' Salsa, your majesty! It's close enough to the drinks and far enough from them too." Courtney shrugged.

Courtney smiled proudly when Elsa nodded her head in approval. "You know..that might just work. Good thinking Courtney. I shall leave that to you."

"Great!" Courtney almost cheered, and began trotting off. "It was great talking with ya, ma'am! I'll see ya with my friends and family later!"

The snow queen nodded and looked around her courtyard with a bit of anxiety. Almost all of the gang were working their backs off, making sure the party was right. But...where was the cake?! It should be here by now!

"HEY ELSA!"

Elsa turned and saw Gwen gesturing towards the sky. Drago and Skyress with the used of webbing with their hands and talons were carrying a rather large chocolate cake drenched in white and blue frosting with little or no difficulty. She squealed happily about this and motioned for the two Bakugan to set it on the table next to the larger cake, which would be there in case the first was eaten entirely.

"Perfect! You are a lifesaver, Drago and Skyress!"

"No problem!"

Kristoff cleared his throat and stepped off the huge wooden ladder. "Okay, check this out!"

Above the cake, two poles sag on either side of it and a string tied them together. Across the string were huge square fabrics that United to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIDEY! Elsa clapped in approval and smiled with more excitement. "Everything is turning out perfectly!"

Kevin walked up next to her, revealing a remote control. "And look what I and Kevin Ethan added to the side of that!"

After pressing the button, bubbles huge and small erupted from two small machines on either side of the banner. Once again, the queen squealed. "That's perfect too! You both are helping out so mu- _-AAAH!_ OLAF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The small snowman was standing on a chair quite close to the cake table. He was piling handfuls of cake Into his mouth until Elsa had frantically caught his attention. He froze (pun not intended) and stared at her silently, at his hands, the cake and finally her again.

"...I'm not eating cake."

Elsa ran a hand through her hair in frustration, but Serah swiftly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, go easy on him. He's never tasted cake before."

Elsa stared at the innocent snowman and then walked up to him. "Okay then...Olaf, repeat after me...this is a birthday cake."

"This is a birthday cake! " he repeated gleefully.

"And it's for Spidey." She said gently.

"And it's for Spidey... " he frowned.

"Great! I'm glad you understand, my little snowman!" When Elsa left, Olaf watched her leave and then let fhe cake he'd eaten fall into his hand. He put it back in the hole of the cake that he'd recently grabbed and walked away from dripping cake.

"Okay then, I must leave. Eval and I need to go and wake up Spidey. We have a special event planned for him before we come back here."

"And speaking of me, need I remind you that I am VERY impatient?" Eval appeared out of nowhere, smirking. "Come ooooon I'm just as excited as you are, and I need let off that steam!"

"Okay! Okay!" Elsa was being dragged away, but there was just enough time to yell over her shoulder: "GARDEVOIR! Kristoff! ANNA! I leave you three in charge!"

"We can handle it!" Gardevoir and Anna nodded in unison with Kristoff.

...

It was a bit odd to be tiptoing down the royal hall, like secret spies or assassins. Eventually, they both realized that Spidey wouldn't hear them unless they were in the room with him. So when they did infiltrate the room, they had to quietly sneak peeked over the side of the bed and saw Spidey, with his bright red skin tight sports tank top with a black Pyrus symbol on his back and black and grey sport sweat pants, a strange position of sleep, on his side, but he usually sleeps with his Murasama blade in the sheath in his arms. It reminded her of an event so long ago, and it gave her an idea.

If Anna did the same to her as a kid, Elsa can try it on Spidey.

"Spidey!" Elsa whispered like a little girl. Eval saw where she was going with this and stifled a laugh. "Psst! Spidey! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"¤snore¤...snrktk...Elsa...go back to sleeeep..." Spidey mumbled, swatting his hand in mid air and snuggled deeper into the pillow. The older sisters of Anna both covered their mouths, trying not to laugh.

"I can't! I just can't! " Elsa fell on top of her beau dramatically. "The day is today, and today's your birthday! So we have to gooo!"

"Oh, go play With...wait...MY BIRTHDAY?!" Spidey sat up abruptly, flinging Elsa off her bed and making Eval laughed, so to speak. "Eval? Elsa?...oooh. Sorry Elsa!"

"That's alright." Elsa got up. "I'm just...f...fah...FAAAAAACHOOO!"

Spidey tilted his head and got out of bed. "Uh...bless you?"

"Thanks..." Elsa sniffled, not noticing four snowcreatures run out the room.

"And happy birthday!" Eval smiled. "From both of us of the royal sisters!"

"Indeed!" Elsa agreed with a sniffle.

Spidey blushed, rather pleased that Anna sisters made sure the first thing he heard was happy birthday. "Awww, thanks guys! Let me just get out of these pajamas and..."

He trailed off when Elsa raised her hand and ice swirled around Anna. The Chief of Berk was wearing a new modern clothes of ice now, although now it had multiple spiders and cherry blossoms and shades of bright green and purple added to it. To Spidey, he looked like he had been turned into a beautiful garden. Elsa followed and redesigned her own ice dress, just without the spiders, but the cherry blossoms, then looked at Eval.

"...are you crazy?!" Eval scoffed. "I'm not doing that! That's too girly!"

"Oh well. I can't force you." Elsa smiled at Spidey, and he did the same. "But I can assure you, that we are both making today your perfect day!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Spidey! Part 2

"I can't believe it!" Spidey exclaimed, jumping around like a kid on sugar. "I'm spending the day with two beautiful women, but of Anna's sisters! For my birthday! This is AMAAAAAZZZIIIING!"

"Well, I try." Elsa shrugged, only to be elbowed very roughly elbowed by Eval. "...I mean...we tried."

"So, how are we gonna start this off, Miss party planner?" Eval asked Elsa, who smiled excitedly to herself and sniffled loudly. The sneezing queen quietly cleared her throat and began to sing in much more clear voice while Spidey listened with a soft smile.

"You've never had a real birthday before..." Elsa sang, starting to solemnly walk down the hallway of the castle. "Except, of course, the ones you didn't have a good one during the civil war..."

There was a moment of silence as they all remembered those horrific years. "...So we're here not too late...to help you celebrate! And be your birthday date if I maaaay...Achoo!"

Two tiny snowmen with nothing but cute little legs and adorable faces fell from the air not too far behind Elsa. They giggled and scampered away as fast as their tiny little legs would carry them, while the sister and U. Hero didn't notice a for the sneeze.

"...Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cooold!" Spidey worriedly vocalized.

Elsa scoffed, looking as if she was going to burst into laughter. "Pfft! I don't get colds. Besides...  
A cold never bothered me anywaaaaa-aaa-aaa-aaaa-aaayuh!"

"You can be such a show off sometimes." Eval rolled her eyes and kept her distance from the sick monarch. "Even with a cold."

"Just follow the string!" Elsa started singing again, handing Spidey a really long line of string from the floor. "I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today!"

Spidey found that the string line went into a knight's armor, and he opened the helmet to find a crystal bracelet inside. Eval grabbed it and put it on Spidey's right wrist gingerly, and Spidey let out the most childish giggle. Elsa beckoned for them to follow the string again. "Nothing-but nothing's- gonna get in our waay! I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power. The gang are here- they're gonna stay for an hour!"

...

"Tee hee!" Olaf pointed at the banner above the cake. "I can't read...or spell."

"It says 'Happy Birthday Spidey!'" Agumon explained to him briefly, as he was busy scattering party favors over in his own special way, happily blasting with a random party cannon left and right.

"Yeah!" Biyomon exclaimed. "Cause its gonna be the happiest birthday ever!"

"Hey guys!" Cresselia rushed in with a huge book hovering above her head. "I just found this cool book on party games! Isnt that great?!"

Kristoff nodded, picking a bowl from the box that was shipped in. "Indeed."

"Uh...what are those things?" Dajh pointed with confusion. A small army of tiny little snowmen were running towadds the heroes with happiness probably gushing from them...in a cute, sick way. Olaf assumed they were his little brothers and hugged a few of them, which did the same back to him. The rest suddenly began to hop onto various objects needed for the party, including the banner they just put up. Kev practically screamed as his 'choreography' fell apart before his eyes.

"no,no,No,NO,NO,NO NOT THE SPEAKER!"

...

"If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them tryyyyy!" Elsa sang, opening the closet for Spidey to unleash a Cuckoo clock, complete with a tiny Olaf. She opened the door to the balcony, and the three of them made their way to a lever. "I'm on the birthday plan attack!  
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the skyyyy!"

They lowered themselves down on the lever and passed a basket hanging from the ledge. The basket contained a large sandwhich, which Spidey happily took. "I'm making today a perfect day for yooooou! I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I doooo!"

The two older sisters and one webslinger hopped onto a bike with three seats and began to ride down the halls and soon the stairs. "For everything you are to me and all you've been throough...  
I'm making today a perfect day for yooou..."

When Elsa finished, she sniffled loudly. "Achoo! Achoo!"

"They come in threes!" Eval warned, noticing the huge masses of snowgies erupting behind them and scampering off.

"I'm fine...achoo!"

...

Them snowgies pass by Preyas and then he said "I probably should've given Elsa the medicine huh Whip?"

"Why are you talking to yourself at a time like this?!" Reneamon shouted, kicking away a few.

"Why don't you mind your own business Reneamon?!"

Monsoon use his powers to catch as many snowmen as he could, and then set them to the side. Many others arrived and tried to attack the food, so many of the heroes quickly guarded the food and ushered away the small things. A few of the snowgies gathered on the banner, and it snapped under their weight. Kristoff and Gardevoir gasped, but Olaf quickly grabbed the papers and began to get to work.

"I've got it..."

"Wait..." Mistral narrowed her eyes as Olaf began to put up the letters. Then her eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT THE?!"

"OLAF!" Brois turned green."THAT'S NOT HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIDEY! THATS 'SPIDEY HUMPING ANNA'!"

Anna blushed suddenly with a scarlet red and hid her face.

"Where did you even get the extra letters from?! Kristoff practically wailed.

...

"Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!" Tour guide Elsa sneezed, leading her two companions away from the castle and into the streets of the town.

"Wow you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you." Spidey frowned, with Eval adding: "I think it's time that you go home and get some rest!"

Elsa glared and pointed a finger at Eval, while standing near a traveling goods store. "We ARE NOT STOPPING cuz the next one is the best...ah...achoo!"

"Elsaa, you gootta go lie doown!" Spidey instructed, tugging on Elsa's arm.

"No waay, we haave to paint the tooown!" Elsa opened the door to a portable sauna and breathed in the steam happily.

"But you need medical attention!" Eval pleaded, right before Oaken stuck his head out of the sauna, practically nude.

"Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy Of my own inveeentiooooooon?"

"No thanks." Elsa said politely.

"We'll take it!" Eval grabbed the bottle and left. Although when she forced Elsa to drink, neither one seemed to notice that the bottle had been picked by mistake...and that it was beer. But anywho, Elsa led them to a small children choir, where she instructed them.

"We're making today a perfect day for yooou!" The children sang. "We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come truuue! We love the hero of Arendelle!"

"And we love you tooo!" Anna's sister shouted in unison, making him blush.

"Come on! Now we climb!" Elsa guided her sister and beau away as the effects of the Beer kicked in. Eval and Spidey immediately noticed her slumped posture as she downed the Beer soon after.

"Elsa that's too much. You need to rest!"

"No..." Elsa muttered sleepily, shrugging for now reason. "We need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!...teehee..."

Elsa somehow stumbled into the clock tower and crawled up the stairs like a monkey and...geez!beer affects her fast. "Making dreeeeeams...Making plaaaaans...Go go go gooo!...Follow the string to the eeeeeend...you are my very best frieeeeend..."

"Go home, Elsa." Eval said forcefully. "You're drunk."

"Seriously?" Spidey rolled his eyes. "That never works. What kind of medicine did Oaken give her?"

"Actually, that was Beer."

"ARE FUCKING SERIOUS!"

"What? I'm...I'm fine...We're gonna cliiimb...We're gonna siiing..." Elsa finally came out of the clock and walked dangerously on the edge of the tower. "Follow the striiing...To the thiiing! Happy happy happy Merry merry merry...Hap...birth...hap...birthday!"

Luckily, Eval caught Elsa before she coule fall off the tower. "Wooah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!"

Spidey knelt beside her. "All right...we can't go on like this...Let's put this day on hoold...Come on, admit it to yourseelf."

Elsa was silent for several minutes, failing to look at any of them. "...okay...I have a coold..."

...

"...I'm sorry Spidey... I just...I wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it...Again..." Elsa walked slowly and sadly, almost on the verge of tears. Eval sighed and patted her on the back.

"Don't treat a cold as if only you can get one. Everyone does...and they can ruin anything."

Spidey nodded in agreement. "You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed..."

As soon as the courtyard doors opened, the royal sisters and Spidey were surprised the sight of the gang and tons of snowgies abruptly arranging themselves into one huge pyramid with balloons and streamers appearing everywhere. Kristoff was on top, holding up the huge birthday cake while he and everyone else screamed: "SURPRIIIIISE!"

Needless to say, Spidey was completely taken by surprise with this, as shown when he smiled widely. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!? It's my birthday!"

Elsa blinked once. "Wow..."

"We're making today a perfect day for yoooou!" Reneamon surprisingly vocalized, to which Melotta added: "We're making today a smiley face all shiny and neeew!"

Palmon shrugged. "There's a fine line between chaos,"

"And a hullabaloo!" Gardevoir finished. "So we're making today a perfect daay!"

"We're making today a perfect day!" Sundowner juggled multiple snowgies that began to formed certain letters.

"S!"

"P!"

"I!"

"D!"

"E!

"Y!"

"We're making today a perfect day for yoou!"

"Happy birthdaay!" Sunny announced.

"Making today a happy day and no feeling blue!"

Kristoff slid down a slide of tiny snowmen and stopped on one knee in front of Anna, that Spidey has place in front of him for Kristoff, instantly whipping out his ring. "I love you babaay!"

Anna gasped happily, and soon after began nodding like there was no tommorow.

"For everything you are to us," His friends and family sang. "And all that you do!"

"We're making today a perfect day!"

"Making today a perfect day!"

"We're making today a perfect day!"

"Perfect day!" Elsa sniffled. Spidey remembered her condition.

"Okay, to bed with you."

"No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn!" Elsa giggled and skipped towards the insanely large horn.

"Oh, no no no no no no no..."

"ACHOO!" A snowball the size of Hulk's gut was forced out of the horn and into the sky. Unbeknownst to them, it was set on a course for a soon to be surprised Hans of the southern isles.

"GOOD MORNIIIIIIIIN VIETNAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

"AAAUGH!" Elsa screamed, before sneezing again. "Oh, Preyas...thank goodness you're here! I need that medicine. I'll miss the party if I Don't!"

"We had medicine that she drank..." Eval muttered. "But it turned out to be Beer."

Preyas eyes widened and he gasped in anger, before a tiger fury took hold of his face. "YOOOOOOOUUUUUU MOTHERFUCKER OF ALL EVIL!" Preyas yelled while charging towards Eval.

"AUGH!" Eval screamed. "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS BEER, I SWEAR!"

Preyas grabbed Eval and put his arm around her. "You should know because I'm pretty sure you are with Samuel at that kind of beer and I'll deal with him as soon as I teach you some memory leasons!"

"Now now..." Sam pulled him away gently. "The important thing is that you have the medicine, right?"

Preyas, is then suddenly calm and awkward. "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"Preyas..." Elsa glared at him drunkenly. "I am not going to spend Spidey's birthday in bed. You either have it...or you don't. "

"How about... you just take the medicine and have a sweet nap?" He asked Elsa. "If anybody sees Raiden, make sure Eval is telling the truth about the bear thing including Sam, because I can't wait to smack her head at a bench to give her a bruise."

"She is telling the truth." Raiden nodded, much to Eval's relief.

"Oh come ooon!" Elsa whined. "I gotta get better now."

"Isn't that what I'm going to do Elsa?"

"If it doesn't involve a nap."

"Heh, that's little kid stuff. You taking a nap, sorry ice queen."

Elsa gave a terrible whine, and Spidey patted her shoulder, smiling. "It's for the best, Elsa."

She nodded and Spidey began to gather Elsa into his arms and carried Elsa into the castle.

"So listen kids who are reading, remember not to drink alcohol, because they'll do bad stuff to you!" Sam said with his signtaure smile to the audience.

...

"Best birthday present ever..." Spidey smiled, drawing the covers over his drowsy girlfriend's shoulders. Elsa managed to stare curiously at Spidey. "Which one?"

 _"..._ You letting me take care of you..." Spidey grinned softly.

The last thing Elsa did before falling into a much needed slumber, was smile with affection for her beau.

After that, Spidey has received many gifts on that birthday, including his Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 670-4 SV, he was proud of Claire for make it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: King Spider-Man?

A year later...

~Arendelle Spidey's Room~

-Day-

Spidey woke up, his eyes started to stir up, he felt a weight on his chest, Gardevoir was in her own bed as Lightning was in hers, on either side of Spidey, Gardevoir in her black tank top with her black leggings, her dress sitting on the dresser top while Lightning has her white and black PJs on, Spidey was in his PJs. He looked down at it and saw Elsa cuddling but then he looked closer and he saw her smiling in her sleep, that just made his heart flutter as he smiled. Few minutes later, Elsa started to stir up as well, she slowly pressed her palms on Spidey's chest then looked up. She saw a smiling Spidey, she panicked as she spluttering nonsense. Spidey, Gardevoir, and Lightning laughed lightly at her. Elsa quickly stood off from Spidey's bed. "I-I'm sorry S-Spidey, I-I just got i-in the w-wrong room." She apologized stuttering. Spidey smiled then waved at her dismissively, Gardevoir got up from her bed, Elsa was still amazed how can this Pokemon having a big bust with her red horn inbetween them, she has drink a lot of milk on her, her Mega stone necklace was on her neck as Gardevoir got out of her PJs and change into her custom black bra and panties and got on her dress, Spidey laughed at Elsa. "It's alright, I don't mind just next time don't freak out." He reassured her. Elsa looked away embarrassed. "O-oh, well how about some breakfast." She offered. Spidey, Lightning, and Gardevoir nodded then smiled at her sweetly. "That would be nice." They spoke. Elsa walked towards the door but paused then turned towards Spidey. "Um... Spidey, a-are w-we? You know?..." She asked shyly.

Spidey smiled at her then sighed in content "Well, that would be yes if you want to." He answered. Elsa suppressed her urge to squeak happily but squeaked happily yet quiet nonetheless. "So... um... I kinda invited your mother and the rest of your friends for the ball tonight." She spoke. Spidey raised an eyebrow. "You do know that Viking don't dance that much right? Except for me." He asked confused. Elsa looked down and thought that Spidey didn't liked the idea. "W-well.. it's more.. of announcing something… Spidey?... you courting me right?..." She asked nervously earning a nod from a confused Spidey. "So I guess it's a good idea to meet your parents." She spoke. Spidey blushed finally understanding Elsa's point. "Yea… well.. I.. yea.." He agreed nervously. Elsa perked up. "Wonderful, they're attenance won't be cancelled after all." She spoke cheerfully as she clapped her hand. Spidey chuckled lightly. "It could be a disaster you know." He teased. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked confused but Spidey just chuckled more in response. Elsa sighed then her eyes wandered. "S-so Spidey, w-what d-do you think a-about um… being a.. I mean.. h-having m-marriage with s-someone?" She asked nervously. Spidey blushed as his eyes widened in surprised. " _Crap! Did she found out about the ring I made her? Gah… there goes the surprise…_ " He thought nervously. "I, I don't know… will it be with you?" He asked. Elsa turned around to hide her blush and grin on her face. "Ah well... that depends on you…" She answered. Spidey smiled. "That.. would be great…" he said in awe as he imagine him, and Elsa getting married. Elsa hastely left as she felt her heart was about to explode. Spidey looked confused, he stood up and stretched, he headed towards the balcony and looked at the sky.

He inhaled deeply then exhaled as he relaxed enjoying the fresh air, his cape blowing in the wind. "Sounds like that tonight would be Valhalla…" Spidey whispered to himself. After few minutes, Spidey looked around and didn't found Toothless. " _Hmm... I guess he's already outside._ " He thought. He got on his lucky hat. He headed down to have a breakfast with Elsa, they ate relatively silent as they kept stealing glances at each other, they bid farewell for a while as Elsa had to go back to her duties, Spidey kissed Elsa's cheek much to her glee.

~Arendelle Docks~

-Day-

Spidey, Claire, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Sage and Toothless went to the pier as they had a good look at the beautiful fjord, Spidey took seat at the railing then took out his book and a pen then sketched it. "So bud… I guess that you're right, I guess I couldn't find it in Berk." Spidey asked Toothless. Toothless looked at Spidey strangely. " _Find what?_ " The Night Fury asked, even he can't talk, as Spidey is acting that Kristoff did with Sven. Spidey sighed, "You know, a wife, being with me for the last 29 years here in my and here universes, along with Gardevoir and my gang here, someone who would love me for who I am, not because of what I achieved." He spoke. Toothless walked closer to Spidey then looked at the fjord. " _Yep, but not just any wife, a queen with ice and snow powers who just saved your life, you don't see that every day you know."_ Spidey replied for Toothless. Spidey chuckled. "Yep, I wonder how things would go at tonight." he spoke, suddenly Kristoff and Anna appeared behind them as Anna faked coughed. "So… who's the wife you're talking about?" She asked pretending to be innocent. Spidey fell down at his seat, he sighed then stood up and brushed himself off. "Don't you know how to say hello or hi before talking to anyone? I mean, hello I have spider sense for freaking sakes." He asked in sarcastic tone, "Hi," Anna spoke to Toothless, Toothless nodded in a gesture of 'Hello' with a throaty warble.

"Hey!" Everyone said.

Anna turned towards Spidey and looked at him smirking. "So… What are you guys talking about?" she asked. Spidey sat properly from his perch on the railing. "Not much.." He answered. "Oh? Not about anything to do with can't find a wife at Berk?" Anna asked playfully. Spidey blushed as Kristoff and Anna laughed. "Don't worry Spidey, everything will go on smoothly, just do not try to you know…" Kristoff spoke comforting then paused a bit then grinned evily as he continued, Claire, Toothless, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Sage grinned deadly at their leader. "Have a consummation…" He teased. Spidey's body stiffened and turned around as he looked at the two horrified. "No! that's something that she has to decide." He defended. Anna grinned evily. "So? If my sister gave you the go signal you'll pounce immediately at her?" she teasingly asked. Toothless, Claire, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Sage smirked at Spidey waved his hands defensively with a Tyson Granger horrified expression. "Ah.. well.. no… I mean.. yes… I mean no… I… well.. I don't know…" He answered completely flustered.

Kristoff and Anna and Claire, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Sage laughed at him as Kristoff walked towards him then patted his back. "Ah.. don't worry if ever that happened you wouldn't pounce at her…" He spoke comfortingly. Spidey sighed in relief. "Thanks Kristoff…" he thanked then Anna continued. "Because she's gonna pounce at you then ravage you." She teased, Spidey's face turned the brightest shade of red there is then fainted anime style with his feet and hands twitching. "I think you broke him…." Kristoff spoke awkwardly. Anna waved her hands dismissively. "He's fine just having hard time processing of someone you love then ravage you." She spoke. Kristoff looked at her awkwardly "You know this how?" he asked unease. Anna shrugged. "Just heard around some people in town." She answered. Kristoff sighed. "You've got to pick places where to listen." He spoke. They both looked at Spidey unconscious with a slight smile on his face. "Should we get him back or just leave him here?" Kristoff asked a bit worried, Anna thought for a moment. "Nah, He's a big boy and he has his gang to take care of him, right guys?" She answered.

Toothless and the others nodded as the two just left after Anna gave Toothless a pat on his head as he purred. Few hours later, around noon, Spidey stirred up then slowly stood up. He looked around and saw Toothless patiently waiting with the others." _Finally, I'm soo hungry, you owe me red date for keeping me waiting._ " Toothless spoke through croons. Spidey sighed in defeat. "Fine…" he lazily said. The group walked towards the markets as he bought some baskets of fish and a good portion of a juicy red date. After shopping they headed to a stable to where Toothless could eat without making a big deal of his mess, Spidey waited for him to finish as he headed towards the dining room, he saw Elsa waiting for him. He told Toothless and the others to go to his room. And thought that it was probably 12:40pm or something. He entered a bit hastily as he sat down at the opposite of the table. "You're late… Where have you been?" Elsa asked. Spidey rubbed the back of his head as he got off his hat. "Ah.. well.. you see.. umm… I passed out at the pier." He timidly apologized, Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Passed out?" She asked confused and worried a bit. Spidey blushed. "Can we please not talk about it… it's something I really would like to not talk about.." He pleaded.

Elsa hesitant to leave the topic but accepted nonetheless as she just nodded then started eating. After having their delicious meals they headed towards the courtyard then sat at the fountain, "So… is there something big that is going happen tonight?" Spidey asked. Elsa turned around as she scooted nearer Spidey. "Ah.. well.. Spidey d-do y-you like s-spending time w-with me?" She asked, Spidey nodded happily. "Of course." He said a bit confused. Elsa turned around facing Spidey. "Would you like to spend time with me for the rest of your life?" She asked, Spidey looked with a mixture of soft and serious look. "Of course, I would happily do that." He answered sincerely. " _Alright… here we go, better ask now…_ " Spidey thought. Elsa smiled then asked nervously as she fidget a bit with her dress. "U-um… would yo-" She spoke but was cut off by Spidey who seemed to be pulling something around his pocket from his suit, Spidey pulled a small box. "Um.. Elsa.. I know you might reject this but I could accept it but you know that um… my mom gave us her blessings…" He spoke tensed and seemed to be afraid.

Spidey paused for a bit, Elsa's heart was pounding, she thought she might be dreaming but here it is, she braced herself as she gulped nervously. "Uh… well Elsa… Um… will you… marry me?" Spidey hesitantly asked afraid of getting rejected. He opened the box as a beautiful diamond shaped sapphire embed to a silver ring, inside it you can see a snowflake shaped crystal, time stopped for Elsa as she just froze there, slowly processing of what just happened. She looked at Spidey's face that seemed to be afraid of her rejecting him. After few seconds, she finally regained her composure. "YES!" She exclaimed. She pounced at him. Spidey caught her easily as she cried on his chest, she snaked her arms around his neck as she embraced him warmly. Few minutes later she broke the embrace as she slowly leaned towards him and gave each other a passionate kiss, they broke apart panting, their eyes looked longing for each other. "So… does that means that we share beds?" Spidey asked awkwardly. Elsa giggled. "Of course silly." She replied as if that was one of the most obvious thing in the world which it actually is. Spidey blushed furiously as Elsa continued. "But don't think about it, when I say go that's where you make your move got it?" Elsa teased. Spidey was speechless as he just kept blushing, Elsa left him there contemplating on what just happened, as much as she wanted to stay with Spidey she still has duties.

~Spidey's Room~

-Night-

Spidey wore only his boxers and his hat as he was nervously thinking if he should wear the clothes that Elsa gave him or just go with usual clothes or Spider-suit. Suddenly there was an knock on his door however Spidey seemed to be in a deep thought as he just continued to think while ignoring the knock. Elsa knocked on his door but seemed to no one answered, she got a worried a bit as she opened the door then slowly entered, she looked around and saw a half-naked Spidey. She froze as she stare at Spidey and his very strongly built body, tight compacted, with his perfectly proportioned arms and leg muscles, eight pack of abs, broad chest and shoulders and awefully toned strong back, muscluar thighs and calves. A few minutes later Spidey snapped out of from his thought then felt someone watching him as his spider sense goes off, he looked around and saw Elsa staring at him. " _What's she looking at?_ " He thought, "Elsa?" He asked. Elsa snapped out of her daze then blushed as she tried to compose herself and look at Spidey straight as she kept glancing back on his body. She bit her lip as she felt her body heating up, restraining herself to get him on the bed and have her way with him. "I… umm... Spidey, we should get going...Go with your spider-suit." She spoke trying her hardest not to stare. Spidey nodded, he didn't mind Elsa looking at him, that embarrassment died a long time ago since she saw him naked.

Elsa left the room and waited outside, once she was outside she sighed in relief as she kept thinking on how he looked handsome. She brushed of her thought then just waited patiently, Spidey just chose what Elsa told him, the spider suit was actually more fitting for these types of things and Elsa like the design of it, he went out of his room to face Elsa, his HF Murasama Blade in the track system swivel arm behind him with his left hand resting the hilt and handle of the sword, with his utility belt. Elsa was stunned to her Spidey just looked gallant, powerful, sexy, and strong, she fought the urge to pounce at him and take him now but then shrugged them off and cursed to her 'needs' and she was also dressed in her ice dress from the Ice Palace with her hair in the same braid at the palace. Spidey knowing the drill he angled his right arm letting her arm freely to cling at him easily, she happily wrapped her arms around his arm then smiled at each other, they slowly walked towards the ballroom, with Claire, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Eval, and Sage awaiting already there. With his cape has little drag on the floor due to its length, the train of the cape from Elsa's dress dragging over the floor like a myterious force following the snow queen.

~Ballroom~

-Night-

Valka was excited to see her son again, sure she visited some time but still, she could not see her son anymore every day. Astrid still felt feelings for Spidey but she knew that she already lost him so she decided to just befriend him and be there for him always, she refused all of her suitors as just wanted to be single for her whole life. Snoutlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut wasn't really that thrilled to be in Arendelle but of course they wanted to see their friend in the flesh, as for Fishlegs, he just wanted to see his friend, after all the Queen invited them. Few minutes later, they heard someone spoke. "May I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Spider-Man Spidey Benjamin Parker." Kai introduced. Spidey raised an eyebrow and looked strangely at Elsa. "Spider-Man?" He whispered to Elsa. Elsa giggled. "Be proud, its a title I overheard about plus it has a ring to it, or you prefer Wall-Crawler?" She whispered back with a smile. Spidey just looked at Elsa incredulously as Elsa just giggled at him. Astrid's eyes widened as she saw how Spidey became more handsome in a somewhat Prince thingi, but in his spider suit or whatever you call it. " _I-is that Spidey?_ " She thought in awe.

Valka jaw dropped, Valka was baffled at realizing that the lucky lass was the Queen in her ice dress, sure she knew that her son was seeing someone but didn't expected to be the Queen. Astrid was stunned as she was jealous at how close the Queen and Spidey are, she was also still stunned on how different Spidey looked, he looked like a god to her, " _Oh gods._ " She thought, she licked her lips then bit her lips but quickly shook it off as she remembered that she already lost him and it's better to be just to be there for him. Claire, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, Sage laughed quietly as they were at the refreshment table, as Eval was with Sam for her date. Elsa and Spidey slowly entered the room as they walked to the front of the guests view, "May I present to you, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Ice Master Kristoff." Kai suddenly announced, Spidey and Elsa turned around and saw Anna in her coronation dress and Kristoff in a suit like Jetstream Sam's but without the exoskeleton look approaching them, "Well, if it isn't our Spider-Man." Kristoff teased playfully. Spidey smirked. "Back at you, Ice Master." He teased back with his hands making like a gun, the two men just laughed at themselves. The two sisters just giggled at the two.

"You still look beautiful as always Elsa." Anna spoke. Elsa smiled. "Thank you. May as well say as you look lovely as always Anna." She smiled politely. The two sisters smiled at each other. They looked around and saw the people of Berk, Elsa and Spidey walked towards them as Kristoff and Anna followed them, "Um... mom, this is Queen Elsa, you know from the party." Spidey spoke to Valka. Valka just placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "Wow, you look great son, I'm so proud of you." She spoke solemnly, she then gave Spidey a look 'Nice catch', Spidey blushed as he introduced Elsa, Kristoff and Anna to them and vice versa, Snotlout tried to make a move on the Queen but ignored completely, except to got bopped to the head by Raiden. They told stories, laughed and drank a little, after a while Elsa felt like she should have a dance with Spidey. "Um.. Spidey… would you like to um dance?" She hesitantly asked Spidey. Spidey gulped nervously. "I would…but.. I hope you know how to..." He admitted, lying about how he know to dance, he does. Spidey offered his arm to her as she hooks her arm around his.

As they made their to the dance floor, Gardevoir notices this and forms a sly grin on her face.

"Wolf, think you can play "the romance song"." Gardevoir asked, Wolf nodded and started up his DJ style system in his body.

As the couple made their way to the floor. Then the music change from the classic ballroom dance to a familiar song as a gutiar strums gently, before it became loud with rattlers and clapping with some of the instruments as some of the lyrcis played.

 _(Esta noche bailamos, de noite da mi vida...)_

This new song starts, Spidey stiffen for a moment.

 _Quedate conmigo..._

'Oh God... I know this one. It's one of Gardevoir's favorites, and one of the few that doesn't make my ears ring too bad when she blasts it...' As Spidey turned to Gardevoir, as she innocently waved her hand at him. He recognizes it, the song is her and Spidey's song that got them together in a dance to the music and have that love making, offically made them boyfriend and girlfriend. No wonder that Gardevoir picked it; it suits for Spidey and herself perfectly, but wondering if Elsa can reacted to it.

Still, last chance to see if Elsa wanting to back out.

"Look, we don't have to do this." Spidey whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

She takes a deep breath and nods once. "I know, but," she adds, pursing her lips slightly, "we're supposed to have this dance, right? I really wanted this, please?"

"That was before we found out we'd be in this situation," Spidey reply seriously. "Besides, if we're stiff as boards, someone's gonna wonder what's up."

They stop, and Elsa turns and faces him outright, and her eyes seem to search his for a moment. Then one hand lift to rest on Spidey's shoulder while the other takes his right hand and a small smirk forms on her lips. "Then I suggest you try to keep up, old man. And besides, just put your hand around my waist." She said comfortingly. Spidey complied but differently than he had expected he accidentally touched her right soft bubble buttock with his right hand earning a moan and meep from the Queen.

She blushed a scarlet red then grabbed his right hand and placed it on her waist, Spidey slightly blushed as he realized why did the Queen moaned.

For some reason, that one little jab is enough to wipe all his tension away, and his grin broadly and place his free hand at the middle of her back. "Old man? We'll see about that. You just make sure you follow my lead."

They move relatively towards the group of people dancing, through the first steps as if cued by a singal only known to the two of them. Spidey smirked to himself before turning his full attention onto Elsa as the smooth voice fills the entire room.

~cue the music Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias. I just needed a good song for them to dance to *grins*~

(A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG)

 _Tonight we dance_  
 _I lay my life in your hands_  
 _We take the floor_  
 _Nothing is forbidden anymore_

They danced relatively moving towards the group of people dancing, they danced for a while just staring at each other then suddenly the spotlight was now at them, people who danced stopped and watched at their Queen who said that she doesn't dance now danced with a young man, as Spidey.

'So far, so good. I'm not surprised that Elsa's a great dancer, and is following my actions perfectly...' Spidey thought.

 _Don't let the world outside_  
 _Don't let a moment go by_  
 _Nothing can stop us tonight_

Valka watched her son with a smile and was very proud of her son, Gobber was feeling the same way as Valka too. Astrid and Snotlout watched the two with jealousy but with acceptance, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched their friend and chief happily danced with someone.

'Alright, Elsa, let's see what ya got.' Spidey thought as he tighten his grip on her hand slightly to let her know things are about to kick into high gear, and she squeezes back and gives me a sly grin in acknowledgment before loosing her fingers around his to prepare for a spin. Heh, she read his mind...

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_  
 _Bailamos, te quiero amor mio_  
 _Bailamos, wanna live this night forever_  
 _Bailamos, te quiero amor mio, te quiero_

OH GOOD LORD ALMIGHTLY...

Sure, the twists and dips went off without a hitch, but when Spidey pull her back and she slides her body against his, it's all Spidey can do to keep his knees from buckling under him. His breath catches in his throat as she repositions herself as the tempo slows down again. He was okay when her hand was on his shoulder, but now those slender and soft silky skin fingers have moved to the nape of his neck, her thumb just behind his earlobe.

'I have to admit, it's kinda comforting to know I'm not the only one that's being affected.' Spidey thought as the soft sounds of her shuddering breaths reaches his ears as well as the feel of the erratic rise and fall of her chest against him. And the look in those gorgeous innocent crystal blue eyes...

 _Tonight I'm yours_  
 _We can make it happen, I'm so sure_  
 _Now I'm letting go_  
 _There is something I think you should know_

Spidey's stomach muscles clench almost painfully with every soft sway of her body. Despite that, Spidey catch himself holding onto her even tighter than before, his hand at the base of her spine, increasing their physical contact automatically even as her other hand finds its way around his neck, leaving his free to circle around her waist to rest just above the other one.

 _I won't be leaving your side_  
 _We're gonna dance through the night_  
 _I wanna reach for the stars_

Thankfully the beat's speeding up again, so there'll be some space between the couple...at least for a second or two. Like that makes a damn bit of difference when she takes a step back and both of her plams slide down along the lines of his neck and down his chest; Spidey responding almost unconsciously as his hands slide to her hips and begin moving along the seams of her dress before running down the lengths of her arms until their hands join between them and their fingers weave together gently.

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_  
 _Bailamos, te quiero amor mio_  
 _Bailamos, wanna live this night forever_  
 _Bailamos, te quiero amor mio, te quiero_

Spidey consider himself a pretty decent freestyle break dancer of ALL STYLES OF DANCING, but he's got nothing on the exquisite creature in his arms. Elsa seems to have completely relaxed and let herself fall under the spell of the rhythm and -HOLY FUCKING SHIT GOOD GOD MAN! - she was great before, but she is simply...amazing. Her movements, her timing...everything is perfect. It reminds Spidey so much of the first time he meet her. She still has this incredible combination of fluid agility and cat-like grace that makes every move damn near hypnotic, and when you combine her physical ability with that quiet inner fire that fuels her spirit, it's absolutely breathtaking.

 _Tonight we dance_  
 _Like no tomorrow_  
 _If you will stay with me_  
 _Te quiero mi amor_

Spidey can scarcely remember he is or who may be watching at this point. The only thing he can focus on is the lithe snow queen in his grasp and the sultry notes surrounding them as they crescendo to a grand finale. The air around them is thick and it's mixed of hot and cold as hell, but neither of them seems to care. All that matters is that they're completely in synch, each of his actions flawlessly complemented by her reactions. God, the only time Spidey gets the chance of experience this kind of excitement and unhindered freedom these days are...well...

Never, actually.

'I think dragon riding is the only thing that comes even close, but flight involves the need to think.' What Elsa and Spidey are doing doesn't require any consideration whatsoever on his part. He's simply doing whatever feels natural, and her ability to follow his lead as though she knows what he's gonna do before he can actually do it is uncanny...and considering the rather seductive nature of the dance, an unbelievable turn-on as well.

It's probably good that he's not letting himself dwell too much on what's happening anyway. He feel great for the first time in a long time, and it would be a damned shame to ruin it now.

 _Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_  
 _Bailamos, te quiero amor mio_  
 _Bailamos, wanna live this night forever_  
 _Bailamos, te quiero amor mio, te quiero_

Spidey spin her for a final time before pulling her back, and her entire body comes to rest against his, her arms both raising to circle around just above his shoulders while his hands rest at her hips; to end it properly, so to speak, Spidey give her a devilish smile before bracing her behind her back with one hand and leaning towards her. One of her hands moves to lay on his shoulder while the other runs a trail down his throat and stops at his collarbone as she bends herself backwards, her relaxed hold showing complete faith that Spidey won't let her fall.

If she knew what she was doing to him in this position, with her legs straddling his thigh and her swan-like neck bared so invitingly, she may not have been so trusting in his ability to keep his balance while holding her.

~end of the music Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias~

They stopped dancing. Still, despite the fact that Spidey feel a little light-headed all of the sudden, he manage to keep himself together long enough to coax her back up slowly until their noses are millimeters apart and their gazes are locked securly just as the song fades out. They both take several deep, unsteady breaths, though neither of them make any move to pull away... until the clapping starts. That seems to do the trick, and Spidey look up - shocked as hell, I might add - to find that all the people who had been on the floor when Spidey and Elsa started have, at some point, moved to the sides to create a large circle around them, leaving the floor totally empty save for our couple. Elsa hid herself under the black cape and blushs scarlet red while let out a groan, as for Spidey, puts on the old Goku normal hand-behind-his-head stance and chuckle nervously. Anna came towards Spidey and Elsa as along with Kristoff, "That was some dance, I always knew that you had it in you." She said cheerfully. Elsa smiled, "I guess that the only reason I don't feel like dancing because that I wasn't able to find the right partner at moment with the right powers…" She replied, she paused and held Spidey's hand then continued. "But... now I do." She said lovingly, Elsa and Spidey smiled at each other, "So.. Spidey, does that mean you're going to pop the question to Elsa soon?" Kristoff asked smirking at Spidey. Spidey laughed lightly as he scooted closer to Elsa, Eval came in. "He already did." She answered. Kristoff jaw dropped. "Really?" Anna asked thrilled of Spidey becoming a brother-in-law, along with the girls with Spidey as sister-in-laws, even Eval was a bit excited to have more girls in this family. Spidey and Elsa nodded smilling, Anna pouted. "Kristoff, how come you haven't proposed to me yet?" She asked in a whining tone. Elsa and Spidey and Eval laughed lightly at the two, Spidey nudged Kristoff's side. " _If you'd like I'd help make the ring. Hope you didn't loose it."_ He whispered, " _That would be helpful thanks._ " Kristoff whispered back. Kristoff and Spidey nodded at each other which confused the two sisters, the two sisters looked at each other shrugged.

They talked, ate, drank wine more in fact Elsa drank too much to the point she could barely stand but of course there's Spidey to assist her. The party ended as the Queen asked the riders plus Valka would stay for the night, they let them rest at the guest rooms. Astrid watched Elsa being carried by Spidey. Gardevoir and her group went to Spidey's room. Spidey opened the door of Elsa's room, he entered Elsa's room as he carried her then closed it with his foot, he sets her on her bed as he tucked her to bed, he was going to walk away when he felt a hand on his cape as it pulled him onto Elsa's bed, Spidey fell on top of her and heard her spoke. "Gotcha!" Elsa seductively said. Spidey gulped nervously.


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOGUE: The New World

Spidey gulped nervously as he was pulled on to the bed, landing at top of Elsa, Elsa quickly stripped Spidey down as if by magic, his spider suit was back in the watch, even Spidey himself didn't knew what just happened. Elsa smiled seductively then bit her lower lip. " _By god, I'm so not ready for this yet._ " Spidey thought, Elsa snaked her arms around Spidey's neck as her legs wraps on his waist, she practically grinded her body against Spidey's. Spidey moaned lightly. "E-Elsa.. w-we can't d-do t-this yet, I can't do t-this while your drunk, I w-want it to be m-meaningful…" He spoke stuttered. Elsa pouted as she continually grinding her body at Spidey's body. "Why? Am I not attractive enough?" She asked sounding desperate, her eyes filled with tears. Spidey's face softened as he kissed her forehead. "You actually looked very beautiful... it's just I wanted it to be special, I mean I promise you, you get first dibs on me after we're married and on the night of us as husband and wife." Spidey answered honestly. Elsa's embrace tightened as she stopped grinding and just hugged Spidey 'til she fell asleep. Spidey tried to move away but Elsa just whimpered as she cling harder every time he tried to get away from her. Spidey sighed in content then smiled. " _I just hope she won't freak out when she woke up finding me under her._ " He thought, he rolled over pulling her on top of him then he caressed her body as he fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

~Elsa's Room~

-Day-

The sunlight passed through the windows hitting Elsa's eyelids, she woke up, she started to stir up as she felt a warm feeling beneath her. Elsa looked up and saw a sleeping Spidey, she sighed in contempt as she leaned towards Spidey's face then gently placed her lips on his, she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately even though he's unconscious. Suddenly, much to her surprise and enjoyment when she felt that he was kissing her back. After awhile she felt something poking her thighs, she broke the kiss then looked at Spidey lovingly but she saw Spidey blushing a bit embarrassed then she felt something moving on her thighs, she looked down and saw that Spidey's having a hard on. They both blushed as Elsa seductively smirked at Spidey. "Someone's a bit energetic today..." She teased seductively. Spidey looked away embarrassed but Elsa gently grabbed his chin and pull his face back to her as she kissed him again to ease his embarrassment, he kissed back as he embraced her.

They broke up panting. "I would like waking up like this." Spidey commented. Elsa giggled. "Me either." she spoke, they smiled at each other then she realized that Spidey's wearing only his boxers, "Um.. did we?" She asked nervously as she blushed brightly. Spidey blushed profusely, "No... we didn't, don't worry" he reassured. Elsa sighed in relief, she didn't mind doing it with Spidey but doing it in a wrong timing could cause scandals and big trouble, his spider sense goes off. "Uh oh, Valka in the door." Spidey joked with a Yogi Bear style, then suddenly Valka opened the door and saw Elsa on top of Spidey half naked. She froze for a second as she tried to find the words to use. "I'm sorry for disturbing you two." She apologized then she immediately closed the door as she walked away in a thought of Spidey working fast. Sirenoid who was in the room with the couple snicker quietly at the bedside table. Spidey and Elsa looked at each other then blushed. "Did your Mom just barged in without knocking?" Elsa asked in disbelief. Spidey scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah well.. Vikings aren't really well mannered, except for me…." He timidly replied. Elsa sat on top of Spidey as she stretched.

The door then bust opened again and they saw Astrid and the other's, except for Claire, Gardevoir, Madoka, Reneamon, Agumon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Biymon, Terriermon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dojo, Drago, Skyress, Monarus, Sirenoid, Tigrerra, Gomen, Preyas, Hydranoid, Helios, Sazh, Daji, Fang, Vanille, Raiden, Mistral, Brois, Kevin and Kevin Ethan Levin, Sundowner, Monsoon, Courtney, Doktor, Geogre, Ellie, Serah, Snow, Hope, Sam, and Sage, they stared at each other for a moment then Elsa turned to face them. "It's not what it looks like." Spidey and Elsa spoke in unison, at this point Spidey and Elsa felt embarrassed now that a person near their age saw them in a compromising position plus Spidey's history with her. Astrid felt her world shattered, it stung her deeply. "Um.. sorry for disturbing you two…" She said hastily as she left but Elsa quickly stood up. "Please, you're not disturbing anyone, now how may I help you?" She spoke which stopped Astrid from leaving. Spidey immediately wore his spider suit without the mask on his head, Sirenoid hopped onto Spidey's left shoulder. "Uh... well, we just want to hang out with Spidey." Astrid said hesitantly as Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs entered the room. Spidey shrugged as he got into his spider suit and buckling his utility belt around his waist, he attached his HF Murasama blade to his swivel-arm track system on his back waist. "Alright, just wait for me at the dining room." He spoke. Astrid, Ruffnut and the guys nodded and left. "So, what's the date?" Elsa asked Spidey, "The date?" Spidey asked confused. Elsa sighed. "The marriage? You proposed yesterday remember?" She answered. Spidey rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, well how about in next yea or so, are you fine with that?" He asked.

Elsa thought for a second, it seems acceptable as she just nodded. "So… anyways, I'm going to go with the guys, so be safe my beautiful snow angel." Spidey spoke as he approached Elsa then pecked her lips. Elsa smiled "Alright, be safe my Spider." She spoke lovingly. Spidey chuckled lightly then left. As he left Spidey wondered what the gang were doing. A video screen popped up in front of him, his Codec. "Brois, how you and the others are doing?" Spidey asked. [Doing fine, why? You need something?] Brois replied. [Nothing, just checking up on my peeps.] Spidey replied under his breath as he shut off his Codec, ending the transmission.

~Arendelle Courtyard~

Elsa left for a while due to Spidey had to talk to gang and she has duties as a queen. Spidey and the gang sat on the edge platforms of the fountain, "So, what's up guys?" Spidey asked, "Dude! You slept with the Queen!" Tuffnut replied, Spidey sighed. "Yes we slept." He admitted since he thought that it will cause trouble. Tuffnut was going to say something but Spidey cut him off with in a fast motion, there was a speaking face on Spidey, but a sharp, glistering crimson blood red blade with red lightnings bolts cracking at the skinny's Viking neck. "But only sleeping and no rocking the bed," he verified as Tuffnut gluped and Spidey sheathed his sword. Snotlout laughed. "Wow, useless became soo popular with the ladies, too bad that you're taken and I'll have Astrid for myself." He spoke a bit smugly but meant no insult. Astrid cocked her fist and punched Snotlout on the stomach really hard. Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed at Snotlout. "That's what you get." Tuffnut spoke. Ruffnut held Fishleg's hand then continued what Tuffnut said. "When are you going to learn that Astrid's not in to you." She spoke. "Astrid is still available can't I try?" Snotlout defended himself. "No." Astrid spoke harshly. They all laughed except Snotlout, "So, you and the queen along with Summer and Light huh?" Astrid spoke to Spidey with a hint of sadness, Spidey looked at her softly. "Look Astrid, I know that you are a beautiful lady. There's allot of guys out there, you could practically just reel them in easily, you could have any guy you want, as a friend. Try and make yourself happy." He spoke. Astrid sighed knowing what he said wasn't true, because what she wants is him. She suddenly punched him on his shoulder, Spidey fake groaned, playing along. "What was that for?" he asked. Astrid smiled softly at him, "That's for dumping me." she answered.

Spidey sighed but suddenly Astrid kissed his cheek then look down. "That's for everything else and sorry for hurting you." Astrid shyly said. Spidey wrapped his arms on Astrid as he embraced her warmly, Astrid sighed in content then Spidey unwrapped his right arm as he gestured it to the others in attempt for them to join the hug, the other's immediately rushed towards Spidey and Astrid as they joined a warm embrace. "It's been nice to see you guys again, and I would be honored for you guys to be in my wedding, Fishlegs I would like you to be my best man." Spidey spoke. "Don't you want it to be Toothless to be your best man?" Fishlegs asked, "I would but you know, dragons freaks people out, I can't make the guest panic as they thought there's a wild dragon in a wedding, that's just going to make things allot worse." Spidey replied honestly, They all laughed at that statement knowing that it's true.

~A year later~

Spidey rubbed at an imaginary scuff on the bottom section of his costume boot and dusted off, making sure there's no dirt on him. He did not want to stumble walking Elsa up to the altar. The black scalloped cape was wrapped around Spidey, like a trench coat. And it gleamed with polish for an occasion. And what an occasion it was.

As his best pals on his shoulders, Pikachu, who was now and forever let out of his Pokè ball to perch on his left shoulder, as the Bakugan in ball form on his right shoulder. For all of this, people from all the nearby countries had flocked to the palace for the wedding of the century. The Queen of Arendelle was marrying the boy who captured her heart. And boy it was pack. After planning this for a entire year, Spidey and the others have beginning to work on the ceremony, getting a couple things done, it was set. It was during a beautiful winter day - fateful one in an Parker's life. With him in his spider suit with his left hand resting on the hilt of his HF samurai sword was quietly drowing in his dreams, none of that even registered in his mind.

He was about to get married.

To Elsa.

He scanned the crowds, Astrid still rejecting suitors, she couldn't help but to feel soo much envy towards Elsa though she just thought that when Spidey and Elsa had children she could think of it as her own and Spidey's. Valka finally slipped a tear as she stood proud of her son.

As Spidey scanning the audience inside the church, most of whom were chatting amongst themselves, Spidey was surprised finding some of familiar people in the audience, one was that Sunny's guardian and Solid Snake's informer, Mr. Hal Emmerich aka Octacon, along with a certain time-walker known as Professor Paradox, a 30-40s man with black hair, black eyes, wore goggles on his head, a white trench lab coat, khaki pants, dress shoes, a pocket watch in his coat, along with Eunice who was a human girl with long, blond hair, green eyes, and a white jumpsuit, and sitting on Paradox's shoulder was a small creature on the man's shoulder, his skin was grey while its texture was wrinkled. It stood on two legs but reached a height of only six inches. Green eyes surrounding a rectangle-slitted pupil, shielded by side-closing eyelids. He also had a frog like appearance to it. The being was also wearing a green and black outfit, this is Amzuth, creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Spidey found a familiar old friend and fatherly figure, an older, in his early fities, yet still of athletic frame, the verison is The Batman look, clad in a dapper butler's uniform, this is Alfred Pennyworth, Spidey's...like I said, bulter. But the biggest reaction came from a certain humanoid female with deep purple skin and hair that to be made of pink light, an Anodite, like his cousin Gwen. It's his grandma, Vendora Tennyson Parker, who was sitting next to Octacon, in her Anodite form. When she made eye contact with him, she smiled, and then Spidey felt Dragoon brushing up against his mind.

'Spidey, I'm going to link your mind to your grandmother's,' Dragoon told him, 'She wanted to say something.'

'Hello, Spidey!' Vendora's voice said loudly into Spidey's head, 'I am so happy for you! Oh, if Max could see this for his grandson, he'd be so proud, too!'

'Thanks, Grandma,' Spidey thought back, 'That's means a lot.'

Before they could continue their thought-conversation, the music began to play, and the background noise died down. And there was Anna, the maid of honor walking down the aisle with the bridemaids were in sleeveless, light-blue dresses that were neither too simple nor too elegant and the males in groomsmen suits, they were lead by Kristoff, as they too walk alongside Anna, placing themselves across from their places. Even Eval was a bridemaid.

Then the ring-bearer made his way towards the others, Fishlegs was holding a pillow with two rings and a bow tie around his neck, all of them were shedding tears of happiness to their friends, Tuffnut did as well shed a tear as Ruffnut and Snotlout are just holding it very well. As Fishlegs stood by Raiden, and Spidey couldn't wait for his speech at the recepotion.

A chilled wind blew all thoughts of the recepotion out of his head as Elsa stepped through the grand double doors and into the room. Anna and Eval smiled as their sister slowly made her way down the aisle, the trail of her dress left frost patterns along the floor as she processed towards him, holding Sam's arm, leading the queen towards the bishop and her waiting husband to be. Anna's eyes shifted to Spidey. The Ultimate Hero and the Chief of Berk and leader of his gang looked at her like she was the most stunning woman on earth. Anna looked back at her sister and sighed happily. Elsa probably was the most stunning woman on Earth at this moment.

Her dress was created by her magic. It was a mixture of her signtaure of blue and white with a shimmer train that danced with snowflakes, her colors she loved so much, a love that repeated in delicate embroidery all the way down her dress from the modest collar to the end of the five foot train. Her hair was in a coronate around her head and she wore her crown, her face was covered by a veil, crystals that fractured the light and let raindows dance over the crowd and her in-a-moment husband. The ice crystals in the lower, lower than was her custom, bodice glinted as the sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows and illuminated her. Elsa was gripping a bouquet of Winter Cheflaur flowers in her hands.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, their sister was gorgeous.

Anna and Eval didn't think she looked too shabby themselves, neither did Kristoff in his fancy new groomsman clothes, just like the others. Still, all eyes were on their sister as she gracefully made her way towards the altar. Anna was giddy and was trying to not fidget, but she was so excited! Her sister was marrying the man she loved, the one who had solved the problem of her powers. She'd never thought this day would get here, but finally it was.

Spidey saw Elsa, her eyes lit up in a way that Spidey had never seen before.

'Spidey, you might want to close your jaw.' Vendora thought, her mind still linked to her grandson's.

Spidey quickly shut his mouth; Pikachu was trying to hold in his laughter.

Anyway, Anna and Eval were so proud and so happy that Elsa has found someone as meaningful as Spidey to spend her life with. It made everything they had gone through to finally realize their feelings worth it. Elsa finally reached the front of the church and the bishop solemnly opened his bible and asked.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be married?"

Sam schooled his face and just as sincerely replied with his Brailizan accent. "I do." He then handed her arm to Spidey who looked as if he could fly. Elsa blushed at the stunned and adoring look her future husband was giving her. Sam smiled with that shit eating smile of his, fought the urge to nudge Spidey, and stepped aside to take his place as one of the groomsmen.

"Dear Queen Elsa and Chief Spidey. You have come here to the High Church of Arendelle to be married. We are gathered here to rejoice with you. We shall hear your vows to each other and pray for God's blessings for you and your home. You have also asked to take part in Eucharist when you start your life together as husband and wife. We will therefore celebrate a Wedding Mass, so that those who wish my join you at the Lord's Table on this very day.

"This ceremony makes me all excited that it's going to make me pee, good thing I brought extra undies." Gobber spoke.

Spidey and Elsa followed the bishop to the side where communion commenced as both the body and blood were offered first to the queen and the Wall Crawler and next to Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff took part even if his beliefs leaned more towards the Shamanism practied by his people.

Music played as they returned and the ceremony began in earnest. The assembly bowed to pray.

"Grace to you, and peace, from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ, Amen."

The real beginning of the ceremony was a lesson on God's love and a love between a husband and wife, as the bishop spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The Bishop spoke, no one dared to speak, as much as Astrid want to say. 'THIS TWO CANNOT WED FOR I AM PREGNANT AND IT'S Spidey's!' But she can't she wouldn't want to destroy Spidey's happiness and the fact that it's not even true at all. Elsa smiled bemusedly at Spidey as the bishop spoke, both anticipating their love. Finally the bishop got to the next step.

"Come before the altar of the Lord, so that we may hear your vows to each other and pray for God's blessing on you and your home." Then the vows were upon them. The two walked to the front of the room and faced the altar.

"In the presence of God our Creator and before these witness, I ask Spidey Benjamin Parker: Will you take Elsa who stands beside you, as your wife?"

Spidey's smile was huge under his white cowboy hat. "I will."

The bishop nodded and continued. "Will you love and honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and foresaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live until death do you part?"

His face grew serious as he drew himself up and answered. "I most definitely, most likely and probably 1,000 percent will man." This earned an laugh of all guests including the bishop and Elsa.

The bishop turned to Elsa.

"Likewise I ask you. Queen Elsa of Arendelle: Will take Spidey who stands besides you as your husband?"

Elsa's smile was soft and loving. "I will.

The bishop continued. "Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live, until death do you part?"

She answered as solemnly as Spidey had. "I will."

The bishop nodded. "Who giveth this Women to be married to this Man? Then join your hands as a sign of this and turn to each other."

The couple turned towards each other.

Then Spidey began to speak with his hands, he took Elsa's hands and gave a reassuring squeeze, and she released a nervous chuckle. They were grinning like fools.

"I, Spidey Benjamin Parker take thee Elsa Queen of Arendelle to be my wedded Wife, you are the reason I am alive. You have healed my scars, melted my heart, and taught me to love again. I promise to do the same for you. If you break, be it in body or spirit, I will mend you. If the fear of what you hold overruns you, I will strike down whatever causes such fear, be it within or without. And if you ever feel there is something you must learn, I will teach it to you or learn alongside you. If you go somewhere, I follow, I will remain as faithful as a spider-knight, as pure as my webbing, treat you like a queen, and love you more than anything until the day I die."

Many in the crowd brought out embroidered handkerchiefs during Spidey's vow, including the queen. But Elsa just smiled at the man who had promised her his life. Now it was time to return the favor.

"I, Elsa Queen of Arendelle, take thee Spidey Benjamin Parker to be my wedded Husband. I fell in love with you gradually. Your constant presence banished my loneliness, your curisoity has expanded my world, and your love has grounded me in myself. Now I give all of it back to you." She squeezed his hands. "If you are lonely, however it came to be, I will banish it. If your curiosity demands that you travel and discover, I will not keep you bound to me, but know you will come back, no matter you go, I go with you all the way. And if you ever forget who are you in the midst of something bigger than yourself, I will remind you or rediscover yourself with you. I will remain as faithful as a spider-knight, as pure as my webbing, treat you like a king, and love you more than anything until the day I die."

They parted their hands again.

"Now give each other the rings, which you shall wear as a sign of your vows of faithfulness."

Then, Fishlegs came forward with the rings forged by the groom himself. Elsa's white gold ring contained a large diamond, cut in a circular pattern reminiscent of snowflakes. Around the edges were tiny fragments of spider webbing, their first discovery together. His was a simple band of gold, but with two wires, one of black, red, and blue, and one of white-blue, twined together and set into the band. They were perfect.

Elsa picked up the band of gold and took Spidey's left hand, as the nanobots retracting back to the wrist. "This ring I give to you is my love and devotion to you manifest. I pledge to you all that I was, all that I am, and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I marry you and join my life to yours."

She slipped the ring over his ring finger on his left hand, where it fit perfectly. He couldn't help but be awed and humbled that he was wearing his own ring. "Just like you," he whispered to her, making her smile.

Then he took her left left hand and finger the gemstone. "This ring I give you to you is my love and devotion to you manifest. I pledge to you all that I was, all that I am, and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours."

It was official, they belonged to each other. In perfect accord they repeated the vows of their faithfulness and partnership to be shared in equality.

The bishop laid his right hand over their joined ones and announced.

"In the presence of God and before these witness you have promised each other that you will live together in matrimony, and have joined your hands as a sign of this. I therefore declare that you lawfully as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The newyleds didn't need any more prompting. Spidey lifted the delicate film of icy lace that covered his beloved's face and placed it over the top of her tiara, letting it flow down her back with the rest of the veil. Spidey's grin turned rakish as he captured his wife's face in his hands and crassed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, but her eyes held a warning not to get carried away. His grin turned even jauntier that made Sam proud, as Spidey leaned in and captured her beautiful lips with his own. He parted them and lightly dipped his tongue in to taste her briefly before pulling away.

A slight blush stained her cheeks and her breathing was somewhat accelerated. Spidey's grin was unrepentant as the bishop said his final blessings and the music started playing. Vendora had violet streams of Mana pouring down her face, gratefully accepting a handkerchief produced by Octacon. As everyone cheered.

Spidey turned to the cheering crowd; Spidey waved one arm theatrically, while his other remained around his wife's shoulders.

"And now, IT'S PARTY OCLOCK!"

Recognizing her cue, Vendora snapped her fingers, and everyone inside the church vanished in a flash of violet light.

...

It had been a beautiful ceremony.

Elsa danced close to her husband, his body brushing against her own as his hands wandered lightly over the small of her back. She shivered partly nervous, and partly stimulated. The wedding reception was drawing to an end and soon they would retire for the evening. Elsa knew what was to come. She had a long talk with Anna, at her sister's insistence, about what to expect.

She was anticipating the night to come and fearful of it all at once. She felt her powers leak slightly and Spidey notices. She immediately brought them back under control and force herself to breath slowly. This was what she was afraid of. Her nerves were drawn so tight she wasn't sure if she could control them. He must have sensed her anxitey, for he ran a soothing hand down her spine coming to rest at the small of her back. He pulled her closer and murmured.

"Easy, amigo. It's going to be all right." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. He tightened his embrace and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Spidey, I'm trying not to be nervous." He made small circles with his palm and she relaxed into his embrace, even though she felt his armor under his spider suit, she can hear his heartbeat under there.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" A smirk quirked her lips and her eyes closed.

"Only about fifty or so times." he chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well you do. I'm the luckiest man alive you know. I love you." Her smile was softer now, more genuine. "I love you too."

He pulled her close again. "If you're worried about later, don't be. We can go as slow as you need to, or we can even wait. After all, we have the rest of our lives Elsa. There is no need to rush it." She pulled back suddenly, her face crimson.

"But don't you see? I-I want to be...intimate with you. I'm just worried." A perplexed frown pulled at his lips.

"Worried about what?" She looked away, but he gently caught her jaw in his hand, caressing the line of it with his thumb. "Elsa...worried about what?" Her eyes were wide and there was a hint of fear in them.

"I-I'm worried I'll hurt you. Oh Spidey, what if I can't control my powers? Anna says the feelings can be quite overwhelming sometimes?"

Spidey didn't dismiss her fears outright; he knew they were legitimate so he answered carefully.

"Elsa, I don't fear you or your powers. I know you love me and if I get a little frost burn here or there because you get a little...excited." He grinned quite lustfully here. "Then I'm willing to risk it. Besides, my body is very durability, I can't get hurt."

She narrowed her eyes and whacked him soundly on the arm, his response was to pull her in close and capture her lips with his own. She sighed and sank into him, parting her lips at his coaxing so he could dip his tongue inside. She felt the slowly glide of it and fought back her moan. Spidey was a very talented kisser. He pulled back before they could get too lost in each other. Elsa was still a little shy about public displays of affection, and had some very strict ideas about what was proper. He knew he could only take the kiss so far.

She laid her head on his shoulder again as they swayed. He felt her platinum hair tickles his nose and the scent of fresh winter snow teased his nostrils. He inhaled deeply. He loved her scent. He could get drunk off of it. He still couldn't believe she was his; this passionate, humorous, intelligent, compassionate woman who was also the ruler of a nation. He never thought he had a chance with her, besides his GF Gardevoir, she and Lightning allowed it, and look at him now. He was hers, and she was his, and they were together. It filled him with the kind of joy that made him almost dizzy.

She was so beautiful it hurt sometimes for him to look at her and he wanted her, needed her...loved her.

He knew she was nervous about the marriage bed and he wanted desperately to assuage her fears, but he wasn't kidding when he said they could wait. Spidey never wanted to push his wife into anything she wasn't ready for, and she had many more reasons than the average blushing bride to be concerned about intimacy with her husband. The waltz ended and husband and wife reluctanly pulled apart. Spidey smiled and entwined their fingers as he took her hand. Soon they would cut the cake, be whisked away by their guests, and retire to their bridal chamber.

Spidey gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Silently telling Elsa that everything would be alright...she squeezed his fingers back. She, thankfully believed him.

~Arendelle night, Elsa's room~

-After the Party-

And Paradox, Amzuth and Euncie went on back to their universe, but Octacon and Alfred and Vendora have stayed.

...

Elsa paced back and forth, her sheer blue and white night gown swishing about her legs. She could feel her powers leaking as she walked and she tried to get a grip. As was tradition Elsa was whisked away by her sisters and the other female guests to prepare for her new husband. She was bathed and pampered and scrubbed and perfumed, and put in this diaphanous nightgown that left nothing to the imagination.

She stopped suddenly and critically studied her image in the full length mirror near the wall. She knew she wasn't ugly. It wasn't vanity, but she was comfortable enough with her own appearance to know that many thought her beautiful. She knew that Spidey most assuredly thought her beautiful, but it was the other reasons he'd given from his admiration that meant more to her. Beauty faded with time, but who she was inside would always remain. Spidey loved who she was as a person, and that was worth more than a thousand compliments on her appearance.

Still, she wanted to please him. She hoped she would be able to relax. She was about to start pacing again when the door was suddenly thrown open and Spidey was unceremoniously thrust inside by Sam, Kristoff, and Raiden and the other men. There was a loud huzzah as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Her husband had lost his shirt somewhere between the ballroom and the bedroom, his gear was in his room, with the costume back in his watch and Elsa could feel herself staring. A blush crept along her high cheek bones.

She'd touched Spidey many times, and knew him to be a well-built towering over her man, but this was the second time she'd seen him partly unclothed. He was beautiful and Elsa felt an itch in her fingertips. She wanted to trace the hard swells and planes of his chest and abdomen, along the perfect muscles of his arms and toned shoulders. This was not the first time she'd felt desire for her new husband, but this was the first time it was so potent. Spidey hadn't moved or said anything since he'd been pushed inside. He could only stare at Elsa, dumbfounded.

The nightgown touched the floor, but it was so sheer he could see the curves of her body. The candlelight backlit her and his eyes took in her upturned nose, her lush mouth, her full breasts with areole's that appeared a few shades lighter than her lips, over nicely rounded hips, down past her past her flat stomach, over the shadowed path of her womanhood, down supple thighs, long, smooth pale legs, and elegant, nicely arched bare feet. It was her hair that had him captivated though. The platinum blond tresses were free from her customary braid and the flowing locks cascarded past her shoulders and reached the small of her back. He couldn't wait to see that glorious hair spread over the sheets.

She was breathtaking and his pants suddenly felt a lot tighter. She blushed when she realized he was tracing her body with his eyes and she felt her womb clench. It was potent and ready to be under his regard and to see the dazed look in his brown chocolate eyes.

He approached her slowly, his 6'5 muscular body towered over her delicate 5'11" frame, and reached down to run his hands over her bare arms. She sighed happily and rose up on her tippy toes to brush a soft kiss over his lips.

"Hello, husband." He grinned and returned her kiss.

"Hello, wife."

She gave into temptation and hesitantly placed her hands on his chest. She kneaded the flesh like a curious kitten, her eyes more than a little glazed. He smirked and shuddered slightly when her nails scratched over his nipples. He reached up and covered her hands with his own.

"Are you ready for this?" She gave a nervous shrug.

"I-I don't know. No...Yes, maybe?" He chuckled lightly like his Brazilian friend and kissed the tip of her nose. It scrunched up at the contact.

"Elsa, tell me how to make you more comfortable, and I was serious about waiting if you need to. We can simply sleep tonight. Holding you in my arms will be reward enough."

She shook her head. "N-No. I don't want to wait. I spoke with Anna and she said..." She blushed and forced herself to continue. "S-She said that it may hurt a little in the b-beginning but afterwards it feels...wondrous."

A spike of lust almost had him swaying. The thought of making Elsa feel good, well it was intoxicating. But he knew his past lovers had been smaller than him, so he knew how to be gentle with Elsa. He pulled her closer and moved his hands to her shaply hips. He leaned in so that his mouth was near her ear and he whispered with a sexy Brazilian accent.

"Oh senorita, you have no idea how good I want to make you feel. I want to suckle and caress every part of your beautiful body. I want to cupped your busty breasts and taste you. I want to hear you cry my name as I coax and ravaged you and your body to its peak. There is nothing more beautiful than watching ecstasy contort your lover's face and knowing that you were the one to bring her that pleasure."

Elsa felt her breathing accelerate with each word that fell. God above, but she was becoming very excited. She wanted desperately to feel the way he promised to make her feel. There was a moment's concern where she thought about how many other women he must have seduced with his words. She knew he had been a hero and she was under no illusions that this was his fourth time being intimate with a woman, but she pushed that thought away.

After Gardevoir told her about two other women that Spidey has been with, until they die, but leaving him to the Embrace Pokèmon, and he and her has a lot of experience about sexual intercourse, but she was the woman he loved besides Gardevoir or Claire and she was not going to hold his past against him.

She shivered and whispered. "Kiss me...please."

He give a Chersire Cat grin, before he groaned and obliged. Spidey captured her lips and this time he took the kiss deeper. He ate at her mouth, his tongue plunging deep, and she whimpered. He felt her slender hands flutter over the planes of his chest as she touched him. It sent his mind spinning. He really, really, wanted to touch her.

With a animal growl, he suddenly lifted her into his arms bridal style, his lips never leaving hers, as he stumbled towards the bed and placed her on it. Being careful with his super strength, as usual. He broke the kiss and crawled over her, his hips cradled in between her slender thighs and his weight braced on his arms on either side of her head. She was panting and her eyes were luminous. He grinned with that shit eating smile and lowered his head enough to start a trail of kisses from her jaw line, down her pale throat, and to her clavicle. He sucked lightly and Elsa's hands shot up to burrow into his dark brown hair. She moaned and he could feel the icy coldness of her fingers against his scalp, but no frost yet.

"S-Spidey," she whimpered. "W-What are you doing?"

He sucked once more and released the tender flesh with a pop.

"I'm seducing you eh?" He peppered kisses against her shoulder and she shuddered.

"O-Oh, well then, c-carry on."

He laughed lightly and his fingers toyed with the neckline of her gown. She shivered in anticipation. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ready?"

She bit her lip nervously and nodded. He graced her with a warm smile.

"Lift up." She raised her torso. He gently pulled the thin straps of her gown over her shoulders and down her arms. He gently peeled the top down and pushed it to her waist revealing her breasts. He stopped breathing for a moment.

"Whoa." He muttered.

God, she was beautiful. Her breasts were full and firm with beautifully puckered dark pink nipples topping snow white mounds. She self-consciously tried to covered them, but he stayed her hands.

"No don't...please. Elsa you're gorgerous, flawless, drop dead even. Please don't be nervous."

She held his eyes and felt humbled by the reverence there. "I-I'm not...nervous, well I'm not too nervous." She paused and then asked tentatively. "S-Spidey, will you touch me?"

He couldn't help the lust filled grin that quriked his lips. She blushed deeper and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"That is hardly helping my nerves."

He attempted to look contrite, but he was sure he failed. "Apologies, Elsa."

His grin faded and his eyes took on a more serious hue. He never broke eye contact. Elsa gasped and moaned as she felt a strange tingling as Spidey's hands roaming over her body, it was coming from the microsurges of static electricity that enabled his fingers and toes to adhere to vertical surfaces, trailing down her back all the way to her shapely rear, her breasts pressed up against his muscular chest, her sensitive flesh tingling with excitement and arousal as she felt her body were being lightly touched with an electrically charged feather. The feeling was absolutely sensational.

"Wow, Tiger, you've _really_ got the magic touch," she giggled. "Is that how you climb walls?"

Spidey gave her a mysterious, inscrutable smile. "A good magician never reveals his secrets . . .but if you really have to know, the answer is yes. But be careful." With that, he slowly skimmed one of his hands up her side and gently cupped one perfect busty breast. Elsa sucked in a breath.

"Tell me if it becomes too much." She nodded tightly and panted. Her hands grew a little cooler against his rock solid muscles. He slowly massaged the tender flesh and ran his thumb over her ruched and distended nipple. Heat and awareness brought a flush to her skin. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered.

"Breathe, I've got you." She let out the breath she had been holding. Spidey suddenly removed his hand and she made a protesting whimper. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. Just...let yourself go and feel it. It's okay."

She stifled a self-depreciating laugh. "I have spent my whole life trying not to feel. I-I don't think it's going to be that easy."

He gazed at her with loving eyes and reached up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned into the caress, seeking the warmth of his hand. He was so warm. It felt incredible.

"It will be all right, Elsa. I swear it." She opened her eyes and the trust there slayed him. He vowed he would be worthy of it. With slow deliberation, he started leaving wet, opened mouth kisses from her jaw line and down her neck. He lingered at her clavicle again, only to move over the pillow soft mound of her right breast. He moved lower and captured her nipple again in his hot mouth. He loved her nipples, loved how responsive they were. He sucked lightly and Elsa's fingers were once again buried in his dark brown locks. She moaned low and soft. He felt a little bit of ice pepper his scalp, but he wasn't concerned about it. He had faith that she wouldn't lose control and try to hurt him.

He sucked harder and Elsa's hips involuntarily bucked, brushing the bugle in his pants. He hissed slightly. He pulled away with a pop and took her lips in a hungry kiss. She kissed him back with all the passion in her heart and soul. It was a kiss of blinding desire, his tongue plunging deep and making hers submit to his. He notched his swollen manhood against her feminine core and thrust lightly. Elsa broke the kiss and gasped...she was panting and there was a tinge of blue at her fingertips. She bit her lip, her eyes wide.

"S-Spidey?" He pushed again, sliding against her center and creating a delicious friction. She made a keening sound.

"Does it feel good?" She nodded, slightly befuddled, and he dropped a tender kiss against her lips.

"It's about to feel even better." He caught her face in his hands and gazed deeply into her magnificent eyes. The blue had darkened with her hunger and had a slightly glazed look.

"Elsa, remember, if I do anything you are uncomfortable with or if you need us to stop, tell me immediately and we will stop. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

The glazed look gave way to one of slight trepidation, but she nodded.

"Y-Yes, but d-don't worry Spidey. I-I'm all right. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her again because he couldn't help himself and started kissing his way down her beautiful body again. This time when he paused at her breasts, he swirled his tongue around her right areole, and then suckling the left, before moving lower. He gently tugged at her nightgown, and kissed every inch of skin it revealed. Elsa was withering in pleasure, her senses being overloaded by the feel of his warm mouth marking her body.

He tugged the nightgown past her belly button, and lingered only long to dip his tongue into the indention. He then sat up and pulled the nightgown past her hips and down her long, slender legs. He tossed the garment aside and sat back to gaze at the goddess he'd stripped bare.

God, but she was incredible. Her body was nicely curved and her limbs were long and slender. Her skin was a beautiful alabaster and it was flawless. She glanced at him shyly through thick lashes and tried to make herself smaller.

He halted her movements, his gaze loving.

"You are beyond compare, wife." She blushed prettily again.

"I'm not use to...I've never been..."

He cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Never been what?"

She gathered her courage. "I've never been bare in front of anyone before. It's a bit unnerving."

He smiled. "You have nothing to be unnerved about. You're amazing." Her blush deepened.

"C-Could you...could you just get on with it. It's much easier to not be self-conscious when you're touching me."

He barked out a laugh and gave a little half bow.

"As her Majesty wishes."

She was scowling at him now and was contemplating dropping a snowball down his bare back when he did something that made her hips bucking and her back arching. Spidey wasted no time as he placed his face directly over her spread thighs. Her breathing became quicker as she felt his tongue delve into her moist cunt. Her eyes went wide. A shrill cry escaped her lips as her entire body shook with pleasure. Her legs encircled his head as her body squirmed over the sheets. Her hands alternated between clawing at the sheets of the bed and fondling her own breasts.

 _Oh, God! OH GOD! OOHH GOOODDD_! her mind screamed wildly as she was unable to arrange her thoughts.

The wetness gathered there coated his skin and smiled a self-satisfied smile.

He licked her, stimulating the engorged bud of her pleasure. Elsa was panting again and her hips bucked against his face, his hands holding her hips in place as he continued to explore her, in time with his ministrations; his tongue licking and catching and heightening the sensations. She had never felt anything like it.

"S-Spidey w-what..."

He responded by let out a warm breath from his mouth into her tight warmth and she almost came off of the bed. He gently, but firmly, stroked in and out, timing his thrusts to the small circles he was making with his tongue over her bud. She was making a low sound that ran down his spine to his engorged member. He wanted desperately to be inside of her. Elsa's hips were gyrating faster to meet his thrusts of his tongue. Her hands clutched at the sheets tightly and her head thrashed. His tongue stroking the place along her spasming walls, stroking lightly, and he applied a move that can make any woman scream. His tongue suddenly found a nub nearly in the center of her clit. He pressed into it and stroked it vigorously...Elsa broke. He suddenly regretted it as her body arched up, both chest and stomach thrust into the air, all muscles tense as steel, her legs wrapped even tighter around his head. Her vision went white as she unleashed a full-throttle scream that shook the walls around them. A scream that reverberated through her body, through him, and even through the bed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she thundered.

A small patch of ice froze the fabric in place where she had been clutching the sheets. All sense of time and place left her, as did all feeling in her body. She felt as if she were resting on a cloud hovering under a bright light. She felt warm and tingling all over. Rational thought came back to her as she felt his hands gently shake her and his voice call out to her.

"Elsa? Elsa are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Elsa was breathing hard in and out of her lungs, her body shuddering in the aftermath. _Oh, GOD! That was incredible, amazing, fantastic, UNBELIEVABLE_! She thought as she slowly became aware of her surroundings once more. There were no words strong enough to describe what Spidey had just done to her. _God! No one was never able to make me scream like that. More theory than experience._ _No. Put that aside. It's Spidey now._ _OH, GOD!_

She blinked languid blue eyes at him and he smiled.

"Spidey! My god, where did you learn to do that?" she asked as she sat up on the bed, sweat sliding down her nude body. Her breathing was still deep and long.

"Something I learned from my girlfriend before she was killed." he explained.

"Heck of a going away present." she smiled. "Who was this, incredible woman?"

"Mary Jane Watson." he said with a fair amount of pride, though mostly regret.

"Watson? The redhead? She was your lover, I mean the one I saw in the picture?" she gasped in surprise.

Spidey only nodded his head. "We met in high school, dated a few times. I eventually told her I was Spider Man, and, things went from there."

"Wow. No wonder you were so reluctant. After someone like her, I must seem rather..."

"No way! If you weren't a queen you would've been able to give her a run for her money." he assured her.

"But, the question is. Are you all right?" She blushed and bit her lip.

"Y-Yes I'm, that was...quite...er...it was q-quite pleasing."

He couldn't help himself; he kissed her hungrily and she responded with equal passion, his tongue slipping inside to tangle with hers in a dance as old as time. When they broke apart, she was breathing heavily again. That was when she noticed the ice on the sheets and started to panic.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." She tried to wiggle away from him, but he held her fast and gave into the temptation of her snowy locks. He ran his fingers through them, stroking her as he would a startled mare. She eventually relaxed, but she was biting her lip and frowning.

"Easy, we knew this was a possibility. It's all right though. You didn't hurt me. Trust yourself, and your heart."

She sighed. "I-I'm trying." He kissed and startled seducing her away from her fears. Soon she was withering and moaning and trying to both closer and move away from his talented tongue and hands. He was sucking on her breasts again and the sensation seemed to go straight to her womb. She smiled ruefully. He seemed to like that part of her body a great deal. She could feel the wetness growing between her pale thighs, and soon Spidey was moving over her and positioning himself between them. He sat back on his legs, pulled hers around his lips and linked their hands palm to palm, entwining their fingers. Elsa's eyes never left his.

He gazed down at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face.

"I'm going to come inside you now. If it hurts too much and you need to stop, let me know. Once I'm there I want you to look at me Elsa. I want you to watch my eyes and think only of the heat between us, for there is a great deal of heat passion. I'm going to show you with my body what I feel in my heart. Love will thaw."

She bit her lip and nodded. He briefly disentangled one of his hands from her and guided his manhood to her warmth. He held her firmly, but not hard, Spidey slowly inched forward, kissing Elsa lightly on the lips, as his manhood touched the core of her fully moistened womanhood, and then pushed slowly into her, inch by inch, until he was at his limit, he thrusts forward and buried himself completely inside of Elsa's body as he slipped the tip inside and she stiffened slightly. He gentled her with a soothing caress on her hip. He then returned to the task at hand and slowly pushed inside, past the barrier of her maidenhead. She winced and he had to fight not to give into his body's need to thrust. She felt so good around him, hot, wet, and tight, but despite how physically good it felt, it was nothing compared to how the feelings of connection felt in his soul. He felt complete, like he was coming home. Once he was fully seated he laced their hands again and kept his eyes on hers.

"Remember Elsa...heat" he then started to move and her eyes went wide. Elsa gasped and shrieked with each inch he thrust into her, even as he pierced her hymen and claimed her virginity.

She was biting her lip hard now, as if to contain the sounds clawing at the back of her throat. She was able to do so until he angled hips in a way that caught something inside of her. She moaned low. Spidey for his part felt like he was dying and being reborn.

Pain and pleasure coursed through her as she gripped the back of his neck with her hands, her nails digging into his skin, her shapely legs doing her best to wrap around his waist. She wanted this, she wanted him, and depsite the pain she would not let him go. He began to moving inside her. She could feel his member sliding in and out of her body, the friction he was causing was unbelievable and it was pushing her to the brink of insanity.

The intensity of their joining had him slowly increasing his speed until they were both swept away in the passion. Elsa abandoned their joined hands, threw her arms around his strong neck, and buried her face in the crook. He could feel the coldness of her fingers on his neck, but so far so good. He grunted as he pushed them higher.

Elsa held on, she could feel her power gather and retreat as she did what advised. She thought of nothing but heat, and passion...and love. It was working; it was keeping her power under her control even as she lost herself in the feel of his bare flesh against her own. The glide of the male part of him moving inside of her was indescribably. She never imaged it could feel this way, that she would feel so connected to him and full.

Maybe it was fear that was motivating her to keep going, fear of losing this man, fear of being alone once more. And she hated that feeling. She pushed the thoughts from her mind even as she felt him fill her up, half way before pulling back and then thrusting in again. Spidey felt his body energized once more, even as he pushed deep into her tight body, doing his best not to hurt her as she cried out in both pain and ecstasy.

Elsa's pain eventually vanished and she pulled herself against Spidey's body as if she had static cling. The Webhead kept a slow pace as he thrust into this beautiful and sexy woman over and over until his full length was inside her.

"OH! SPIDEY!" Elsa cried out as she kissed him once again, her tongue wrestling with his as he held her close to him.

"Spidey…don't stop!" Elsa moaned as she felt his thrusts increase in intensity.

She was climbing higher and mewling in delight. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and reached between their straining bodies to circle the bud at the apex of her warmth. She bucked and cried out...but this time no frost escaped her control.

She felt like she was melting. Her inner muscles clutched at him and that feeling she'd felt when his fingers had stroked her back, but more intense. It broke over her body and mind and she felt both consumed by it and free. It was beautiful.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders, holding on tightly as Spidey continued to penetrate Elsa's beautiful, young body. His hands on her hips holding her just as tight. He listened to Elsa's loud screaming as he fulfilled her deepest desires. He leaned in closer to her body.

Spidey rolled them both over, to where Elsa was now on top of him. She pulled from him, sitting atop her lover and moving her hips back and forth against his raging manhood, enjoying the feeling of it sliding in and out of her tight inner walls. While Elsa had never done anything like this before, she felt as if it was right. Her pleasure and passion seemed to be guiding her to do this, her body lost to the sheer joy she was feeling.

"Don't hold back, Elsa. Let it all out…" Spidey said hotly in her ear, his hands reaching behind her back to grip her shoulders. His body was pressed tightly against her own.

His hot breath in her ear made Elsa hotter, and she screamed louder in ecstasy as Spidey sent her into paradise.

"GOD! SPIDEY! SSSSSSSSPPPPPPPIIIIIIDDDDDEEEEEYYYY!"

Spidey felt her insides tighten around him, and he knew that he'd sent her over the edge as her juices flowed from her pussy over his member. He looked down at their joined bodies, seeing red blood of her broken maidenhead running over his thighs, and hers as well. He grips her hips to hold her in place, her body gyrating and flexing in a wild erotic dance that was only turning Spidey on even more. Her platinum hair was thrashing about, from side to side, even as her breasts bounced up and down, holding his focus and reminding him just how sexy this woman really was. His hands reached up from her hips and cupped her bouncing breasts, enjoying the soft and silky feel of her bosom. Elsa seemed to moan sexily at his feeling her chest. Spidey bent down and quickly took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. Elsa squealed as Spidey continued pleasuring her. She could feel the power in his thrusts, yet at the same time, he was being gentle. Spidey quickly switched his attention to her other mound giving it equal attention. He felt Elsa's hands clasp the back of his head, and she arched up against his mouth. Spidey opened his mouth as wide as possible and took in as much of her delicious body as he could. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her against his forward thrusts, penetrating her deeply each time.

"Elsa, you're so amazing, and you taste so good," Spidey groaned against her body.

"Take me… take all of me." Elsa moaned softly, barely able to speak now. Spidey left his post at her breasts, and moved up until he was face to face with her. He gazed down into her blue eyes and just gave her a loving smile. Elsa smiled back and pulled him down for another kiss. Spidey greedily accepted her kiss and massaged her tongue with his own. Elsa quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, drawing Spidey deeper inside her body. She couldn't believe the stamina that he had, but it only allowed them to enjoy their intimate joining longer.

As Spidey made slow, gentle love to her, Elsa continued to kiss him passionately, and Spidey picked up his pace again. Elsa bucked her hips up against his downward movements, and Elsa thrust deeply within her each time they came together. After what seemed like an eternity of lovemaking, which was actually more like nearly two hours, Elsa felt his control reaching its limit. A look of pride washed over his face at how many times he'd made Elsa cry out his name as she went over the edge, but he stopped counting after the fourth time.

Spidey eventually forced himself up and onto his knees, holding the breath-taking beauty up with only his hands as he continued to thrust into his incredibly provocative lover. His hands caressed and fondled her shapely rear end even as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, intent on savoring every moment of their joining.

Elsa gasped as she felt Spidey began to enlarge inside her even more. "I love you, Spidey!" she yelled and hugged him close. "I Love You!"

"Uhh! I Love You Too, Elsa!" Spidey groaned.

Spidey pulled back one last time and gazed down at Elsa.

"Come inside me! Give me your love!" Elsa commanded before pulling his lips against hers. Elsa thrust forward and he exploded inside of her.

Elsa felt him burst inside her, and the warm feeling of his essence within her sent her over the edge one final time. The lovers lost track of time as they came over and over again, spilling their essence onto the bed, proof of their love and passion. Her eyes widen and she screamed in pleasure.

"SPIDEY!" she screamed as she clawed at his body.

"ELSA!" he shouted as he gripped her body tightly.

Exhaustion took them both as they held each other and their bodies reverberating with the last orgasm of their coupling.

Spidey moaned her name as his ecstasy overtook him and they both collasped. The queen and her husband were winded and spent. He wasted no time pulling his beauteous snow queen/wife into his arms. She clung to him and he stroked her bare back, loving the silky feel of her skin under his fingertips as he pulled the blankets and covers of the bed over their naked bodies, the pair cuddling together in the afterglow.

After a few moments she spoke, her cheeks on fire.

"Oh, Spidey. That was amazing. I... I love you." Elsa whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Well...it seems Anna was right." Spidey barked out a laugh and kissed her long and deep. He pulled away and caressed her cheek.

"I love you my snow queen...my Elsa."

She felt moisture prick her lids and blinked it away. She dropped a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you, my spider." She grinned and teased. "So...that is what it is like to be ravished. I believe I approve."

He laughed a deep belly laugh. Joy suffused him as she burrowed deeper into the sanctuary of his arms. He toyed with her hair. Who would have ever thought he would be so lucky as to call the queen of Arendelle his own. He was an lucky bastard, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

He tucked her in closer. They may have had a tumulus start, but like all good fairy tales they made it through. Live happily ever after.

But as Elsa drifted off to sleep, Spidey's mind was still awake.

He had just made love to the Queen of Arendelle, he had told her that he loved her. And while he did love her, like he had loved his past lover, who was now dead, he wondered just what kind of future they would have together.

It's two good years, since Elsa's magical snow storm had covered the kingdom in her snow and ice, which had been out of fear from what she was. But now that fear had been replaced with love and understanding. A love that had melted the snow and ice that had covered Arendelle, though no one had known that.

But it did not matter to them at the moment. Elsa was happy to have someone to love her, to understand her. Spidey just stared at the beautiful woman, even as he gently stroked her hair, which caused her to moan softly as she nuzzled his chest with her cheek. Spidey swore then and there that he would never let anything or anyone bad happen to her. He would protect her and love her as best he could, good thing he didn't want to have kids just yet, he will sometime in the future, no matter the consequences and he went to sleep.

Next day...

Spidey slowly started waking up from his slumber, he slowly opened his eyes an stirred a bit in his comfortable relaxing bed. Wait...the room wasn't familiar to him, he felt the bed wasn't familiar either. He look to his side and widened his eyes of the sight he was seeing. He saw Elsa, having her arms around his, her head on his chest, she nuzzled her cheek on his chest. She appeared to have no clothes at all, then the memories from last night. Wow was last night amazing, a grin appeared on his face and Elsa slowly started to stir in her sleep. "Hmmmm." Elsa mumbled and slowly sat up from her sleep. "Morning." She said and yawned. She opens her eyes and sees Spidey shirtless and smiling at her. "Morning Spidey...Spidey?!" She said widening her eyes and felt naked under her covers. She pulled the covers to cover her and spoke. "What happened?" Elsa asked. "Don't you remember?" Spidey asked. Elsa hesitated for a while and remembered their little fantasy from last night. She blushes from the memories and looks at him. "Did we...last night." Elsa said. Spidey nodded knowing what she meant.

Elsa then grinned at him and slowly lowers her covers to expose her naked body. Spidey raises an eyebrow and sees Elsa coming towards him leaning to his lips. They shared a passionate kiss and giggles in between it, Elsa pushes him back to his back and continued their kiss with her on top of him despite her legs being at the side. She broke the kiss and whispers into his ear. "Ready for round two?" She whispered. "I'd thought you never asked." Spidey said and crushed his lips with hers. They stayed like that for a while and started to feel each other up. They certainly got back into the mood but a sudden knock on the door interrupted their little fantasy.

"Elsa? Time to get up," Anna said through the door Both of them looked at each other and froze at their place. Elsa the tried to think of something to say and spoke up. "I'll be right there Anna...I just need some time to change." She said. "Ok well hurry up, by the way have you seen Spidey? I can't find him anywhere." She asked. Elsa frozen again from Anna's search for Spidey. "Ummmm...I'm sure he's around Anna, hold on I'll be out in a minute." Elsa said and went up from her bed and started looking for dresses to wear in her closet while naked. Spidey was chuckling from his wife's appearance of hurrying to slip into clothes while he observed her. "Ok when I get Anna to the dining room, you slip out from my room and join us later. Ok?" Elsa explained. "Yes mommy." Spidey said sarcastically.

She slipped into her dress and rushed outside and closing the door behind her leaving Spidey to slip into his clothes alone. He was planning on not wearing his spider suit today.

Elsa stretches a smile across her face and Anna raises an eyebrow to her sister's strange behavior. "Is something wrong?" Your acting kinda weird." Anna asked. "Ummm no...of course not. Come on let's go to the dining room and eat." Elsa said and hurried her sister towards the dining room. "Ok ok, slow down I'm going." Anna said and walked with her sister towards the dining room. Elsa decided to wear almost the same style as her ice dress but it covered her shoulders, it cover her neck a bit but not completely. Because of this Anna was able to see a small red part of her hickey.

"Elsa...is that a hickey?" Anna asked. "What ummm no!" Elsa said and covered her neck. "It's just...a small bruise I got from...hitting a furniture, yeah that's it." Elsa said trying to convince Anna. "Well let me see." Anna said and tried to examine the bruise/hickey but Elsa protested. "No it's fine Anna really." Elsa pleaded. "Still let me see, cause it doesn't really appear like a bruise." Anna said. Anna was getting uncomfortably close to Elsa, she didn't want her to know that Spidey was the one who gave her a hickey...well not yet really. Elsa think fast and looked at the entrance of the dining room. "Oh look were here, let's go." Elsa said and walked towards the dining room. Anna was still dumbfounded, Elsa was really acting strange and she was going to find out but she let it slip for now since they got important plans to discuss.

Spidey was slipped out of Elsa's room undetected, he was lucky that no one saw him. Spidey walked at the hallway towards the dining room. Kristoff was at the entrance and it looked like that he just woke. "Sup dude, you look really different without you outfit you know." Kristoff said. "Oh shut up." said Spidey to Kristoff who chuckles and opens the dining room's door. "Finally you guys are up." Anna said seeing the two boys. "And where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning." Anna said to Spidey. "I've been ummmm, climbing the castle?" Spidey said sounding very unconvincing. "Hmmm and where's your suit?" Anna asked. "Well I decided to not wear it since I'll be training, besides it's in my sliver watch." said Spidey. Him and Kristoff then sat across sofa and began to discuss daily activitys. "Aren't we suppose to discuss this with the councillors?" Spidey asked. "Their not in today, plus I think I'll be best to discuss plans just the ten of us," Elsa said. Spidey nodded and listened attentively but before Anna could begin, Spidey's gang arrived suddenly appeared right behind each of them. "Sup guys." Light said. "Swell." Spidey said and the group then went by his side and began to explain but they were interrupted by Anna who was scanning Spidey's neck. Spidey's clothes were a bit loose today so his neck was exposed but can be easily covered. "Spidey? Is that a hickey?" Asked Anna. Spidey widened his eyes and looked at the side seeing his exposed hickey from Elsa last night. Elsa was in shock from his exposure and stirs away a bit from his embarrassment. His gang were surprised and Gardevoir immediately examines his neck, Toothless laughs.

"No it's not." Spidey said while pulling his hoodie upwards to cover the hickey but Gardevoir pulled up the hoodie and observed his hickey. "Spidey!...that is a hickey!...and look at this." Gardevoir said and lifted his hoodie and shirt exposing his upper belly and chest but his hoodie and shirt wasn't removed completely just lifted. "You have hickeys everywhere!" Fang said. Everyone eyed on Spidey for an explanation but he was literally out of options. "I can explain," Spidey said. Everyone was still waiting for an explanation, Elsa was looked away from his embarrassment and tried to hide her involvement. "I ummmm..." Spidey couldn't think of any explanation but thankfully Kevin Ethan spoke up, "Alright! Spidey...your finally getting some, now tell me who is it?" He said and it made Spidey blush if curious to who his lover was. "Ummm you all have no business of knowing my life affairs okay, so I suggest to keep your love affairs to yourself and I'll keep mine." Spidey explained and it earned him now curious eyes at him. "Oh come on Spidey, tell us we won't tell promise." Sirenoid said.

Spidey was about to protest but thankfully Drago stepped in as he prop on Spidey's shoulder and stopped their little fun. "Alright thats enough, if he doesn't want to tell then don't force him." Drago said. Everyone sighs in defeat and went back to business, Spidey however was thankful for Drago for stepping in, he owned him twice now. One for the night with Elsa of course. "Alright first things first-" said Monarus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the meeting, Anna and Kristoff hurried themselves from the group to talk in private. "Kristoff...don't you think that Elsa has been acting a bit, i don't know...weird." Anna asked. "Well now that you mention it, she has been actin a bit strange," Kristoff said thinking about Elsa's strange behavior. "And her hickey which she claims that is nothing but a bruise." Anna said crossing her arms. "Yeah...actually Spidey has one too, actually he has a lot." Kristoff said.

Anna kept thinking and thinking until she got a suspicion to how her sister got it. "You don't think that hickey on Elsa's neck was from Spidey right?" Anna asked. "I don't know Anna, maybe which kinda explains why Spidey has a lot on him." Kristoff said.

Anna gasp and Kristoff widened his eyes of getting the idea what was going on. "You don't think they-?" Anna didn't need to finish her sentence, Kristoff already knew what she meant. Kristoff didn't even answer her. They both leaned into the door of the dining room and observed Spidey and Elsa who was sitting close next to each other laughing and talking. "Oh My God." Anna said and continued to watch her sister with Spidey.

~7 months later~

"Okay everyone, it's time to return to New York."

What's happening now? Well Spidey has been told by Madam Web that with seven months, a portal will open up somewhere in the sky, just wait until sunset, it will opened up.

So, Spidey gathered up his gear, as everyone knows that the Vikings will follow their Chief no matter where he's goes, but Elsa has wanted to go with him, but her duty was with Arendelle, she can't abandon the kingdom, Spidey knew why she can't go, but he has just the thing for it.

He uses Jenji, to wish up a completely and original clones of the royal sisters of Arendelle and Kristoff too, along with a another Spidey, but a perament one, just for the kingdom to run. After Spidey convincing them to come with, even Sven and Olaf wanted to come along, with that, all of them were ready to go.

After all of them were flying on their dragons, some of them having the ability of flight flew, but Spidey with Elsa riding behind him as Claire was on Pidgeot as Gardevoir was in her Halo ego.

"Okay, if Madam Web is correct, it's about to be sunset, and it opened about..."

Suddenly the wind picked up and a large gust started to blow all around the group. "WHOA!" Spidey yelled, as everyone stopped, hovering over the ocean, as Spidey looked around, his spider sense on high alert, knowing something was not right.

What felt like a mild breeze soon turned into what felt like a tornado, his scalloped cape blowing in the wind behind Spidey. The clouds in the sky began to spiral above them and from the center of the storm a bolt of crimson lightning parted from the clouds and struck the ocean, with a massive charge of electricial spark everywhere as it unleashed a blinding light, as the winds got stronger and stronger. Then a white light shone out of nowhere blinding them, as they were forced to cover their eyes. The light got brighter and brighter as it closed in on the dragons and riders. And everything went dark.

Next Universe...

When Spidey eventually got the spots out of his eyes, he saw that his surroundings had changed. They were very high in the skies, looks like its the same.

"Okay. Where are we?" Spidey thought to himself then looked around. "Spidey!" Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts as he felt he was being shaken.

It was Elsa! Spidey look around in the clouds, everyone is here. The entire Berkains are here along with the dragons. And the gang along with the Arendelleians.

"Where are we?" Fishlegs asked, confused what just happen.

Spidey also notices it was night time, but the clouds removed themselves and saw a familiar skyline.

Spidey gasped loudly. Could be? No, it wouldn't be unless...

"We're in New York," Spidey nearly whispered, as a megawatt smile creeped up at the thought of being back home, his turf, the one he was born in.

Toothless heard what Spidey has said. He turn to the other dragons. He made some grunts and pointing to the direction that the Night Fury is now pointing in.

"WE'RE IN NEW YORK! I'M BACK!" With that, Spidey shifted his stirrup as Toothless got it, with that, Elsa notices what's about to happened, and she buried her face and tightly gripped Spidey's torso, as he, Elsa, and Toothless burst at incredible speed. One time that he got fast the Night Fury shot towards the skyline, with that everyone quickly follow them, in hopes of catching up to Spidey and his Night Fury with their passenger on there.

'I wonder what's this 'New York' is all about.' Valka thought as she and the others followed after the black speck.

"Guys, wait for me!" Fishlegs yelled. "Don't go too fast, Meatlug is sensitive, don't leave ue behind!" Fishlegs yelled louder but none of the riders stopped. Tuffnut turned around to laugh him. Some things never do change.

Next arc will be Marvel universe...


	16. Chapter 16

Spider-Man suit update, same as before, but with shoulder armor.

Wearing a full-body suit, covering him from head to toe, and colored red and blue with black mixed in the areas. The black bodysuit has some of middle areas with blue coloring mixed in there, but inside of the thighs to until the knee section were red lines down to the first knee section, on the calves to ankles were three red lines curved around the back calves, with the legs having ballistic shinguards intergreted in the suit with steel top tips under the suit boots, giving them the look of a usual tactial/cowboy boots and metal cletts on the soles. On his chest was the insignia of a segmented metal bright red spider, with it fronts legs stretching outwards and outling his shoulders, with the shoulder's lines outlined the middle length of his arms, as well as the bottom legs going his waist, making a sort of belt, which there was a high-tech computerized bright yellow utility belt with magnetized holding pouches and clindyers to carry his gadgets and other weapons non lethal he find useful around his waist, with the belt's buckle being a small mini computer. On his back, where his neck met his back, was a bright red spider insignia, also on the back was a build in black metallic backpack with a another specialized belt around his waist below the utility belt, the latter being that was black with white linings around the edges and around the back of his neck and shoulders, connected by reinforcing flexible cables behind his back and neck, with neck and shoulders area were having covering black metal plating partially covering the shoulders to both allow protection and easy movement, was a cape that reaches down to over feet of his simple flat soled black and the underfoot blue boots, it's a black scalloped cape with the end of them are winged tips, and its The Batman series version. A memory cloth cape that was developed by Wayne Enterprises that had been shelved and never utilized, it's material also incorporate Nomex-fire resistant/retardant, along with a Kevlar weave to stop or slow the impact of bullets. At first glance, it looked like a simple, flexible fabric. Nylon on the outer layer was like a parachute, but when a electric current was applied the loose molecules of the shape-memory fibers (much like Shape memory polymer) aligned and became semi-rigid form, resesmbling a bat's wings, which allowed him to glide over long distances, additionally the material was water and fireproof and ice, frost, or hail proof, along with being indestructible too, magical proof too, and the winged tips could be used to disorient foes in combat. The cape also has a secondary feature that allows him to hide where his body in darkness, make it difficult to know where to strike, making the villains attacking him at long range cannot determine whether they are shooting at the man's body or just the cape. On his forearms, were what appeared to be armguards made to look like spiders, reaching out to the back of his hands make hands guards as well, with ballistic combat gloves reinforced knuckles with brass and Kevlar, on the sides of the forearms were good size, retractable metal scalloped three blades. His fingers were black with blue coloring on the edges of the fingers too, protecting it from the burning rays of the sun and the chill of the night, and they were slip-free gripped. The moonlight glinted off a legendary sword of Jetstream Sam: The High Frequency Murasama Blade: steel gray pommel, it's weird as there were gaps but tightly spaced and shaply round black metal tsuba or guard with a red like caster at the hilt, the hilt itself is solid jet black and was crafted with a beautiful design (like Jetstream Sam's) measuring about 12 inches, sheathed in a special sword scabbard, which was built out of an heavily modified AR-15 receiver with a handguard-mounted trigger, along with a left-handed ejection port, with a rod fixed inside the short barrel, the entire scabbard is wired to a explosive charge with a magazine in the receiver, inside the scabbard is the blade itself: a VT7 high-frequency blade, but the fact that its efficay depended on the original blade's quality suggests that the designation actually refers to the HF oscillator. The VT7 also had ID lock capabilities that included a timed unlock function, and its belong to this very man now, the blade length of 26.5 inches, it's overall length is 41.35 inches, the blade itself shines in the light right down to its perfectly crafted curved edge, the blade martial was mixed alloys of heat-tempered high 1045 carbon spring stainless steel, along with Antarctic Vibranium, adamantium/vibranium, weighing at 1.7 kg (3.75 lbs), a notorious blade passed down through generations of the Rodrigues family, its 16th century made, been recasted into a HF blade, enchancing the already astonishing properties of the original metal and giving it an ominous crimson blood glow, is on a track system from his lower back, the gun scabbard on the swivel-arm connection, meaning that it is compatible for his own sheath 'swivel-arm' so he can use the rifle mechanism to the fullest unlike the original sheath of the Undead Apocalpyse Katana aka the Star Saber made with Tamahagane with the real Star Saber's martial, which has the martix of leadership energy inside the blade, and its secondary martial of Carbonadium, which it can nullifies healing capabilities, and it can delivered energy waves of blue, as well as having the power of Yamato and casted into a HF Blade too, but its like Raiden's HF blade, its different to the Murasama strapped to his belt as he cannot strapped the original sheath with the Star Saber katana sword to his own 'swivel-arm'. It was hook up the sheath to his sword holder, but instead of holding it at his back like Blade's Sword now he hold it at his waist just like Jetstream Sam with a little difference between them. Sam's secure his sword at his waist just like a samurai does but he can move the sword from his left side to his back but still on his waist level. To him it looked nice, the black handle clean as it's metal, with the plates on the sides of the hilt having the words "Murasama". Inside in the hidden holsters in the suit, except for his HF Murasama blade: his weapons: Conner Kenway's Tomahawk, Star Saber, HF Murasama blade, Hawkeye/Green Arrow mix's Bow and Arrows, Captain America's Shield, Indiana Jones' Bullwhip, Ultimatrix, Spider-Morpher, Golden Tiger Claws, dual 1873 Colt.45 SAA Revolvers, 1873 winchester, .50 caliber barrett M107, Sonic Underground guitar necklace on his neck, 30-38 lever action shotgun of the Ghost Rider, Jenji and the Solar Lamp, Solar Streak Express card with the Solar Cell Morpher ticket puncher, Triassic battlizer armor but with brachio morpher look, Blade's sword, his Glaives flying bladed chakram style, Automatic Pistols and heavily modified MAC-10 machine-pistols guns from Blade, M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher with HE and Frag, smoke, flash grenade varients, modified ArmaLite Model 15 (AR-15) that uses bullets, AA-12, dual Desert Eagles, dual TMP's, Nova Grenades, Ballistic Riot Energy Shield, Silver Knuckle Dusters with syringes, UV grenades, throwing ninja knifes, Silverballer dual pistols and silencer dual Silverballer pistols too, Hidden Blades of Ezio, Sword of Eden, Apple of Eden, Shard of Eden, Shroud of Eden and its flying pods, and Benelli M4 Super 90 with TacStar pistol grip, can fire sliver stakes and nomarl ammunition in it from Blade, Portable Handheld Rail Gun, M134 Handheld GE Mini Gun, Cobra assault cannon, LPO 50 Flamethrower with a indestrucible tank of fuel, Magic satchal, RPG-7, and Tyson's white Dragoon customize launcher grip version from G-Revolution with the dark blue left spin launcher, yellow dragon ripcord stowed in the black belt of Tyson, Dragoon Starter Key, Dragoon Galaxy Turbo Ultimate Verison (mixed of a plastic and HMS Dragoon MS and MSUV, making it a extremely powerful Blade) metal frame grip trigger of Driger, A68-Double Sniper Scope with a PSO-1 scope, A-101 Spring Supporter, Thor's Mjolnir, 47's syringes, black eggs, Phantom Blade, (Utility Belt and in the suit: Grapple launcher and Grapnel gun, finger taser, shockgloves, explosive gel, batarangs unlimited, blow dart gun, electromagnet, Bat stungun, EMP grenade, Tear-Gas pellets, Bat-ice skates, Flash-Bang grenades, smoke pellets, Gas Pellets, batlight, Batclaw, Bat-saw, Crytographic Sequencer, Thermite Grenades, Night Vision Bat-goggles, collapsible Bat-Sword, Lock pick, Master Bat-Key, Batrope, line launcher, Bat bombs, Rebreather, Bat cuffs, Bat-heater, Acetylene Torch, M2A1-7 Flamethrower, Bat-goo gun, Bat-Darts, medical kit, Spider-tracer, Communications Devices, Computerized Batarang, Magnetic Batarang, Handheld Rocket Boosters, EMP Gun, Spider-Mask tear gas, Pneumatic Mangler, Knightfall gloves, Rocket Boots, Heated Batarang, Audio Frequency Jammer, Stealth Mode, Uility Belt Taser, Spider-singal, Bat-nets, Cryo Capsules, Energy Deflector, Bat-camera, Mirco-Cassette Recorder, Mirco-Processor power source, Underwater Boot Propellers, Miniturized Bat-toolkit, Minicam and recorder, Shark repellent Bat spray, remote Control batarang, Electric batarangs, explosive batarangs, Bolas, glue globules, Concussion mines, Ear Microphone, Cell Phone Sonar Device, Napalm, stun pellets, Disruptor, Remote claw, Sonic Devastator, Freeze grenades, Krytonite ring, Built-in lie detector, Ultrasonic Bat Beacon, Fake Vampire Teeth, Lamborghini Remote control and Bat-Med kit) rope darts, Solid Eye, and the Mask of Loki) (all of the guns and gadgets are unlimited) (Suits upgrades: Exo shield, Stim, Overclock, Hover, Trophy System, Mute, Exo grappling Hook, Sonics, land Assist, Mag Gloves, Overdrive. With Cyber Core abilities of Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Adaptive Immolation, Charged Smokescreen, Concussive Wave, DNI Tactial Mode, Electrostatic Arc, Enchanced Cacophony, Enchanced Protocol Override, Enchanced Ravage Core, Enchanced Remote Hijack, Enchanced Sonic A.P, Enchanced Detective vision, Firefly Swarm, Homing Surge, Mass Overload, Mass Paralysis, Mass Short-Out, Mass Weapon Lockout, Overdrive, Rapid Strike, Terminal Breakdown, Unstoppable Force, Wide-Area Misdirect. Specialist Weapons and abilities of the suit: Gravity Spikes, Sparrow, Tempest, War Machine, Annilhilator, H.I.V.E, Scythe, Ripper, Purifier, Psychosis, Heatwave, Glitch, Combat Focus, Vision Pulse, Kinetic Armor. Some abilities of the suit too: Data Glove Paired, and DNI in the hands). There was a mask and its color with some red on the sides and back of the entire head and the middle was black to the full circle with two white large eyes pieces, hiding the eyes completely. As the well as the mask is made inside with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from all types of caliber firearms and concusive blows. An advanced eavesdropping device was concealed within the mask's right ear and enabled him to listen in on conversation from a distance. The mask didn't have any slits on the neckline. But there was a secondary sling black and red backpack (inside was pack's armor known as the XE Suit or known as Extreme Environment Suit) a third back pack but only in bright red and gold with a small spider emblem (Iron Spider armor), inside his suit. And his main suit has nanotechnology, with the entire suit made in adamantium/vibranium mix, it also has a magnetic signature harness to attract his body to gargantuan metal objects, filled with MR-fluid armor, Kevlar with ceramic padding on the chest, calves, thighs, calves, stomach, shoulders, arms, and back. Also made out of the same material of the radiation suits. Also made of hardened the usual kevlar plates on titanium-dripped tri-weave and is broken into mutliple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. This benefits of this suit not only allow him to be faster and more agile, but it also allows him to survive the G-Forces applied to his body and the suit. Tear-Resistant with Kevlar Bi-Weave that could stop slashing weapons and protect against all types of firearms and reinforced joints that allowed flexibility and mobility, the proprietary WanyneTech Smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into counterattacks. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fiber-based alternatives, allowing for greater maneuverability to facilitate quicker elimination of mulitple targets in quick succession (Fear Takedowns). Also it's fitted with that armor tri-weave titanium fibers in the bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh, with the MR-fluid based liquid body armor sandwiched in between, in addition to ballistic protection from Kevalr and Ceramic armor, there's also was it fitted with impact resistant panels and gels to protect him from blows received during combat, along with interlocked nano-polymer plates that provided some ballistic protection, The WayneTech Smart MR-fluid layer will consist of iron nanoparticles suspended in an oily liquid. This leaves the armor flexible in normal use, but when an electricl current is applied to circuits running throughout the armor, the resutling magnetic fields re-aligns the iron particles and hardens the armor to protect him from impacts. Interesetingly the spider-suit's liquid armor is stated to harden on impact not via electrical current, a property of dilatants, not MRFs. This likely explanations is that the suit incorporates piezoelectric/piezomagnetic elemets that generate magnetic fields when forcefully struck (or when forcefully striking). Along with military grade spun para-aramind fibers molded into the spider chest piece provided greater protection from attack, super lightweight Nano-engineered polymer plating incoporated into the suit too created a more resilient outer shell. Ultra-strong micro plating by Waynetech, layer between the regular armor and undersuit provdied futher protection. And the armor was soaked in a top-secret prototype formula, durability and protection was greatly increased while retaining full movement and flexibility. The hands are made of a dense but malleable nanotechnology with ribbing on fingers (palm side), raised piping and convex metal knuckles (topside). Mesh detail appears just beneath the palm and inside the three recessed louver-like shapes located on both topside, along with the red pads sat in middle of his palm. This suit has also palladium, all over the suit, ingreted into the armor and suit itself, liquidmetal steel carbon allow infused with palladium, phosphorous, germanium, silicon and silver too, also treated with purified carbon nanotubes, to make it stretch up to ten times bigger. The suit is also covered with titanum for electricity insluated and rhinoplate for bulletproof and Core-tex, the Core-tex for non heat signtaure. Also, it has an Nomex survival suit, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. And the suit has retractable blades on the sides of the forearms along with sensors that work in conjunction with Detective vision to analyze foreign samples and upload data to remote sites, along all that it has OctoCamo. And a electric network system on this nanosuit, enabling the suit to let out 10 billions volts of electricity, this suit has giving him the appearance of Batman from the Arkham Knight game, without the signtaure cowl, but it was an skintight bodysuit with hard points. The armor panels are motorized to contract to the form of the wearer, the pieces are highly articulated and the chest armor has high tensile wire to hold the pieces to expand and contract as he breathes and moves giving the entire suit a far less bulky appearance. And the nanotechnology are Anti-Reforced Shock known as Nanomachines, they harden in response to physical trauma. And in a magent holster on his back was a very red, long to the point that its taller than him, and wick spear/halberd with a red jewel in the middle, known as Neuntote, with the the large oddly shape 'A' front pointed upward over his left shoulder.

(Marvel universe)

Chapter 1: NEW YORK! The rebirth of Spider-Man! The arrivel of the Road Burners!

Peter groaned as he lay on the floor. The Symbiote, Carnage, had returned and was causing trouble so he, Black Widow, Iron Man, Wasp, and Carnage's spawn, Scorn, where sent to stop him. But they didn't expect the Symbiote to split apart and somehow took control of an entire small town. The team had to fight them all off, as well as the already insane and dangerous Carnage. So far the rest of the team had been infected by Symbiotes, except for himself and Scor, but the purple and silver Symbiote-woman managed to use her tech-molding powers to help Iron Man break free and create a large sonic burst that destroyed all the Symbiotes besides herself and Carnage. Unfortunately the process left Black Widow and Wasp unable to move for half-an-hour because of the shock to their nerves systems, same for Iron Man and his armour was also damaged from the sonic burst while Scorn was exhausted from what she had done. So, now, it was just him and Carnage. But, again because of his Parker-Luck, he hadn't slept for two whole days because of this and was close to collapsing which allowed Carnage to get the upper hand.

'This is just great.' Spidey thought angrily as he struggled to stand, 'I barely have enough strength to move right now and Cassidy is on a full tank. I gotta end this!' Spider-Man growled as he stood up. "Come on Cassidy. Let's end this."

"Once and for all?" Carnage asked before it leaned their head back and let loss his crazy cackle. "Sure, why not?" the monster smirked, showing its large fangs as its hands morphed into large red and black axes.

'This is it Spidey. Last chance. You fall here and everyone else is dead!' Spidey thought gravely as he clenched his fists tightly. "Let's go Cassidy!" he roared before he jumped and increased his momentum by firing web lines next to Carnage before he pulled them with all his might causing himself to soar towards Carnage at a speed that was easily three times as fast as before. The red and black Symbiote didn't even have a chance to blink before a fist slammed into his face, followed by a web line connecting with his ankle which pulled him back towards Spidey who then slammed him to the ground hard. 'More!' Spidey thought harshly before he jumped atop Carnage and began to deliver a full powered punch after full powered punch to Carnage's face again and again. He knew that he really need to take this guy down and hard and fast as possible. But that cackle making it hard to focus. This carried on for a minutes before Carnage lay still on the floor, Spider-Man panting heavily after the beating he had administered. Everyone was quiet, thinking it was finally over. That they had won.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You done yet Spider?" Carnage asked as his hand suddenly thrust forward as a blade was form and pierced Spidey's gut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iron Man yelled in anger when he saw the blade go through the gut of the extremely intellectual young man he saw as a cross-between a son and a little brother.

"SPIDEY!" Wasp yelled in fear and anger.

"No." Black Widow gasped in disbelief. She'd seen Spidey fight impossible enemies before and, yes, he would get wounded and close to dying but she knew that there was no way he could survive this.

"PETER!" shouted both Luke Cage and Iron Fists as they are good friends with Peter in real life.

"Bye, bye Spider." Carnage smirked as he leaned towards Spidey, who chuckled with a sly look under his mask.

"Yea, it is." Spidey muttered as he slammed his hands into Carnage's jaw, stingers suddenly extending and piercing through the Symbiote and piercing Cassidy's brain, killing the host. Both Spidey and Carnage fell back and landed on their backs as their lives faded, the Symbiote trying to flee.

"I don't think so." Tony growled as he forced himself to his feet and activated his foot thrusters as he held it over the Symbiote, the heat sensitive creature quickly boiling and dying from the intense heat.

"Spidey." Wasp muttered as she slumped near Spider-Man's body, a look of true horror and disbelief in her eyes and tears falling from her eyes.

"Spidey come on, we won so please wake up," cried Wasp who is busying trying to save him.

"Janet…he is….gone," said Black Widow as she was trying to keep her tears in check but fail as she cared for Peter as well.

"No….No…No!" cried Wasp as she was crying on Luke Cage who is also shedding tears for one of his best friends.

"Damn it!" said an angry Iron Man who thought (what's the point of me having so much awesome techs if I can't even save a friend)

"The Spider..." Scor muttered in shock and slight sorrow as she looked at the fallen hero's body...

(Avengers Mansion)

"Parker's...dead?" Logan muttered in shock as he watched the news as it proclaimed the death of the Amazing Spider-Man at the scene of the battle with Carnage via Helicopter. Most of the Avengers who didn't go to deal with 'Carnage City' were there, only Thing and Tigra weren't. Thing was with the Future Foundation and Tigra was on a patrol.

"I...It can't be..." Ms. Marvel sobbed as she stared at the screen. One of the few people she saw as a friend. Someone who acted like an annoying younger brother. Dead.

"He's really gone." Hawkeye whispered as he held a crying Spiderwoman in his arms.

"Bug man was Hulk's good friend," said a sad Hulk.

"We have lost a great ally and warrior." Thor said mournfully as he lowered his head.

"And a great friend." Captain America nodded in sadness. Even their new teammates Ulrich and Aelita, the two were feeling the same thing as them.

No one noticed Tigra at the door and fell to her knees. "No. No. It's can't be! No, please no!" she mumbled in shock and fear...

(Huston)

"Peter!" Kaine yelled in his apartment as he watched the news. The clone grabbed the table in front of him and threw it across the room causing it to collide with the wall and shatter.

"Kaine, what's wrong?!" Annabelle asked as she ran into the room from the kitchen to see Kaine punch the wall in anger. "Kaine?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

"My brother just died." Kaine muttered. "Peter's dead." Annabelle was shocked, especially when she turned to the TV and saw the news of Spider-Man's death...

(Kravinoff)

Kraven Kravinoff laughed insanely as he watched the news. "What has gotten you so happy father?" Ana Kravinoff asked as she entered the room.

"The Spyder has finally fallen!" Kraven said in joy. Ana felt a strange sting in her heart, like some for of instinct that made her went to run and cry but she pushed it down.

Kraven also seemed to sober up as a dark look filled his eyes and a growl escaped his lips.

"Father?"

"I only wish it was I who finished the Spyder." Kraven said and, not for the first time in her life, Ana felt a strange tug in her heart like she should snap her fathers neck but, once again she fought it down. She'd need to think of this another time...

(Baxter Building)

"Peter..." Ben Grimm, the Thing, muttered as he stared at the screen in shock. Most off the Future Foundation where in the room minus Reed who was working on another invention.

"No... Not again..." Sue Storm muttered as she stared at the screen with almost empty eyes.

"No! …sis tell me this is not true!" cried Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch as he saw someone he can call a brother dies.

"I'm sorry Johnny…..it's true," said Sue, crying her eyes out.

"Mom?" Franklin Richard asked as he tried to get through to his mother while holding his crying sister.

"Yes Franklin?" Sue asked as if on automatic.

"What are we gonna do now?" the blonde haired boy asked curiously. The Invisible Woman and the others had no idea on how to answer that...

(X-Mansion)

"No...Not him," said a crying Kitty Pride aka Shadow Cat as she had a crush on Peter for a long time.

"I'm sorry Kitty," said a sad Scott Summers aka Cyclops as he knows the feeling of losing someone you love.

"There, there," said a comforting Emma Frost as she is hugging Kitty with some tears as well.

"I'm going to miss you Pete," said a mournful Bobby Drake aka Iceman as he saw Peter as a family member.

Meanwhile in the Hardy's residence

"No not him," cried Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat as she love Peter and would do anything for him.

"I'm sorry for your lost Felicia," said a sad Elektra Natchios who was a friend to Spidey even though she tried to kill him in the past but she respected the spider for everything he stands for.

"….." said a speechless Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable as she couldn't believe the person who cared for her was gone.

(Streets of New York)

"What did they just say?!" Anya Sofìa Corazòn, the Spectacular Spider-Girl, asked as she landed in the middle of the street, staring at the TV in shock.

"They just said that Spider-Man died." A woman next to her said with a bowed head.

"D... Dead..." Anya muttered as she fell to her knees, her hands still against the glass and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your dad." A random member of the crowd said.

"He... He's not my dad." Anya sighed. "He was my mentor." And with that she stomped on her phone and swung off to hide in her room and cry. She didn't need her phone anymore. Peter would want her to be the best hero she could be which means she needed to quit Twitter. And she will. For him. But she needs to mourn first...

(Central Park: New York: 1 month after the fall of Spider-Man)

"We are gathered here today to honor a hero. A fighter. A friend. He would never give up as long as he drew breath. As long as he could move and lives were in danger he would help. He was taught a lesson that he passed down to all of us 'With great power come the greatest of responsibility'." Captain America said mournfully. "In respect to him we shall not reveal his identity for it is not right for us to. Now there are people here who would like to say a few words." And with that he stepped down and Wolverine took his place.

"I'm Logan, the Wolverine. I've known Spidey for years and he was always a good friend. I always knew I could count on him. He wouldn't give up no matter what. I could never understand it. All the times we teamed up or where partners he tried his best. No matter who we fought, no matter what the odds, he never gave up as long as he could move. I didn't understand it until I realized he didn't fight for himself. He fought for us. I fought for survival. He fought so everyone could live as long as possible. I'll admit sometimes I thought of him as a Boy in a costume with amazing powers that never shut up. But then he whips out some piece of tech or defeats some one of godly power and I remember he's a man with a creative and intelligent mind along with powers to match. And how lucky I was to be able to call on him a friend. And although neither of us would admit it, we saw each other as brothers." Logan said with his eyes down and his fists clenched before he looked to the red and blue coffin with a Spider symbol on top in front of him. Spider-Man would be buried here, his identity still hidden to the public and a statue would be built. He would be remembered forever. Logan walked off the stage and Iron Man walked up, in full armor, and opened his faceplate.

"My name is Anthony 'Tony' Stark. Spidey was one of the smartest people I know, possibly even as smart as me if I'm honest. But he was a much better person. He tried his best to be a hero. He was an Avenger. I agree with that another hero, Cable, said once. He is the best of us. He started as a teen and no matter what was thrown at him, even at such a young age, he never gave up. He never questioned his morals. He was always there, fighting. Even when the law hunted him because of the Daily Bugle. Even when other heroes chased him after the Civil War. Even when the entire world was against him. And, especially, even in the eyes of his own possible death. I'm honored to call him friend and proud to think of him as a son I never had. Just being able to put up with me shows the character he had. While he wasn't the richest or the smartest or the strongest. He was the best. I wish he was with us. We lost one of histories greatest men. And, if I ever have a son I wish he could be just like Spidey." Tony finished before he wiped a tear from his eye and walked off stage.

After Tony's speech, it was Scott's turn.

"Hi my name is Scott Summers, the Cyclopes. I first meet him when he saved Kitty from the Blob, even though he wasn't a mutant, he acted like he knows how we feel and would protect our kind even if the rest of the world hates us. That's why we love him and we hope he will rest in peace in heaven." Said Scott as he walks to his fellow mutants.

"Hi my name is Johnny Storm. Spidey and I were rivals. We took every thing as a competition. We always had each others backs. From the time I fixed the Spider-mobile to the time we were roommates he was always there for me. We've served on the Future Foundation together and I will never forget the friendship we had." The human torch said flying off stage.

The next person was one who looked like a black and red Spider-Man which made the audience slightly angry that someone was micking this fallen hero. "Hello, most of you don't know me but I am the second Scarlet Spider, I work in Huston. and I am a clone of Spider-Man." This made everyone in the audience gasp and look at him in shock. "At first I spent all my time trying to make him and my fellow clone, the first Scarlet Spider, suffer as much as possible. But they were like brothers to me. He taught me that I wasn't a monster. That I could be better than that. That I could be a hero. That everyone deserves a second chance. So now I will honor him. By being the best Scarlet Spider in existence. For my brothers, I loved you Spidey, Scarlet I just hope you knew." Kaine said exiting the stage.

This continued for about three hours, multiple heroes coming to the stage and saying farewell to their fallen friend. Until, eventually, a speaker that everyone was surprised to see stood up; it was J. Jonah Jameson. "For years I have called Spider-Man a menace. Accusing him of so much. Even when he was helping people, saving the day I made him seem like the bad guy. And I believed it. Then when my wife died he fought harder, determined that no one would die again on his watch even though he had been weakened from the experience, yet I still ordered people to capture and arrest him. I never realized how much of a hero he was. I believed that I was the good guy by trying to put the Masked Menace away for good. And, yes, I believed it. Until he was gone. I know see the good he did. The impact he had on other heroes. His determination. His philosophy. And I am sorry. Thank you." The Mayor of New York then stood down from the stage and everyone looked on in shock.

The coffin was then buried and a large tombstone with a web-like design was placed on it.

It read: Here lies Spider Man whose lesson will never be forgotten

 _"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" Died to save those he loves and those that loves him_

 _Died to stop a Monster._

 _Avenger._

 _Future Founder._

 _Mentor._

 _Fighter._

 _Warrior._

 _Doctor._

 _Scientist._

 _Brother._

 _Savoir._

 _Acrobat._

 _Survivor._

 _Joker._

 _Hero._

 _Son._

 _Knight._

 _Futurist._

 _Slinger._

 _The best of all of us._

 _Amazing and Spectacular._

 _He taught us that with great power comes great responsibility and that even the weakest of us can make a difference._

 _He will be dearly miss by all._

Standing up on a building watching over the proceedings was Julia Carpenter, Madame Web. Although she was blind she saw the future then a normal person can see the hand in front of their face. She foresees to a new rise of a Spider-Man, an U. Hero style. "This is not the end. It is just the fall before the rise of a New Spider-Man."

(Baxter Building: Two days after the funeral of Spider-Man)

"Reed?" Susan asked as she entered her soon to be ex-husband's lab with some papers in her hand.

"Yes Sue?" Reed asked, not looking away from his experiment.

"I need you to sign this." Sue said as she held out the piece of paper.

"Sure honey." He said as he stretched a hand over to her and put his signature on it.

"Goodbye Reed." Sue said as she turned to leave.

"That's it Sue?" Reed asked in confusion, still not looking up from his experiment.

"Yes Reed that was it." Sue said harshly.

"Are you okay Sue?" Reed asked worriedly, his attention still mostly on his work.

"I'm as fine as any divorced woman could be." Susan said simply.

"Divorced?!" Reed asked as he finally looked around and saw the papers that Sue had in her hands. They were divorce papers. "W... Why?"

"You spend so much time in here! 6 and 3/4 days of the week non-stop unless there is an attack!" Susan snapped. "You have been ignoring your friends and family! And what's worse? You weren't even at Peter's funeral two days ago!"

"Peter's funeral?" Reed asked in shock and confusion.

"Yes Reed. Peter died just over a month ago!" Sue replied. "But you were too busy with your work to realise someone who we consider family died! It happened again Reed! Another member of the family died!"

"S... Sue I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"Save it!" Susan snapped angrily. Malice seemingly glowing behind her eyes as she yelled at her ex-husband. "You haven't noticed the damage to the hero community either, did you Reed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Spider-girl has thrown herself into her hero work more, almost to an obsessive level; she has almost never stopped in the last two weeks! Tony's locked himself in his lab adding more and more tech to his suit so something like what happened to Pete doesn't happen to anyone else! Logan's been drinking more and he's started smoking again! Cap feels like he should have trained Spidey in fighting when he was younger so he might have been able to survive! Janet has been depressed because she feels she failed to help him! Similar with Natasha and everyone else, except its messing with her focus in fights, which could cause her to die Reed! Ben and my brother Johnny also left to work with the Avenger's full time!"

"What?!" Reed asked in shock.

"That's right! They couldn't take another death and has left the FF! Whether it is the Fantastic Four or Future Foundation!" Susan yelled before calming down and narrowing her eyes. "And you since you care more about your science then anything else you also signed over the custody of Franklin and Valerie over to me. I will take them out of here and to the Avenger's Mansion. You can work on your inventions as much as you want. Good bye Reed." The Invisible Woman then turned again and left.

"Wait, Sue!" Reed called out but Sue just slammed the door in his face and locked it with a force field...

(Grave of Spider-Man: Central Park: New York: 2 months after Spider-Man's death: Midnight, at the same time as Spidey and the gang arriving)

It was dark as in New York. Petty crime had risen since the death of Spider-Man but all of Spidey's Rogues Gallery seemed to have stopped. It was as if they, to, were feeling the loss of the Web-Head. Standing in front of the grave, with the golden statue of Spider-Man in mid swing, was a woman wearing a long black trench coat. It was Tigra. The cat girl set down on her knees in front of the statue, tears falling from her eyes which where slightly bloodshot.

"I am so sorry it took me so long to come Spidey." Tigra smiled lightly. "I just wanted to be stronger emotionally. And I want to tell you something. For the last few months before your... your death... my instincts where screaming. Telling me to take you as my mate because you will be the best possible because you would be, possibly, the only ever person to satisfy me and we could eventually love each other." Another tear slid down the cat woman's cheek. "I am so sorry I couldn't have helpled make those months before Carnage better. Maybe it might have given you that last piece of determination to not die. I'm sorry my mate. My Spider." One last tear fell down Tigra's cheek and it hit the ground of the grave. There was a few moments of silence, before she headed back to the manison.

...

"I can't believe it!" Spidey yelled as Toothless sinked into the clouds and there it was, the Big Apple, the city never sleeps, and home of the Stock Market. Manhattan, New York.

"Whoa!" It was Anna who was on Dojo along with the gang. "That's New York!?" she exclaimed, as everyone saw it too. They were surprised at the strutuces, instead of made out of wood or bricks, it was an metropolis city.

"Yeah, we're home guys." Spidey said, as Toothless let out a happy croon.

Spidey felt like, since this is his first night back in his home town, to look around.

'I just hope Madame Web has an home for the rest of us.' Spidey thought to himself.

'Actually, you do. Its at a forest away from the city, but in a forest. You be very surprise that I designed it after.' Web's voice was amused as Spidey sees a white light shining in the sky, telling them its there.

"Guys, y'all head for the white light, I meet you there, for now. I got some exploring to." With that, Spidey unclipped his safety cable.

"See you in a bit!" Spidey said and let himself slide off from Toothless and into the clouds. Lightning hope onto Toothless' saddle and took control.

"Don't worry, Elsa, that's got his cape." Claire reassured the snow queen before she had a hint of fear, but it was dissolved.

With that, Toothless headed for the light as the others followed him.

...

Spidey has use his cape to glide through the air and landed on top of a gargoyle on it, letting his cape go slack once more as he looked downward, towards the city's lights. His cape flowing in the breeze. This is his home, it looked so much like New York, the air, the sounds of the city. Without his mask on, his hair was blowing in the breeze about there and here, with his hat over his eyes. It felt almost like home. He was confident that he wouldn't get lost, since he knew the city better than anything or anybody.

"So..." Mainframe asked on the right gauntlet as his face appeared. "You ready for this? I mean, it has been three years, and you're used to being in a war zone environment…"

"Nah, war or peace, I grew up here along with the others," Spidey stated, as he overlooked the lights of the city, glowing like stars. "It's missing the constant Sentinel attacks that scare me the most. Not used to that fact yet."

"Probably not used to the fact the police won't be shooting at you here at all," Mainframe quipped.

Spidey had to chuckle at that, "Yeah, that too." He then asked, "So how's the new satellite digs? Feeling at home?"

Ever since Spidey and the others before came to this world, Madame Web has been telling him that parts of Triskelion has came to this world and there some at the new home, but lock up in an place, while some of them were scattered around the Earth, and not to mention that an satellite is an home for Mainframe.

"Almost," Mainframe confessed. "I've got most of the drones refitting it into an automated exo-frame assembly line. The finishing touches I'll put on myself."

"Sounds nice," Spidey nodded, but then inquired. "Hey, what do you know about Horizon Labs?"

Also, Spidey had look up that information from his mini computer in his right gauntlet, and found that very lab.

"Hold on, I'll do a check on it on the Web," Mainframe replied. Things were quiet for a few seconds, until he spoke up again, "Found it. Horizon Labs is a leading company in creating the most advanced technology; they're on par with STAR Labs in Metropolis, or Oscorp. Max Modell is the founder/employer of Horizon. He's been featured in magazines, such as WIRED and Science Tomorrow. The labs are equipped with the most high tech and advanced scientific equipment. The scientists are allowed to create whatever they want, so long as it benefits society."

Spidey's smile couldn't get any wider at that, as he imitated Kenan Thompson, "Now dat's what I'm talkin' about!"

"So I guess that means you're not gonna be doing the freelance photography anymore," Mainframe asked.

"I'll conisder doing it as a side job while in college. Though I've gotta find a paper to go with it," Spidey replied.

"Let's just hope they don't label you a public menace," Mainframe stated, as he signed off.

Spidey shrugged, as he half-smirked, "It'd be a shame. I miss those days when I got taunted by Jameson, and taunt him back." Spidey let up his mask by the nanobots, and stood up, overlooking the city. He then jumped off the building, and fired a line. He swung through the city and it was all coming back at once; the feeling of going over the busy night streets of a living New York, the feel of the wind on his costume and cape. For a mili-second, he felt like the war hadn't happen. That he was home all over again.

After a while of slinging through the city, he landed on a building across, and was shockingly surprised at what he saw. There was a building right there, and on it was posted, 'The Daily Bugle'. "Holy Coincidences, Batman," he thought aloud to himself. "I guess whatever alternate universe there is, there's always gonna be a Daily Bugle. Hope they're hiring for free-lance photographers." Though he shivered, as he almost sound terrified, "Although if there's a J.J. Jameson here, I might die of fright. Because, frankly: one Jameson is enough."

He went back to swinging all across New York, still overjoyed in seeing life in this city, and forgetting about the Dead New York in his old world. He swung through the city, until he spotted movement in a dark alleyway behind an electronics store. He landed on a flag pole, stopping long enough to get a good look at the scene. And right before his eyes, Trouble. This kind was just a gang of guys that busted into the back alley of the store, and loading up the van with as much techno equipment as possible.

Spider-Man shook his head at this display; he had seen a lot of crime and could tell right then and there one thing: these punks were amateurs. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "Well… time to let all of New York's rotten apples there's a new Sheriff in Town."

With that, he leapt off and glided towards them with his cape.

In the Alley

The gang was loading up the van, unaware of a shadow that swung in, landed on the wall, and began to crawl down into the shadows. One of the guys, a Caucasian wearing a red beanie cap, a pair of baggy jeans and a sweat jacket, was putting a flat screen plasma TV into the side of the van. "Come on, Frankie. Move your ass, man. The cops'll be here soon," he warned his buddies. But he didn't get a respond from him, until he got fed up, "Frankie! I'm not gonna tell you again! Move it!"

"Sorry, pal. He's a little tied up at the moment."

The unfamiliar voice caused the punk to twist around, and went bug eyed at what he just saw. Frankie, stuck to the wall, in what appeared to be giant webs, some of them over his mouth. He was wriggling to be free, but to no avail, as Frankie backed up. He looked to the door, as he saw a blonde, wearing a leather black jacket, jeans, and sporting on himself an Uzi. "Mike," the leader called out. "I think we got some problems here!"

"What kind of problems," he asked, as he exited the building with a stolen set of Sony Walkman pods.

But suddenly, a tripod claw shot on the leader's back, sagging him, and yanked him up pretty fast, as he screamed and disappeared. Mike ran out, dropping the bag and pulling out his Uzi. He looked around, tyring to find what had just happened. But nothing there at all. Until he spotted something… or someone crawling up the walls. He pulled out his Uzi, and fired hysterically. But the figure jumped from wall to wall, with Mike missing him constantly. Until finally, the figure disappeared in the shadows, not leaving a trace to find him.

Mike, was obviously a nervous wreck, as he was shaking at the seams. He twisted around, trying to find the guy, unaware that lining down behind him, hanging upside down, was a fellow in a black, red, and blue suit with a black cape like the Batman wrapped around, with an insignia of a spider on his chest. Backing up, Mike finally yelled out, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Here."

He whipped around, as Spider-Man said, "Boo."

"SPIDER-MAN?!"

Before he make a move, the mysterious man moved too fast too to see, his black/blue gloved fist shooting out from under his cape, and then...

...oblivion.

...

An Hour Later

When the cops got the read on the radio, they made the scene there. Both the patrol officers got out of the car, and weren't sure of what to make of what they saw. There was a van with electronic merchandise from the store still in it. But the suspects weren't only still there, but they were tied up in a giant spider webs, in cocoons from the neck down, and with webs on their mouths.

The African American officer looked at them, and then to his Asian female partner, "Do you have any idea as to what the heck this is?"

The Asian officer past him, though at something behind them. "I think he might know," she said, pointing out to where she was looking.

When her partner turned, they both looked to see someone jump off the side of a building, and shoot out something from his arms, as he swung away like Tarzan.

"What the heck," he asked, backing away a little.

"Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man," she said.

Her partner, Detective Bennett, snapped out of it, and looked at her, "What'd you say, Yin?"

She held up a small card with the words printed on it. He looked at the card, then to the guys in the webbing, "I don't suppose you have any idea as to how we're gonna write up this report?"

"Not sure," Yin said, shaking her head, and looked at the card distastefully. "But one thing's for sure: I'm not looking forward with having a vigilante in my city, if I think that's one individual. Its him. Spider-Man is back from the dead."

...

As soon as Spidey has got out of his costume, he raced in a few seconds towards the light, in a matter of seconds, Spidey reached the area of the white light was projecting up into the sky.

The surrounding area around this force field was in a thick forest, almost covering the entire property, it was like a place of the Wayne Manor, but it has a long and curly driveway, of solid smooth cement, about the distance is about 50 minutes away from the highway to the driveway, protecting by a similar gate of the Wanye Manor. Everyone was here, Spidey stood in front of the force field. He turned it off upon his command through a clap of his hands. With the force field turned off, it revealed a beauitful and big hyper modern manor, probably mixed of the Wanye Manor and Avengers Mansion. A vast front yard. Toothless directed the dragons to followed him as they took into the skies and headed for a cliff that has a opening inside, they all flew inside. Which this very manor was built atop a cliff overlooking the Altantic Ocean. Where Spidey and the others got to the front door, Spidey felt something under an rug, something metallic and small.

He looked down and grabbed one end of the rug and look under it, it was a key, to this manor. He pick up the key and jabbed into the lock of the front door and turned it, as a click and it was unlocked, Spidey and everyone else entered the house and shut the door behind them to keep the cool breeze out. Everyone was taken back by big this manor was. The hyper modern manor had a black marble floor with flakes of colour that glistened brightly under the led lights what where sunk into the ceiling. The ground floor was all open plan and in the centre was a modern fireplace gently burning, encompassed by a ring of white leather sofa's. To the right was a large modern kitchen that looked like it had never been used once and on the left a glass staircase that was lit up by blue lights. Mixed with that, The ten foot corner of the entry area a rather large room about thirty feet wide and twice as long led to a island bar and a kitchen behind it and a dining area to the left. The kitchen led to a hallway about twenty four feet long with a ten by ten room at the end of it. These secret rooms in the hallway, the first when entering the hallway from the kitchen was a movie room with lots of seats and collection of movies. The secret room cloeset to the 40x40 room was meant a room to a spider cave with large comupters and a lab large enough to make the people in labs jealous. The secret room closet to the 40x40 room was meant for two sliding poles leading underground area of some sorts. The dining area lead to two actual areas, the one along the back of the dining area and kitchen lead to a well light room with a rather large bathroom in the corner and the double decker doors revealing a backyard with a rather large swimming pool to which the high schoolers cheered about and the view of the forest. The other along the dining area and living room was hall way with four doors on the right which leads to room about ten by ten with the expection of the master bedroom which it's own bathroom. Another three similar rooms and a bathroom with a rather large room facing oppsite. In the living room were a pair of couches forest green, a rich mahogany coffee table about a foot and a half off the ground, two feet wide and seven feet long. A pair of mahogany matching end tables for the a forty-three inch flat screen TV and VCR. The kitchen was fully equipt with pots, pans, utensils, plates, bowls, glasses and cups. Two sinks and a garbage disposal. The dining area has a mahogany dining table that was four feet wide and six feet wide with eight chairs. In one of the rooms beside by the master bedroom was a study room with queen Anne chairs and a smaller round table for a study room. In the two rooms were games rooms with video games with a largest flat screen TV with a Playstation 3, PS4 and Xbox 360, Xbox One too and the other room with is fill with acrade games and a air hockey table in the second game room. The master bedroom upstairs has a very large queen size bed that can fit 40 or some people on it right against the wall, right under a wall lamp. A small table was next to it, and next to that was a cloest with a dresser inside it. A lamp and clock were on the table. It was mostly storage space largest makeshift manor with couple of plants in the living room and a beautiful fireplace. There was a armory room loacted in the southwest corner of the manor where everyone can store their weapons in there, a rec room has a biliard table complete with cue sticks, cue chalk, a container of body powder in order for the forehand not to be slippery when using the cue stick, a white cue ball and fifteen differently colored and numbered balls. This place even have different gaming consoles, like a PS3 and PS4, an Xbox 360 and a Wii which are attached to a flatscreen LCD TV, which is the center of an entertainment rack which stores numerous gaming CDs organized by what console. Its got blu-ray discs and DVD of some favorite movies, TV dramas, Anime, reality shows, and documentaries which are stored in another compartment. Continuing to the backyard it has a greenhouse, that pool has an Jacuzzi in one corner. In the manor there was a multi-sport indoor court. It was complete with different balls like tennis balls, basketballs, volleyballs, and even shuttlecocks. In the far side of the manor was kenjutsu dojo: first, there was an outdoor zen rock garden with foam-white gravel raked into patterns suggesting rippling water and rocks arranged in a way that mirrors the formation of green-misted mountains. A koi pond probably rests somewhere in the outskirts of the garden, and maybe if he's really lucky, he'll stumble upon a neighboring kamidana. The dojo itself will be one of those classic Japanese dojos, complete with the sliding shōji doors and tatami flooring. An ornate sword rack mounted on the wall with a steel fan displayed on the top shelf. Kakejiku depicting misty mountains, along with rice straw with brocaded edging that lines the floors, but dark green interlocking mats in a jigsaw puzzle formation, reeking of baboo smell and made of a hard foam material similar to what they have in exercise facilities. The walls are a dreary eggshell color, bruised with scuffs and dirty smudges and sporting scotch tape residue. Small, faded posters are displayed at random, accompanied by a handful of stickers: one of some martial arts logo, another of the Brazilian flag. Electric fans with dust-laden blades, some plastic shelving, and the long defunct clock sandwiched on crumbling plaster in between two dirt-caked windows removes the would-be antiquity of the scene. The room next to the hanging wall scrolls is stuffed with weight training equipment, heavy bags and pads for striking.

A row of Plexiglas wall mirrors further lends to the appearance of a home gym, but it used to be dirty, until the owner has clean it.

And this manor has lots of bedrooms, loacted upstairs and downstairs, an infinite number of them, the vikings were going to put under ground in honeymoon suites like style rooms, but the main ones of the gang with Spidey are going to stay up in their own bed rooms. And a rec room in the west side of the manor, like a sounds studio and something from a big music room with instruments all types.

"Whoa!" Spidey said as he and the others took a tour of this place, seeing everything and anything they couldn't think of. Spidey told everyone to look around for themselves, there's something Spidey has check out on his own.

With that, he went to a library in the manor, where a grand piano was sitting in the center of the room, by a large decker windows, with moonlight shining on it, in the very corner of the room, was an old grandfather clock. A single artificial compound eye unit that resembled an eye-patch slid over his left eye, allowing him to see the world around him in Augmented Reality Mode. Spidey zoomed in as he saw a little black bat stuck in the clock face. He walked up to the piano and play several dissonant chords on it, before the bat slip behind the clock face. Spidey walked to it and the grandfather clock slid back several inches then rolled into a pocket behind the wall, revealing stairs leding down to a cave some of sorts, it was surrounded of cave walls, he walked down the stairs, as it revealed a cave beneath, there was a sound of wings flapping, as Spidey look up, it was swarm of...

...bats. Lots of bats in the darkness of the ceiling.

But got him really surprise a it revealed to him a massive underground cavern, at the center was a large pyramid like structure made out of black metal. But alongside was a large high-tech supercomputer, a big science crime lab. On one corner of the lair, glass display cases were shown, although they were currently empty awaiting for whatever trophies would be in to be displayed. Another part of the room had a lab system, that would make any crime lab weep. Another section of the room had a sort of large dressing room bay, obviously for uniforms and suits to be placed in, along with long, metal poles that ran from the bottom of the cave to the very top, at the bottom was a a circular vehicle massive hanger, most likely storing vehicles in there. But at the very side of the cavern was stables made for the dragons as Toothless notices his rider standing in the amdist of this cavern.

As the Night Fury came alongside his rider, Spidey and the dragon look around the place, in there the corner, was a another lab of some sorts, as Spidey scanned it, it revealed a massive collection of...

"Iron Man Armor." Spidey gasped, as has the same lab from Tony's home in the western coast of California.

"I think call this...Parlor!" Spidey yelled as the new cavern base was giving.

...

A few hours later...

Spidey was smiling. After he took off his secondary belt and back pack and started unpacking. Placing various devices and objects around the cave, and some of at the vehicle hanger. He pressed a button on the center of his black and white belt, all the little devices and vehicles he had set up starting to grow. Less than a minute, and the nearly two dozen miniature objects that he had taken out of his belt were life-size. The cave was now fill with dozen of high-tech devices. Science workstations that included an extensive chemistry set, work bench with various tools and gadgets, and even a bench with multiple gadget/tool arms to reach various places on the device they were meant to be working on.

But there was also various vehicles included: The Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 670-4 SV, a black Tumbler with weapons equipt, The Batman Batmobile the sports coupe with multiple jet exhaust slits protruding from the back bumper, with a Wayne Industries 'EXP' power generator, General Lee, Blade's motorcycle, Ironhide style truck, red Dodge 4x4 pickup truck, a modified Ninja motorcycle, The Batpod motorcycle, Vert Wheeler's Saber, the Tangler, Zoom's Chopper, Raiden's black sport cars, the Batmobile from Batman Arkham Knight, Kevin's Challenger. In a massive hanger was the white and blue Mobi for Sage. In another room, were a Quinjet and a TurboKat, in a another room. This one had a large platform above a large open space, surrounded by glass walls and roof. But what really caught their attention was the large body of water that filled the bottom of the pool, easily 100 meters long.

Spidey sighed. This was the life he always dreamt of, possibly being like The Batman, expect for the man himself, but having like this Batcave or the Avengers Mansion underground base. Now there was one more thing to do. After he find out on his supercomputer, he found several files in the hardrive, containing all of papers about their lifes and his included. Their images, age, birthday, and every important fact needed in an identity, not about the viking life, but if they live in this universe, a rough draft of a new life.

According to the paper, each of their families had recently died in an plane accident, all of them coming together, and this is the property they own now, well the current owner is the one who owns it. Also something else was included in there. The parents has left some money in the bank account. Spidey was curious to find out how much was it.

So, he was heading for the vehicle hanger down below to head into the city and at the bank to find out the money account is. He's going to take the the Batmobile of The Batman verison, the black and blue one.

Before he got down there, suddenly, his spider sense goes off, and there was a chill breeze in the room. He knew it was his wife, Elsa.

"Hey Spidey." The queen said as she caught up to him.

"Hey, did you like the tour of the manor." Spidey said as turned to Elsa, she nodded and smiled.

"Cool, hey care to come with me, there's some where I stop by." Spidey asked her. She shrugged, seeing no reason why not?

"All right, but I'm going change." With that, Elsa changed out of her ice dress and into blue and white clothes verison of Spidey's clothes.

"Wow, you change on the go." With that, Spidey scoop her up into his arms, and leapt down into the waiting Batmobile, but Elsa buried her head into his chest as she was scared at dropping at this height, but he managed to got into the seat and put her in the second seat. The canopy closed behind them, the chassis of the Batmobile becoming outlined in dark blue as the XP Power-Core pulsed to life. Seconds later, the engine roared, and the Batmobile raced out of the cave, raced through the curving underground tunnel, as a hole opened up, as the Batmobile soared out of it, and the secret panel automatically closing behind it.

After slowing down to watch out for police, Spidey drove over to the bank; after telling Elsa she has an identity in this world now, she too was curious to find out just how much money their "parents" had left them. Once they did, a security guard had to ask them if they were OK. Apparently, they'd spent about five minutes not moving, just staring the screen on the ATM.

As they drove away, they kept muttering to themselves. "Twenty million... what, does Web keep that kind of money in a petty cash drawer or something?"

...

Avengers Mansion: 10:00 A.M.

Tigra slowly begin to woke up, she was out of her costume as she notices, she gasped and shot up from bed like a snake, but she notices she was dressed in a pink tanktop with gray PJs.

"What happened last night?" Aya asked her herself as she puts her hand to her forehead, emotions of shock and a sense of dizzness on her mind. She notices that she was in her room, in the mansion. Suddenly, she remembered the memory of Peter Parker dying 3 months ago.

"Peter? Why? Why you have to die?" She yelled out in combination of fear and anger, obviously upset of the death of their Spider-Man.

After Tigra came back to the mansion last night, she and the others were feeling loss too, wondering if they can even try to continue their superhero career, all of them were depressed and griefing.

They had a meeting last night, about continuing on in honor of Peter Parker, patrolling around the city, and helping out Peter's family and friends.

Aya was thinking about it, and she sighed. She looked at a picture showing her, Peter, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Nova, all in their costumes, possing like silly.

She smiled at the thought, if she only can relieved that one more time.

"Peter, if you in heaven, take care of yourself. I miss you." With that Aya got lost into her thoughts about the times she had with Peter.

Training room...

One week after that event on Ellis island event...

Since the event of the happened of one of their villains, they took it down pretty quickly, and after that, with the crimes rates down due to some mysterious vigilante in the city, but the mysterious vigilante has got away from been seem. Every one of the Avengers were taking advantage of this small amount of downtime that they had been granted. Hank was able to do some more work with his experiments and with Ultron's AI, Janet had taken the opportunity to perfect some new clothes lines she had been working on, and Tony was able to get some actual work done for his company, including some work on buying up shares of a struggling company. When Aelita had asked Tony if he was sure that taking over that company was a good idea, Tony had explained that he was doing so in order to help save it, and that he was hoping to work together with the owner of that company since the work they were doing was so amazing. Aelita really admired Tony for that, and hoped that the owner of this company would understand that as well.

As for Thor, he was off doing something that only he knew about, but if the team had to guess, it was likely something that either involved a certain paramedic by the name of Jane Foster, or just stopping some super strong criminals. Which left Captain America and Ulrich in the mansion on their own, and the two were actually using their downtime to tell each other some stories of their past adventures. Ulrich was really amazed by some of the things that Steve had done in War World II, and not just on his own or with his late partner, Bucky, but with the Howling Commandos as well. The adventures that the captain had gone on seemed almost like something that could not possibly have taken place during the forties, and yet Steve was living proof that they did happen. It honestly made Ulrich wonder if any of the other Howling Commandos were still around, and the minute he asked that, Steve said that he had not had a chance to really look into it, but they were quick to promise each other that they would soon enough. Although Steve's tales were impressive, Ulrich's stories were something that often made Steve's eyes nearly bug out.

"You're kidding me. That actually happened," Steve asked when Ulrich paused in his most recent story.

"Yeah, it did. I know it may seem hard to believe but that's how it happened," Ulrich replied.

"So then what happened," Steve asked.

"Well thankfully, Jeremy was able to decode the message and found out that it was from Aelita's father, who we just knew as Franz Hopper at the time, since none of us knew Aelita was actually human, including herself. While he was doing that though, we kept Sissi busy by having Odd tell her about the plot for his next movie. We told her it was the story of a girl driven by a mysterious being who tries to make contact with humans, all of which takes place in a virtual universe full of danger."

"In other words, basically the whole adventure you all just went through. What did she say," Steve asked with great interest.

"That no one would ever believe such a ridiculous story," Ulrich replied, and the two instantly burst out laughing.

"I have to admit son, you definitely seem to have had some adventures that were even stranger and often crazier than the ones I went through when I was fighting Hydra," Steve admitted as he calmed down a bit. "Though I have to ask, where did you train to fight, and what was the fighting style you used against me back on Ellis Island that time?"

"It's a martial art form called Pencak Silat. I studied it for years, and some of the last few years of studying it were done with Yumi," Ulrich replied. "What about you? I recognized some similar forms from your fighting style, but I wasn't sure which it was. What was it really, boxing, jujitsu, karate, judo, aikido?"

"All of the above actually, and then some," Steve replied proudly. "Though I've never heard of Pencak Silat before. I'm actually kind of wondering how different it is to what I already I know."

"I could teach you a bit if you want," Ulrich offered.

"That'd be great. How soon can we start," Steve then asked.

"Right now if you want. Assuming Thor isn't using the training room right now," Ulrich offered. Steve gestured with one hand for Ulrich to lead on and the two instantly made a beeline for the training room. The minute the two were in the training room and confirmed that Thor was not there, they immediately set to work with Ulrich showing Cap some basic forms of Pencak Silat, and Steve picked them even more quickly than Aelita did, much to Ulrich's surprise and impression. Soon enough, they put what Ulrich had shown Steve so far into practice, and then went into a full on sparring practice session using all of their respective skills, effectively picking up from where they left off on Ellis Island.

As he blocked one of Ulrich's strikes, Steve thought of something that he had only just realized and then asked the samurai hero, "Say, where is Aelita today? I thought she lived at the mansion full time like you, Thor, and me."

"She went out flying a little while ago. She said that she wanted to start doing something of a patrol around the city like Thor sometimes does, and like a lot of the other local heroes do, but I know that it's also just because she loves flying so much. I guess you could say she finds it relaxing in a way, and that she really enjoys being able to do it for so long and in real life now," Ulrich explained as he jumped back a bit before raising his arm to counter Steve's next strike.

"You sure she'll be alright," Steve asked as he rolled to his feet just in time to avoid Ulrich's next kick.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's had to dodge that monster's forces for a lot longer than the rest of our old group ever did, so I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Besides, I'm not about to try and stop her when she hears someone calling out for help," Ulrich told the captain, and Steve immediately nodded in consent of this, as he saw what would happen if Aelita heard X.A.N.A.'s name mentioned aloud. To put it simply, there were things that even Captain America was afraid of, and an angry Aelita was now definitely on that list.

...

"Good Morning New York!"

A translucent line fired from a small object fashioned into the nanosuit from his left wrist. It attached to the side to the side of a skyscraper. Air rushed against his full bodysuit masked head and his cape as his forward momentum increased. At the height of his swing, he released his "web", twisting his body mid-air, firing another with a flash of red light on his right webshooter.

"Wooo!"

Cars packed the streets beneath him, filling the cool sky with honking horns and the smell of exhaust. He progressed after nothing in particular, revealing in his great power. A tingling sensation in the back of his skull earned his undivided attention. Two miles from his position, a small girl made a costly decision. Walking into the street to get her rubber ball, she paid no attention to the unattentive cab driver speeding towards her.

His next shot stuck to a horizontal flag pole. Holding his line, he twirled over it not once, nor twice, but thricely in his execution. His body launched forward, his agility speedy like a Night Fury, with a mind focused on his duty like a sniper. Swooping closer to the street, he scooped the girl at the very last minute. Her death prevented, the red, black, and blue coloring of the man's costume filled her with wonder. The outline of red spiders.

As time was frozen in a second, but expect for Spidey and the little girl.

"You ok, lil' miss?"

"You're Spider-Man!"

"Shh, I get that most of the time little one, but don't tell anyone about me until I revealed myself. Say, I got a present for you."

He revealed her toy, giving it to her.

"One order of a dodgeball." Spidey joked.

"Where's your mom?"

"Over there."

She pointed to a frantic woman's approach as time resumed. With that Spider-Man shot out his grapple launcher and fired, as it reeled him up away from the little girl.

"Keri!"

Her mother grabbed the child with excitement. She watched her daughter's rescuer soaring between the imposing structures populating Brooklyn, New York.

...

Sitting on an ledge in Times Sqaure, Spidey watches over the city of New York, he sighed in relief.

Maybe this is a good thing. He thought. Since Madame Web has brought me and my family here to NY, its great here. Familir scents and sights. This city needs a new guardian, like myself and my family, but I won't get them in it until I can figured a way to introduce them to the people. I just need to get...

Before he could finish the thought, several bright flashes caught his eye from below. Looking over at where it came from, he watched as a young woman wearing a pair of jeans, white tank top, and a baseball cap posed for a cameraman. Even though he couldn't see her face, he had a feeling she was attractive. After striking a few more poses she took her cap off and let her long, bright red locks flow around her shoulders.

Spider-Man couldn't help but lean in closer. He was too high up to see her face clearly but he still tried to look upon her features anyway. "Yeah right Parker. No way is your luck is that good. Probably just some other girl down there."

"Hey MJ, over here!" The sound of a man's voice surprised him with the saying of those initials.

"Mary Jane?" Spidey watched as the young woman jogged closer to the building he was on and finally saw her face. He was wrong in thinking he didn't have that kind of luck because there, right below him, was Mary Jane Watson, Peter's Mary Jane Watson or his if you look at that Spidey is from a different universe.

"MJ?" He quickly hopped over the edge and descended down to the street below.

His eyes were wide with the want to see her again. His heart raced but not from fatigue, it was from being so close to her and drawing even closer with each passing second. Remaining in the shadows of the alley and using his cape to blend into the shadows, Spidey was less than ten feet from the ground when he saw her. A bright smile was on her red lips as she came closer to where he was. His heart beat faster at the sight of her and that maybe, just maybe, she saw him. Maybe she would see he wasn't dead and would run up to him with that beautiful smile of hers where they could reunite and be together again. Those thoughts made him almost excited and crawl faster to just the very edge of the shadowed area. A moment later, his hopes were shattered, but he did felt a bit of remorse, why? Well, one reason was he wasn't Peter Parker.

She didn't see him. She wasn't smiling at him or coming to him. She was heading over to another young man and fell onto his arms. Spidey's heart stopped and ached at the sight. The smile that she used to give him was now being used on another along with the arms she used to hold him with.

Spidey's entire body frozen. It had never dawned on him in that long month since Peter's death that Mary Jane would have already moved on with her life and replaced him. The sight of her with another guy made his chest feel heavy yet empty but at the same time, he was a bit of happy for her. A mixed of an cold chill and a warm chill enveloped him as he saw the two of them close together. Not wanting to see anymore, he climbed back up the building to where he was before his hopes of reuniting with the woman he loved were destroyed.

In a daze, he sat down in the corner of the rooftop and let down his mask off. A blank look covered his face as he leaned against the stone structure of the ledge. "She found someone," he quietly said. His voice was barely above a whisper. "She's forgotten about me or Peter."

He shut his eyes as the warm feeling of tears welled up in his eyes and flowed down his face. "She's moved on."

A moment passed as her smiling face flashed in his mind once again. Images of them laughing, hugging and kissing appeared before his eyes. They were images he would never get a chance to relive again.

She looks happy. She deserves to be happy. I've done nothing but bring her grief and pain from being Spider-Man. I never should have told her who I was. I never should have gone out with her or thought that I could be with her. She's better off without me.

All was quiet on the deserted rooftop he inhabited, before he was going to go on home, his spider sense pick up a disturbed sound, a long distance away, a loud explosion filled the morning sky with the screams of innocent people coming soon after. Spidey jumped to his feet and quickly wiped his face clean as he looked in the direction of the commotion. A fire burned inside a building that people were hastily moving away from as they screamed for help. A few were trying to help the injured to safety as whoever was behind the destruction leapt into the front-less building.

"Oh crap." He didn't want to do it but knew he had no choice in putting stop to what was taking place. He had to help if he could, even if it meant he had to play hero again.

Jumping onto the ledge, Spider-Man once again his face covered up with his mask, firing a web line to a nearby flagpole. Before taking off to put an end to whatever was happening, he looked down at Mary Jane one last time.

"Adios… amigo. I'll always love you."

He halfheartedly jumped off the building and swung to his nearby destination, its time to reveal himself this time, and after he read about this worlds Spider-Man, now dead, he going to take up that mantle from now on. And not to mention with a broken heart, but of his former lover and the need to take what he was feeling out on someone. His cheerful attitude is back.

"IT'S HERO TIME!"

...

Eariler before the bank was robbed...

"Hey MJ, over here!"

(This Mary Jane Watson is an version of the 1994 Spider-Man Animated Series, but think of her as an teenager verison of the woman from that old Spider-Man Animated Series). Mary Jane had just finished up a few poses for a photographer in front of a brightly lit neon sign with Tommy Girl displayed in large neon letters when she heard her photography call her over. Dozens of people slowed down to see her model in front of the red, white, and blue sign while others hurriedly moved around the set up.

For the past hour she had been on her feet and changing between every other shoot. Needing something to fill her time and head, she had begun working as a part-time student model to earn money for college after high school was over. At least that's what she told everyone around her. The real reason she was doing this was try to get some room to breathe after he died.

"Hey MJ," the photographer called again. "I want you and John here to come together like an excited couple. John, I want you to hold her and lean in close. Alright people, let's get this shoot finished!"

Mary's smile may have radiated happiness but her mind and heart registered the complete opposite. She did as the photographer told her and acted as if she were enormously happy to see her co-model but she just didn't feel like pretending to be caught in the moment with him. She was relieved that neither he nor the photographer caught her momentary hesitation as the two brought her faces close as if to embrace passionately. Bright flashes went off around them as the moment and poses were captured on film.

"Alright you two, that was great. Anyone know what time it is?" Even though the photographer wore numerous pieces of jewerly he lacked a watch.

"10:45," an assistant said.

"Ah, okay. We're ahead of schedule; I have more than enough shots. I say that's a wrap. Good job everyone. John, MJ, my studio tomorrow evening to pick up your checks, pick out your favorite shots, and drop off your clothes from tonight."

"Alright, see ya in the pm playas and playettes," John said as he hurriedly hailed a cab. "Hey, Mary, want a ride home? We can split the fare."

Mary had to admit that working with John was a welcome pleasure than working with some of the other male models she had previously. Usually the other guys would hit on her or relentlessly ask her out but John was different. He respected her during and after work. It also helped to know that he was in a committed relationship with his boyfriend Niles, another model.

"No thanks, I'm meeting my mom around twelve a few blocks from here."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

After a quick wave, Mary walked off into the crowd and away from the photo shoot. It didn't take long to pick up her jacket and purse from the nearby gear van and put more than a block away between her and her coworkers. This was her biggest gig to date. Since modeling for local business she had quickly caught the eye of several high-end agencies and this marked the second time she had worked for Tommy Hilfiger, modeling his new American Girl fall line. It also paid the highest for a student model at five hundred dollars a shoot. Depsite the fact that they saw high potenial for her as a fashion model she still clung to her dream of becoming a actress.

As she made her way past the crowd of people she felt herself getting lonely again. She wasn't actually metting her mother but instead just had to get away from her current gig as quickly as she could. The feeling of being held closely by another reminded her too much of Peter.

The first 3 months after his death was so incredibly hard. She cried every day and night clutching a mask she was in the middle of making for him until she would fall to sleep. School was even harder as everyone knew of them being a couple and even students she didn't know would offer their condolences. If Gwen hadn't been there to support her emotionally she doubted she would have stopped crying at all.

Everywhere she looked, she saw couples enjoying their night out. Hand-in-hand, arm in arm, she wanted what they all had which was taken away from her due to one man's hand. She wanted Peter back in her arms and if she couldn't be with him then she didn't want to be with anyone else. She didn't want to move on at all.

Wiping off a single tear, she crossed her arms tightly around her and continued walking for the bus stop. She was almost there when a deafening explosion rocked the street and nearly knocked her off balance. People panicked and ran as Mary Jane looked for the cause of the explosion. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of three men walking out of the bank, it was some familiar enemys of Spider-Man.

"The Enforcers," she barley said above a whispered. Except for the injured, she was the only one not running away.

Windows shattered along with brick and mortar as the red and yellow suited man destroyed the front of a bank and proceeded to clear it out. It would take the cops too long to get there and the other so-called Spider-Man was long gone. She just didn't know what to do.

If only she knew that the cops has arrived already because their police cars getting there easily.

"Get back!" the red and yellow man yelled as he jumped from the destroyed building while firing off a blast. His other hand carried a rather large bag of loot. "Get back or we'll kill the first person I see!"

Slowly backing up, Mary Jane retreated away from the scene. She couldn't help but think that if Peter were still alive than he would have undoubtedly handed these guys on their own butts. Less than a second later, she got a surprise.

...

(Same time as MJ was doing her photoshoot).

"WHOO-HOO," Aelita cried out excitedly as she spun through the air, the sun shining brightly through her wings as she soared over the city. In the recent days, Aelita had found that ever since she first gained her wings back on Lyoko she had never really taken the chance to really enjoy being able to fly on her own like this. Most of the time when she was flying, Aelita was doing it for some reason or other on a mission, whether it be keeping herself or others from falling to their doom, getting somewhere fast, or just whatever else she would use her flying powers for, so being able to just fly for the sake of it like this, even if she was technically patrolling the city, was something that she found immensely enjoyable on so many levels.

This fact was proven especially true as she performed a number of tricks as she flew such as loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, and whatever else you could think of. Sometimes she would even take a page out of Odd's book and wait until the last second before veering off to avoid something she was flying towards. The overall feeling of just flying through the air under her own power like this was addicting to Aelita, but the one thing she found that she enjoyed the most about being able to fly was the sight of the world beneath her as she flew above it. To some people it was not all that much, but as Aelita looked down, she saw amazing sights that most were not able to enjoy or even see. It allowed her to see just how small everyone could seem to the heroes that defended them and the villains who threatened them, and it all made her want to do even more to keep them safe so that they could eventually soar through the sky on their own one day.

Aelita was suddenly brought out of her musings on the joys of flying when her heightened sense of hearing picked up on the sound of an explosion from nearby. Thinking that it was likely something that would require the attention of one of New York's heroes, Aelita quickly changed her course and flew in the direction she heard the explosion from. Soon enough, she found herself outside the Federal Gold Depository, but what really caught her attention was the three people that were coming out of it.

One was a really big guy in a dark crimson and grey suit that seemed to have a backpack on its back which connected to the mouthpiece that covered the lower half of his masked face. The suit was also heavily armored, indicating that it was meant to serve as something to be used for brute strength. The second man was considerably smaller than the first with something of swimmers build, if Aelita had to compare, and wore a dark red and silver suit with a full face mask that only showed his eyes through the lenses, and grey gloves, and beyond that there did not seem to be anything special about it like the first one, but Aelita knew better than anyone how appearances could be deceiving. The third and final man wore a red and yellow suit that covered him head to toe, a visor with green lenses that showed his eyes, and a silver belt. His hands had a pair of strange devices over them, and as he pointed said devices at the wall and the cops that were beginning to surround the area, Aelita was able to immediately guess that they were meant to be used as some kind of long range weapon.

Just then, Aelita saw a man with silver, blond hair wearing a blue suit with a white dress shirt and red tie climb out of a police car and bring up a megaphone to call out to the obvious criminals. "Alright Enforcers, this is your only warning. On the ground with your hands on your heads and ankles crossed," the man, who Aelita guessed was likely a detective, shouted through the megaphone.

"How about you just ride on out of here Captain, and we'll be mighty happy to take our gold and leave," the man in the yellow and red suit shouted in reply as he fired what looked like a sonic blast from one of his gauntlets. Instantly, police cars were sent flying into the air, and the man that the criminal had called a captain was sent sailing through the air as well. Just before he hit the ground though, Aelita sprung into action and caught him with one swoop.

The minute the pink haired girl had safely placed him on the ground, the man looked to her and exclaimed, "You're one of those Avengers! Pink Angel right?"

"Angel Guardian, actually," Aelita corrected, before she flapped her wings and took to the air again so that she was floating in front of the three criminals. "I suggest you boys surrender now, because unless you suddenly have the proper clearance to empty that vault, I will have to beat you up," Angel Guardian then told the criminals.

"Little lady, if you think we're gonna just walk away from this, then you don't have a clue who you're wrangling with. So allow the Shocker to explain it to ya," the now identified Shocker declared as he fired another blast, this time directing it at Aelita.

Aelita quickly flew aside to avoid the blast and charged up an energy field as she said, "Cute trick, but mine makes a bigger boom than yours."

With that, she threw the energy field at Shocker and knocked him off his feet. The smaller man then looked to his big partner and the minute the big guy nodded at him, he ran up to him and jumped up and off of him, sending him hurtling at Aelita at a speed that Aelita had only seen Ulrich move at. She barely had time to dodge the initial strike, but she was quickly knocked out of the air when the man rebounded off the side of a building and into her back. Aelita immediately rolled to her feet as she hit the ground and retracted her wings, and then started to throw energy fields at the fast moving man. The only problem was that she found hitting him was like trying to hit a fast moving pin ball while it was in motion, and that was proved true as the small man called out, "Sorry girlie, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to hit Ricochet."

Ricochet then slammed into Aelita once more and sent her tumbling into the waiting arms of his big partner, who immediately wrapped her in his powerful grasp. Aelita tried to break free, but she found that she was having nearly just as hard a time escaping the hold as she would Thor's. "Don't bother girl. Once Ox has got a hold of you, you're not likely to weasel your way out anytime soon," Shocker stated as he walked up with Ricochet beside him. "Must be our lucky day boys. I don't know what this little Avenger girlie's doing here, but I'm mighty fine with what offing her will do for our rep."

Shocker then raised his gauntlets up and charged them to fire at Aelita while she was at point blank range. Aelita closed her eyes as she continued to struggle against Ox's hold, bracing herself for Shocker's attack if she could not escape in time, when she heard a strange sound of a soft, like rustling...

...or wings flapping.

A strange sound which followed Shocker's blast. The strange thing was, she was not hurt at all. "PRoofrushhvmm..." Was the sound of an smoke grenade going off, that was when she heard someone declared off boldy in announcing its presence, "I am the Terror...That Flaps In The Night!"

Aelita immediately opened to her eyes to see that Shocker's attacked seemed to have been diverted by a long white line of some type, and blue smoke came out of nowhere, on a building not far from here, the Enforcers all looking towards another direction, where is the smoke at. Ricochet shouted, "Who are you?"

"Oh come on guys. You should know who I am. Here's a hint."

"I am an Spider, that has wings of a bat!" The smoke was delcaring boldly forth, as it started to vanish a bit to show 'someone' from within it.

That's when their eyes grew with fear. "Oh no, not you. Please, not you!"

"Oh yeah, and you know what comes next!" a man who looked to be about 29 years old called out as he flipped onto the scene from the building he was on. The minute he landed, he whipped out a small white ball or a Conscussion mine, and throwed it into Ox's face and it exploded on contact in a white flash of light, as the big man immediately relased Aelita from his hold on her as he try to rubbed his eyes out of the light, which allowed her to send an open palm strike right into Ricochet and a kick into Shocker before she jumped away from them and over to her rescuer.

That was when Aelita got a good look at the man who just arrived and she immediately recognized with shock at her side, was a man, taller than her, with a powerful build, but the mask was almost familiar, its wide white large eye pieces on the mask, a black scalloped cape, but it was flowing in the wind behind him...revealing a suit with a almost slim but bulky appearance, proparbly its got armor and padding under there with a bright yellow high-tech computerized utility belt around his waist along with a hybrid sword scabbard and gun on a swivel-arm with a large spear/halberd on his back, but it got her attention were symbols of bright red spider emblem on his chest, forearms, and back, with forearm blades on both sides of his arms. "Are you…" Aelita started to ask.

"Thrilled to meet you? Yes," The black, red, and blue suited man replied. "I mean, I'm teaming up with an Avenger! How cool is this, and oh, I'm that mysterious vigilante for that one week!"

Admittedly, that was not what Aelita was asking, but she giggled at his enthusiasm all the same and the same time she was shocked, this guy looks like Peter Parker, but bigger height and an build, and different suit, but almost sounds like him, and he was the one who was that mysterious vigilante. That was when someone nearby shouted, "Mommy look, it's Spider-Man!"

Meanwhile at a distance away from the robbery, a red headed woman known as Mary Jane was too far away to see the new guy clearly but could he wore a black, red, and blue suit with a black cape on his back, flowing in the wind, but she couldn't see the symbols that far.

She couldn't make out what they were saying but knew Shocker, Ox, and Ricochet were demanding to know who the newcomers were.

Back to Spidey and Aelita.

"Spider-Man?! Where? Where," Spider-Man joked.

"Soon enough, six feet under, bug," Shocker shouted as he fired a blast at the web head. Spidey immediately flipped out of the way, and shot off a series of darts from his forearms at Shocker as he continued to dodge his blasts. "You two handle the little Avenger girl, whiles I squash the bug."

"'Squash the bug', 'squash the bug'. I'd have thought you would've come up with something new by now Shocker. Did your fellow rodeo clowns not have any good ideas," Spidey mocked as he used a web line to throw some nearby debris at Shocker. Shocker was quick to blast the debris apart as he glared at the web head through his visor.

As MJ watch the battle before hand, a news copter that had been watching the entire scene from above, boardcasting its news to TVs everywhere, but MJ watchs the Shocker fired a blast only to have it dodged by the black caped man. Blast after blast tore through the air, but the mysterious vigilante leapt around them, over them and dove beneath them quite easily. Try as he might, Shocker couldn't a bead on him when Mary Jane noticed his movements were a little familiar. More then a little familiar actually; especially after what she saw next.

Spider-Man then took a moment to look over to where Angel Guardian was, and saw that she was struggling to stay ahead of Ricochet while keeping clear of Ox's grasp. The pink haired girl was not eager to get caught in the large criminal's grasp a second time. As she avoided Ricochet once more, she had to say, "All that speed and you can't even keep up with a little girl? That's just sad."

"I'll show you who can't keep up," Ricochet shouted as he leaped at Aelita. Aelita spun out of the way, letting him soar past, having figured out that he could not control his momentum at the speed he moved at, and that his suit no doubt protected him from getting injured from when he bounced off of objects, and she then fired an energy field at where he was headed. The explosion of the field's impact against the wall threw Ricochet off his course and sent him tumbling into a nearby dumpster. Aelita immediately used her creativity and sealed the fast moving villain into the trash with a mess of wires and cables.

"Wow. Now that's what I call girl power," Spidey commented as he fired some webbing around Shocker, giving him a ridiculous appearance. "Just goes to show why don't mess with Avengers, huh Shocker?"

"You know, it isn't wise to make dangerous men look foolish," Shocker snarled as he blasted the webs off of him.

"Well you don't need our help for that," Angel Guardian told the criminal as she flew away from Ox, and then used her creativity to build a concrete wall for him to crash into when he was unable to stop him charge. Ox immediately turned around and began swinging his fists at the girl, until soon enough, he found one fist being held back by a web line from Spidey.

"Now didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady," Spidey jokingly reprimanded, and he gave the web line a hard pull, sending Ox off his feet and crashing into the web net that Spidey created the minute he had a free web shooter.

"And then there was one," Aelita commented, turning her attention to Shocker. Said criminal instantly fired his gauntlet's blasts at her and she took to the air to avoid the blast. Aelita was quick to avoid the blasts that followed by swerving through the air effortlessly while Spider-Man did the same with a number of amazing acrobatic moves that held incredible flexibility.

"Hey, would you boys keep the noise down? The neighbors have been complaining," Aelita shouted, and she then flew in and tackled Shocker hard. Before she could do anymore though, the Shocker released a large amount of kinetic energy that immediately threw Aelita off him. Before she had a chance to stabilize herself, she found herself being caught up by Spider-Man as he swung over.

"Yeah, I'd recommend not doing that again," Spidey told the girl.

"No kidding. That ride sucked," Angel Guardian joked in reply.

"Hehe, good one," the web head complimented as he swung down to the ground. As he was doing so though, Aelita saw Shocker preparing to fire at them, and immediately pushed herself away from him and opened her wings to escape, allowing both of them to escape the blast. Angel Guardian then flew up to Shocker again, but this time she charged up a pair of energy fields and fired them both at the supervillain.

Shocker immediately raised his hands to form a force field around himself and escape getting harmed by Angel Guardian's attack. As soon as the smoke cleared and Shocker lowered his arms though, the two heroes had disappeared from sight. "Where'd them varmints get to now," Shocker growled.

"Ah, I never get tired of hearing that," Spidey's voice then said from behind him. Shocker then spun around just in time to see the web swinger leapt over him he extended an arm and shot a web line at the criminal, snared one of his hands devices and ripped it out of his grip. Spinning it above his head, the airborne man threw it back at Shocker and destroyed not only it, but his second device as well. Shocker reeled from the resulting explosions and didn't have time to recover as the man has his black cape folded around him landed in front of him. This time Mary Jane could hear what they were saying.

"Agh, who, who are you for real?" Shocker gripped his right hand tightly as it bled from the explosion of his devices. "You're not the other one."

"Oh come on Herman. You should know who I am, again."

Shocker's eyes this time has grew wide with shock and fear in them. "Oh no, not you. Please, not you."

"Oh yeah, and you know what comes next."

"No, not the..."

"Splat and slap."

Mary Jane watched in awe as the figure fired a glob of familiar looking web like substance at Shocker's face to blind him before landing a hard punch to his jaw, sending off his feet. As he was flying away, MJ continued to watch as Angel Guardian swooped down from directly above him and then spun around so that she landed on top of him feet first, slamming him into the ground the minute she hit him.

"Patty SLAP!"

The minute everyone was sure that Shocker was out cold, the cops moved in to slap the cuffs on both him and his two partners while Spider-Man has his cape shrouded around him except for his head, he approached Angel Guardian and said, "Wow, you really are an angel, aren't you?"

"On occasion. It really depends on who you ask," Angel Guardian joked in reply. At that point, the same man from before that Shocker had called captain walked up to the two heroes.

"Nice work you two, and thanks for the help and Spider-Man, I'm surprise you back in action," the police captain stated.

"Ah well you know how it is Captain Stacy, just doing our thing," Spider-Man joked in reply. "Whelp, see ya!"

Meanwhile: "Peter?" Mary Jane took a few steps closer, whispering the name of her decased boyfriend. The movements he made were the same as was the sound of his voice. The fact that he knew Shocker really was and his splat and slap move strengthed her suspicions.

The minute he said that, the web swinger had taking out his gapnel-launcher from his belt, which was a black small device with a red small spider symbol on top, and on the front edges are lined with fluosecent blue, black-metal, folded collaspiable folded bat-shaped Batarang, with a small fluosecent blue glowing bat symbol in the middle of the rang. He aimed the launcher high at the roof in the distance, and fired. The rang whirred through air way high with a grapnel-cable behind it as the blades shot open into the usual Batarang look with a distinct humming sound of it, before latched onto a ledge, as it went taut, automactically starting the retractor mechanism, pulling Spidey upwards and towards it, his black scalloped cape flaring like bat's wings, as he pull himself straight up, reaching his destination. Once the cable was fully retracted, Spidey flew with the force behind his grapnel-launcher as it freed itself, shifted back to its original shape, before shooting out a web line to a nearby buildingand swung away from both the police captain and the Avenger. Aelita was about to follow him when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she then turned to face Captain Stacy. The captain seemed to rub his head a bit nervously until he pulled out a pen and notepad from his pocket and asked, "Could I have your autograph? It's for my daughter. She's a big fan of yours."

Aelita stared at the man for a moment, as the last time she had people asking her for her autograph was when she was the opening act for the Subdigitals concert back home that one time, but she smiled happily as she accepted the pen and notepad and said, "Sure thing. What's her name?"

"Just make it out to Gwen," Captain Stacy told her in reply. A minute later, Aelita had finished writing out said autograph and handed it back to the captain, who said thanks as she spread her wings and flew off, hoping to catch up to Spider-Man and talk with him for a bit. Aelita was not too worried about finding him, because she now knew the sound of his web shooters going off, and she could still hear the thwip sounds from somewhere close by.

Meanwhile...

"Peter!" Mary yelled as she gaved chase.

Left behind and inside an police van, Herman Schultz, a.k.a the Shocker, moaned in pain from a fractured jaw.

"Oh damn," he said. "He's back."

...

Spider-Man felt like he was having a relatively good day so far, and given how things had been going for him lately, that was something he felt that he really needed. He stopped the Enforcers, revealed himself to New York City as the new Spider-Man, find out that JJ is not the editor in chief of the Bugle, he's an mayor now, and seeing he has a change heart because of the death of this world's Spider-Man has affected everyone, and best of all, he got to team up with one of the Avengers! Not only that, but it was one of the girls of the Avengers, and if he were being honest with himself, Spidey did think that Angel Guardian was kind of cute, but besides his girlfriend Gardevoir and wife Elsa, but wondering if Lightning wants to pursuit a relationship with him, but she's waiting for the right time, Spidey and Claire were getting closer to the relationship state of lovers, but considering his luck with women, he doubted that he would run into the AG again anytime soon. He was soon proven wrong when he heard a female voice calling out, "Hey, wait up!"

The web head looked behind him and saw the smiling face of Angel Guardian flying up from behind him. He slowed his web swinging speed down a bit so that she could catch up, and the minute she did, the pink haired girl asked, "Any chance we can talk for a minute? I wanted to ask you a few things."

Spider-Man paused to consider the girl's offer, and he figured he had some time before he had to get home, so he led the girl to a high roof top with a good view of the city that he often hung out on. Not literally though. The minute the two's feet touched the ground, Spider-Man asked, "So, what would a big time Avenger like you want to talk to me about eh?"

Angel Guardian giggled a bit before she replied, "I just wanted to get to know a bit about you. Like how you got your powers, why you decided to be a hero, how you can put up with the stuff the Bugle writes about you, that kind of thing before that your death and they stopped about you being an accidental menace?"

"Well I'll be honest, there are days I don't know how I put up with old flat top's crap, but now, its different, I'm a new man, new costume, and new gear," Spider-Man replied as he sat down on the ledge, playing the part of Peter Parker. "But you mind if I ask how you got your powers? I mean I know about the other Avengers and their origins, but I don't know anything about you or that other guy you normally work with. Uh…Dash Ninja?"

"Sprint Samurai, and I doubt you'd believe me if I told you," Angel Guardian replied.

"Uh, I swing around New York City in spider themed tights, and I've fought against guys like Doc Ock, Shocker, Ox, Ricochet, Rhino, Electro, Vulture, any villain you can think of, and the Goblin. It takes a lot for something to be unbelievable to me," Spider-Man pointed out.

Angel Guardian just shrugged and told him, "Short version, Sprint Samurai and I are from another dimension where we fought in a virtual universe against a demonic artificial intelligence since we were in Junior High."

Spider-Man's eyes widened behind his mask before he finally said, "Okay, yeah. That is a new one, even for me."

Angel Guardian just giggled before she said, "Well, your turn. How'd you get your powers?"

"I…I'd rather not say," Spider-Man replied as he turned away, clearly embarrassed.

"Come on, it's only fair," Aelita pleaded, giving him the sad puppy look as she did, and Spider-Man was unfortunate enough to catch a glimpse of it, since a glimpse was all that was needed when Aelita was giving someone the sad puppy eyes.

"I…uh…got bit by a spider," Spider-Man finally admitted.

Aelita just looked at him blankly until she started laughing a little as she asked, "Seriously?"

"Hey it was a science spider, created from genetically combining the traits of multiple spiders found in the wild," Spider-Man immediately said in his defense.

"And let me guess, you then woke up the next day finding that you had spider strength, agility, the ability to stick to walls, and shoot webs right," Aelita asked.

"Not exactly. For two things, you left out a couple. Super strength of 200,000 sextillion tons, stronger against the Man of Steel, and the body of Goku, durability like Superman, acrobatics, escape artist like Batman, extremelly good in hand to hand combat and melee weapons like knowing about every form of them, any type or any style, Mach 32 mph super speed, kung-fu Shalion monk and ninja style spider-reflexes along with extreme and blazingly fast reaction time, able to slow down time with the use of Blade Mode, or to stop anyone faster than me, great agility and balance of a Shalion monk, wall crawling, Vemon strike, able to sense danger before it comes, along with having a tactican like the Man of Steel, only better than Clark's, and knowing pressure points in the body faster than anyone, or spider sense like a boss, and IQ of 10,000, Star Saber and HF Murasama Blade in explosive charge sheath, Blade of the Daywalker, Bullwhip of Indiana Jones, Tomahawk of Conner Kenway, Thor's hammer, Captain America's shield, The Mask of Loki, Blade's weaponary, western guns, a miltary sniper rifle, the Bit Beast Dragoon in the beyblade Dragoon GT able to doing powerful wind attacks. The Ultimatrix, I have super strength, super speed, flight, regeneration, invulnerability, elemental powers, energy abosrbing and redirecting, laser visions, and telepathy are a few of the powers I have, but the question is I don't have, Batman's utility belt, my dragon blade, Firestorm, my dagger, Apple of Eden, Shroud of Eden, Shard of Eden, and Sword of Eden. And you left out my spider sense, it's like a sixth sense for danger, and the spider bite didn't give me my web shooting powers. I did that myself," Spidey corrected as the nanobots spread off to reveal a red, gauntlet size device on his wrist. "See, I made these little web shooters with a pressure sensitive trigger that sits here in my palm. I designed it that way so that it doesn't go off accidentally when I make a fist or grab something and pair of hidden blades under the nozzle of the web shooter with the press of the palm like so." He pressed the switched in the palm of the red web shooter, and out popped the hidden blade under the nozzle of the webshooter, and sheathed it, and the nanobots covered over the shooter.

"And they use a bunch of cartridges that hold a special chemical to create your webs when they're fired, right," Angel Guardian then asked.

"Exactly, the web fluid is a shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula I created, its related to nylon, but its an bio cable. The web line's tensile strength is estimated to be about 2,000,000,000,000 pounds per square milimeter of cross section," Spider-Man replied.

"You're actually a scientist under that mask aren't you? You'd have to be that smart to come up with all of that," Angel Guardian then observed.

"Actually, I'm a photographer and web designer for of my own website," Spider-Man replied.

"You seriously work for that thing," Aelita asked.

"Hey, if it helps pay the bills. Web fluid chemicals aren't exactly cheap," Spidey replied.

"So why do you do it? Be a hero," Angel Guardian then asked in all seriousness.

Spider-Man hung his head for a moment before he replied, "Because I let someone really close to me down once, and I don't want to let that happen again." At the pink haired girl's look of confusion, Spidey decided to tell her his story. He was not entirely sure why though, but there was just something about her that he felt he could trust. "You see, when I lost my parents when I was really little, so I was raised by my aunt and uncle. The problem was they weren't exactly financial wizards, so when I got my powers I figured I could use them to help change that by participating in an underground wrestling contest where the winner would get three thousand dollars."

"Did you win," Angel Guardian asked.

"Yeah, but the guy cheated me, and when I tried to protest, he just said it wasn't his problem, so I didn't think it was my problem when he got robbed. When I got home that night, I found my aunt crying because the police had told her that my Uncle Ben was killed by a carjacker. The fact that some punk had stolen the life of such a good man all for his lousy car really burned me up, so I figured that the police could have what was left of him, because I wanted him first, and nothing was going to stop Spider-Man. I found him easily and then cornered him. That was when I found out something horrible."

"What happened," Aelita asked, nervously.

"I saw the guy's face, and immediately recognized him as the crook from the arena, the one I should've stopped. The question 'what have I done' kept racing through my mind as I held him by his collar and pushed him out the window, telling him that should drop him and take from him what he took from me, but I knew that Uncle Ben would never approve. Uncle Ben had always raised me to do the right thing, and ever since that night, I've always lived by the greatest lesson he ever taught me. With great power comes…"

"Great responsibility," Angel Guardian finished. At Spider-Man's surprised look, or at least what she figured was a surprised look since she could not see his face, Angel Guardian explained, "Someone once told me the exact same thing after I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about."

"What do you mean," Spider-Man asked.

"You see, before Sprint Samurai and I came here, our old enemy had somehow come back from the dead and killed everyone we ever cared about. Our friends, our loved ones, everyone, and long before that, that same monster had killed my father, right before my eyes," Angel Guardian explained.

"What…what happened to your mother," Spider-Man asked, now being the one who was nervous about the answer.

"She disappeared years ago, when I was just a little girl. I don't even know if she's alive or not, but I'm pretty sure that…" Angel Guardian could not bring herself to finish and felt herself on the verge of tears. Spider-Man could not bear to see a girl cry, and a very pretty one at that, so he immediately swished his cape around her shoulders as he wrapped her in a one arm hug. The minute he did, Aelita felt herself overwhelmed by a sudden sense of warmth that she could not describe, but at the moment she did not care because it was helping her to calm down. "Sorry about that," the pink haired hero then said the minute she was calm enough.

"Don't be. I know that it hurts a lot," Spider-Man told her.

"It never gets any easier does it," Angel Guardian then asked.

"No it doesn't, but I guess that it does help to ease it a little when you have someone important in your life to help you through it. For me, it's my friends and my family, and for you it's Sprint Samurai and the Avengers. With that in mind, I get the feeling we'll both be okay someday Angel," Spider-Man reassured her in reply.

Aelita then gave him a sad smile and thanked him for that, and she then stood up to fly back to the mansion. Before she took off though, she gave Spider-Man a small glance and simply said, "Aelita."

"What," Spider-Man asked as he prepared to fire his web shooter.

"My real name, it's Aelita. You can call me that if you want," Aelita repeated.

"Uh…really," Spider-Man asked. Aelita nodded in reply and Spider-Man instantly said, "Wow…uh thanks Angel…I mean Aelita." Spider-Man then fired his web line and before he swung away, he added, "You know, that's a really pretty name."

Aelita quickly spun to face Spider-Man with a small blush on her face, but only just caught a glimpse of him as he swung off into the distance. She just stood there and watched him swing away for a few minutes until he was out of sight, and as soon as he was, she shook herself out of her daze, before she moved there was something on the ground, lightly tapping her foot, she look down and noted that Spidey has left a small, black electronic device, depicting the flashing image of a bat. Aelita smiled, as she picked it up, he must've left it for her to any time she wanted to contact him and pocket it and took off to fly back to Avengers Mansion with a small smile on her face, all the while wondering to herself, I wonder if he's just as cute under his mask as he sounds like he is.

...

"Oh man, not more of this USA Idol crap." Grabbing the remote, Gwen Stacy (TASM and TASM 2 verison) resumed her endless cycle of channel surfing for anything remotely stimulating for the mind as she lay upside down in front of the TV. A half empty bowl of popcorn rested on her stomach and had cooled off to the point that it wasn't worth eating anymore.

You see guys, Gwen Stacy here has been spending two weeks here because the death of her friend Peter Parker, her father has let her stay with Aunt May (Ultimate Spider-Man Verison) to comfort her for the lost of her nephew.

"Hey leave it right there. The Tardashians are on." Johnny Storm, The Human Torch, had his feet propped up on the armrest of the couch with a Big Gulp in hand. "Oh yeah, there's my ladies."

That's goes for Johnny too, like Gwen Stacy.

"No way, smokey." Gwen rolled her eyes at his request and choice of TV show. "I hate those bimbos."

"They're not bimbos. They're hot."

"I'm hot, they're skank's."

"Says you."

"Exactly." Gwen reached into her bowl and tossed a popcorn kernel at Johnny's head where it bounced off. "Womp, womp."

"Kids," came Aunt May's voice. "Come and eat. Dinner's ready."

"You think she'll actually talk tonight instead of just grunt?" asked Johnny.

"Don't count on it." Gwen changed channels one last time before setting the remote on the coffee table and followed Johnny into the kitchen where Bobby Drake, Iceman, was already sitting at the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.

Aunt May had finished setting a bowl of meatloaf on the table as the last of the two kids entered and sat. Like the nights before, dinner was late and all was quiet without a single word being spoken except "pass this" or "pass that." On the rare occasions that a conversation was attempted it would end by trailing off into nothing and the night would end in silence.

Again, they sat quietly with only the sounds of their silverware and glasses clinking on a table. Time passed with no one saying or trying to say a word and only glances taking the place of words.

"Uh, Aunt May? The uh, the meat loaf is good. Thanks." Gwen was hesitant to say anything at first but hated the silence that surrounded them. She was partically relieved that both Bobby and Johnny agreed with her and that May had actually said thanks. This time however, like before, nothing else was said for the rest of the night.

Inside the living room, the channel Gwen left the TV on was interrupted with a breaking news boardcast. On it showed footage of the Enforcers were being escorted into a enforcer van with a red boarder heading reading "Spider-Man is back from the dead?" underneath it. No one paid it any mind as they sat with their quiet dinner.

A few blocks from Times Square. Mary Jane was doing her best to followed the mysterious black caped man who moved very similar to Peter Parker. She pushed people out of her way, ducked through alleys and cut off cars as she ran across the busy streets. It was a wonder that she wasn't hit at all with the carelessness for her own safety being of no concern. She just wanted to catch up to the mysterious person that moved and behaved so much like Peter.

"Peter!" She yelled between breaths and continued to run after the mysterious individual.

It didn't matter who got in her way, Mary Jane continued to avoid those that stood in her path and ducked though yet another ally. She emerged on the other side to see the black, red, and blue man landed atop a building across the busy New York street and remove his mask before taking a seat on its ledge. Without thinking, she ran across the car filled street and between the building the man landed on and another with boarded up windows. Horns and obscenities followed her but she paid them little mind, if any.

Knowing that he wouldn't be on the roof for very long, Mary Jane searched for a fire escape to climb to the top of the building. Unfortunately she found one, bad news: its right behind a group of leather wearing thugs who were counting money from a plastic bag.

"Well look at what we have here." One of the thugs hopped off a large dented trash bin and took a few steps toward her. "Dang, ain't she pretty."

"Not after I get through with her." A woman with several tattoos adorning her face with a mohawk came from her place against a wall and cut off Mary Jane's path behind her.

"I, I'm sorry. I think I took a wrong turn. So I'll just..." Mary tried to move around the leather clad woman but was cut off immediately from doing so.

"Oh come on Barbie, don't you want to play?"

"I didn't see anything. I just want to go..."

"On a date?" said another man. "Come on sweetie, let's paint the town as red as your hair." Two of the thugs advanced on her along with the woman as a fourth tied his loot bag closed and joined the other members of his gang.

Mary Jane had no room to breathe and even less room to move. As all four thugs closed in on her one of the men grabbed her purse and ripped it from her arm while another slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle any screams she might make before pinning her to the wall.

"I like her hair," said the female thug. "But I think it would look prettier on me." She flipped open a butterfly knife and waved it menacingly before the captured redhead. The other gang members laughed as she raised the blade to Mary Jane's scalp.

She came within a few steps of Mary Jane when a thin gleaming strand of web snared her knife and yanked it from her grasp. The thugs as well as Mary Jane looked up to see who was responsible for the disarming and laid eyes on a black cape clad around the body figure resting on a railing Spider-Man style above. A cold shiver crawled up their spines when the black and red masked man spoke in a voice sounded like in an angered ground glass on sandpaper tone.

"Get away from her you little freaks!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 2: Meeting Spidey Parker aka the new Spider-Man of NYC

Hitting Shocker felt good, but not as good as Spidey had hoped it would. Although he was a thief with his friends, a thief with high-tech devices capable of sound blasts can cause massive amounts of damage, Spidey was actually glad to run into a familiar face he would normally see on a weekly basis, even though he has an costume change. But seeing something shock him, apparently, there was a Mary Jane in this universe too, after looking up on Peter's bio: she was his girlfriend, and somewhat they were happy together, until fate has ripped MJ's beau from her arms as he died to Carnage due in some kind of an attack like a Symbiote take over, Spidey was extra lucky that he has his nanosuit: V8.56, Spider-Man Unlimited Suit, it can counterattack an Symbiote before it can even get on him. But back to the subject, Mary Jane was doing some photo shoot with a guy earlier, Spidey was happy, she probably move on, but didn't forget about Peter Parker in her heart, but Spidey is however a bit heartbroken, if she was like his MJ but with a more softer side or something, but the web head himself didn't feel like seeing Peter's family anymore. Spidey got ahold of a new family of his own, a wife, and his girlfriend Gardevoir. He wondered if Pete's aunt had moved on from her nephew and had given away all his belongings and room to Bobby or Johnny. Gwen Stacy may have filled his place with Peter's aunt as she was the closest to her after the former webslinger, PP. If there was any weight on Peter's shoulders and felt as if his legs were shaking from the pressure. Web was right. This world needed a new Spider-Man, lucky S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't found out about him or his gang, with a new cell phone that Spidey has got ahold of, its the one from Watch Dogs, it can hacked into anything as its like a computer. And this world needed the Ultimate Hero's help to repair the life's of the ones who were closest to Peter Parker, probably like the Avengers, X-Men, and maybe...just maybe: the Justice League.

Tooking off his hat and running a hand through his hair, he thought deeply of what to do next. He could swing to Peter's house and go back to the family, telling them that he's an ancestor of Peter Parker or he could sneak into Peter's house to grab what clothing he could and leave without being seen by them and head back to his manor, his family is awaiting for him. Good thing if there was some weird event going on like a invasion or something, Spidey is there to prevent it.

Then his Spider-Sense went off. It was so hard that his brain felt as if it were vibrating inside his skull.

Quickly donning his hat and the mask envolped his entire head, he made his way over to the side of the building and looked down into the alley. There, four thugs were surrounding...A FREAKING YOUNG REDHEAD! And had her pinned to the wall. His hands became fists and his eyes burned with intensity as his body became hot with anger, Jack the Ripper was hopping anger when Spidey saw who their intended target was.

Mary Jane Watson.

Not wasting any time, he leapt over the building's ledge and landed on a railing on the fire escape into the secluded alleyway. A silver of light reflected off a metallic weapon, which he snared with a single web line and pulled it from a punk girl's grasp. With all eyes on him he resumed the role of the U. Hero once more. In his Batman style voice, he addressed them, "Get away from her you little freaks!"

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked. "Some Spider-Man poser?"

Leaping from the railing to land on the ground, crouched style in front of the thugs, before he slowly stood tall, looming well over their head level, not to mention in built, his entire body one deadly weapon, his wings folded around his body like a cape. But Spider-Man's white eyes were wide, but had a bit narrow to them, lidless, soulless pair of dead white orbs may cause a few, shit their pants. Spidey narrowed his eyes, serving a bit more terrify them or something. More than anything, Spidey wanted to tell them that he's the second of Spider-Man, not knowing that was what Mary Jane was hoping for at the moment.

"Nice threads," another man said as Spidey stood silence but glaring at them. "Black cape, spandex, what the hell are you? Street Spider?"

"No man, I think he's more like Punk Spider or something," the third man said.

"What are you talking about," said the woman. "He's Black or Dark Spider."

The one still holding the money bag moved behind Mary Jane, putting her between and the mysterious newcomer. "I don't care what his name is, I vote for dead man. Get him."

The two remaining men rushed at Spidey. Each drew a weapon from under their coats, a chain and a crowbar. They didn't last long as Spidey threw a razor-sharp Batarang with deadly accuracy; the bat-shaped boomerang whirled through the air, striking the men's hands and causing their weapons to drop onto the ground, Spidey webbed the weapons and yank it behind him, as the batarang whirling back to his hand. The intruders stood in petrified fear at Spider-Man's nasty glare. Spidey closed on them by leapt onto their shoulders and shot them with strands of web. Less than a second from landing on them, in super sonic speed as he spun his body around to wrap them up before pulling on both web lines, causing them to crash into each other headfirst. They lay on the ground knocked out and wrapped up in webs as Spidey landed in front of them.

Taking her turn now, the woman drew another knife and slashed at the one responsible for defeating her two cohorts. But Spidey was quicker, as he delivered a open palm strike to her stomach. It wouldn't seem like much, but before she could move, she stiffened a bit, almost to the point of paralysis.

Spidey simply lifted a finger and poked her on the forehead, causing her to drop her weapon and timber to the ground like a tree. _Three down, one to go._

The final man was shaking behind his hostage. The knife he held at her throat wobbled in his unsteady hand as he looked from his fall comrades to the mysterious vigilante who at taken his gang out quite easily. "Listen. I, I swear I'll cut her. Just let me go and, and I won't do anything to her."

Normally, Spidey would be playing negotiator with him to ensure Mary's safety but he didn't have to this time. It would be him begging for the thug to let her go. So this turn of events was all new to him. Not!

Time to play the faker style: its when the holder of the hostage is thinking that he's going to get away with this, just waiting for the right time to strike.

Taking a step away from both hostage and assailant, Spidey gave him enough room to leave but stayed close enough to stop anything that may happen. He was careful not to make any sudden movements else Mary Jane be injured. Training with the masters and situations taught him to display calm when under fire. It was a lesson learned well for these kinds of situations.

Wait for the time to strike with extreme speed, if he's try something, my Blade Mode can slow time down, and slice off his arm with my Murasama, wait for it.

With Spidey holding his hands up, the thug took a step towards the alley's entrance to leave while keeping Mary between them. "Okay, I'm letting go now. We're cool. We're cool," the thug said while backing up.

When releasing Mary Jane from his grasp no sooner had the thug turned to run when Spidey shot in a blur. In a red flash and a _SHIRREK,_ the thug and Spidey appeared on the other side of the thug, the right arm of the thug was slice right off cleanly into little pieces, blood pouring out, as Spider-Man's red blade was out, the gun scabbard was smoking. Spidey was looking forward to taking his anger out on him for threatening harm Mary.

Picking him up, Spidey stabbed his sword into the ground and brought the thug close and stared into the man's eyes. "Don't you ever touch her again or next time you won't wake up."

Instead of knocking him out then and there, Spidey threw him against the wall and fired a large glob of impact webbing at him. The thug couldn't struggle or move anything besides his head and a few free fingers. However his eyes grew large and a yelp escaped his mouth as Spider-Man's shield was hurled at him and knocked him out cold.

With the four thugs taken care of, Spidey caught his shield in his hand and brought it behind his back as he ejected the empty web cartridges and replaced them with new ones from his pockets as the nanosuit absorbed them. And flicking the blood off his sword before blowing out the smoke and sheathing it. It was then when he turned and saw Mary Jane staring at him.

A long eternal like moment passed as they stared at each other. Spider-Man's white eyes were wide, but had a bit narrow to them, lidless, soulless pair of dead white eye pieces and the mask covered his entire head with no slit on the mask. An intimidating sight, Mary was unafraid of the new Spider-Man's costume or gear at the man, she felt in her heart was Peter or like him.

"Peter?" she asked, taking a small step closer. "Is that you?"

There was nothing more he wanted then to reveal the truth to her. He wanted to tell her who he was, an ancestor of Peter Parker, that he was very much like Peter. But seeing her with that guy earlier, seeing that she had moved on and was happy made the decision for him.

You deserve to be happy MJ, with someone else, not me or Peter, but I'll be there to protect you always.

He turned and swished out his cape behind and walked away. As his cape waved in the breeze behind him.

"Peter!" Mary Jane called as she reached out for him. "Stop, please. I just want to know if it's you under there." She had a strong grip on his suit's arm, which made him stop. At first he didn't want to see her face but slowly looked at her when she said, please again.

"Peter, please. Just tell me if it's you under there." Before he could answer or not, a siren blaring cop car pulled up to the alley.

In a fast reaction, Spider-Man grabbed Mary Jane by the waist and whipped out his grapnel launcher, fired and pulled them up quickly as two police officers quickly got out of the vehicle and made their way between the buildings. What they saw made their freeze where they stood. All four thugs were suspended in the alley. Three of them were webbed from head to toe upside down with the remaining one incased in webbing on a wall, but one of them was paralyzed, making them resemble a sort of macabre food locker. There were only ones they saw.

High above the streets of New York, the new Spider-Man Spidey B. Parker carried Mary Jane as he swung them away from the alley. He still hadn't showed her his true face but despite that, she trusted him enough to go with him when he extended a hand after webbing the thugs up more. She tried to get a better look at his face but couldn't with the mask's eyes pieces keeping a one way mirror over his features.

After putting several dozen blocks behind them and the webbed thugs, Spidey perched himself against the wall of a tall skyscraper with Mary Jane sitting on his knees. Neither a said as she tried to see his eyes. Spidey made the first move and took his mask off under his neck. When he pressed a hidden button in his mask covering his face, Mary placed a hand over his to stop him.

"Wait. I want to do this."

"Promise me one thing, you won't freak out at my face, if I'll look like...You know who?" Mary tried to understand what he was saying, but she nodded, if he reminder her Peter, but he could look different.

Slipping her fingers under his neck, she slowly and gently press the button. _If he's look like Peter, or someone that reminds me of Peter, I don't care who he looks like. If he's not Peter or anyone else, I just want to see his face._ Mary Jane thought as a large smile, substantially formed on her face when she saw what lay beneath his facial covering, as the mask deformed into three slits, before they formed into metal liquid as discarded the armor inside as they retracted from the sides, under the chin, and over the head as well as retracting to the neckline.

Revealing a man with a white steston Justin Moore cowboy hat with a black strap, but underneath the hat, was his brown eyes, a different shade of brown hair, almost dark brown or its regular color, it was long to his shoulders, but he look like exactly like Peter Parker.

"I knew it. I knew it was you."

"Mary, I..."

He didn't get the words out for she landed a deep kiss on him under his hat. The two lost themselves in the moment as they ignored everything around him and focused only on each other.

Spidey, felt like he was reunited with his old love again, and MJ will get the real story on him, she doesn't care if he's not Peter or not, she love him no matter who or he was or where he's from.

"How, how did you... I saw you died against Carnage... I..."

"Hold on." Spidey wrapped an arm around her waist and leap off the building to the city below. They stopped at an apartment building in the middle of renovation and entered through a window into a room with no light and only a dresser and bed.

"Peter, why are we..."

"Mary Jane, call me Spidey, but Peter is all right, but seriously just Spidey okay," he interrupted. "And second, I, I just needed some place to talk with you privately."

"Are you a clone?"

"What?"

"Are... you... a... clone?" She asked again, meekly. "Or are you, you? The original? Or are you look like and acted Peter?"

"MJ, I'm the two of those things, genuine article at the same time, different as Peter. But I'm like him."

"Where have you been?"

"Around," he said with a sigh as he took off his hat and put it on the dresser. "I'm just been setting up a life for myself for a week now, and among others ever since."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't knew your number."

"You should have called. I cried every night after you died. A part of me died the night you did."

"Mary..."

"No, Peter or Spidey, you should have come back to us. This is something you should have done. The moment you knew you weren't dead you...you,"

Mary Jane's eyes flowed freely, making her mascara run as Spidey stood across from her at a total loss for words. She was both hurt and angry with him or Peter but the U. Hero couldn't blame her. She didn't know everything.

"You should have come and find me when you got the chance, Spidey. You should have..."

"I'm from a different universe, MJ!" He didn't mean to be that forceful with her but couldn't help it. He needed her to understand why he didn't get back to her. "I could come and find you or didn't at all, until I can my life work out in this world, I need time to get my life working on track. I wanted to get back to you sooner but I couldn't. Besides, it looks like it didn't make a difference anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"During my patrolling on the city, I saw you. You were with that guy back in Times Square. You ran up to him and held him and, and...I was happy for you. But you forgot about Peter or didn't."

"Spidey...I"

 _I got to make sure don't tell her about my marriage to someone or an relationship with someone, but maybe I can ease her into a relationship with us again._ Spidey thought.

"I thought about getting back to you every day and night. But after seeing you with him... I knew that you had moved on. I just wanted to jump down there and show you I was alive but different as Peter and take you somewhere. But in the end, I can see that I should never have told you who I was. I never should have brought you into all this. Face it Mary, you're better off without me. I ruined your life. You don't deserve any of this shit for having me in your life."

Mary Jane stepped closer to him, as he stared down at her, she only came up to his lower chest. Her bottom lip quivered and she shook slightly from the sting of his words. "How can you say that? How can you think that I, I..." She paused a moment as her whole body shook. "I hate you."

"Hmm..." Her words took him by surprise.

"I hate you."

He reached out and pulled her close to him.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Her hands pounded his chest as hard as they could while she cried out those words but despite what she said to him he continued to hold her in his arms with a gentle but tight grip with his eyes closed tightly.

"I know little amigo," he said.

"I hate you! I hate you! I... I..." She began to bawl in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "I love you."

She held him tight as he did the same to her while she continued to cry without abandon. He gently lift her head up to look in her eyes, he lowered himself to her level and the two kissed again.

Outside, the world went on about its business. Inside the mid-renovated apartment two individuals, after being separated from their beau's deaths, find each other from two different universes, united.

Review


End file.
